


The Northern Throne

by linx91



Series: The Song of Wolves [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 120,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linx91/pseuds/linx91
Summary: Erano nati all'ombra della Barriera, dove l'Ovest civilizzato si univa all'ignoto del selvaggio nord. Venivano addestrati fin da bambini a combattere, temprati dal freddo perenne e dal ferro delle lame. La spada era la loro migliore amica. La battaglia la loro fonte di nutrimento. Vivevano per ricercare l'onore del guerriero e morivano per soddisfarlo. Erano i figli dell'inverno, crudele e spietato.Lei invece era figlia della primavera, amica della sua infanzia e gentile come la brezza del sud, cresciuta fra mura amiche e amorevoli, in tempi di pace. Quando però sei gettata a tuo malgrado nel gioco dei troni non puoi permetterti né gentilezza né bontà. Quello è il momento in cui arrivano i lupi e se vuoi vivere devi giocare.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Sono salpata in un’avventura molto rischiosa: unire l’universo di Game of Thrones a quello di Dragon Ball. Quando ho avuto l’ispirazione, alla fine dell’ultima stagione del telefilm, ho iniziato a fare una cronologia di come sarebbe stata la storia e vi dico subito che ho abbastanza materiale da coprire VENTI ANNI di racconto! Fare una sola fanfiction sarebbe stato impossibile: una cosa come 100 capitoli e passa, improponibile per me e per voi. Quindi sarà una serie, la prima parte è questa “Il trono del nord” e per il momento ho il titolo della seconda, a scanso di cambiamenti, “Vento del tradimento” (non so ancora sinceramente quante saranno, spero non eterne come la saga originale di Martin).
> 
> Alcuni chiarimenti: sono quasi tutti umani o comunque non c’è presenza di alieni, la magia sarà ad uso limitato, non ci sono le sfere del drago quindi nessuno può tornare in vita (preparativi psicologicamente perché nessuno dei personaggi è al sicuro), in alcuni punti si seguiranno gli avvenimenti di Dragon Ball, i pov saranno differenti fra i vari capitoli, per il momento ne ho 5: Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta e Crilin ma ritengo che verranno aggiunti anche quelli di Yamcha e Tenshinhan (non ne sono sicura, vedrò).

**Capitolo 1: Fili intrecciati**

POV Chi-Chi

Alcuni dicono che il destino è come un racconto inciso nella pietra, immutabile e impossibile da cancellare. Altri dicono che il destino è come un fiume, può scorrere veloce, senza alcun ostacolo, oppure passa attraverso mille difficoltà, giungendo entrambi alla stessa meta. Altri affermano che il destino è intrecciato come un tessuto, facendo sì che il nostro destino si incroci a molti altri. Alcuni decidono di lasciarsi trascinare da esso, altri non riescono mai a vederlo e ci sono quelli che invece decidono di combattere per cambiarlo.

Chi-Chi era una principessa. Il suo destino si mostrava davanti a lei chiaro e limpido come il cielo della primavera sulla meravigliosa valle di Pleasant Mountain, già scritto ancora prima della sua nascita come unica erede della nobile Casata di Ox. Eppure, il giorno del suo settimo compleanno, il destino decise una svolta imprevista nel suo cammino: una leggera brezza, portata da bandiere e stendardi neri su cui spiccava un fiero lupo argenteo; una brezza che anticipava quello che sarebbe stato un forte vento e poi una tempesta …

Chi-Chi aveva appena imparato tutti gli stemmi araldici delle famiglie dei Regni Uniti grazie a Maestra Baba. Osservava dalla finestra della sua stanza il lungo convoglio di grossi cavalli da guerra scuri, i possenti cavalieri in armatura buia armati con spade ed archi mentre con fierezza si dirigevano verso i cancelli del Castello di Pleasant Mountain, attraverso le vie della città sotto le mura. Sembrava quasi che si stessero incamminando verso una battaglia più che ad un incontro diplomatico con suo padre.

Maestra Baba le aveva insegnato che i Sayan erano così: sempre pronti alla battaglia, temprati dalla nascita ad essere guerrieri e istruiti all’arte del combattimento con la spada prima ancora di saper leggere e scrivere. Erano il classico alleato che tutti avrebbero voluto avere su un campo di battaglia … e il nemico peggiore che potessi mai contrastare.

Questo era il motivo per cui suo padre aveva invitato i diplomatici del Regno Vegeta alla capitale del Regno di Frypan. Un accordo di pace fra i loro due regni e di reciproco aiuto in caso di necessità.

Il suo reame era ricco, papà diceva che era il regno più ricco economicamente di tutti i Regni Uniti. Con la sua posizione strategica sul mare, vicino alle principali vie di comunicazione, fra il continente e le terre oltre il Mare Orientale, i terreni fertili, nonché un clima temperato, il Regno di Frypan era assolutamente la potenza economica per eccellenza.

I Sayan però erano la più grande potenza militare, superiore anche a quella della Casata Red Ribbon, e la loro Casata comandava su tutti i Regni Uniti. Il Regno di Vegeta non era fertile come il loro, la sua ubicazione vicino alla Dorsale Nordica e alla Barriera lo portava ad avere un clima rigido, con lunghi e freddi inverni e con fugaci estati dalla temperatura quasi accettabile. La sua armata poteva tuttavia schiacciare qualsiasi cosa sul suo cammino ed era merito di essa se per 10 anni la sanguinosa Casata dei Freddi era rimasta al di là della Barriera.

Un accordo fra i due domini avrebbe garantito pace e prosperità per entrambi anche se Chi-Chi non sapeva quali fossero i criteri di tale contratto. Il suo papà aveva detto di non preoccuparsi.

«Principessa … la delegazione dei Sayan è arrivata, suo padre chiede la vostra presenza per accoglierli».

«Sì arrivo!» scese dalla poltrona su cui si trovava per potersi affacciare alla finestra e si voltò verso una delle sue ancella.

Chi-Chi si sistemò il suo vestito lilla e dorato, i colori della Casata degli Ox, e si incamminò verso la corte nobile dove l’attendeva il suo amato padre, un omone alto due metri dalla spessa barba marrone che poteva incutere timore in tutti gli uomini ma che lei sapeva avere un grande cuore gentile. Il suo popolo lo amava per la sua magnanimità e per la sua gentilezza tanto da essere considerato il miglior sovrano che Pleasant Mountain avesse mai avuto. Lei aveva intenzione di essere altrettanto amata dal suo reame un giorno.

«Ecco qua la mia principessa!» affermò con gioia poggiando la sua grande mano con delicatezza sulla sua minuta spalla.

Proprio mentre Chi-Chi gli sorrideva i corni risuonarono nell’ampio cortile di ingresso dove un’intera delegazione dei nobili della corte di suo padre era in attesa degli ospiti insieme alle Guardie Reali.

Le giganti porte di legno si spalancarono mostrando alla bambina i fieri cavalieri entrare con i loro destrieri neri a passo di marcia in file perfette. Chi-Chi un po’ rabbrividì di fronte alla postura impeccabile militare e al rumore pesante degli zoccoli dei cavalli da guerra accompagnati dai tintinnii delle armature e delle spade.

Il plotone si aprì a ventaglio non appena giunse all’interno della corte, formando due linee precise di fronte alla nobiltà di Frypan, come uno squadrone che si prepara alla battaglia. Chi-Chi faticava a distinguere i volti degli stranieri da quanto erano simili: avevano quasi tutti lineamenti duri, taglienti e accentuati; occhi e capelli erano neri come l’onice e i loro sguardi erano freddi, impassibili, come la pietra. Le armature identiche, gli abiti neri pesanti delle divise da cavalieri non aiutavano la bambina anche se uno fra loro, un uomo al centro, spiccava per via del suo lungo mantello rosso scuro coperto di pelliccia nera sulle spalle. Da vicino erano ancora più intimidatori e, osservando i volti di alcuni nobili accanto a lei, non era la sola a pensarlo.

«Benvenuto nella mia casa Re Vegeta! Sono passati quasi dieci anni!» esclamò con un caldo benvenuto suo padre verso i soldati. Per poi inchinarsi al cospetto dell’uomo con il mantello imitato da tutti quelli presenti nell’ampia corte compresa Chi-Chi, anche se, di nascosto, alzava un po’ gli occhi per poter vedere lo squadrone davanti a lei.

Quello con il mantello ruppe l’allineamento avvicinando il suo destriero alla scalinata che conduceva a loro. Quindi lui era Re Vegeta, sovrano dei Sayan. I suoi capelli dalla bizzarra forma di fiamma erano del medesimo colore degli altri Sayan anche se il suo volto era coperto da una barba ben curata e su di lui poteva avvertire un’aria regale. Non era possente come suo padre eppure a Chi-Chi mettevano davvero timore quegli occhi gelidi e scuri insieme a quel portamento minaccioso.

Baba le aveva accennato qualcosa sul re dei Sayan. Era stato colui che aveva guidato la Ribellione contro i tirannici Freddi, costringendoli alla ritirata oltre la Barriera e portando alla liberazione delle loro terre, ecco perché tutti si dovevano inchinare al suo cospetto, ma per il resto non sapeva quasi nulla della storia del sovrano.

«Dalla caduta dei Freddi, infatti» rispose con distacco l’uomo per poi muovere appena la mano dando il permesso a tutti di alzarsi da terra.

«Dirò ai miei servi di accompagnare voi e i vostri soldati nelle vostre stanze. Spero che possiate passare un mese piacevole al mio castello» disse il suo papà.

«Preferisco che sia un mese produttivo più che piacevole».

Chi-Chi era un po’ indispettita. Suo padre era stato il perfetto esempio di ospitalità e gentilezza mentre l’altro sovrano si era dimostrato distaccato e per nulla cordiale. Forse il freddo clima del Regno Vegeta non aveva gelato solo i loro terreni. Suo padre però non sembrava affatto offeso e continuava a sorridere in maniera gioviale; forse conosceva i Sayan molto meglio di quanto lei pensava.

«Eccellente! Prego accomodatevi nella mia dimora».

Re Vegeta alzò una mano guantata e subito i suoi soldati si mossero verso le stalle del castello. Poco prima di rompere le righe Chi-Chi notò qualcosa, a lato della seconda fila di soldati. Il soldato era simile agli altri uomini del gruppo ma i suoi capelli sembravano completamente indisciplinati, sulla fronte aveva legata una bandana rossa e sulla guancia sinistra aveva una profonda cicatrice che però non deturpava l’aria di fierezza e la bellezza dei suoi lineamenti. Non era però il cavaliere ad aver attirato la sua attenzione … ma due piccole braccia avvolte attorno alla vita dell’uomo.

Proprio quando i cavalli si mossero, una testa dai capelli altrettanto disordinati si affacciò da dietro il soldato, puntando i suoi grandi occhi scuri, stranamente caldi ed innocenti, su di lei. Fu solo per un breve istante prima che i cavalieri scomparissero dalla sua vista ma Chi-Chi ne era più che certa: fra quei soldati c’era un bambino, un ragazzino della sua stessa età.

*

Gli incontri diplomatici non erano posto per una principessa bambina. Così diceva il suo papà e quindi fu immediatamente spedita nelle stanze della musica ad esercitarsi con il suo flauto. Di solito le piaceva suonare, le metteva tanta tranquillità, ma quel giorno, osservando dalle finestre il caldo sole di primavera che illuminava uno dei cortili all’interno delle mura non riuscì a resistere.

Appena poté, uscì di soppiatto dalla sala della musica e si diresse verso il grande giardino fiorito privato, ad uso esclusivo della famiglia reale degli Ox. Con l’arrivo della primavera si era riempito di così tanti fiori da sembrare una tela dipinta e il grande melo, vecchio di almeno 100 anni, che si stagliava solitario in quella meravigliosa distesa di colori contribuivano a creare uno scenario ancora più idilliaco. Il suo piccolo paradiso.

Corse in mezzo al prato cominciando a canticchiare una canzone allegra insegnatale dalle sue ancelle e raccogliendo fiori. Stava già creando un piccolo mazzo da mettere nello studio di suo padre quando un rumore di foglie mosse attirò la sua attenzione verso il grande melo. I suoi occhi scuri osservarono con circospezione il movimento fra i rami; era troppo grande per essere un uccello e non poteva essere qualche male intenzionato visto l’alta presenza di guardie dall’arrivo dei Sayan.

Improvvisamente un viso paffuto con la testa coperta da una zazzera nera fin troppo familiare, sbucò dal fogliame con in bocca una grossa mela rossa. Chi-Chi sgranò gli occhi: era quel ragazzino, quello venuto con i Sayan, come era riuscito ad entrare in quel cortile?

Il bambino stava per dare il primo morso alla sua mela quando il suo sguardo fin troppo innocente per appartenere ad un Sayan si posò su di lei. I due si guardarono in silenzio per diversi secondi permettendo a Chi-Chi di vedere più chiaramente il ragazzino: non c’era alcun dubbio che fosse imparentato con il cavaliere dalla cicatrice – i capelli disordinati, il naso e qualche tratto negli zigomi ancora infantili non lasciavano dubbi – ma gli occhi erano grandi, dall’aria sbarazzina e vivace mentre le iridi non avevano nulla della freddezza degli altri cavalieri. Il giovane inclinò il capo da un lato con aria curiosa, facendolo assomigliare ad un adorabile cucciolo, per poi mostrarle un grande e gioioso sorriso, luminoso come il sole.

In quel momento il suo cuoricino ancora ingenuo mancò un battito mentre si sentì il volto scaldare improvvisamente.

«Ciao!»

Chi-Chi era ancora senza parole. Si sentiva così imbarazzata di fronte a quella vista e a quelle strane nuove sensazioni che le accaldavano il viso.

Il bambino tornò ad un’espressione confusa non ricevendo risposta e inclinò nuovamente il capo studiandola con più attenzione facendola sentire ancora più a disagio.

«Qualcosa non va? Sei tutta rossa. Io divento tutto rosso così quando mangio quella roba piccante. L’hai mangiata anche te?»

Chi-Chi riuscì finalmente a riprendere il controllo, anche se il suo cuoricino batteva all’impazzata, notando il modo gioviale, infantile e per nulla rispettoso con cui si stava rivolgendo a lei. Come si permetteva? Lei era una principessa! Non una contadinella con cui poteva utilizzare un simile linguaggio.

La bambina si mise le mani sui fianchi come le aveva visto tante volte fare dalle sue insegnanti quando la sgridavano.

«Non ti sono mai state insegnate le buone maniera da utilizzare quando hai davanti una nobile signorina?» chiese lei irritata.

Il bambino la guardò ancora più confuso prima di fare un’agile capriola e gettarsi dall’albero. Per un momento Chi-Chi fu percorso da un brivido di paura a quell’azione così sconsiderata ma il ragazzino atterrò senza problemi di fronte a lei con le sue mele in mano.  Trovandoselo così vicino Chi-Chi si irrigidì non riuscendo a fermare la sua mente nel notare quanto fosse ancora più carino. Cancellò quei pensieri immediatamente quando vide in mezzo alla zazzera nera alcune foglie impigliate e macchie di sporco sul volto e sui vestiti scuri.

«Sei una nobile signorina?» chiese innocentemente.

Chi-Chi era senza parole. Non poteva dire sul serio. «Certo che lo sono! Non ne hai mai vista una?!» gridò indignata.

Il ragazzo si ritrasse un po’ al tono di voce prima di grattarsi il capo con aria confusa. «A Mont Paozu non abbiamo nobili signorine. Ci siamo solo io, _koko_ e il mio fratellone».

Solo in quel momento Chi-Chi notò che parlava con uno strano accento e sembrava faticare a formare una frase. Baba le aveva detto che la lingua dei Sayan non era quella ufficiale dei Regni Uniti e che solo dopo la conquista del Wessox da parte dei Freddi l’avevano introdotta nel loro regno. Magari era per quello che le aveva parlato in maniera così sfacciata.

«E non avete principesse a Sayako?» chiese Chi-Chi.

«No. Abbiamo un principe», poi mostrò nuovamente quel sorriso luminoso «dice che sono un essere inferiore ma poi vuole sempre fare la lotta con me!»

Era allibita. Come crescevano i bambini dei Sayan? Per forza aveva sentito dei nobili della corte chiamarli selvaggi, se anche la famiglia reale lasciava i propri figli comportarsi in maniera così indecente non osava pensare cosa venisse insegnato a tutti gli altri.

«Bè, allora vorrà dire che ti insegnerò un po’ di buone maniere» disse ricomponendosi un po’ e spostando elegantemente con le dita una lunga ciocca nera. «Quando ti rivolgi a delle nobili signorine ti devi prima inchinare con riverenza e poi presentarti».

«Rivelenza? Cos’è una canna da pesca?»

Per poco a Chi-Chi non scappò un gesto poco appropriato per una principessa. «Ma no sciocchino! Riverenza, con la erre, significa con rispetto».

«AH! Come con i generali, _koko_ mi ha detto che mi devo inchinare con rispetto quando sono di fronte ai miei superiori!»

«Proprio così!» sorrise Chi-Chi anche se non sapeva chi fosse koko.

Il bambino allora unì le gambe e mosse il busto in avanti, in un inchino un po’ troppo militare ma era meglio di niente.

«Molto piacere. Io sono Kakarot», poi si alzò di nuovo sorridendo «però puoi chiamarmi Goku, i miei amici mi chiamano Goku».

«Molto lieta Goku» e Chi-Chi prese con le dita i lembi della sua gonna di seta inchinandosi appena come una principessa «Io sono Chi-Chi».

«Chi-Chi? Nella mia lingua Cheeche vuol dire latte» e di nuovo quel sorriso da lasciarla senza fiato. «Mi piace il latte!»

Chi-Chi si sentì avvampare in un botto. Quel ragazzino non aveva un minimo di decoro! C’erano delle etichette, dei protocolli! Non poteva corteggiarla in quel modo! Come se non bastasse Goku si allungò verso di lei portando il suo naso a pochi centimetri dal suo, invadendo il suo prezioso spazio personale.

«Stai bene? Sei diventata tutta rossa di nuovo».

A quel punto Chi-Chi non resistette più. Mollò uno schiaffo a Goku buttandolo a terra prima di correre completamente imbarazzata verso le porte che conducevano a palazzo, ignorando le grida confuse dell’altro bambino.

Nei giorni seguenti Chi-Chi evitò il giardino del grande melo cercando di dimenticare quel ragazzino insolente e privo di buone maniere ma ogni volta la sua mente sbarazzina tornava su quel visetto sorridente e completamente innocente, con quei capelli tutti spettinati e quegli occhi scuri caldi come la cioccolata fondente delle Isole del Sud. Non poteva non ammettere che fosse carino, poteva azzardarsi a credere che una volta adulto sarebbe diventato un bell’uomo come il padre, se quel cavaliere era suo padre, ma era così privo di preparazione sulle etichette da usare nei confronti di una principessa.

Di tanto in tanto, però, il suo sguardo andava al di là della finestra dell’ufficio del padre, dove poteva vedere il cortile interno vicino alle stalle nel luogo in cui alloggiava la guardia reale di re Vegeta. Le era capitato di scorgere anche Goku, insieme alla sua copia adulta e ad un altro cavaliere massiccio con i capelli legati in una coda bassa. Era rimasta sconcertata dal vedere come veniva allenato duramente dai due, un paio di volte si era lasciata andare a delle grida spaventate vedendolo buttato a terra con violenza; Goku però si rialzava sempre o per continuare a combattere o per ridere grattandosi il capo quasi imbarazzato per essere stato battuto.

Alla fine Chi-Chi decise di tornare nel suo giardino preferito per fare una bella corona di fiori per Suno, una delle sue ancelle, e per destreggiarsi nell’arte degli ornamenti floreali, come era consono per una principessa Ox. Goku poteva anche non tornare infondo, ma quando si era seduto ai piedi del melo per intrecciare i suoi fiori avevano notato una figura su un ramo mezza addormentata. Gli piaceva davvero quell’albero.

«Buongiorno Goku», malgrado l’atteggiamento del bambino non avrebbe abbandonato la sua educazione.

Goku si accorse di lei e subito si lanciò dal ramo atterrando perfettamente come l’ultima volta.

«Cia – Cioè volevo dire, buongiorno Cheeche» e fece un piccolo inchino.

La bambina fu quasi colpita. Forse quel piccolo selvaggio non era così irrecuperabile.

«Come fai?»

«A fare cosa?»

«A salire sull’albero. È Così alto» disse Chi-Chi indicando il grande melo.

Lui mise le mani dietro la testa e sorrise. «A casa abbiamo degli alberi molto più grandi di questi! Mi ci arrampico fin da quando ero piccolo».

«Ma è pericoloso!» esclamò Chi-Chi.

«No. È divertente! A volte sono caduto ma tanto il mio fratellone dice che ho la testa più dura della pietra. Voi non vi arrampicate sugli alberi?»

«Stai scherzando! Le persone civili non dovrebbero arrampicarsi sugli alberi!» esclamò seria Chi-Chi.

«Perché?» Goku inclinò il capo come un cucciolo di cane.

«Perché … perché non è cortese!»

Goku non sembrava convinto e si grattò il capo perplesso. Chi-Chi si trattenne dal sospirare: quel bambino era davvero cresciuto come un selvaggio. Poi i suoi occhi scuri vennero attirati da quello che lei stava facendo.

«Che cosa fai?» chiese curioso mettendosi a gattoni e avvicinandosi violando nuovamente il suo spazio personale.

«Una corona di fiori per me e per la mia amica. Noi signorine lo facciamo fra di noi».

Lui si mise a sedere di fronte a lei poggiando le mani sulle caviglie e piegando un sopracciglio scuro. «Sono molto colorati».

«Certo. I fiori sono colorati».

«A casa gli unici fiori che abbiamo sono bianchi e viola. Quelli viola gli chiamiamo strozzalupo … e poi li bruciamo».

Chi-Chi alzò il capo dal suo lavoro sconcertata. «Li bruciate?! Perché?»

«Perché fanno male ai nostri amici» disse lui come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

«Quali amici? Non mi risulta che gli strozzalupi siano velenosi per le persone».

«I nostri amici non sono persone. Sono lupi».

«CHE?!» Chi-Chi abbandonò tutta la compostezza da principessa.

Aveva sentito storie strane. Si diceva che i Sayan credessero di discendere dai lupi e che per tale motivo non solo erano diventato il simbolo della loro razza ma erano anche adorati dal popolo guerriero; tuttavia non aveva mai creduto alle voci che raccontavano come i Sayan vivessero insieme a loro e non erano lupi comuni ma i giganti meta-lupi.

«Vivete in mezzo ai lupi?!»

Goku non sembrava affatto preoccupato per la sua reazione. «Certo. Noi ne abbiamo due, Darko e Silvy. Darko a volte viene a dormire nel mio letto ma finisco sempre per essere buttato a terra perché lui è troppo grosso».

«Dormi insieme ad un lupo?! Ma è pericoloso! Potrebbe sbranarti!»

Per la prima volta vide sul volto di Goku un’espressione un po’ stizzita. «Darko e Silvy non mi hanno mai morso. Nessun lupo di Sayako attacca un Sayan. Fra noi e loro c’è …» si grattò il mento come se stesse rimuginando su qualcosa prima che il volto si illuminasse «… c’è riverenza!»

Questa spiegava un sacco di cose. La loro indole poteva essere comparata solo a quella di un animale selvaggio come il lupo.

«Voi non avete lupi?» chiese curioso Goku.

«Assolutamente no. I cervi sono il simbolo della nostra casata» e Chi-Chi indicò lo stendardo dorato su una delle torri di vedetta dove spiccava un nobile cervo viola impennato «e i cervi sono dove devono stare, nella foresta con tutti gli altri animali».

«Noi a casa li cacciamo i cervi. Una volta _koko_ mi ha portato a caccia con lui e ne abbiamo preso uno con delle corna enormi!» per enfatizzare allargò le braccia. «Era delizioso».

Chi-Chi si trattenne dal alzare lo sguardo al cielo. Uomini, anche così piccoli pensavano solo alla guerra, cacciare e mangiare.

«Le nobili signorine non cacciano?»

«Ovviamente no».

«E che cosa fanno le nobili signorine oltre a fare corone di fiori?» non era una domanda arrogante, sembrava davvero curioso.

«Studiamo le arti, come la musica, il disegno e il giardinaggio. Impariamo la storia e la disciplina della conversazione. Sono molto importanti quando bisogna trattare con la corte».

«A me sembra noioso» disse lui buttandosi indietro e sdraiandosi sul prato con le braccia dietro la testa.

Lei lo guardò con diffidenza. «Voi uomini siete così rozzi».

«Rotzhi?» lui si appoggiò sui gomiti guardandola curioso. «Perché siamo dei maiali?»

Per poco Chi-Chi non ruppe la sua corona quasi finita. «NO! Rozzi. R-o-z-z-i, significa poco educati».

Goku si grattò una guancia. «Faccio ancora un po’ fatica a capire la vostra lingua. Il nonno me la insegna quando viene a Mont Paozu ma non accade spesso».

«Ecco qua!» Chi-chi alzò la sua corona mostrandola a Goku. «Questa è una corona di fiori».

Goku tornò ad avvicinarsi incuriosito dicendo: «E adesso che ci fai?»

«Stai a guardare» e, senza avvertirlo, gliela mise sul capo disordinato sorridendo.

Goku era pietrificato, gli occhi erano come due dischi che coprivano tutta la sua faccia paffuta mentre la sua espressione era sconvolta. Chi-Chi non riuscì a trattenersi: scoppiò a ridere di fronte alla scena mentre la bellissima coroncina tutta colorata risaltava su quel mare nero di capelli. Goku non era altrettanto divertito e la fissò con un broncio adorabile.

«Non è divertente!»

«Scusa! Non ho saputo resistere!» e fece per riprendere la sua corona quando notò un cambiamento sul volto dell’altro che la bloccò: sembrava studiarla con scrupolosa e inadeguata attenzione prima di aprirsi nel suo classico sorriso gigante.

«Mi piace il tuo sorriso!» e il rumore di uno schiaffo risuonò per tutto il cortile. «OUCH! Perché mi devi picchiare!»

«Non puoi uscirtene con frasi del genere!» gridò lei allontanandosi e nascondendo il volto rosso fra le mani mentre l’altro si toccava la guancia gonfia.

«Perché?»

«Perché sì!»

«Uffa … voi nobili signorine siete strane».

Da quel giorno lei e Goku si incontrarono spesso nel cortile del melo, come se fra di loro fosse nato un tacito accordo. Chi-Chi trovava ancora quella sfacciataggine di Goku fastidiosa ma una piccola parte di lei la considerava quasi rinfrescante; nessuno l’aveva mai trattata con tanta genuinità e onestà, per tutti era la principessa Ox, erede al trono di Frypan ma per quel piccolo bambino sempre con il volto sporco e i capelli disordinati lei era solo Cheeche, la strana ragazza che lo schiaffeggiava e gli faceva domande strane.

Si sentiva bene con lui, meglio anche che con Suno, l’unica sua vera amica all’interno del castello, malgrado sapesse che se ne sarebbe andato presto e che la loro amicizia non aveva un grande futuro. Lei aveva sangue reale, lui era un Sayan che poteva aspirare solo al titolo di Sir – da quello che aveva capito suo padre, _koko_ come lo chiamava Goku, era davvero un cavaliere. Però a lei piaceva, con tutti i suoi difetti, era davvero il ragazzo più carino e più sincero che avesse mai incontrato e forse che avrebbe incontrato mai.

In un altro mondo, in un’altra epoca forse …

Chi-Chi a quei pensieri alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzino sul ramo dell’albero che mangiava sempre le sue mele. Era l’ultima settimana prima della partenza dei Sayan, presto avrebbero dovuto dirsi addio e probabilmente non si sarebbero rivisti mai più.

«Perché ti arrampichi sugli alberi?» chiese lei alzandosi in piedi.

Lui la guardò inclinando come sempre il capo quando lei faceva “strane domande”. «Non lo so. Suppongo perché mi piace!»

«Ti ho spiegato che le persone non dovrebbero farlo».

Lui sembrava ancora più confuso. «Non hai mai fatto qualcosa per il puro gusto di farlo?»

Quella domanda la lasciò completamente interdetta. Se avesse dovuto rispondere sinceramente avrebbe dovuto dire no. Certo le piaceva danzare, le piaceva la musica, le piaceva fare ornamenti con i fiori e le piaceva studiare ma non lo faceva perché si voleva divertire, lo faceva perché quello era ciò che si aspettavano tutti da lei, suo padre, il suo popolo, perché era il suo dovere come principessa e futura regina del regno. Nella sua posizione non c’era tempo per il proprio divertimento.

Non ci aveva mai pensato. Eppure un ragazzino spensierato ed ingenuo l’avevano portata a porsi una domanda: aveva mai fatto qualcosa solo e soltanto per sé stessa? Senza riflettere su cosa avrebbero pensato tutti quelli attorno a lei?

Goku sembrò ignorare il suo silenzio e con un sorriso si allungò verso di lei.

«Dai! Sali!»

Per un momento Chi-Chi non sapeva che rispondere poi urlò: «NO!»

«Dai, è facile!»

«Non posso salire con questo vestito!» gridò lei osservando la voluminosa gonna di finissima seta orientale.

«Allora toglitela».

Non poteva crederci, se fosse stato al suo livello lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato. «GOKU! Le signorine non si tolgono i vestiti in pubblico!»

Goku si ritrasse un po’ al grido e sembrava quasi spaventato. «Ma qui ci sono solo io».

«A maggior ragione! Sei un maschio!»

«Non capisco».

Era troppo complicato per Chi-Chi spiegare una simile nozione di base a Goku, aveva solo sette anni e di certo non aveva il tempo né l’ardore di spiegare tutte le regole del buoncostume ad un ragazzo che era cresciuto insieme ai lupi nei boschi selvaggi del nord. Di certo non gli avrebbe spiegato quello che le aveva raccontato una volta quel vecchio pervertito di Roshi, il fratello della sua istitutrice, sul svestirsi in presenza del sesso opposto.

La bambina si guardò attorno, cercando di scrutare se vi fosse qualcun altro, ma nel cortile vi erano solo lei e quel ragazzino sfacciato. Con un sospiro e con il volto rosso dall’imbarazzo, iniziò a disfare il suo vestito restando solo con la sottoveste bianca: aveva sempre la gonna ma decisamente più libera nei suoi movimenti.

Alzò lo sguardo terribilmente imbarazzata verso Goku che la guardava sorridendo e per nulla preoccupato dalla vista. Se non altro il ragazzino era troppo ingenuo e innocente per capire le implicazioni di quel gesto, non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere con un altro bambino della sua età ma sapeva che Goku non avrebbe mai avuto certi pensieri perversi.

«Ti aiuto io», con agilità saltò giù dal ramo e si inginocchiò davanti a lei dandole la schiena. «Salta su!»

Chi-Chi non era ancora molto convinta ma alla fine mise le braccia attorno al collo del ragazzo mentre lui la prendeva sotto le ginocchia e si alzava da terra con estrema facilità, malgrado il suo peso. La bambina si trovò con la faccia contro i capelli di Goku e per la prima volta notò qualcosa di singolare: credeva che i capelli del bambino fossero come stoppa ruvida invece erano incredibilmente morbidi mentre da essi si alzava un odore simili al muschio dei boschi. Era così confortante.

«Tieniti stretta al mio collo ok?»

«Va bene».

Con uno scatto, Goku saltò sul tronco dell’albero aggrappandosi con mani e piedi e lasciando andare le sue gambe. Con un gridolino di sorpresa, Chi-Chi si aggrappò più stretta al collo dell’altro quando sentì le sue gambe appese nel vuoto. Goku iniziò a salire con sicurezza, ignorando completamente il suo peso e in poco tempo avevano già raggiunto i primi rami del melo. Era assolutamente colpita dalla forza di quel ragazzino, anche se era più basso di lei di qualche centimetro.

«Afferra quel ramo» le indicò il ramo più vicino.

«Sei sicuro?» chiese poco convinta.

«Certo! È bello robusto!»

Chi-Chi allungò la mano avvicinandola tremante per poi afferrare il legno; prese un po’ di coraggio e, una volta che fu certa che la sua mano fosse stabile, mollò l’altro braccio ancora sul collo di Goku e prese il ramo. Per un terrificante momento pensò di scivolare ma alla fine, facendosi forza con le braccia, riuscì a salire e a sedersi sul ramo.

Goku fu molto più rapido e in pochi attimi, come una scimmia, era seduto accanto a lei raggiante. «Visto! È divertente!»

La principessa poté solo sorridere e roteare gli occhi. Si guardò attorno e per un attimo fu sopraffatta da quanto fosse in alto; poteva vedere tutto il cortile, le porte che davano alle mura interne del castello e le altre torri della cinta esterna di mattone rosso. Ora capiva perché a Goku piaceva stare lì: era una bellissima vista.

Volse lo sguardo verso il suo compagno di albero trovandolo appoggiato al tronco con gli occhi chiusi e una gamba a penzoloni, come se quello fosse il suo habitat naturale e, fissando quel volto gentile, innocente e carino, non poté fare a meno di essere attraversata da un pensiero non proprio conveniente ad una principessa.

«Goku».

«Cosa c’è Chee?»

Chi-Chi sorrise con dolcezza al soprannome: Goku faceva ancora fatica a dire il suo nome con la pronuncia corretta così aveva iniziato ad abbreviarlo. «Ecco … volevo chiederti se … se mi vuoi …», distolse lo sguardo non avendo il coraggio di guardare in quegli occhi scuri.

«Cosa?» domandò lui.

«Se vuoi darmi un bacio» concluse in un sussurro lei nascondendo il viso fra le mani dalla vergogna.

Perché lo aveva fatto? Era così imbarazzante! E poi con un Sayan, un Sayan senza un briciolo di sangue regale che aveva conosciuto solo da tre settimane. La risposta però la conosceva: sapeva che un giorno suo padre avrebbe organizzato un matrimonio combinato, con qualcuno che non aveva mai visto in tutta la sua vita e con cui avrebbe dovuto avere dei bambini, degli eredi. Quella era la vita di una principessa e per questo non incolpava il padre per prendere quella scelta che le avrebbe garantito sicurezza e un futuro sicuro.

Tuttavia …

_“Non hai mai fatto qualcosa per il puro gusto di farlo?”_

Voleva solo per una volta fare qualcosa fuori dagli schemi di una principessa posata e raffinata. Voleva vedere cosa si provava a baciare qualcuno che davvero le piaceva, senza essere costretta da contratti e da aspettative.

Quando non sentì alcuna risposta si voltò lentamente verso Goku i cui occhi erano un po’ sgranati e la fissavano stupefatti.

«Un baccyo?» disse lentamente facendo una smorfia concentrata.

«Sì» confermò lei con un filo di voce.

Goku guardò in alto pensieroso prima di illuminarsi con un sorriso. Sotto gli occhi sconcertati di Chi-Chi si arrampicò su un ramo più in alto scomparendo alla vista per poi saltare sul suo con foglie fra i capelli, una mela in mano e con quel suo enorme sorriso leggermente storto da bloccarle il respiro.

«Ecco!» e le allungò la bella mela rossa.

Chi-Chi rimase pietrificata sul posto. «Goku … quella è una mela».

Lui inclinò il capo. «È un baccyo nella mia lingua! Volevi dire questo vero?»

Avrebbe dovuto schiaffeggiarlo per aver rovinato tutto ma invece di essere contrariata, insultata ed imbarazzata si ritrovò a sorridere con una naturalezza come mai prima di allora. Dove poteva trovare un ragazzino così?

_Oh Goku …_

Ancora sorridendo prese la mela e la morse davanti agli occhi felici e soddisfatti di Goku, che sembrava particolarmente orgoglioso del suo gesto. Era deliziosa. Senza rendersene conto cominciò a sghignazzare per poi scoppiare in una risata incontrollata del tutto inappropriata per una principessa.

«Perché stai ridendo?»

Chi-Chi non riusciva a parlare, non aveva mai riso così tanto e di gusto nella sua vita. «Oh Goku! Sei unico!»

«È una cosa buona?»

«Sì Goku» finalmente riuscì a riprendere un minimo di controllo. «Lo è».

Goku le sorrise di rimando e si lasciò scivolare all’indietro ma invece che cadere sul terreno restò con le gambe aggrappate al ramo e la testa capovolta. Chi-Chi lo guardò divertita e, sotto lo sguardo stupito dell’altro, fece la stessa cosa trovandosi entrambi appesi all’albero a testa in giù come due opossum. Nessuno dei due riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiarono in una spensierata risata infantile. In quel momento non erano una principessa e un futuro cavaliere Sayan ma due bambini che facevano solo … i bambini.

Quello fu uno dei giorni più belli della sua vita.

Come tutte le cose belle però, prima o poi esse giungono alla fine e prima che Chi-Chi se ne rendesse conto era già l’ultimo giorno dell’incontro fra i loro due regni. La bambina aveva quella strana sensazione che si prova alla fine di una vacanza o alla fine di una meravigliosa favola: c’era quel senso di tristezza e malinconia, quei sentimenti agrodolci che si provano alla fine di una bella storia.

Distolse lo sguardo dal suo lavoro, un intreccio di paglia che serviva per creare un cesto, e osservò Goku che sonnecchiava accanto a lei con le braccia e le gambe aperte incurante del mondo. Lui non sembrava così triste ma ormai sapeva come era fatto quel bambino: non si lasciava turbare da nulla, lui viveva alla giornata.

«Non ti ho mai chiesto perché sei venuto qui».

«Mh?»

«Perché tuo padre ti ha portato a questo incontro?» chiese curiosa.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. « _Koko_ ha detto che siccome diventerò un cavaliere devo imparare come comportarmi e un’esperienza sul campo mi avrebbe fatto comodo. In verità credo solo che avesse paura a lasciarmi da solo a Mont Paozu».

«Tuo fratello non è a casa?»

«No, è alla Barriera per l’addestramento».

«E come mai avrebbe paura a lasciarti da solo?» chiese non trattenendo una nota divertita vedendo sul volto di Goku un broncio adorabile.

«Il vecchio è esagerato! Solo perché una volta ho lasciato i vestiti sul camino accesso non significa che volevo bruciare tutto il castello!»

Chi-Chi scoppiò a ridere mentre Goku la fissò contrariato finché non notò cosa stava facendo. «Che stai facendo?»

«Mh? Un cesto, me lo ha insegnato Baba … vedi … si intrecciano in questo modo i fili di paglia» e gli mostrò come creare le trecce che servivano a formare un canestro.

«Non sembra molto robusto» disse lui prendendo un filo di paglia e spezzandolo con facilità.

Lei rise e gli porse la treccia di paglia che aveva appena finito. «Prova con questo».

Goku la prese ma dopo qualche tentativo notò quanto fosse difficile. «Urca! È resistente!»

«A volte se prendi una cosa da sola essa è debole e si rompe facilmente» come prova prese un altro filo e lo ruppe, «ma, se lo unisci a tanti altri, diventa più forte».

«È come dice il mio _koko_ quando parla dell’esercito: un solo uomo è più forte insieme ai suoi compagni … anche se non mi è ancora chiaro questo concetto» disse lui grattandosi il capo.

Chi-Chi guardò i suoi fasci di paglia ed ebbe un’illuminazione. «Ti insegno come si fa!»

«Eh?»

«A fare una treccia di paglia!» e prima che potesse rispondere gli mise in mano un fascio.

Dopo un primo tentennamento, Goku cominciò ad imitare i movimenti di Chi-Chi, lamentandosi di tanto in tanto non riuscendo a comprendere qual era lo scopo tuttavia continuò nel suo lavoro seguendo le indicazioni della bambina. La principessa si limitò a sorridergli in maniera furba. Non fu affatto semplice per Goku che non sembrava proprio a suo agio nel maneggiare qualcosa a meno che non fosse una spada o un arco ma alla fine, quando ormai il cielo era tinto di tutte le sfumature di vermiglio, i due avevano finito le loro trecce. Quella di Chi-Chi era perfetta, sottile e dagli intrecci ben definiti, mentre quella di Goku era un po’ sfilacciata e con gli incroci diversi gli uni dagli altri.

«Ben fatto!»

«La tua è più carina» commentò Goku.

«Perché è la prima volta per te».

«E adesso?» chiese curioso Goku.

Chi-Chi fece un altro sorriso e prese con gentilezza la mano del ragazzino togliendo il polsino di pelle. Avvolse la treccia sottile attorno al polso di Goku un paio di volte, prima di legarglielo, tutto sotto lo sguardo attento e perplesso dell’altro.

«Ecco fatto!»

Goku alzò il polso guardandolo il piccolo braccialetto di paglia. «Perché me lo hai dato?»

«È un regalo! Sai, probabilmente non ci vedremo più e volevo lasciarti qualcosa che potesse farti ricordare di me e di questo mese passato insieme» disse lei arrossendo un po’.

«È più grande del mio polso».

«Così quando cresci lo potrai aggiustare a seconda della grandezza».

Goku rimase in uno strano silenzio per diversi secondi facendo preoccupare Chi-Chi. Passava il suo sguardo dal suo polso, al braccialetto fatto da lui poi a lei e poi ancora al polso. Senza nessun avvertimento prese il braccio della bambina e fece gli stessi gesti che aveva compiuto lei pochi attimi prima, attorcigliando la sua treccia di paglia un po’ sfilata attorno al polso sottile. Quando ebbe finito le mostrò il suo sorriso unico.

«Così ti ricorderai di me anche tu!»

 _Sarebbe impossibile dimenticarti Goku._ Pensò lei mentre uno strano grumo le si fermava in gola.

«Urca non mi ero reso conto di quanto fosse tardi!» esclamò lui guardando il sole ormai nascosto dalle dolci colline di Pleasant Muntain. « _Koko_ mi prenderà a calci con la spada! Grazie per il regalo Chee!»

Anche Chi-Chi si alzò togliendosi un po’ d’erba e petali dal vestito, cosa di cui Goku non si premurò. «E grazie per il tuo Goku!»

«OH!» il bambino sembrò ricordarsi qualcosa e fece un inchino, proprio come al loro primo incontro. «È stato un piacere Chee!»

La principessa sorrise e fece altrettanto con più eleganza. «Lo è stato anche per Goku».

Il bambino stava per andarsene quando Chi-Chi lo chiamò nuovamente. «Goku!»

«Sì?»

«Promettimi che … che non mi dimenticherai» mormorò lei arrossendo.

Lui la guardò perplesso ma alla fine sorrise, luminoso come il sole. «Certo! Te lo prometto Chee!»

Chi-Chi non aveva mai sorriso con così tanta gioia in tutta la sua vita mentre un calore meraviglioso le irradiava tutto il corpo.

La mattina seguente fu la prima da un mese in cui le nubi coprivano il sole dando al bellissimo castello di Ox un’aria quasi cupa come il suo umore. Era ridicolo. Baba le aveva spiegato che il tempo è indifferente all’umore dell’uomo ma non poteva non pensare a quanto quel cielo grigio e spento corrispondesse ai sentimenti che ballavano dentro di lei mentre osservava i cavalieri salire in groppa ai loro destrieri scuri, o più precisamente fissando l’unico bambino dello squadrone che veniva aiutato dal padre a salire dietro di lui.

«Sono contento che abbiamo raggiunto un accordo proficuo per entrambi!» esclamò suo padre particolarmente di buon umore.

Per la prima volta notò sul volto dell’altro sovrano un leggero sorriso ma non era per niente caldo e affabile come quello del suo papà. «Lo sono anche io re Ox».

«Ci vediamo quindi fra qualche anno».

«Sì …» e poi posò velocemente lo sguardo su di lei facendole fare un passo indietro. L’aveva guardata per appena un secondo eppure quello sguardo scuro e freddo le aveva lasciato una brutta sensazione di disagio.

Re Vegeta si voltò con fare drammatico per poi salire sul destriero. Con un gesto della mano tutti i soldati si misero in riga permettendo al loro sovrano di passare per poi seguirlo in perfetto ordine militare.

Chi-Chi cercò di restare con lo sguardo su una coppia particolare che chiudeva la fila. Il bambino si voltò verso di lei un’ultima volta e con un sorriso sbarazzino la salutò alzando il polso in cui poteva intravedere, sotto il polsino di pelle, l’umile bracciale. Prima di scomparire dalla sua vista, dietro le pesanti porte di quercia, anche lei alzò una mano per salutarlo con discrezione, la stessa in cui aveva anche lei il bracciale.

Poi le porte si chiusero con una strana finalità lasciandola con solo il ricordo di quel ragazzino così ingenuo, impacciato e sfacciato dai capelli disordinati e dal sorriso luminoso come il sole, ben sapendo che non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto.

Il destino però aveva già iniziato a far girare i suoi ingranaggi, tracciando un cammino molto prima che una principessa notasse un curioso bambino sui rami di un melo. Due destini si erano intrecciati nella grande tela del cosmo, come piccole pagliuzze legate a formare un umile e misero bracciale senza alcun valore materiale ma con un significato molto più profondo.

E che Chi-Chi lo volesse o meno, non c’era alcun modo per spezzarli.

  


	2. Il Regno Vegeta

##  **Capitolo 2: Il Regno Vegeta**

 

POV Chi-Chi – 10 anni dopo

L’ennesimo scossone della carrozza la ridestò dai suoi sogni agitati e le fece voltare lo sguardo verso le feritoie presenti nel loro carro di legno, cercando qualche punto di riferimento per orientarsi, ma ciò che vide fu solo un cielo gonfio di nuvole e un paesaggio desolante.

Come se le avesse letto nel pensiero la sua istitutrice Baba, seduta di fronte a lei, le fece un dolce sorriso, interrompendo il suo lavoro di ricamo. Anche se il volto era ormai pieno di rughe, segnato da un’espressione severa, riusciva a rassicurarla con il suo sorriso.

«Manca ancora qualche chilometro Vostra Grazia» spiegò pacata.

Chi-Chi rabbrividì per un secondo avvertendo uno spiffero gelido attraversare le strette feritoie e si avvolse maggiormente nel suo pesante mantello di velluto dorato, cercando un po’ di calore. Accanto a lei Suno, la sua dama di compagna dai lunghi e lisci capelli rossi, fece altrettanto sgranchendosi anche le membra irrigidite dal restare per così tanto tempo sedute nel loro mezzo di trasporto.

Era stato un viaggio lungo e faticoso da Pleasant Mountain, la carrozza di legno completamente coperta non era il massimo della comodità e, anche se i sedili erano imbottiti di morbidi cuscini, non era certo come dormire nel suo letto in pura piuma d’oca del castello di Ox. Quando poi il caldo sole delle sue terre aveva lasciato spazio al vento freddo del nord, alle scure foreste selvagge e alle montagne innevate aveva capito di aver attraversato il confine della sua amata casa … e di essere nel Regno Vegeta.

Prima di partire aveva letto molto sul regno dei Saiyan ma era ancora sconvolta dal freddo tagliente che penetrava fin dentro le sue ossa, malgrado l’inverno non fosse ancora arrivato. Qui non c’erano le calde tonalità autunnali vermiglio, giallo e arancio dei faggi e delle querce di Pleasant Mountain, solo alti pini e abeti scuri dalle fronde pendenti, o arbusti rinsecchiti color cenere pietrificati dal gelo. Non vi era il verde dei prati attorno al castello di Ox e quel caldo color bruno dei terreni appena arati ma rocce e terra brulla coperta da sporadica erba gialla.

Un altro sobbalzo fece emettere un piccolo gemito a Suno. «Per gli dei! I Saiyan non sanno cosa siano le strade!» esclamò impettita.

«Credo che a malapena sappiano cosa sia la civiltà Suno» disse la principessa distogliendo lo sguardo da quella landa desolata e così inospitale.

«Non fate le bambine! Ai miei tempi non avevamo le comodità di voi giovani d’oggi e sono ancora viva!» affermò impettita Baba.

Suno le si avvicinò in modo da poterle sussurrare all’orecchio con un piccolo sorriso: «Ai suoi tempi i Barbari saccheggiavano ancora le terre dell’est», portando Chi-Chi quasi a lasciarsi andare in una piccola risata: le terre orientali non venivano saccheggiate dai Barbari da 400 anni.

Lo sguardo rigido della sua vecchia ed esigente insegnante le fulminò con lo sguardo e subito le due tornarono serie, anche se la principessa dentro di sé non poteva fare a meno di essere un po’ divertita. Il commento seguente della sua ancella però fece sparire subito quel piccolo spiraglio di gioia.

«Non posso credere che Vostra Grazia dovrà vivere in un posto del genere! Mi manca già Pleasant Mountain».

 _Non dirlo a me Suno._ A Chi-Chi mancava la sua casa dal momento in cui aveva visto le punte affilate delle montagne del nord all’orizzonte.

Come poteva pensare di vivere in un posto del genere? Come poteva pensare di restare con quelle rozze creature ed avere rapporti diplomatici con loro? Sapeva che era per il bene del suo regno e del suo popolo, era consapevole di essere stata preparata a questo per tutta la sua vita e che essere regina di Saiyako l’avrebbe messa in una posizione così di prestigio da essere inferiore solo al re dei Regni Uniti, un posto a cui qualsiasi donna nobile desiderava ambire, ma ancora faceva fatica a non trovarsi contrariata.

Quando suo padre l’aveva informata era rimasta scioccata, orripilata e furiosa. Non solo non le aveva detto nulla del contratto di pace che venne instaurato 10 anni prima dai due regni, ma il tutto si era deciso nell’arco di un mese di primavera quando era solo una bambina. Un misero mese per decidere il suo destino e legarla contro la sua volontà.

Prima o poi doveva succedere. Un matrimonio combinato era ciò per cui la sua istitutrice l’aveva preparata e anche sua madre e suo padre si erano sposati per mezzo di un contratto. Tuttavia non poteva immaginare che sarebbe stato con il principe di quei selvaggi del nord, tutto muscoli e privi di alcuna cultura. Dubitava anche che il suo matrimonio sarebbe stato felice come quello dei suoi genitori; da quel poco che le era stato raccontato, il principe Vegeta era viziato, egoista, prepotente, un pallone gonfiato e senza alcuna nozione di cortesia.

Non era quello il destino sperato ma aveva accettato. Perché lei era la principessa Chi-Chi, erede della nobile Casata di Ox, figlia del re Gyumao, colui che con il suo esercito aveva distrutto le mura di Valarya, la vecchia capitale dei Regni Uniti dove vivevano i Freddi, simbolo della tirannia e del terrore, ormai ridotta ad un cumulo di macerie. Questo era ciò che la sua gente si aspettava da lei e non avrebbe deluso i desideri di nessuno: sarebbe stata una buona regina, indipendentemente da chi fosse suo marito, governando in maniera giusta come suo padre le aveva insegnato.

Il matrimonio fortunatamente non sarebbe stato celebrato fino al compimento dei suoi 18 anni – in maggio – e fino ad allora il suo compito sarebbe stato quello di rafforzare i rapporti economici e politici fra i due regni, soprattutto dopo alcune terribili voci di incursioni da parte degli uomini dei Freddi oltre la Barriera. Potevano essere solo pettegolezzi ma con gli ex tiranni non si potevano dormire sogni tranquilli: la memoria della pazzia di re Cold era ancora troppo vivida in chi l’aveva vissuta.

Aveva alcuni mesi di libertà, gli ultimi della sua giovane vita, costretta a passarli nel crudele e gelido nord invece che fra le mura amiche e fedeli della sua casa.

Qualcuno bussò a lato della porta del carro. «Vostra Grazia, siamo arrivati».

Subito la sua ancella si affacciò incuriosita e anche lei osservò un po’ più interessata il paesaggio al di là della feritoia. Sulla cima di una collina rocciosa, con sullo sfondo le alte montagne innevate e coperta da una leggera foschia bianca, si stagliava una massiccia fortezza, di dimensioni maggiori rispetto al castello di Ox. Possenti mura di cinta circondavano il maniero, con alte torri sovrastate da appuntite guglie scure sulla cui cima svolazzavano al vento le bandiere nere dei Saiyan. Non era come la dimora della sua famiglia, costruita con mattoni rossi e ocra, ma completamente realizzato in pietra grezza, in simbiosi perfetta con il paesaggio circostante. All’interno della prima cinta muraria, quella che circondava la città, poteva intravedere anche qualche comignolo e tetto della città di Saiyako, da cui si alzavano i fumi dei camini accesi.

«Questo posto mette i brividi» disse Suno.

Non poteva essere più d’accordo. Faceva paura, le ricordava i castelli dei maghi malvagi presenti nei suoi libri delle favole, e quando lugubri e bassi ululati iniziarono ad alzarsi dalla città, accogliendole con un terrificante benvenuto, poteva solo restare rigida e cercare di non tremare. Una mano calda si posò sulla sua facendole incrociare lo sguardo con quello gentile e amichevole di Baba.

«Andrà tutto bene Vostra Grazia … noi siamo qui».

«Grazie maestra Baba».

Ci volle quasi un quarto d’ora per scalare la strada sterrata in salita che portava ai possenti portali ma alla fine, per la gioia delle tre donne, giunsero finalmente a Saiyako. Chi-Chi restò alla finestra malgrado gli avvertimenti della sua guardia personale di non affacciarsi per la sua sicurezza. Anche l’interno della città era molto diverso dalla sua dimora: le case erano ammassate le une sulle altre con tetti spioventi e muri di pietra, ghiaccio e fango ricoprivano le strade mentre gli abitanti erano coperti quasi interamente da abiti scuri e armati, persino molte donne portavano pantaloni e stivali con spade al loro fianco. Ciò che però le fece letteralmente raggelare il sangue nelle vene furono i meta-lupi: erano enormi, dal folto manto grigio-nero e ovunque, trotterellavano lungo la strada, fra le bancarelle dei negozi e fra gli abitanti. Sentì i loro cavalli imbizzarrirsi un po’ ma i grossi predatori li ignorarono.

«Per gli dei! Dove accidenti siamo finite?» chiese Suno tremante e pallida.

«Contegno» disse Chi-Chi ricomponendosi «apparteniamo al Regno Frypan, non ci lasciamo intimidire da un branco di sacchi di pulci».

Una seconda porta si aprì, quelle delle mura del castello reale, e subito l’ambiente mutò: il terreno era privo dello strato di fango, le persone che passeggiavano al suo interno avevano vesti più ricercate, anche se sempre in stile militare, e il vociferare era diminuito molto, lasciando il posto ad un silenzio austero.

Il carro si fermò e una delle sue guardie bussò appena all’ingresso della loro carrozza dandole il segnale. Chi-Chi emise un lungo respiro prima di mostrare la sua espressione regale, sistemarsi il morbido mantello con il cappuccio, proprio mentre la porta si apriva permettendole di scendere dopo quell’interminabile ed estenuante viaggio, aiutata da uno dei soldati che le prese con delicatezza la mano.

Fu accolta da un freddo pungente, quasi da intorpidirle i polmoni, mentre le mura spesse della fortezza di Saiyako più che sembrare una protezione ai pericoli di quella terra impervia, le parevano quelle di una prigione. Su di esse erano stati posti tredici vessilli, ognuno raffigurante un lupo ma in pose e colori diversi; da quello che aveva studiato sui libri stavano a rappresentare i tredici clan Saiyan, con l’insegna della famiglia Élite, nonché simbolo del Regno Vegeta, a svettare sulle altre: il capo di un lupo argenteo ringhiante su sfondo nero.

«Benvenuta a Saiyako, principessa Chi-Chi» quella voce fredda, dura, portò alla luce qualche memoria del suo passato.

Si voltò e quando posò lo sguardo su chi aveva parlato comprese di chi si trattava: re Vegeta. Non era cambiato molto negli ultimi 10 anni, aveva sempre i suoi capelli corvini rivolti verso il cielo e gli occhi neri impassibili, anche se gli abiti erano più raffinati rispetto a quando lo aveva visto da bambina.

Per il resto le sembrava di trovarsi in un cimitero di statue. Ai due lati del grande cortile d’accesso al castello, dove era giunta la sua carrozza, erano state poste due file di cavalieri in armatura ossidiana, perfettamente ordinati ed immobili come la corte nobile dei Saiyan attorno al re, che l’attendeva in cima ad una breve scalinata all’ingresso della casa dei reali. La figura che spiccava più di altre era probabilmente la regina, l’unica a portare abiti chiari, con un mantello argenteo coperto sulle spalle da una folta pelliccia bianca di volpe mentre la veste sottostante era di un blu nobile. Era anche quella che la metteva più in soggezione, più del re: i lunghi capelli neri erano raccolti in una treccia che ricadeva su una spalla lasciando scoperto il volto pallido e severo, dagli zigomi spigolosi e dagli occhi color onice ancora più inquietanti del marito. La studiavano come un lupo avrebbe studiato una piccola cerbiatta indifesa alla ricerca del metodo migliore per strapparle la giugulare.

In quel preciso momento Chi-Chi sapeva che doveva guardarsi da lei. Aveva sentito molte storie inquietanti sulla vezzosa e spietata regina dei Saiyan: era quella donna la più pericolosa di tutti in quel cortile, le era bastato uno sguardo per capire che se c’era una nemica quella era proprio la regina.

Dall’altro lato del re c’era un’altra figura che avrebbe dovuto attirare subito la sua attenzione. Sembrava molto simile al re, ad esclusione dell’assenza di barba, con gli stessi capelli e vestiti pressoché identici ma qualcosa nei lineamenti indispettiti e negli occhi gli ricordava la regina. Non c’erano dubbi su chi fosse: il principe Vegeta, con un’espressione sul volto a dir poco irritata e seccata.

Per un momento si sentì avvampare. Credeva forse che lei avesse accettato una simile unione con gioia? Che le stesse bene sposare un principino viziato ed arrogante come lui? Il reale non aveva ancora capito con chi aveva a che fare ma lo avrebbe scoperto presto.

«Vostra Maestà» malgrado il freddo benvenuto lei avrebbe mantenuto la sua cortesia come era stata educata e si inchinò con eleganza e riverenza.

«Vorrei presentarle mia moglie. La regina Saladine», la regina non mosse un muscolo, «e mio figlio, il principe Vegeta».

«Molto lieta» disse Chi-Chi con un altro inchino, ignorando lo sguardo sprezzante del principe.

Una voce altrettanto atona ma femminile parlò. «Il viaggio sarà stato lungo, una delle guardie l’accompagnerà nelle vostre stanze», la regina alzò con garbo un braccio e un soldato le si avvicinò sotto l’occhio vigile della sua guardia.

«Sta sera si terrà un banchetto di benvenuto. Cosicché possiate conoscere il resto della corte e mio figlio» spiegò la regina indicando il principe che sembrava volerla incenerire sul posto.

«Grazie mia signora».

Chi-Chi si lasciò guidare all’interno del castello dalla silenziosa guardia mentre dietro di lei poteva avvertire la presenza rassicurante di Baba e della sua amica. L’ambiente era piuttosto tetro e buio, con muri di pietra privi di decorazioni o dipinti se non alcune armature, armi o enormi teste di animali impagliati, tutto terribilmente spartano. Era chiaro che l’accoglienza non era il punto forte dei Saiyan, rispecchiando perfettamente la terra i cui vivevano; più che la casa di una famiglia reale sembrava una caserma.

La guardia, si fermò di fronte ad una piccola porta in legno chiaro. «Queste sono le vostre stanze».

«La ringrazio, da qui ci pensiamo noi» intervenne Baba.

Le sue guardie entrarono per prime, guardandosi in giro per controllare che non ci fossero pericoli – non si è mai troppo sicuri, soprattutto in un luogo del genere – e poi le fecero cenno di entrare insieme ai servi e alle dame.

Malgrado disprezzasse già la nuova casa, Chi-Chi doveva ammettere che i suoi appartamenti erano decisamente più accoglienti di quanto potesse immaginare, anche se molto più piccoli rispetto a quelli di Ox. Morbidi tappeti di pelliccia beige e marrone, probabilmente di orso, coprivano il duro e grigio pavimento di pietra; alle pareti erano appesi arazzi rossi di fattura orientale, mobili sempre scarlatti con finimenti doranti arredavano la prima stanza mentre un grande camino bianco riscaldava l’ambiente con il suo fuoco appena acceso. Il letto a baldacchino ligneo dai tessuti vermiglio era stato posto in un’altra stanza, dove un secondo piccolo caminetto stava scaldando la camera dal freddo pungente esterno. Se non altro si erano dati da fare per rendere quelle piccole stanze gradevoli, probabilmente i Saiyan sapevano che i popoli del sud non erano altrettanto predisposti alle temperature rigide della loro terra.

«Noi resteremo qua fuori, se avete bisogno non esiti a chiamarci».

«Certo» e con un inchino le guardie lasciarono la stanza.

Baba guardò i servi ed indicò un punto della stanza con il bastone di legno che usava come sostegno. «Appoggiate pure i bagagli lì, ci penseremo noi a sistemarli per la principessa» i servi ubbidirono e se ne andarono.

«Vuole che le prepari un bagno?» chiese Suna.

«Sì grazie. Ne ho davvero bisogno» disse Chi-Chi togliendosi il mantello dorato appoggiandolo su una sedia imbottita, passandosi poi una mano sui lunghi capelli neri con una smorfia pensando a quanto fossero sporchi.

«Cosa vuole indossare Vostra Grazia per la cena? Quello blu o quello argento scuro?» domandò Baba mostrandole i vestiti di magnifica fattura presenti nei suoi bauli da viaggio.

«Non credo di essere ancora pronta per abbandonare i colori della mia Casata. Prendi quello lilla» disse lei indicando un abito di seta finemente decorato con motivi floreali e cervi di colore dorato mentre le lunghe maniche si aprivano ampie oltre i gomiti.

Dopo qualche minuto Suno uscì dal bagno. «La vasca è pronta Vostra Grazia».

Chi-Chi non vedeva l’ora di immergersi nell’acqua calda per cancellare tutte le fatiche del viaggio anche se sapeva che quelle della giornata non erano ancora finite. Era all’oscuro di cosa aspettarsi dal banchetto o se il principe avrebbe mantenuto quel suo comportamento intrattabile e maleducato ma in quel momento voleva solo rilassarsi lasciando le sue membra riposare.

Si tolse tutti i vestiti sporchi restando con solo la sua pelle nuda e un piccolo bracciale di paglia un po’ sfilacciato legato al polso …

*

La grande sala da pranzo era ormai piena di nobili quando Chi-Chi entrò. A differenza di quella del castello di Pleasant Mountain questa non aveva ampie finestre luminose ma aperture strette e allungate, probabilmente per evitare di disperdere il calore, lasciando che i pesanti candelabri di ferro battuto appesi ai soffitti fornissero la luce necessaria. Tutte le pareti, invece che essere coperte da splendidi arazzi ornamentali provenienti da terre lontane, erano lasciate spoglie, con la pietra in vista appena lavorata, oppure vi erano appesi trofei di caccia fra i quali delle strane corna ambrate che emettevano un insolito alone dorato, non erano di certo i palchi dei cervi ma non sapeva identificare l’animale a cui erano appartenute. Anche il tetto non presentava alcun ornamento ma solo massicce travi di legno color ebano poste a formare un soffitto inclinato.

L’unica parete decorata era quella di fondo, su cui si stagliava un gigantesco camino di pietra con scolpiti due lupi armati di spada che reggevano con l’altra zampa una decorata E – per famiglia Élite, la famiglia reale dei Saiyan. Il resto del fronte presentava un affresco maestoso e allo stesso tempo spaventoso: un terrificante ed enorme serpente, probabilmente un basilisco visto le corna e le ali, venivano azzannato da ogni parte da meta-lupi famelici mentre attorno alla battaglia il paesaggio si mostrava in rovina. A Chi-Chi non servì una spiegazione per la scelta di quella raffigurazione, tutti nei Regni Uniti conoscevano la storia: l’allegoria di come i Saiyan insorsero contro il re Folle portando alla fine del suo regno del terrore e alla cacciata del principe Freezer e di suo fratello Cooler.

Davanti al massiccio camino era stato posto un soppalco in cui si trovava una lunga tavolata con due grandi seggi lignei decorati al centro; gli altri tavoli, posti ai lati dell’ampia stanza, erano decisamente più modesti ma con molte più sedie mentre un secondo camino, di dimensioni inferiori al primo, in uno dei lati lunghi, scaldava il resto della stanza.

Immediatamente il suo ingresso attirò l’attenzione di molti sguardi scuri. Chi-Chi non si fece impensierire e camminò con eleganza fino al punto in cui la famiglia reale stava bevendo del vino. Una cerva che passeggiava regale ed elegante in mezzo ad un branco di lupi. Con attenzione osservò come veniva guardata dal resto della corte: alcuni sembravano studiarla con estremo interesse, altri sembravano un po’ ammirare la sua bellezza del sud, altri ancora invece non parevano proprio apprezzare la sua presenza, fra i quali anche il principe.

«Ah … principessa Chi-Chi. Lieta di vederla» affermò distaccata la regina per nulla gioiosa.

«Re Vegeta, Regina Saladine» fece un leggero inchino del capo ignorando lo sguardo freddo della donna, «principe Vegeta», a stento trattenne una nota di antipatia di fronte allo sguardo sprezzante del giovane reale.

«Le vostre stanze sono di suo gradimento?»

«Certo».

«Tzè! Quale spreco di spazio!»

«Vegeta!» ringhiò il re.

Era la prima volta che sentiva parlare il principe da quando lo aveva incontrato e ora preferiva davvero che fosse rimasto zitto. Era sfrontato, ancora più brusco del padre e della madre, con un tono saccente che se non fosse stata istruita meglio lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato. Non si sarebbe lasciata però scivolare al suo livello.

«Chiedo perdono. Voi come meglio avreste utilizzato lo spazio?» chiese cercando di non sembrare infastidita dai modi del principe.

«Ah non saprei! Forse una latrina» esclamò ghignando bevendo dal suo boccale.

«Vegeta» questa volta fu il turno della madre di rimproverarlo.

Chi-Chi mostrò una faccia di finta sorpresa. «Vuole forse dire che non ha abbastanza bagni per poter pulire la sua nobile figura? Questo spiegherebbe qualcosa».

Fu una soddisfazione vedere il principe Vegeta quasi soffocarsi nel suo vino mentre le persone attorno a lei la guardarono scioccati. Un punto a suo favore.

«Che cosa hai detto?!» ringhiò il principe come un lupo rognoso.

«Mio principe è stato lei a suggerire l’idea».

Il principe poteva anche essere bravo con la spada, dalle voci che aveva sentito era davvero un guerriero prodigioso, ma era chiaro che a differenza di lei non era stato istruito nell’arte della conversazione perché dopo averla bruciata quasi letteralmente con lo sguardo se ne andò con un gesto di stizza dall’altra parte della stanza.

Re Vegeta corse letteralmente dietro al figlio, bloccandolo e cominciando una discussione piuttosto animata vicino ad una colonna della sala, tanto da far allontanare diverse persone spaventate.

«Mio figlio sfortunatamente assomiglia troppo a suo padre» disse ad un tratto la regina disinteressata, distogliendola dallo studio dei due membri della famiglia reale.

«Mia signora?»

«Mio figlio è stato addestrato come un vero Saiyan … qui conta avere la padronanza della spada e del combattimento piuttosto che della conversazione fra i nobili della corte» affermò lei.

Chi-Chi era confusa. Stava offendendo suo marito e suo figlio? In sua presenza? Oppure le stava sottilmente dicendo che l’istruzione dei Saiyan era superiore alla sua? Non riusciva a capirlo, la Regina era come il marmo ed impossibile da leggere … e questo era molto pericoloso se voleva cercare di capire le sue mosse.

«Spero si ambienti presto nella nostra casa. Il freddo del nord può essere davvero inospitale per alcune persone, specialmente per quelle cresciute nel caldo sud che non hanno mai conosciuto il vero inverno» disse con un tono agghiacciante.

 _Mi sta minacciando?_ Certo era molto più sottile del figlio a dimostrare le proprie avversioni, ed era chiaro che lei non era gradita alla regina a giudicare dal suo sguardo affilato, ma non credeva che sarebbe stata così schietta al loro primo incontro. I Saiyan o non avevano mai avuto un’infarinatura di galateo fra i nobili oppure semplicemente la regina non la riteneva tanto importante da farne uso. Lei però era la figlia del re Ox, non si sarebbe lasciata sottomettere così facilmente.

«Mi so adattare in ogni circostanza, mia signora. Dopotutto sono stata molto bene istruita per il mio ruolo» rispose sicura lei.

La regina fece poi qualcosa che non si aspettava. Sorrise. E Chi-Chi pregò di non vedere mai più quel sorriso terrificante. «Lo vedremo Principessa Ox … lo vedremo».

Chi-Chi capì che quello era il momento di lasciare l’aura artica della regina. Sentiva la temperatura del suo corpo diminuire di qualche grado ogni secondo passato con lei. «Con permesso» Chi-Chi fece un leggero inchino rivolto alla donna prima di incamminarsi verso un altro lato della sala.

«Le mie più sentite congratulazioni Vostra Grazia» una voce femminile al suo fianco attirò la sua attenzione. «Non è da tutti azzittire in quel mondo il principe insultandolo in maniera educata e sopportare la regina del nord».

Le si avvicinò una ragazza poco più grande di lei e per un attimo Chi-Chi fu colpita dalla sua bellezza: la pelle era come porcellana alla luce delle candele dei candelabri, i capelli, di un bizzarro colore azzurro, erano raccolti in un’acconciatura complicata decorata con rose dorate mentre il lungo abito verde acqua finemente ricamato con motivi floreali era tremendamente stretto sul busto, mostrando ogni singola formosità, una moda più appropriata nei facoltosi ambienti delle terre più occidentali e non in quelli settentrionali.

«Ma che maleducata! Io sono Bulma Brief, della Casata Brief» disse inchinandosi.

I suoi occhi azzurri avevano una luce furba e terribilmente intelligente, una combinazione molto pericolosa in una donna. Chi-Chi sapeva già che quella era una ragazza da tenersi vicino per evitare possibili complicazioni, come l’aveva istruita maestra Baba.

«Suppongo che lei conosca il principe».

«Diciamo che abbiamo amicizie comuni» disse lei con un sorriso ambiguo bevendo il suo vino. Non le stava dicendo tutto, poteva chiaramente leggerlo nella sua espressione, ma non volle premere sull’argomento, ancora.

«Brief? Questo nome mi è familiare. Sbaglio o è una delle casate sotto il regno dei Satan?» chiese Chi-Chi ripassando mentalmente tutte le casate dei Regni Uniti. La Casata Satan governava sulle terre dell’Ovest, nella parte più occidentale del Wessox; il loro regno era più piccolo rispetto a Frypan e ancora di più del Regno Vegeta ma le loro banche avevano potere su tutti i Regni Uniti.

Lei fece un gesto colpita. «Esatto! Mio padre è un alchimista molto rinomato e ha offerto i suoi servigi alla famiglia Élite diversi anni fa così ci siamo traferiti qui. Se volete vi posso dare una rapida rassegna degli ego che circolano in questa stanza».

Chi-Chi non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Anche se sembrava una donna pericolosa aveva davvero una vena divertente, inoltre poteva essere utile per presentarle gli uomini di potere in quella sala, aiutandola in mezzo a quel mare di sconosciuti. «Colgo volentieri l’offerta».

«Perfetto! Dunque si può cominciare dalla famiglia reale» le si avvicinò in modo da non dover alzare la voce e farsi sentire da chi stava attorno a lei. Il suo profumo di rose intenso la invase per qualche istante; aveva già sentito quel profumo e sapeva quanto fosse costoso, di certo la giovane dama non badava a spese.

«Avete già conosciuto la regina delle nevi. Se mi permettete di essere franca, quella è fredda come un ghiacciaio, velenosa come un cobra e spietata come un lupo, più pericolosa di tutti i maschi armati in questa stanza per quando mi riguarda. Non fidatevi mai di lei».

«Non ne avevo alcuna intenzione».

«Il re è un abile generale ma poco adatto alla vita che si nascondente dietro gli scintillii della corte, non so se mi spiego? Lo stesso vale per il suo figlio privo di buone maniere che sa solo pensare a combattere e mettere in mostra il suo orgoglio virile».

Chi-Chi osservò il principe che adesso stava ringhiando verso un massiccio uomo pelato con piccoli baffi sul volto. «Oh, lui è Lord Nappa, Primo Cavaliere del Re. Anche lui un uomo di scarse maniere ma è fedele come un cagnolino alla famiglia reale, e ai nostri reali piace circondarsi di persone come lui, per sentirsi dire quanto sono potenti e superiori. Da quella parte c’è Lord Paragas, capo della Guardia Reale», indicò un uomo con folti baffi scuri e una cicatrice sull’occhio, «molto astuto e intelligente. Voleva diventare lui Primo Cavaliere e non ha preso bene la mancata promozione. Suo figlio è sir Broly, il ragazzo al suo fianco».

Chi-Chi osservò il giovane dai lunghi capelli ebano, non doveva essere più grande di lei ma non appena vide quegli occhi all’apparenza tristi venne scossa da uno strano fremito di paura. C’era qualcosa in quelle pozze scure che la metteva terribilmente a disagio ma non capiva cosa fosse.

«Anche voi avete notato che qualcosa non va in quel Saiyan. A me fa venire i brividi ogni volta che lo incontro. Oh vedo che Lord Gero ci degna della sua presenza, quale onore».

«Lord Gero? Il signore della casata Red Ribbon?» esclamò Chi-Chi osservando il vecchio dalla barba folta e dagli occhi di un azzurro quasi di ghiaccio, vestito con sfarzosi abiti cremisi, non vergognandosi di mettere in mostra la sua opulenza.

Aveva sentito parlare di lui dal padre. In poco tempo aveva creato una gigantesca armata di soldati che aveva spaventato gli altri Regni ma ora stava cercando di mantenere buoni rapporti con i Saiyan per evitare possibili conflitti, tanto da diventarne una casata vassalla.

«Anche lui molto pericoloso. Astuto nelle sue tattiche e terribilmente manipolatore. Mio padre dice che ha uno strano giro di prostituzione a Red Ribbon Castle ma non ci sono prove a dimostrarlo» ad un tratto il suo volto cupo si illuminò e una strana luce sensuale comparve nelle iridi azzurre «ma ecco che si avvicina finalmente un bell’uomo!»

Chi-Chi voltò lo sguardo verso un affasciante cavaliere dai lunghi capelli neri raccolti in una coda e dal volto accattivante coperto da qualche cicatrice di guerra. Non portava i colori dei Saiyan ma gli stessi di Lady Bulma e sul petto era cucita una complicata rosa dorata. Con eleganza fece un inchino riverente verso le due.

«Signore».

«Sir Yamcha! Non dovresti essere sempre al mio fianco per difendermi da questi loschi lupi che girano nella sala!» esclamò lei con finto dispiace sbattendo le sue lunghe ciglia e porgendo la sua mano.

Lui le mostrò un affascinante sorriso prima di baciarle il dorso. «Chiedo venia mia signora. Le prometto che non la lascerò un istante per il resto della serata».

«Questo è Sir Yamcha Vostra Altezza, la mia guardia del corpo».

 _E occasionalmente mio giocattolo sessuale._ Pensò Chi-Chi osservando i due amanti, non ci voleva un genio per capire che i loro rapporti andavano ben al di là della protezione.

«Come trova Saiyako Vostra Altezza?» chiese Yamcha.

«Alquanto refrigerata al momento» disse lei prendendo un bicchiere di vino da uno dei camerieri che le passava accanto.

«Credetemi, non si scalderà più di così. I Saiyan non sono un popolo né divertente né affabile. Per loro esistono solo la guerra, la caccia e i tornei di spade» esclamò indispettita Bulma, «stando qui ho imparato che la violenza è nella loro natura».

«Ho notato la scarsa presenza femminile».

Bulma alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse: «È una società patriarcale, terribilmente misogina … e comunque le donne sono altrettanto maschili come gli uomini. Ah!» Chi-Chi sobbalzò al grido e solo allora vide, affianco alla ragazza, un enorme meta-lupo scuro interessato al suo bicchiere. La principessa aveva visto quei lupi solo da lontano ma a distanza così ravvicinata le sembravano ancora più grandi, parevano degli orsi invece che lupi. Yamcha mise una mano sull’elsa della spada osservando con circospezione il grosso animale.

«Oh per gli dei! E non mi abituerò mai a questo!» strillò Bulma nascondendosi dietro alla sua guardia ma ormai il lupo aveva capito che non vi era nulla di commestibile e si allontanò verso un altro gruppo di Saiyan. «Come si fa a vivere in mezzo a dei sacchi di pulci! È così anti igienico!» Chi-Chi notò i grossi animali aggirarsi come ombre silenziose nella sala, stendendosi agli angoli più bui oppure azzannando alcuni pezzi di cibo offerti dai Saiyan; alcuni restavano accanto a precisi cavalieri, come normali cani da compagnia, seguendoli dovunque andassero.

Qualcos’altro però attirò l’attenzione della principessa. Vegeta si era avvicinato al punto in cui si trovava lei permettendole di sentire parte della conversazione vivace che stava avendo con un cavaliere alto dai lunghi e folti capelli sempre color ossidiana. Non lo aveva mai visto ma sul volto c’era qualcosa di familiare; forse i suoi occhi le stavano giocando un brutto scherzo, in fondo, i lineamenti dei Saiyan sembravano molto simili fra loro, probabilmente praticavano l’unione fra consanguinei come i Freddi.

«Radish! Dov’è quell’imbecille di tuo fratello!? Ho voglia di prendere a pugni qualcuno!»

«Mi avete preso per la sua balia? Chiedete al mio vecchio».

«Lo avrei fatto se solo non fosse anche lui sparito!»

«Se non vi dispiace Vostra Grazia», la voce di Bulma la fece nuovamente voltare verso la coppia appena conosciuta, «vorrei invitarvi a prendere il tè con me e mia sorella domani mattina, per una chiacchierata di sole donne».

Chi-Chi rifletté per qualche secondo: Bulma sembrava conoscere molto bene la corte Saiyan e poteva usarla per muoversi al suo interno, anche se avrebbe mantenuto una certa diffidenza nei suoi riguardi, non poteva permettersi di dare fiducia a nessuno in quel momento.

«Ne sarei onorata».

La donna sorrise. «L’onore è mio Vostra Grazia, non è da tutti avere la possibilità di invitare la futura regina dei Regni Uniti. Noi dame ci troviamo sempre nel salottino privato nell’ala sud del castello, piuttosto modesto ma sempre meglio delle sale rigide e tetre di questo posto».

Una campanella risuonò per tutta la sala avvertendo i nobili che la cena era pronta.

«Non avete mai visto i Saiyan mangiare Vostra Grazia?» chiese Bulma.

«A dire la verità no».

«Bè, allora preparatevi. È uno spettacolo unico» disse lei facendole l’occhiolino.

Yamcha le porse il braccio su cui la ragazza appoggiò elegantemente la mano e si diressero verso un tavolo vicino al soppalco, dove vi era una coppia di nobili vestiti con abiti dei medesimi colori della casata di Bulma. Il primo era un uomo magro dai capelli e dai baffi grigi mentre la donna aveva gli stessi zigomi di Bulma ma gonfi capelli biondi; probabilmente erano Lord e Lady Brief.

Un cameriere le si avvicinò. «Vostra Altezza … voi siederete accanto al principe Vegeta al grande tavolo».

Chi-Chi cercò di trattenere una smorfia. Avrebbe tranquillamente voluto evitare il maleducato principe per il resto della serata per scongiurare un’indigestione ma almeno sperava che con la bocca troppo impegnata a mangiare parlasse il meno possibile con lei.

Si lasciò guidare fino al grande tavolo dove un cameriere le avvicinò la sedia nel momento in cui si accomodò. Vegeta si sedette invece in maniera scomposta qualche attimo dopo, ignorandola completamente e concentrandosi invece sulle gigantesche portate che vennero poste sui tavoli della sala.

Bulma aveva ragione: vedere i Saiyan mangiare era qualcosa di unico. Trangugiavano qualsiasi cosa a malapena masticando, ingoiando tutte le portate come se al posto dello stomaco avessero un vorace drago; persino la regina, anche se in maniera molto più composta, stava mangiando una portata dietro l’altra. Aveva udito della leggendaria fame dei Saiyan ma mai avrebbe creduto che quelle voci esagerate fossero vere. Come se non bastasse anche i lupi cominciarono ad uscire dagli angoli bui azzannando qualsiasi cosa cadesse dai tavoli con medesima ingordigia del popolo guerriero. Osservando quello spettacolo Chi-Chi poteva chiaramente distinguere chi era un Saiyan e chi no: lei, i Brief, Lord Gero e qualche altra figura nella sala mangiavano esattamente come persone normali.

Un movimento dietro di lei la costrinse a girarsi e per un momento sussultò di fronte al muso nero sfregiato di un enorme lupo-orso che la stava fissando con diffidenza.

«Lui è Flagello» rispose Vegeta fra un boccone e l’altro «uno dei lupi della famiglia reale. Lo puoi accarezza se vuoi … solo non ti garantisco che avrai ancora la mano una volta che ci avrai provato» esclamò con sorriso sadico e perverso.

Chi-Chi lo fissò impettita pronta per dire qualcosa di intelligente e che mettesse di nuovo in imbarazzo il volgare principe ma questi aveva già ripreso a mangiare dopo aver lanciato un boccone al lupo, che lo ingoiò in appena un secondo. La principessa decise che ne aveva abbastanza per una serata con quegli animali villani e, finito di mangiare la sua porzione, si alzò con eleganza mentre il servo le spostò la sedia.

«Vostra Maestà» fece un inchino al re Vegeta alle prese con una grossa coscia di maiale «è stato un lungo viaggio. Con permesso mi congedo».

Senza degnare di un ulteriore sguardo il principe, si diresse verso l’uscita facendo un cenno educato a Bulma che la stava salutando, avviandosi verso le sue stanze per farsi finalmente una vera dormita dopo le due ultime settimane passate a dormire su un lettino rigido, la sua schiena reclamava davvero un materasso morbido.

«Vostra Altezza?» Chi-Chi si voltò confusa al suono della voce inespressiva che l’aveva bloccata nel corridoio al di fuori della sala da pranzo. Era Lord Gero che adesso si prostrava in un educato inchino. «Non ci hanno presentati. Io sono Lord Gero, della casata Red Ribbon. Sono lieto finalmente di poter fare la vostra conoscenza». le prese la mano nella sua rugosa e con delicatezza le baciò il dorso.

«Lord Gero. Ho sentito molto parlare di lei».

«Spero che non vi siano state dette cose immorali sul mio conto. La corte può essere un luogo di dicerie estremamente vivace ma poco attendibile».

«Ne sono consapevole».

Sapeva di cosa stava parlando. Non solo per ciò che le aveva detto Bulma ma anche per via delle voci che circolavano a Pleasant Mountain: si diceva che il Lord offrisse rifugio ad assassini e mercenari, e che in cambio di denaro essi offrivano i loro oscuri servigi al signore. Aveva anche udito voci sul suo tramare nell’ombra per prendere il posto dei Saiyan come guida nei Regni Uniti ma non c’era nulla di confermato; come amava affermare suo padre solo un pazzo o un Freddo poteva opporsi alla forza armata dei Saiyan, le due cose potevano andare a braccetto visto la lunga storia di pazzia che aveva segnato la Casata ex sovrana.

A Chi-Chi però era stato insegnato che in ogni pettegolezzo c’era un fondo di verità e in ogni caso doveva guardarsi da quell’uomo i cui occhi azzurri quasi inumani avevano una strana luce sadica e crudele per nulla rassicurante.

«Spero che la sua permanenza qui possa portare gloria e prosperità al nobile clan Élite» affermò con falsa sincerità prima di inchinarsi e tornare alla grande hall.

Chi-Chi rimase qualche istante in mezzo al corridoio prima che un’altra figura, questa volta molto più amichevole, si fermasse affianco a lei.

«Lord Gero, una persona davvero perversa» sussurrò Baba portandosi le braccia dietro la schiena. «Quando i Freddi regnavano si occupava di interrogare i prigionieri, anche se ritengo non sia la parola giusta per definire le nefandezze che compiva a Valarya. L’unica ragione per cui i Saiyan non lo hanno trucidato una volta saliti al potere è la sua arguta intelligenza nel campo militare».

«Questo posto sembra essere pieno di persone pericolose» osservò Chi-Chi cercando di non far trasparire la sua paura.

L’avevano avvertita di quanto fosse insidiosa la capitale del nord ma ora che ci era stata trascinata non aveva alcun dubbio che la sua vita fosse a rischio. I Saiyan potevano essere un popolo guerriero che preferiva il campo di battaglia alle cospirazioni di corte ma i loro alleati erano decisamente più subdoli.

«Non posso fidarmi di nessuno».

«Mi creda Vostra Grazia, questa è la cosa più saggia che possa fare».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E via con un bel blocco di personaggi! Ma soprattutto … Chi-Chi deve sposare Vegeta! Eh sì, duro colpo, ma le coppie comunque saranno quelle canoniche, non preoccupati fan di BulmaxVegeta e GokuxChi-Chi. 
> 
> Per Saiyako mi sono ispirata a Grande Inverno, la casa degli Stark di Game of Thrones, e con l’andare avanti della storia i riferimenti fra i Saiyan e la Casata degli Stark saranno più evidenti, anche se ci sono comunque similitudini con Approdo del Re.  
> Lo so, lo so, non c’è il personaggio che vi aspettavate ma portate pazienza, Goku arriverà. Al prossimo capitolo!


	3. L'incontro

##  **Capitolo 3: L’incontro**

 

POV Chi-Chi

La mattina seguente Chi-Chi si diresse verso il salotto delle dame accompagnata da Suno. Non appena bussò alla porta Bulma si affacciò radiosa e bellissima, come se fosse pronta ad un ballo, praticamente trascinandola all’interno del piccolo salotto. Come tutte le stanze del castello era spartano ma qui splendidi arazzi vivaci, cuscini decorati e tappeti orientali rallegravano decisamente l’atmosfera insieme all’odore dolce del tè e degli aromi degli incensi accesi.

«Benvenuta Vostra Grazia! Il tè è già caldo. Dunque è giunto il momento di fare qualche altra presentazione» disse Bulma indicando diverse dame all’interno del piccolo salotto. «Lei è mia sorella Tights, è arrivata ieri notte da Satan City» una donna avvenente, più anziana di Bulma e con i capelli biondi, si alzò dalla poltrona per poi inchinarsi.

«Poi c’è Lady Maron, anche lei appartenente ad una casata vassalla dei Satan» una ragazza, sempre più grande di Chi-Chi, con i capelli turchini come Bulma – questo la portò a domandarsi se nell’estremo occidente quella fosse una moda - dall’abito dorato e dalle forme ancora più vistose dell’altra dama, piegò il capo imitando la bionda.

«E per finire Lady Annin, dalle terre oltre il Mare Orientale in visita per alcuni accordi commerciali» spiegò lei indicando una donna dai lisci capelli scuri e vestita con bizzarri abiti cremisi che non aveva mai visto nei Regni Uniti; chiaramente non era originaria del continente di Wessox.

«Accomodatevi Vostra Grazia» disse garbatamente la sorella di Bulma lasciando un posto libero accanto a lei sul divanetto. Suno si sedette silenziosamente in un angola della stanza, vicino ad un’altra giovane ancella dai capelli corti di un biondo sporco, probabilmente serva di una delle nobili signorine presenti nella stanza.

«Non sono mai stata nelle terre di Essox ma ho sentito che sono splendide» disse Chi-Chi verso Lady Annin.

«Invero la mia Casata non viene dalle terre dell’est ma da isole situate in mezzo al Mare Orientale, ancora considerate territori occidentali. Sono comunque estremamente più calde di questo posto dimenticato dagli dei. Da noi non abbiamo un freddo simile e siamo benedetti da estati perenni».

«Che meraviglia! Io non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa!» esclamò Maron sorseggiando il suo tè, «la splendida e vivace Satan City non è assolutamente paragonabile a questo porcile! I Saiyan sono così rozzi, senza il minimo senso della decenza. Se mi è permesso, a mio parere andrebbero più d’accordo con gli animali».

«Come mai è qui Lady Maron?» chiese Chi-Chi.

«Perché nessuno vuole essere sul lato sbagliato dei Saiyan, compreso mio padre. Che ci piaccia o meno, neppure il ricco stato dell’Ovest desidera avere lupi rabbiosi alla porta. La mia famiglia vende loro la maggior parte dei cereali che potete trovare qui a Saiyako».

«Lo stesso per la mia. Noi forniamo alcune culture che crescono solo sotto il sole dell’est».

«Oh suvvia signore, non parliamo di trattati, lupi e politica! Siamo donne! È giusto spettegolare un po’!» esclamò Bulma accasciandosi sulla sua poltrona sotto lo sguardo un po’ contrariato della sorella maggiore.

«Tipo di uomini?» chiese con malizia Annin.

«Ecco questa è la sola cosa di cui non mi posso lamentare!» affermò ridendo e arrossendo un po’ Maron, «la bella presenza maschile qui non manca di certo, se non fossero così ignoranti del galateo adeguato da utilizzare con noi nobili donne occidentali non mi dispiacerebbe prenderne uno in sposo».

«Siete incorreggibili» mormorò Tights versandosi del tè e offrendolo anche alla principessa.

«Solo perché tu sei sposata non significa che noi altre dame non possiamo fare commenti su altri uomini!» disse Bulma.

«Per esempio, il principe Vegeta» affermò Maron.

Chi-Chi a stento trattenne una smorfia ma tutte notarono il suo cambiamento di umore.

«Vostra Grazia, il principe non vi soddisfa?» chiese perplessa Maron, «è il partito che ogni donna sogna di avere».

Certo, se si eliminava il suo carattere arrogante, villano, violento e prepotente, dandogli una buona dose di disciplina, addomesticandolo come un buon cane da compagnia da presentare alla corte, allora forse c’era qualche speranza. Chi-Chi però non era molto ottimista: con quel particolare cane era convinta che fosse necessario il bastone. L’idea di bastonare il principe quasi le fece scappare un sorriso.

«Lo so, lo so! È un perfetto idiota, come tutti coloro che hanno un pene—»

«BULMA!»

«— ma non potete dire che non sia una bella presenza» finì Bulma ignorando completamente il grido di rimprovero della sorella. Di certo la ragazza non aveva vergogna a parlare di simili cose anche con una principessa lì presente.

«Mi permetto di dire che non posso fare commenti sul fisico del principe Vegeta visto che i Saiyan sono coperti dalla testa ai piedi» disse Chi-Chi cercando di chiudere l’argomento delicato del burbero e maleducato principe, nonché con su grande rammarico suo futuro sposo, ma Bulma le mostrò un sorriso scaltro.

«A questo si può porre rimedio».

«Bulma che vuoi fare?» chiese la sorella mentre la vedeva alzarsi e dirigersi verso l’unica grande finestra del salotto aprendola e facendo subito entrare un vento tagliente.

«Per l’amor degli dei! Si gela!» urlò Maron prendendo una pelliccia che si trovava sulla sua sedia avvolgendosela sulle spalle tremanti.

«Ho io il modo migliore per scaldarvi, venite a dare un’occhiata» ed indicò sotto di lei al di là della finestra, da dove provenivano strani suoni di metallo e grida brusche maschili in una lingua che Chi-Chi non aveva mai sentito.

Le ragazze si affacciarono mentre Bulma si sedeva elegantemente sulla panca posta proprio sotto la nicchia della finestra del piccolo salotto, che mostrava uno scorcio del cortile interno in cui si trovavano i campi di allenamento dei guerrieri Saiyan e l’armeria del castello. La principessa emise un suono stupefatto vedendo un gran numero di soldati allenarsi sotto gli occhi vigili dei loro comandanti ma non fu questa a lasciarla senza parole, bensì il fatto che tutti fossero in canottiera o addirittura a petto nudo mostrandosi in tutta la loro gloria e senza alcun pudore, ignorando completamente la temperatura glaciale.

Chi-Chi si sentì il volto avvampare dall’imbarazzo davanti a quella vista. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma quella era la prima volta che vedeva un uomo così svestito in tutta la sua vita. Le guardie al suo castello non erano così incuranti della loro nudità e di certo le sue stanze non davano sul cortile d’addestramento.

«Sei incorreggibile Bulma» affermò Tights alzando gli occhi al cielo e allontanandosi, «Puar, puoi preparare dell’altro tè?»

La serva dai capelli corti si alzò all’istante abbassando il capo con riverenza per poi dire: «Certo Milady» e avviarsi verso un tavolino in cui si trovavano dei vasetti in ceramica, probabilmente i contenitori delle foglie di tè.

«Per gli dei! Ma non hanno freddo?»

«Che le importa Lady Annin! Possono anche gelare per quanto mi riguarda se si mostrano tutti così!» esclamò estasiata Maron.

Chi-Chi non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo sconcertante e a dir poco sconveniente per una principessa come lei. La loro non curanza del freddo e la loro totale mancanza di decoro era inquietante; si combattevano con violenza, senza esclusione di colpi, a mani nude e con bastoni di legno, ruzzolando nel fango e nello sporco senza preoccuparsi minimamente di pulirsi, proprio come animali selvaggi.

Il vento portava alle sue orecchie delle grida ancora in quella lingua rude e cupa. «Non capisco quello che dicono».

«Parlano nella lingua dei Saiyan. Anche se ormai sono parte dei Regni Uniti non hanno dimenticato la loro lingua d’origine» spiegò Bulma.

«Ehi guardate principessa! C’è il principe!» disse Maron indicando il ragazzo un po’ più basso degli altri con i capelli dalla forma delle fiamme.

Anche da lontano Chi-Chi poteva vedere l’espressione perennemente corrucciata sul volto del principe Vegeta che, grazie agli dei, aveva avuto la decenza di tenere sul petto una giacca di pelle senza maniche per l’addestramento, anche se pure così non lasciava molto spazio per l’immaginazione da quanto era attillata. Trovava davvero strano che un altezzoso Saiyan come lui si allenasse con i suoi sottoposti ma probabilmente era una cosa comune da quelle parti.

Il principe si avvicinò al ragazzo dai capelli lunghi, se non ricordava male il suo nome era Radish, con cui parlò per qualche istante prima di lanciare qualche grido verso i soldati e ordinando, almeno così poteva intuire dal tono e dai gesti decisi, ad alcuni di loro di venire sul campo di allenamento del reale.

«Uh! Sembra che avremo una dimostrazione di forza del principe!»

Chi-Chi alzò gli occhi al cielo al commento di Maron. Non aveva una gran voglia di osservare l’orgoglio virile del principe in tutta la sua arroganza e pomposità, soprattutto dopo aver notato il sorriso sghembo presuntuoso che stava mostrando senza vergogna mentre cominciava a parare tutti i colpi delle guardie con una facilità disarmante. Se non altro nel combattimento era davvero esperto, questo Chi-Chi glielo poteva concedere, ovviamente non avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere di fronte al principe, neppure sotto le peggiori torture. Il suo modo di lottare era fluido, aggressivo, potente, anche se era solo un allenamento duellava come se il suo scopo fosse davvero quello di uccidere l’avversario, e in poco tempo aveva sconfitto tutti i suoi avversari. Non pareva però soddisfatto, a giudicare dall’espressione contrariata.

«Bè, le voci sulle sue capacità nel combattimento sono vere» esclamò Lady Annin, «persino nelle mie terre si vociferava di quanto fosse talentuoso nell’arte della spada».

«Non sembra contento» osservò Chi-Chi.

«Sì, Vegeta ha questa strana ossessione per la perfezione nella lotta e per lo scontro all’ultimo sangue» spiegò Bulma quasi con tono esasperato, «cose da Saiyan».

«Per una che l’ultima volta ha definito il principe un cafone con la decenza equivalente a quella di un maiale sembri sapere molto del principe sorella» al commentò di Tights Bulma le lanciò uno sguardo un po’ seccata ma alla principessa non sfuggì il leggero rossore sulle guance. Se prima aveva dei dubbi adesso ne era certa: Bulma non le aveva detto tutto sui suoi rapporti con il principe, forse l’aveva frenata il fatto che lei era la promessa sposa del Saiyan ma non se ne doveva preoccupare, non avrebbe mai trovato attraente quel villano spocchioso.

Vegeta gridò in maniera irruenta qualcosa verso il portico di pietra, dove si trovava una figura con le braccia muscolose incrociate sul petto di cui però non vedeva bene il volto finché non fece un passo avanti, mostrandosi alla luce pallida del sole quasi del tutto nascosto dalle nubi bianche. Per un momento a Chi-Chi le si bloccò il respiro in gola mentre il cuore mancò un battito. Ricordi d’infanzia, così lontani e così innocenti da sembrare meravigliosi sogni effimeri, le tornarono alla memoria come un fiume in piena, seguiti da risate gioiose e infantili, mentre la sua mano si mosse contro la sua volontà al polso destro, dove, celato sotto la manica, vi era legato un piccolo e umile braccialetto di paglia.

Il suo sogno ad occhi aperti tuttavia si afflosciò come un fiore appassito dal gelo del nord in pochi attimi quando notò le differenze: una fascia rossa legata alla fronte, pelle abbronzata, una vistosa cicatrice sulla guancia sinistra e due occhi impassibili e austeri che si posarono sul principe per nulla impressionati o allarmati dalle manifestazioni di indignazione del reale adirato, anzi, pareva quasi annoiato da quell’atteggiamento volgare.

«Oh! Lord Bardack è un uomo così affascinante!»

«Maron … potrebbe essere tuo padre» disse Tights con una smorfia seccata.

«Non vedo il problema. E poi mio padre non è così attraente».

«Quello è Lord Bardack?» chiese Chi-Chi nascondendo il più possibile la sua impazienza ed indicando l’uomo dai capelli indisciplinati visto tanti anni fa nella guardia del re Vegeta al suo palazzo.

«Già. Comandante dei Guardiani, la forza Saiyan che difende la Barriera, protettori di tutti i Regni Uniti, capoclan del nono clan Saiyan, i Son» e Bulma puntò il dito verso il nono vessillo che sventolava sulle mura del castello: uno stendardo nero su cui spiccava un fiero lupo impennato di colore dorato, con due spade incrociate sopra il capo. «Mi sorprende di vederlo qui, di solito è a nord oppure a Mount Paozu, il suo castello» spiegò Bulma.

 _Mount Paozu …_ Non avrebbe mai dimenticato questo nome, così come il volto del bambino che lo pronunciò la prima volta. Chi-Chi non aveva alcun dubbio ora, era proprio lo stesso cavaliere.

«Lascia perdere Maron. Lo sanno tutti che da quando è vedovo Lord Bardack non ha mai mostrato alcun interesse per nessuna donna» affermò la dama bionda.

Maron la fissò maliziosa. «Ma i suoi figli mi risulta siano liberi».

Chi-Chi era sempre più interessata e nervoso a quel punto mentre il suo cuore aumentava ad ogni minuto i suoi battiti nel petto.

«Sir Radish, il primogenito e uno dei capitani delle truppe alla Barriera» disse Tights indicando per Chi-Chi l’uomo dai lunghi capelli neri. La giovane principessa poteva vedere alcuni tratti del padre nel soldato più giovane, soprattutto gli occhi in cui vibrava la stessa luce fredda e quell’accenno di aggressività appena celata.

«E il suo secondogenito?» chiese ansiosa di avere le conferme che cercava e questa volta prima di rispondere Bulma le lanciò uno strano sguardo illeggibile.

«Sir Kakarot, secondogenito del clan Son, Cavaliere del Regno Saiyan, il più giovane a diventarne parte negli ultimi 100 anni» disse seria la lady continuando a fissarla.

Chi-Chi però non se ne premurò. Le sue membra si fecero improvvisamente deboli al suono di quel nome, pronunciato una sola volta da quel bizzarro e sfacciato bambino con i capelli disordinati, la faccia perennemente sporca capace di aprirsi in un gigantesco luminoso sorriso e mai cancellato dalla sua mente.

_Kakarot … Goku …_

«Principessa? Vi sentite bene? Sembrate molto pallida» disse un po’ preoccupata Suno alzandosi dalla sua sedia appartata.

«Io …» il polso destro ormai doleva per quanto lo stava tenendo stretto, «… chiedo perdono ma devo andare».

Senza aspettare dalle altre una risposta o dei commenti stupiti alla sua improvvisa ed inspiegabile reazione, corse praticamente fuori dal salotto dimenticandosi anche di Suno. Senza fermarsi percorse le ripide scale del castello prima di nascondersi dietro le porte dei suoi appartamenti silenziosi e vuoti, ringraziando gli dei per la mancanza di Baba.

Respirando affannosamente si appoggiò alla porta di legno e ferro prima di scivolare a terra con le mani sul viso mentre il suo cuore non placava la sua cavalcata. Quello non era l’atteggiamento consono ad una principessa, non era il comportamento appropriato di fronte a dame di cui sapeva poco o nulla e fra le quali una probabilmente aveva già cominciato a porsi delle domande.

Come aveva potuto lasciarsi andare così maldestramente alla pari di una damigella alla sua prima uscita in pubblico? Il volto paffuto e dal luminoso sorriso spensierato fu la risposta alla sua domanda mentale. Quel piccolo ragazzino, quel selvaggio impudente senza competenza nelle etichette appropriate con cui affrontare una nobile signorina … la sua prima cotta. Ecco perché. Soltanto lui era riuscito a scomporla dalla sua severa istruzione da principessa, soltanto lui l’aveva portata a comportarsi come più le piaceva ignorando il suo ruolo e i suoi compiti da sovrana di un regno.

Aveva cercando di non pensarci durante il viaggio al castello, sotterrando la speranza flebile di rivederlo. Erano passati dieci anni, erano bei bambini che a malapena sapevano come si affrontava un corteggiamento appropriato e che erano stati insieme per solamente un mese; poteva essere morto, poteva essere andato sulla Barriera oppure poteva essersi sposato con qualche ragazza con un briciolo di nobiltà nelle vene. Eppure una vocina dentro di lei, lieve come il battito d’ali di un uccellino, continuava a dirle che questa era la sua occasione per vedere il bambino che credeva di non rincontrare mai più … per vedere il giovane uomo che era diventato in quei dieci anni.

Si alzò la manica della sottoveste dorata osservando quel piccolo regalo privo di valore, un po’ sfilacciato e con i nodi tutti diversi. Non lo aveva mai dimenticato, non ci era mai riuscita e non voleva farlo; era l’unico che l’aveva guardata in un modo come nessuno, negli anni successivi, l’aveva guardata, con innocenza, spensieratezza e genuinità; l’unico a cui aveva chiesto un bacio e da cui invece aveva ricevuto una mela.

Ora era lì. In quel castello. Dopo tanto tempo aveva ritrovato il solo ragazzo per cui il suo cuore aveva scalpitato con più forza, il solo capace di farla sentire così in imbarazzo e allo stesso tempo così felice … e lei era destinata a sposare il suo principe.

*

Il resto della settimana passò in maniera quasi normale. Non doveva partecipare a molti incontri, a quanto pare l’unica vera riunione simile a quelle di Pleasant Mountain era qualcosa chiamato Concilio dei Tredici Clan e solo i capiclan delle famiglie nobili dei Saiyan potevano parteciparvi. Per il resto non sembravano inclini a passare il loro tempo discutendo di politica o di diplomazia. Non ne era sorpresa.

Questo però la lasciava con nulla da fare e con nessuno svago a cui dedicarsi. A casa avrebbe passato le sue giornate passeggiando fra i giardini ormai divenuti del colore del fuoco; nelle sale della musica, della lettura e del cucito, conversando con le dame della corte di suo padre; oppure avrebbe passato del tempo con il suo amato genitore, discutendo su come migliorare le condizioni del loro regno o semplicemente parlando come un padre e una figlia normali.

Lì non poteva fare nulla di tutto ciò. I cortili interni della fortezza non erano stati progettati per essere luoghi adatti al passeggio o alla contemplazione della natura; gli spazi più ampi erano utilizzati dai soldati per l’allenamento e per la forgiatura di armi mentre i restanti servivano solo per dare luce alle finestre interne e, anche se fossero stati realizzati con composizioni artistiche, sarebbe stato impossibile restarci per più di una decina di minuti a causa del gelo e della leggera nebbia che li circondava ogni mattina. La lotta apparentemente anche l’unica cosa a cui si dedicavano visto che non aveva ancora trovato né una libreria né una sala della musica; i Saiyan o non avevano la più pallida idea di cosa fossero la lettura e la musica oppure non se ne premuravano minimamente. Avere una conversazione con qualche Saiyan poi era fuori discussione: erano delle creature di poche parole, asociali e per nulla interessate a destreggiarsi in un dialogo; a quanto pare se vivevi troppo a lungo al nord divenivi rigido come la pietra e solitario come un lupo.

C’erano solo tre persone che si erano dimostrate più loquaci nei suoi confronti a Saiyako: una era Vegeta, e Chi-Chi aveva tutta l’intenzione di restare il più lontano possibile da lui fino al giorno del matrimonio; un’altra era la Regina, ed era già abbastanza infreddolita senza dover essere in sua compagnia; l’ultima era Bulma ma dopo aver avuto un atteggiamento così inadeguato non aveva il coraggio di affrontare possibili domande.

Cercò anche di ignorare tutti i pensieri che aveva avuto su Goku e che erano riaffiorati dopo dieci anni dal loro addio. Non poteva lasciarsi andare a simili riflessioni, primo per il suo rango e secondo perché ormai aveva un contratto di unione con il Principe Vegeta per poter mantenere la pace fra i loro due regni e, malgrado tutti i difetti dell’erede al trono del nord, avrebbe mantenuto la promessa. Non c’era alcuna ragione per continuare quelle fantasticherie infantili e fuori luogo.

Questa la lasciò nella più totale noia, con solo Baba e Suno a riempire le sue corte giornate nella capitale.

Un giorno però la pace per sua sfortuna finì quando Suno arrivò nelle sue stanze con una lettera in mano. Era di Bulma che la invitava, molto cordialmente, a seguirla in un tour del castello dei Saiyan. Era tentata di non accettare, non si sentiva ancora pronta per affrontarla, ma non poteva rifiutare, non solo perché sarebbe stato sgarbato da parte sua ma anche perché avrebbe convinto Bulma che c’era qualcosa che non andava dopo la conversazione avuta con le altre dame.

Chi-Chi alla fine acconsentì a malincuore. In fondo non era ancora riuscita a vedere l’intero maniero degli Élite e una guida di certo le sarebbe stata utile per scoprire ogni meandro di quel cupo e austero castello che presto avrebbe dovuto considerare come casa.

Bulma l’accolse sempre con il suo immancabile entusiasmo e non sembrò affatto interessata a rivangare l’episodio di qualche giorno prima. Forse si era impensierita troppo o forse l’altra aveva deciso volutamente di ignorare il fatto dato che lei era la sua futura regina.

Come aveva sospettato non c’era una libreria nella fortezza. «Fino all’annessione del Regno Vegeta nei Regni Uniti, avvenuta 300 anni fa, i Saiyan non avevano una lingua scritta».

«Sul serio?» chiese allibita Chi-Chi.

Bulma fece un cenno del capo. «Si tramandavano ogni cosa attraverso il linguaggio orale e ogni capoclan aveva il compito di conservare la storia della propria famiglia che poi passava alla generazione successiva. Se dovevano scrivere qualcosa utilizzavano un linguaggio basato su rune arcaiche, conosco pochi Saiyan che la utilizzano ancora. Quando i Freddi strinsero il patto con i Saiyan venne introdotta anche qui la scrittura ma la modificarono per applicarla al loro dialetto. Di fatto credo che non esista alcun vocabolario della lingua Saiyan. Dopo tanti anni che vivo qui le sole parole che ho imparato sono no, sì e spada».

«E come si dicono in lingua Saiyan?» domandò curiosa Chi-Chi.

« _Ziet_ è no, _Pah_ è sì mentre spada è _Vahllak_ », Bulma fece una smorfia schioccando la lingua, «hanno una pronuncia impossibile», si voltò verso sir Yamcha, che le stava scortando a qualche passo da loro, «è questa la pronuncia corretta vero Yamcha?»

«Sì Lady Bulma» rispose cortesemente.

«E oltre al combattimento hanno qualche altro modo per svagarsi?»

«Gli dei ci hanno risparmiato. Conoscendoli avrebbero trovato qualcosa di altrettanto barbaro se non ancora di più», il commento fece ridere Chi-Chi, «quando non combattono passano il loro tempo a caccia, a mangiare o a bere. Mai visto qualcuno bere così tanta birra dell’ovest e non ubriacarsi! Qui c’è qualcosa che vi potrebbe interessare» e detto questo si avvicinò ad una grande porta di abete, «la sala dei trofei».

Chi-Chi non ne era così entusiasta. «Una stanza per contenere tutto il loro pomposo orgoglio?»

Bulma scoppiò in una risata cristallina. «Siete interessante Vostra Grazia, tuttavia c’è davvero qualcosa che voglio mostrarvi».

La dama aprì il pesante portone lasciando che fosse lei la prima a varcare la soglia. Per un attimo restò senza fiato. Quella stanza doveva essere enorme, più o meno come la grande sala da pranzo, ma era talmente piena di armadi, teche di vetro contenenti spade e lance, teste di animali appese ai muri insieme a palchi enormi, bestie impagliate, da sembrare minuscola. Nulla però poteva competere con la maestosità e il terrore del gigantesco scheletro in fondo alla camera: era un serpente, con il teschio armato di denti acuminati lunghi come il suo braccio e con due protuberanze ai lati del capo mentre le due ali erano state agganciate al soffitto in modo tale da restare aperte in tutta la loro ampiezza.

«Quello è un …» Chi-Chi si trovò incapace di continuare per lo shock.

«Esatto Vostra Grazia, è un basilisco, l’unico scheletro ancora intatto di tutto il Wessox. Si dice che Valarya avesse un corridoio lunghissimo pieno di queste ossa, alcune minuscole, altre di dimensioni così smisurate da occupare intere pareti. Quando i Saiyan si ribellarono ai Freddi rasero al suolo il castello bruciando tutte le ossa tranne questa e tennero anche il teschio del basilisco che uccisero nelle segrete del castello dei Freddi. Francamente sono contenta di non dover mai avere nulla a che fare con queste bestie, il loro veleno era così acido da sciogliere la pelle e la leggenda racconta che se fissavi per troppo tempo i suoi occhi venivi pietrificato».

«Dicono che è solo un mito».

«Dovreste chiedere ad un Saiyan anziano Vostra Grazia» intervenne Yamcha, «erano quelli a più stretto contatto con i Freddi, essendo stati la loro guardia personale per 300 anni».

«Traditi da chi doveva proteggerli» affermò Bulma aspra, «come dicono i Saiyan, non puoi addomesticare un lupo».

Lo stupore per il macabro trofeo l’aveva distolta da degli altri oggetti piuttosto curiosi: i palchi ambrati. Li aveva già visti nei corridoi della fortezza ma non aveva ancora capito a quale animale appartenessero.

«Sono corna di kirin» spiegò Bulma che probabilmente aveva notato il suo interesse per le corna dalla leggera luminescenza.

Per un momento Chi-Chi pensò che la stesse prendendo in giro. «Sta scherzando?»

«Oh no! Ogni tre anni i kirin, durante l’inverno, scendono dalle montagne del nord vicino alla Barriera migrando verso i pascoli più verdi del sud, per poi tornare a salire all’inizio dell’autunno. È un evento epocale qui! Tutti i soldati e la guardia partono per la caccia. La loro carne può nutrire un Saiyan per mesi grazie alle sue proprietà e le sue corna non sono solo utilizzate come decorazione ma anche per la realizzazione di rimedi curativi mentre le ossa vengono fuse insieme al ferro delle spade per renderle più robuste. Del kirin non si butta via nulla!»

«Ma ho sentito dire che sono enormi! Alti più di quattro metri e con zoccoli capaci di schiacciare il cranio umano!» aveva visto solo qualche dipinto o qualche raffigurazione nei libri ma le erano bastati per metterla in soggezione: erano delle gigantesche capre coperte di squame di pesce e di muschio, con corna possenti che gli coprivano il capo come rami di un albero.

«Nulla è impossibile per i Saiyan e una simile preda … cacciarla aizza il loro orgoglio come combattere una battaglia. Sapete, voi capitate proprio nell’annata giusta! Questo inverno è prevista la discesa dei kirin e stanno tutti già fremendo per l’inizio della caccia! Non è vero Yamcha?»

«Già, i Saiyan si eccitano solo per tre cose: la guerra, il duello e la caccia al kirin».

«Non sono sicura di voler assistere … non apprezzo molto simili scene».

Il giro continuò finché non giunsero al loggiato che dava sul cortile delle stalle dove Bulma si bloccò improvvisamente osservando qualcuno all’ingresso di quella che doveva essere un’armeria. «EHI!»

Il suo saluto gioviale attirò l’attenzione di Chi-Chi, occupata a studiare i grandi stalloni scuri della guardia reale, verso le due figure in piedi che si voltarono subito alla chiamata gioiosa di Bulma. Quando i grandi occhi scuri di Chi-Chi si posarono su quella più alta ebbe come una sensazione di svenimento, sentendosi mancare per un attimo l’aria e la terra sotto i piedi.

Non poteva essere. Non ora. Non adesso. Non dopo aver ripreso un po’ di controllo, non dopo aver quasi sotterrato il suo ricordo … ed invece era lì.

Rammentava un bambino dal viso paffuto, un po’ più basso di lei con occhi così grandi che sembravano riempire il suo volto gentile e tantissimi capelli disordinati a coprirgli la testa come un cespuglio incolto. Il bambino non c’era più; al suo posto vi era un giovane uomo alto, forte, talmente simile al padre da sembrare la sua copia sputata; il corpo era coperto da abiti scuri pesanti ma poteva comunque intravedere un fisico atletico, con muscoli accentuati e perfettamente allenati, risultato sicuramente dell’addestramento ferreo dei Saiyan.

Le guance paffute dai lineamenti infantili erano ormai quasi del tutto svanite, anche il volto aveva assunto incredibili somiglianze con quello del Comandante ma era rimasta quella sorta di gentilezza e dolcezza fanciullesca completamente priva nel viso del genitore … e quegli occhi, non erano cambiati per nulla! Così grandi, privi dell’arroganza, della freddezza e dell’aggressività Saiyan, ornate da delle iridi più nere di una notte senza luna eppure calde come una giornata estiva, capaci di farle sciogliere le gambe e allo stesso tempo tremare.

Per gli dei! Era anche più bello di quanto la sua fantasia volatile avesse mai immaginato. Come poteva, dopo 10 anni, far risalire dentro di lei quelle stesse emozioni, ancora più intense, provate quando era ancora una bambina inesperta, del tutto all’oscuro della forza dell’attrazione che nasceva fra un uomo ed una donna? Ormai adulta e pronta per essere presa in moglie, sapeva cos’era quel calore all’altezza del petto, quella sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco e la strana debolezza delle sue membra.

Era così concentrata su quel bambino ormai diventato un ragazzo all’inizio della vita adulta da ignorare l’altro suo compagno pelato al suo fianco e le urla felici di Bulma verso i due.

Prima che potesse fermarsi, prima che potesse ragionare su cosa stava per dire aprì la bocca e fuoriuscì una sola parola: «Goku».

Un silenzio tombale cadde su tutti i presenti. Solo un attimo dopo si rese conto del terribile scivolone che aveva fatto di fronte a tutti i presenti. Sentiva lo sguardo perplesso di Yamcha dietro di lei, quello scioccato di Bulma, con la mano ancora sollevata in segno di saluto, e dello sconosciuto … ma soprattutto poteva vedere l’espressione confusa e spiazzata di Goku il quale, solo in quel momento, posò direttamente lo sguardo su di lei. Si sentì come una cerbiatta pietrificata dallo sguardo di un predatore ma in esso non c’era alcuna brama di sangue o di violenza, solo calma e una sincera curiosità. Inclinò il capo da un lato, un’abitudine che in tutti quegli anni non aveva perso, e che la faceva ricadere nuovamente nei dolci ricordi della sua infanzia.

«Scusa … chi sei?»

Per un istante credette di aver capito male. Poi tutto si infranse come uno specchio in mille pezzi taglienti che trafissero il suo cuore a quelle semplici, terrificanti parole dette con la stessa spontaneità di quel bambino conosciuto dieci anni prima ma la cui voce aveva quasi del tutto perso il suo tono infantile, sostituito da quello di un ragazzo che si apprestava a diventare un uomo. Il suo stomaco, prima svolazzante, si contorceva come se volesse farla vomitare mentre un peso devastante la colpì brutalmente sulle spalle facendola quasi piegare sotto di esso, incapace di reggerlo.

No. Non ci credeva. Non poteva averla dimenticata. Aveva detto che non l’avrebbe dimentica. Non poteva non aver mantenuto la sua promessa. Erano dei bambini ma aveva comunque dato la sua parola, si era fidata dalla sua parola.

Era così assorta nel suo incredibile e straziante dolore da non notare quasi il ragazzo basso e pelato accanto a Goku dargli un pugno ben assestato sul braccio facendolo gemere.

«Deficiente! È la principessa della Casata Ox, tua futura regina! Chiedo perdono Vostra Grazia! Sono Lord Crilin della Casata Monk, vassalla della Casata dei Saiyan e lui è sir Kakarot, del clan Son» disse poi rivolgendosi verso di lei con un profondo inchino.

Dopo un attimo di confusione anche Goku lo imitò. A Chi-Chi faceva quasi male fisicamente quella scena, era come vedersi sovrapporre due immagini distanziate di dieci anni: la stessa goffaggine, la stessa scarsa padronanza del galateo e la stessa serenità di quel bambino spensierato. Era troppo da sopportare.

«Non puoi aver dimenticato» le uscì un sussurro ma tutti in ogni caso sentirono.

«Mh?» Goku si rialzò guardandola ancora più spaesato.

A quel punto il gelido dolore che l’aveva paralizzata stava svanendo in fretta, sostituito da qualcosa di decisamente più bruciante e facile da reggere per il suo cuore ferito e i suoi sogni di infanzia così brutalmente spezzati. Avvertiva le barriere del suo buon senso e dell’educazione impartitele con disciplina fin da bambina venire abbattute sotto quella forza rovente, come un incendio implacabile capace di distruggere ogni cosa sul suo cammino. Si sentiva una teiera giunta al suo punto critico, un vulcano pronto ad eruttare.

E allora esplose, incapace di trattenerlo oltre.

«SEI UN IDIOTA!»

Goku si ritrasse al suo urlo terrificante, quasi come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato fisicamente, mostrando un’espressione atterrita, che le diede per qualche istante un po’ di soddisfazione. Gli altri ebbero più o meno la stessa reazione, fissandola scioccati e sconcertanti. Sapeva che si sarebbe pentita amaramente di quella scenata infantile, con tanto di spettatori non paganti che potevano spargere la voce in tutto il castello, ma non riusciva a reggere un simile affronto, non dopo che i suoi sentimenti dell'infanzia così dolci e genuini, pieni di luce e di gioia, erano stati distrutti con una minuscola frase detta con una tale indifferenza, come se non significassero nulla … per lei significavano qualcosa, più di quanto lei stessa volesse ammettere.

Con un gesto alquanto drammatico si allontanò a passo decisamente non adeguato alle sue nobili origini, pronta per tornare ai suoi alloggi e probabilmente per non uscirne fino alla data delle sue nozze con un principe che al momento sembrava un po’ meno idiota della sua cotta d’infanzia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi piaceva che l’incontro fra Goku e Chi-Chi fosse come quello originale, mi aiutava a non deviare troppo i caratteri dei protagonisti, lasciandogli le caratteristiche originali.  
> All’inizio i kirin non dovevano essere presenti ma mi sembrava così noioso che i forti guerrieri Saiyan cacciassero solo dei semplici cervi; per le loro qualità ci voleva un animale decisamente più mostruoso.  
> Dal prossimo capitolo il punto di vista cambierà. Vediamo un po’ questo mondo con gli occhi di un Saiyan. Al prossimo capitolo!


	4. Il nuovo septon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non ha mai visto GoT: i septon sono il clero della Fede dei Sette, le sette divinità della serie televisiva. Per questa storia verranno chiamati così perché ho mantenuto la credenza dell’esistenza di sette dei anche se ci saranno variazioni.
> 
> Satan, il “padre” di Piccolo (che qui non sarà chiamato Junior), avrà come nome Daimao, dalla versione giapponese.
> 
> Parole in lingua Saiyan:
> 
> Pajo: fratellino;  
> Jitocyo: secondo figlio, secondogenito;  
> Jaja: mamma;  
> Cyo: figlio.
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura!

**Capitolo 4: Il nuovo septon**

 

POV – Goku

Il carico eccessivo di due oggetti piuttosto pesanti sul suo stomaco, una lingua rugosa e bagnata su tutta la faccia e un alito pesante da poter stendere un orso, diedero a Goku lo spunto necessario per aprire gli occhi anche se infastiditi dalla luce dei primi raggi del mattino.

Si grattò il capo sbadigliando vistosamente ma se ne pentì subito quando per poco quella stessa lingua che qualche attimo prima trovava la sua faccia interessante quanto un cioccolatino non gli finì in bocca.

«Darko! Bleah! Perché non vai a seccare mio fratello!» si alzò con tutta la sua forza, sedendosi sul letto e buttando a lato le due zavorre che avevano deciso di utilizzare il sul suo stomaco come cuscino.

Quando la patina del sonno aveva un po’ lasciato i suoi sensi osservò sul suo letto due paia di occhi gialli giocosi fissarlo con impazienza. I due meta-lupi scodinzolanti, uno completamente nero e l’altro grigio con il muso bianco, erano mezzi stesi sulle sue gambe e occupavano il resto del letto rimasto libero. Era sorpreso di come, malgrado la sua stazza e quella dei due animali giganti, il letto di abete non avesse ancora ceduto sotto il loro peso.

Sbuffò spostando lo sguardo verso la finestra colpevole di far entrare fin troppa luce. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter tornare indietro e rientrare dalla settimana di caccia con Crilin quel giorno invece che quello precedente. Era stata davvero una pessima giornata: prima Vegeta lo aveva praticamente assalito quasi affettandolo con la sua spada per non essersi allenato con lui per una settimana, poi quella bizzarra principessa gli aveva dato, anzi urlato, dell’idiota davanti ai suoi amici senza alcun motivo apparante e infine si era beccato una ramanzina degna di suo padre da Crilin e Bulma per come si era comportato di fronte a quella che sarebbe in futuro stata la sua regina.

Non era pronto per affrontare una nuova giornata. Correzione: non era pronto per affrontare suo padre. Lo avrebbe mutilato se avesse scoperto che aveva in qualche modo sconvolto la futura regina, il problema era che non aveva la più vaga idea di cosa avesse fatto per farla reagire così.

Eppure … c’era qualcosa di appuntito e terribilmente fastidioso che stava pizzicando la sua mente ancora mezza addormentata mentre rivedeva nella testa i grandi occhi scuri simili a quelli di una cerbiatta della principessa Ox e il suo viso delicato. C’era qualcosa nel suo modo di fare che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione ma non capiva cosa fosse. Doveva conoscerla, nessuno che non conoscesse sapeva che il suo nome di battesimo era Goku.

Evidentemente stava rimuginando da troppo tempo perché Silvy si gettò letteralmente su di lui cercando di mangiargli la faccia.

«Ho capito! Ho capito! Andiamo a fare colazione!» il suo stomaco era altrettanto d’accordo.

Per un brevissimo istante Goku credette di poter sfuggire al suo vecchio. Non era prestissimo quando si era alzato dal letto e forse era già partito per il castello di Saiyako o per la Barriera. La sua flebile speranza si spensa all’istante quando, entrando nella piccola e calda sala da pranzo del loro castello, vide il padre a capotavola leggere alcuni dispacci, probabilmente dalla Barriera, con già una piccola montagna di piatti sporchi a lato e fumando la sua pipa sottile, immergendo la stanza con un odore leggermente acre.

«Buongiorno» disse in maniera casuale Goku cercando di sembrare il più innocente possibile.

Suo padre non alzò neppure gli occhi da ciò che stava facendo limitandosi a sollevare una mano. A Goku metteva una certa inquietudine dopo tanti anni guardare la faccia di suo padre e trovarsela tutte le mattine davanti allo specchio, se non fosse stato per la forma degli occhi, il viso piegato perennemente in una smorfia accigliata e la cicatrice di guerra sulla guancia sarebbero stati praticamente gemelli.

Darko e Silvy corsero a tutta velocità, quasi facendolo cadere, nella stanza pronti per balzare sulla panca e buttarsi sui piatti ricolmi di cibo ma il vecchio li bloccò all’istante.

«AH!» gridò puntandogli un dito contro e immediatamente i due lupi scesero di nuovo sul pavimento, sedendosi composti ed immobili affianco al tavolo, in attesa del loro turno. Goku sorrise pensando a quanto sarebbe piaciuto a suo padre avere la stessa reazione ad un suo comando da parte sua e di Radish.

Si sedette sulla panca lignea cominciando a trangugiare l’abbondante colazione sul tavolo, di tanto in tanto voltava il capo osservando il genitore ancora occupato nelle sue letture; forse non era ancora stato informato di quello che era successo il giorno prima con la principessa, forse faceva ancora in tempo a fuggire per un’altra battuta di caccia o di pesca di qualche giorno per non essere presente quando lo avesse scoperto – di solito il vecchio era rapido a prendere fuoco ma altrettanto veloce a spegnersi con un po’ di lusinghe e qualche giorno a debita distanza.

La porta della stanza si aprì e per poco non gemette. Radish. Stupendo. Non c’era alcuna possibilità che non fosse a conoscenza della sua gaffe, soprattutto dopo aver visto i suoi sottoposti assistere alle urla della principessa con un ghigno perverso sulla faccia.

«Buongiorno» disse burbero il fratello cadendo pesantemente sulla seduta di fronte a Goku. Il padre fece lo stesso gesto con la mano sempre restando sui dispacci ed inspirando fumo.

Per un singolo misero istante sperò che suo fratello non fosse così perfido ma poi lo sguardo tagliente del più grande lo fissò per diversi secondi prima che un sorriso maligno gli piegasse il volto. Dopo 17 anni avrebbe dovuto conoscere l’infame carattere del fratello maggiore.

Oh no. Radish non—

«Ehi vecchio! Non hai sentito cos’ha combinato il tuo secondogenito?»

«Radish!»

«Mh?» per la prima volta suo padre alzò lo sguardo distogliendo la sua attenzione dalle carte. Male, malissimo.

«Io non c’ero ma sembrerebbe che il mio piccolo pajo abbia sconvolto la nostra principessa Ox».

«Radish!» gridò più forte Goku sbattendo le mani sul tavolo ma ormai il fratello aveva lanciato il sasso nello stagno.

Subito un’occhiata affilata, irritata e abbastanza intimidatoria lo puntò bloccando qualsiasi suo movimento.

«Che accidenti hai combinato!?»

Goku alzò le mani mostrando l’espressione più incolpevole del mondo urlando: «Niente! Lo giuro!»

«I miei sottoposti non erano così d’accordo. Mi hanno detto che la principessa sembrava furiosa, gli ha dato del villano e poi se ne è andata inferocita» spiegò ridendo mentre mangiava delle uova.

«Chiudi la bocca o ti rendo incapace di camminare!» ringhiò Goku pronto per avventarsi sul fratello indisponente.

«Che paura pajo! Forse i tuoi dentini da latte sono finalmente caduti.»

«Perché tu, brutto —»

«SILENZIO!» un forte pugno si abbatté sulla tavola facendo ribaltare alcuni bicchieri e sussultare i due fratelli; i lupi si abbassarono uggiolando, allontanandosi con la coda fra le gambe, anche loro altrettanto spaventati dalla reazione violenta del Saiyan più anziano. «Avete 17 e 23 anni! Smettetela di fare i bambini o vi lego, vi imbavaglio e vi chiudo nelle segrete!»

I due restarono completamente zitti alla minaccia abbastanza credibile.

«Kakarot! Voglio una spiegazione!»

«Te lo giuro! Non so cosa sia successo! Un attimo prima mi stavo inchinando e l’attimo dopo quella si è messa a gridare come una banshee!»

Radish emise un verso sarcastico ma si bloccò subito dopo la fulminata minacciosa del padre. Poi tornò su Goku. «Avrai detto qualcosa di stupido come tuo solito!» ringhiò portandosi una mano sul volto in maniera quasi rassegnata.

«No! Ho chiesto solo chi era!»

«Forse l’avresti saputo se non fossi fuggito insieme al tuo amico a caccia in mezzo ai miei boschi. Mi hai costretto a cercati per riportarti al castello proprio il giorno in cui veniva presentata la principessa» brontolò indispettito.

«Andiamo koko! Quelli hanno tutti un bastone infilato nel culo», un forte dolore improvviso dietro la sua testa bloccò la sua frase, «AHIA! Perché lo hai fatto?»

«Non voglio che utilizzi questo atteggiamento! Se prendi queste brutte abitudini offenderai qualcuno che vorrà la tua testa e poi la mia!»

Voleva commentare dicendo che al principe Vegeta non gliene importava un gran che del suo comportamento e che anche il suo genitore detestava tutti quegli altezzosi saccenti della corte Saiyan ma rimase zitto, non volendo far irritare ancora di più il padre rispondendo alla sua ramanzina; aveva imparato che in quei momenti era meglio lasciarlo sfogare.

«Ora, un genitore normale per punizione ti spedirebbe alla Barriera per insegnarti un po’ di disciplina ma, siccome so che per te sarebbe un passatempo piacevole visto la presenza del Maestro Kaio, tu adesso vieni con me a Saiyako per il Concilio dei Tredici Clan»»

«Cosa?! Perché?!» gridò indignato Goku ignorando il suo tono simile a quello di un bambino piagnucolante. Voleva andare con Crilin a pescare.

«Perché è tuo padre che te lo ordina e finché sei sotto questo tetto o lui non è crepato, tu fai cosa ti dice! E poi sei un Cavaliere del Regno, non puoi andare a zonzo tutti i giorni per i boschi dimenticando i tuoi doveri».

Goku era pronto a sbattere la testa sul tavolo dall’esasperazione. Non lo aveva chiesto lui di essere il più giovane guerriero promosso a membro dei Cavalieri, era stata tutta colpa di una concatenazione di eventi imprevisti. Suo padre aveva scoperto, attraverso la sua spia Karin, un complotto da parte dell’ex septon di Saiyako Daimao, il sacerdote del Culto degli Dei, per uccidere il Re Vegeta. Non si sapevano le sue motivazioni né se fosse stato mandato da qualcuno, lui aveva per caso intercettato l’uomo del Credo e dopo uno scontro acceso era riuscito ad ucciderlo davanti agli occhi colpiti del re … aveva solo 15 anni.

Il giorno dopo suo padre venne elevato al grado di Comandante dei Guardiani e lui fu promosso al rango di Cavaliere del Regno. Goku sarebbe stato meglio anche senza quella nomina. Lui non era adatto a restare fra i nobili Saiyan, a lui piaceva la sua libertà e il suo essere completamente estraneo alla vita piena di restrizioni della corte; voleva diventare un Guardiano, come suo padre e suo fratello, per proteggere i Regni Uniti e combattere i veri pericoli, quelli oltre la Barriera. Il problema era che poteva essere nominato Guardiano solo al compimento dei 18 anni e a lui mancavano ancora alcuni mesi. La cosa positiva di tutta la vicenda era la possibilità di sfidare i soldati e i cavalieri più esperti Saiyan per allenarsi e migliorare la sua tecnica con la spada.

«Ah, e poi ti scuserai con la principessa».

«Per cosa?!» un altro schiaffo dietro la testa lo fece urlare di dolore.

«Per essere un idiota, tanto per cominciare … poi vedremo» e detto questo prese un grosso pezzo di carne lanciandolo ai due lupi ancora accucciati che subito si avventarono sulla loro colazione tutti contenti. Quanto sarebbe piaciuto a Goku essere senza preoccupazioni come Darko e Silvy.

Intanto Radish continuava a ghignarsela come una iena portando Goku a chiedersi cosa avesse fatto di male per avere un fratello così infame. La sua gioia però, per la soddisfazione del più giovane, non durò a lungo perché il padre si voltò di scatto verso di lui raggelandolo all’istante. «E tu! La tua costante mancanza di impegno nel cercare una moglie sta cominciando a seccarmi!»

«Vecchio!»

Adesso toccava a Goku ghignare. Suo fratello era il primogenito, a lui spettavano le eredità del padre una volta morto ma anche la responsabilità di generare un erede per il clan Son, uno dei più antichi di tutto il nord. Il suo status di secondogenito, invece, gli dava davvero le libertà di cui aveva bisogno: per Morduk, Goku non riusciva proprio a vedersi come Lord che sedeva al grande tavolo dei Tredici Clan Saiyan per parlare di politica e burocrazia. Il suo futuro, grazie agli dei, era alla Barriera, dove avrebbe sempre lottato.

Non c’era nulla che potesse impedirglielo, neanche quel vecchio testardo di suo padre …

*

Goku era già pronto a fuggire verso i campi di allenamento non appena i tre scesero dai loro destrieri neri quando una presa ferrea da dietro gli agguantò il colletto del mantello scuro coperto sulle spalle dalla pelliccia, come un cucciolo di lupo preso per la collottola dal genitore.

«Non ci pensare nemmeno» il ringhio basso del padre sembrava quello di una belva.

«Aw koko!»

«Tu oggi sarai la mia ombra. Non ti staccherai da me neanche per andare a pisciare siamo intesi?»

Goku abbassò le spalle abbattuto e sul viso poteva immaginare di avere l’espressione più desolante di cui era capace ma con suo padre ormai aveva perso ogni effetto nel corso degli anni. Una risata attirò l’attenzione del trio verso un uomo anche più alto di Radish, con i capelli neri raccolti in una coda bassa e un sorriso amichevole. Toma, il suo padrino e il migliore amico di suo padre.

«Che ha combinato questa volta?» chiese divertito al padre.

«Toma, tu e Radish andate alla Barriera. Vi raggiungerò non appena avrò finito al Concilio dei Tredici Clan» rispose semplicemente il padre ignorando la domanda dell’amico.

Toma era forse l’unica persona di cui suo padre si fidava oltre ai suoi figli. Quei due erano stati compagni di battaglia da prima ancora che incontrasse sua madre, cresciuti insieme fra le mura crudeli di Valarya. Il suo genitore gli aveva sempre insegnato che se trovi un vero amico allora tienitelo il più stretto possibile perché un giorno potrebbe salvarti la vita; era uno degli insegnamenti che più aveva apprezzato del Saiyan anziano.

«E io?» chiese innocentemente Goku notando che non lo aveva nominato.

Suo padre si voltò lentamente verso di lui con un sogghigno inquietante. «Tu, mio caro jitocyo, hai un discorso di scuse da preparare, vedi di essere convincente e il meno te stesso possibile».

Goku lo fissò irritato, cercando di sembrare il più intimidatorio possibile con solo lo sguardo ma in quel gioco non era bravo come il padre o Radish e, a dire la verità, come quasi tutti i Saiyan. Incrociò le braccia al petto e piegò il volto in una smorfia che probabilmente era più simile ad un broncio. Toma gli passò accanto mettendogli la mano sulla spalla e facendogli l’occhialino in maniera complice.

«Tranquillo, la Barriera non va da nessuna parte» scherzò montando sul suo destriero seguito da Radish e da diversi uomini dalla pelliccia nera che immediatamente uscirono dalle porte del castello diretti a nord.

Dopo aver osservato con un po’ di nostalgia il plotone sparire come Darko e Silvy, probabilmente per unirsi agli altri meta-lupi del castello, seguì il padre per le cupe stanze della fortezza, diretti verso la sala del Concilio dei Tredici Clan, il luogo di incontro in cui si sedevano tutti i capiclan delle famiglie più potenti del loro popolo insieme al re. Era qualcosa di terribilmente noioso per Goku, che doveva starsene in piedi vicino ad una delle colonne di pietra cercando in tutti i modi di non cadere addormentato. Sapeva che anche suo padre lo odiava, ricordava chiaramente durante una serata alla locanda di Popper alla Rocca Nera i termini affascinanti e assolutamente volgari con cui l’aveva definito, probabilmente dopo aver esagerato un po’ troppo con la birra Saiyan, ma era molto più bravo a celare questa sua antipatia dietro una maschera di indifferenza di fronte alla corte.

La stanza era piuttosto angusta per uno come lui abituato ai boschi di Mount Paozu, soprattutto quando, al grande tavolo di quercia, sedevano tredici capi Saiyan irruenti con le loro guardie che circondavano ogni angolo della sala in pietra; il tetto ligneo basso non aiutava certo a rendere l’atmosfera ariosa né la gigantesca testa ossea di un basilisco al di sopra del caminetto che osservava gli occupanti della sala con orbite vuote alle spalle del seggio del re.

Il sovrano non era ancora arrivato quindi tutti i capiclan stavano semplicemente bevendo vino e mangiando quando lui e il padre entrarono; vennero subito fermati da una voce che per poco non fece gemere sia Goku che Bardack.

«Lord Bardack. Quale sorpresa. Ultimamente la vediamo sempre meno al Concilio».

«La difesa della Barriera mi tiene impegnato Lord Paragas».

Quel tizio era irritante. Non sapeva qual era il suo problema ma ogni volta che incontrava il padre non sdegnava mai di offenderlo in qualche modo o cercare di screditarlo agli occhi del re e, una volta che lui era divenuto un Cavaliere che frequentava il castello, faceva di tutto per metterlo in imbarazzo o denigrarlo. A suo merito, il genitore aveva un autocontrollo non da poco nei riguardi del capo delle Guardie Reali ma la spiegazione era semplice: suo padre aveva sì il grado di Comandante ma era inferiore a Paragus come rango; oltre a questo, malgrado fossero di sangue nobile, i Son erano membri del nono clan mentre il Capitano della Guardia del secondo, quello più importante dopo gli Élite, nonché lo stesso a cui apparteneva la Regina, e una parola sbagliata poteva costare loro la testa.

«Tanto impegnato da non degnarsi neppure di presenziare all’arrivo della nostra futura regina immagino».

Ops. Ora sì che si sentiva in colpa, soprattutto perché il padre aveva puntato per un attimo gli occhi su di lui con uno sguardo affilato. Non lo aveva fatto apposta, si era completamente dimenticato dell’arrivo della strana principessa e il tempo era letteralmente volato mentre lui e Crilin davano la caccia ad un grande alce. Suo padre era stato costretto a corrergli dietro per tutta la foresta di Mount Paozu per poi minacciarlo di lasciarlo chiuso nel castello a digiunare se non fosse tornato immediatamente.

Purtroppo al generale non sfuggì quel piccolo movimento e comparve un sorriso viscido sul volto severo e più anziano rispetto al genitore. «O forse ha avuto qualche difficoltà nel recuperare il suo figlio più giovane».

Non era una novità che lui sparisse di tanto in tanto, la vita al castello di Saiyako davvero lo sfiancava, ma usarlo in questo modo, cercando di far sembrare suo padre come un incapace non lo poteva accettare. Era una delle poche cose che lo facevano davvero arrabbiare: il vecchio aveva cresciuto lui e Radish da solo da quando aveva tre anni, dopo che la jaja era morta di febbre, facendo del proprio meglio malgrado fosse un guerriero dedito solo alla battaglia e alla morte; poteva affidarli ad educatori ma aveva deciso di occuparsi personalmente della loro istruzione, aiutato anche dal suo nonno adottivo Gohan. Certo, spesso non lo stava a sentire e gli disubbidiva ma aveva un profondo rispetto per il padre e nessuno poteva trattarlo così o usare le sue trasgressioni contro il genitore.

Come se avesse capito cosa stava per fare, Bardack gli poggiò una mano sul braccio, bloccando ogni suo movimento che, molto presumibilmente, avrebbe messo entrambi nei guai.

Un corno rimbombò nella sala e subito, dalla porta dall’altro lato della stanza, entrarono a passo di marcia il re e il principe. Il padre si voltò a guardarlo prima di indicargli con un cenno un punto vicino alle colonne di pietra; Goku non si fece pregare e subito si appoggiò in disparte mentre i capiclan prendevano posto insieme al re.

La prima ora fu una noia mortale per lui. I lord parlavano della situazione dei territori del Regno Vegeta, alternandosi di volta in volta ma discutendo più o meno delle stesse cose di cui ascoltò a malapena una sillaba, finché il re non intervenne salvandolo da ulteriori burocrazie – e salvando anche Vegeta a giudicare dalla sua faccia annoiata e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

«Ci sono cose più urgenti di cui voglio parlare. Lord Bardack. La situazione alla Barriera».

In un attimo Goku si ridestò mentre il padre si alzava in piedi.

«Vostra maestà, temo purtroppo di non portare notizie incoraggianti».

Il giovane ora era più che attento. Aveva notato la preoccupazione del padre ogni volta che tornava dalla Barriera e lo strano stato taciturno in cui era caduto negli ultimi mesi, persino i suoi frequenti mal di testa erano peggiorati. Lui era stato un paio di volte alla Barriera ma solo per essere allenato dal Maestro Kaio, un grande istruttore dell’arte del combattimento proveniente dall’Essox; non era mai stato dall’altra parte della grande muraglia come il padre o suo fratello.

«Di nuovo i Barbari?» chiese qualcuno.

«No» il vecchio prese un foglio di carta e lo appoggiò sul tavolo prima di farlo scivolare al re. «Questo è un dispaccio che mi è arrivato il mese scorso. Non gli avrei dato peso se non fosse che, una settimana dopo altri due messaggi identici a questo sono giunti alla mia attenzione».

Il re prese il foglio e cominciò a leggerlo con attenzione, anche Vegeta si affacciò più interessato del solito. Ad un tratto l’espressione del sovrano mutò in una di pura indignazione e rabbia.

«Spero che tu abbia delle prove sicure per avvalorare queste parole».

«Mi sono recato io stesso oltre la Barriera per vedere ciò che i Cercatori avevano avvistato e posso confermare».

Re Vegeta passò il foglio al suo Primo Cavaliere, Lord Nappa, il quale ebbe la stessa reazione del re ma estremamente più pronunciata.

«Ci stai dicendo che dopo mille anni di silenzio, i Maghi delle Ombre sarebbero ricomparsi nelle terre oltre la Barriera?!»

Immediatamente quelle parole scatenarono un brusio animato nella sala e anche Goku si sentì un po’ sconcertato. Karin e nonno Gohan gli avevano raccontato alcune storie sui Maghi delle Ombre quando era un bambino: praticavano la magia nera nella forma più macabra con sacrifici umani e si diceva fossero capaci di riportare in vita i morti; la leggenda raccontava anche che migliaia di anni prima avessero creato un’oscura creatura per combattere nella guerra contro i Divini, i fondatori del Wessox, la quale aveva letteralmente distrutto tutto l’Occidente.

I Maghi delle Ombre erano però solo leggende per la sua generazione e anche per molti anziani Saiyan, le classiche storie dell’orrore che i genitori, gli insegnanti e fratelli maggiori insopportabili raccontavano ai bambini per spaventarli; anche Radish, che era stato alcune volte oltre la Barriera, non ci credeva e aveva sempre accusato il padre di essere paranoico o sorpassato.

«Per me Lord Bardack sta esasperando la cosa. Chi ci dice che non siano i Barbari oppure gli uomini di Freezer».

«Sarei d’accordo con lei Lord Broccus se non mi fossi recato nei luoghi in cui sono avvenuti gli attacchi. Mi è piuttosto difficile credere che i Barbari o i soldati ancora fedeli ai Freddi abbiamo preso uomini, donne e bambini, li abbiano squartati, sparso il sangue a formare simboli della magia nera arcaica dimenticata da secoli per poi cuocere le loro interiora per mangiarle. Soprattutto perché le vittime erano proprio Barbari e uomini di Freezer».

A quelle parole la sala si zittì e Goku fece una mezza faccia disgustata; qualcuno aveva di certo dei gusti abbastanza discutibili. Il re osservò ancora la lettera con sguardo terribilmente cupo.

«I Maghi delle Ombre non si vedono da mille anni … ormai si pensa che la loro stirpe sia estinta».

«Mi limito a riferirle ciò che ho visto e sia io che i Guardiani più anziani siamo d’accordo che non si tratta né di Barbari né degli uomini dei Freddi. Restano solo due ipotesi: o qualcuno ci sta giocando un brutto scherzo o i Maghi delle Ombre non sono così estinti come pensavamo».

«Lord Bardack», prese la parola Paragas, «è davvero sicuro che non siano i Barbari? In fondo sappiamo entrambi quanto quelle bestie possano essere incivili e che spesso si sono combattuti fra loro».

«Con il dovuto rispetto Lord Paragas, ho visto di persona i Barbari e li ho anche combattuti diverse volte nel corso degli anni. Sono dei bruti che vivono come animali ma non sono molto diversi da noi. L’unica cosa che ci differenzia è che quando gli Shinjin sollevarono quella Barriera noi eravamo dalla parte giusta. No, quello che ho visto non l’hanno fatto i Barbari».

Il re rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto grattandosi la barba. «E Freezer?»

«Al momento non abbiamo indicazioni che ci confermino i suoi tentativi di oltrepassare la Barriera con un esercito, non ha modo di raccogliere abbastanza uomini per poter competere con la nostra armata, tuttavia le mie vedette hanno ucciso diverse sue spie che stavano cercando di aggirare la muraglia. Chiaramente non ha ancora abbandonato il suo piano originale di riconquistare i Regni Uniti».

Re Vegeta rimase per un attimo con un’aria contemplativa prima di avere tutta la sua attenzione su suo padre. «Lord Bardack, a seguito di queste notizie voglio che tu ti trasferisca al castello di Saiyako».

Sia Goku che Bardack sgranarono gli occhi stupiti. Trasferirsi lì? Al castello? «Mio re, sono il Comandante dei Guardiani non posso—»

«Ti recherai alla Barriera quando sarà necessario ma la tua base sarà il castello. Mount Paozu è troppo lontano dalla Barriera e in caso di pericolo voglio che tu sia pronto a partire in qualsiasi momento e che mi riferisca immediatamente ogni singola notizia».

«Vostra Altezza» prese la parola Nappa «non credete che stiamo agendo in maniera precipitosa».

«Non intendo farmi trovare impreparato. Che siano i Barbari, Freezer o stupide favole dell’orrore, c’è qualcuno che sta cercando di intimidirci e voglio sapere chi è e che cosa ha intenzione di fare».

«La Barriera è inviolata da mille anni …»

«E intendo far sì che rimanga tale, Lord Paragas» lo interruppe bruscamente il re prima di passare a suo padre, «alloggerai nell’ala ovest con gli altri generali, un cavallo e un corvo saranno sempre a tua disposizione e i vostri figli potranno restare se lo vorranno».

Assolutamente no! Pensò Goku vedendo un ghigno eccitato di Vegeta che stava già pregustando il sapore del sangue. Il Principe lo avrebbe sfidato ogni giorno e, malgrado fosse uno spadaccino di ineguagliabile bravura e gli piacesse combattere con lui, non voleva passare tutte le sue giornate con quell’arrogante a farsi insultare; suo padre aveva ragione quando diceva che era un dolore nel culo come compagno di allenamento.

«Certo vostra Maestà» suo padre si sedette mentre il giovane trattenne un lamento.

«Ed ora voglio fare un annuncio. Da due anni non abbiamo più un septon che presieda a Saiyako», certo, perché l’altro lo aveva ammazzato Goku prima che potesse uccidere il re, «malgrado la cosa non mi interessi minimamente, la Congrega dei Septon non ha ben gradito la mancanza di un religioso del Culto nella capitale, cosa che non è mai avvenuta in 300 anni, quindi hanno deciso di mandarcene uno dall’Antico Tempio».

Con quelle parole una porta si aprì facendo entrare il septon. Era parecchio alto, con la pelle pallida e senza capelli, come da tradizione per i membri della Congrega, con abiti sacerdotali viola e un mantello bianco; ciò che però lo mise un po’ a disagio fu il volto, con un’espressione indifferente e occhi capaci di trafiggerti come una punta acuminata di una freccia e colpirti l’anima.

«Permette che vi presenti Piccolo, il nuovo septon di Saiyako».

A Goku non sarebbe importato molto ma ad un tratto quello sguardo aguzzo si posò su di lui, studiandolo in maniera fin troppo interessata, prima di aprirsi in un sogghigno assolutamente falso.

«Sarà un piacere servire nella vostra Casata».

Ho un gran brutto presentimento. E a giudicare dallo sguardo cupo di suo padre non era il solo.

*

«Che significa che non posso andare subito a nord?» chiese il padre cercando di non mostrare dal tono la sua irritazione.

«Ordini del re, Lord Bardack, vuole che alleni il prossimo plotone dei nuovi Guardiani. Un servo vi accompagnerà nelle vostre stanze» rispose Nappa, «cogli l’occasione per approfittare del benessere della capitale. Al tuo piccolo fortino abbandonata dagli dei e alla Rocca Nera non avrai simili agi» commentò divertito. Suo padre aveva un leggero tic all’occhio stizzito, sembrava indeciso se mandarlo a farsi fottere o mollargli direttamente un pugno; alla fine però restò immobile mentre Nappa se ne andò lasciandoli soli nella sala del Concilio.

«Quindi dobbiamo restare qui?»

«Sono entusiasta quanto te Kakarot».

Probabilmente lui aveva la stessa faccia scura del genitore. A nessuno dei due piaceva il castello: era una tana di lupi che erano stati per troppo tempo chiusi fra quattro mura e pieno di spie che seguivano ogni tuo movimento per scoprirne i punti deboli. Goku non era fatto per questo, lui era adatto alla sfida aperta, senza giochi o trame oscure, con un avversario di fronte e una spada in mano.

Sua padre gli si avvicinò e cominciò a parlare con tono estremamente basso. «Voglio che tu stia molto attento. Ci sono occhi e orecchie ovunque qui. Una mossa sbagliata e—»

«Siamo morti, lo so. Ma perché dovrebbero farlo? Siamo solo il nono clan, non abbiamo aspirazioni al trono e non ci interessa il potere. Per quale motivo dovrebbero cospirare contro di noi?»

«Oh Kakarot tu sei troppo ingenuo» Goku fece una smorfia contrariato, «siamo diventati scomodi dal giorno in cui io ho scoperto il complotto per uccidere il re e tu hai ucciso Daimao».

«Perché abbiamo protetto il trono?»

«Perché abbiamo protetto il re. Con il tempo imparerai che c’è una bella differenza».

Goku lo guardò un attimo sconvolto e abbassò ancora di più la voce. «Stai dicendo che chi ha ingaggiato Daimao potrebbe non essere Freezer ma … qualcuno dall’interno?» gli sembrava davvero incredibile che qualcuno dei loro potesse cercare di far cadere la loro Casata nel caos.

«Vegeta si è proclamato re del Wessox perché il suo clan era il primo dei Saiyan non perché fosse di sangue reale. Non tutti hanno accettato di buon grado questa autoproclamazione ma sono rimasti in silenzio per evitare le lance dei soldati del clan Élite. Questo però non significa che qualcuno non stia cospirando contro di lui e contro chiunque cerchi di essere al suo fianco».

«Quindi noi siamo in pericolo perché facciamo il nostro dovere? Non ha alcun senso!»

«Al gioco dei troni si vince o si muore, non ci deve essere un senso. Ognuno gioca la sua partita per ottenere il premio, purtroppo noi ci siamo finiti dentro e una volta che ci sei in mezzo non puoi ritirarti. In queste mura forse c’è qualcuno che cospira contro il re. Non so se sia pagato da Freezer o sia intenzionato a reclamare il titolo di sovrano ma il nostro clan, insieme a pochi altri, sono una minaccia perché seguono il giuramento».

L’idea non lo entusiasmava, ecco perché preferiva lo scontro con la spada. «Che cosa facciamo?»

«Muoviamoci con cautela. Adesso che siamo a palazzo posso avere più controllo della situazione e osservare i nostri nemici. Per quanto ti sia difficile cerca di stare lontano dai guai».

Goku stava per fare una battuta quando una voce graffiante poco distante li distolse dalla loro conversazione privata: il nuovo sacerdote, sempre con quell’espressione sul volto estremamente subdola.

«Lord Bardack, sir Kakarot» disse con una voce melliflua, «devo portarle i ringraziamenti dall’Antico Tempio».

«Septon Piccolo. Non vedo che cosa ci sia da ringraziare».

Lui sorrise ma non c’era nulla di gioioso in esso. «Aver impedito che un nostro fratello si macchiasse di un simile crimine come uccidere il re dei Regni Uniti … sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante per la nostra Congrega, storicamente imparziale, se ci fosse riuscito».

«Non mi ricordavo che la vostra Congrega fosse così riconoscente» commentò non riuscendo a trattenere il fastidio Goku; di fatto la Congrega, la casta religiosa che praticava il Culto dei Nuovi Dei in tutto il Wessox, aveva chiesto a gran voce la sua testa per quello che aveva fatto ed era servita la minaccia del re per placare gli animi.

«Il nostro stupore alla notizia ha lasciato poco spazio al ragionevole dubbio», non sembrava per nulla dispiaciuto, anzi, pareva che la cosa fosse di suo gradimento, «ma per il bene di questo regno e di tutti i Regni Uniti è meglio lasciare andare queste inutili divergenze».

Inutili divergenze? Goku avrebbe volentieri voluto togliere quel ghigno dalla faccia del septon Piccolo ma forse prendere a pugni il prete lo avrebbe messo in un’altra situazione spinosa con la Congrega.

«Alla fine siamo dalla stessa parte».

Suo padre lo guardò per qualche secondo in silenzio con un’espressione letteralmente indecifrabile. «Ovviamente».

Con un inchino il sacerdote si congedò lasciando nuovamente soli padre e figlio.

Il Saiyan più anziano si aprì in un ghigno per nulla divertito e disse con tono sarcastico e sprezzante: «Mi piacerebbe sapere quale sia la parte a cui si riferiva».

«Non mi fido di lui» mormorò Goku.

«E fai bene, ora abbiamo un altro problema. Ci mancava solo un maledetto eunuco a rovinarmi la giornata» brontolò con espressione scura, «non capirò mai questa gente disposta a tagliarsi le palle per chissà quale divinità», prese la sua pipa sottile mettendoci le erbe di Essox e accendendole con un acciarino.

«Quella roba ti ucciderà» commentò divertito Goku.

Il vecchio lo fissò alzando un sopracciglio. «Sono un Saiyan che combatte oltre la Barriera da anni come Guardiano e tu credi che sarà questo ad uccidermi? Sei piuttosto ottimista cyo».

Goku non trattenne un sorriso alla battuta ma era vero: l’età media di sopravvivenza per un Saiyan alla Barriera era assai bassa; come diceva Pumbukin, un altro membro della squadra di Cercatori di suo padre, o ti uccidono i Barbari o il freddo. Per il giovane cavaliere, tuttavia, era sempre meglio che passare il resto della sua vita a marcire in un posto come il castello di Saiyako senza alcuna sfida: non c’era nulla per un lupo selvaggio come lui lì.


	5. Il lupo e la cerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parole in lingua Saiyan:
> 
> Jaja: mamma

Capitolo 5: Il lupo e la cerva

  


POV – Goku

Goku sperava, dopo la conversazione inquietante che avevano avuto e l’incontro con il sacerdote, che il vecchio si fosse dimenticato del suo piccolo problema con la principessa. Sfortunatamente per lui suo padre aveva una buona memoria.

«Tu non devi andare da qualche parte?»

Così ora si ritrovava a girovagare per l’ala nobile del castello in cerca di una persona particolare. Non poteva andare dritto dalla principessa, da quello che gli era stato insegnato sul galateo da utilizzare di fronte a tali ranghi della società, sarebbe stato sconveniente e maleducato. Con la dovuta sincerità a Goku non importava minimamente: voleva solo scusarsi, per un motivo che a lui restava ancora sconosciuto, e chiudere quella faccenda. C’era una sola persona che poteva aiutarlo in una simile situazione.

Bussò alla porta in legno di abete davanti a lui ma nessuno gli rispose. Strano, poteva sentire dei movimenti all’interno della camera.

«Bulma. Sono Goku. Ho bisogno di una mano».

Qualcosa all’interno della stanza andò in frantumi con un botto. Goku non ci pensò neanche per un momento. Sguainò la spada e buttò giù la porta entrando nella camera come un lupo pronto all’attacco. Non c’erano però nemici nell’ambiente profumato ricco di tessuti e arredi pregiati ma quando si voltò verso il letto—

«GOKU!»

Il giovane guerriero rimase per un attimo immobile fissando le due figure senza veli sul letto dalle lenzuola di seta scomposte.

«Sul serio … in pieno giorno» disse lui alla fine rinfoderando la spada mentre una Bulma completamente nuda prendeva con una mossa rapida la sua vestaglia e scendeva dal cavallo di Yamcha, con profondo disappunto della sua guardia del corpo. Bè, adesso capiva perché non c’era nessuno a sorvegliare gli appartamenti della dama, non ci aveva pensato. 

Il cavaliere tentò di recuperare un paio di pantaloni dal pavimento ma Goku lo bloccò, la nudità non era mai stata un problema per lui, non con suo fratello in casa. «Non scomodarti. Ho bisogno di un favore Bulma».

«Adesso?!» ringhiò lei chiudendosi la veste verde di seta con uno scatto furioso.

«Devi farmi avere un incontro con la principessa».

«Stiamo davvero parlando di questo con la porta aperta e noi due nudi?» chiese Yamcha preferendo coprirsi con le lenzuola del letto la parte inferiore del suo corpo.

Bulma corse alla porta sbattendola prima di voltarsi irata verso il giovane Saiyan. «Perché per i sette inferi hai sfondato la porta?!»

«Non rispondevi, poi ho sentito qualcosa che si rompeva e ho pensato che qualcuno ti avesse attaccato» spiegò Goku grattandosi il capo notando poi un vaso di vetro in frantumi accanto al letto, «non capisco perché strilli tanto, non è la prima volta che vi becco insieme».

Bulma sembrava sul punto di schiaffeggiarlo a giudicare dalle iridi azzurre furenti e il volto arrossato dalla rabbia più che dall’imbarazzo. «Perché tu non capisci mai che quando una porta è chiusa e nessuno ti risponde allora vuol dire che non c’è oppure che è impegnato!»

«In effetti vi vedevo molto impegnati».

«GOKU!»

«Puoi farmi avere un incontro con la principessa o no?»

La ragazza si mise le mani fra i capelli turchini spettinati con aria esasperata prima di rendersi conto della sua richiesta e subito lo osservò perplessa. «Perché?»

«Mio padre mi ucciderà o peggio, mi farà digiunare nelle segrete se non chiedo scusa alla principessa per il mio comportamento, anche se sinceramente non so che ho fatto di sbagliato» disse lui grattandosi la testa.

Bulma era la prima persona che gli era venuta in mente. Da quello che le aveva detto era stata una delle poche ad avere contatti frequenti con la principessa Ox e, conoscendola praticamente da anni, sapeva come era capace di tirare qualche filo all’interno della corte per ottenere ciò che voleva, soprattutto se glielo chiedeva il ragazzino adorabile che al loro primo incontro l’aveva accidentalmente fatta cadere da cavallo.

«Dovresti rivedere le tue priorità Goku» esclamò Yamcha, ancora steso sul letto, Bulma invece era rimasta stupita ma subito la sorpresa lasciò spazio a quel sorriso ambiguo e a quella luce viziosa negli occhi che gli mettevano sempre una certa ansia. Poteva sentire gli ingranaggi perversi girare dentro la testa della giovane anche da lì.

«Oh, intendi dire per ieri? Quando ti ha urlato in faccia che sei un cafone?» chiese lei fin troppo interessata, «lo sai, per una che non conosci sembra averla presa piuttosto sul personale»

«Te l’ho già detto. Non l’ho mai vista in tutta la mia vita» disse lui alzando le mani mostrandosi il più innocente possibile e sfoggiando i suoi occhi da cucciolo implorante.

«Però ti ha chiamato con il tuo nome di battesimo. Stai cercando di nascondermi qualcosa Goku … qualche piccolo segreto scabroso che non mi hai mai detto? Qualche peccatuccio?» ad ogni parola si avvicinò portando quasi a toccare con i seni i suoi pettorali e inondando il suo naso con il profumo floreale della lady; non era impressionato dal corpo di Bulma, certo era molto bella e a giudicare da quello che diceva Yamcha i suoi seni erano davvero stupendi, ma non era abituato ad una tale vicinanza da parte di una donna, soprattutto se era una cara amica come Bulma.

«Non è così! Ora puoi darmi una mano?» quasi strillò implorante.

Lei lo fissò per qualche istante ancora con aria sospettosa e indagatrice ma alla fine alzò le spalle decidendo di dargli tregua. «Fatti trovare al Giardino delle Dame fra un’ora. Vedrò che posso fare».

Goku si aprì in un grande sorriso. «Grazie!»

«E adesso …» lo prese per un braccio trascinandolo fin fuori dalla stanza e prima di sbattergliela in faccia sibilò: «Sparisci».

*

Stava iniziando a farsi prendere dall’apprensione. Non era ancora passata un’ora ma aveva già il timore che Bulma non fosse riuscita a convincere la principessa. Aveva passato quel tempo cercando di scervellarsi su cosa avesse fatto per ottenere quella reazione da lei ma non era riuscito ad arrivarne a capo. Continuava a pensare a dove l’avesse già vista, perché doveva averla vista da qualche parte se conosceva il secondo nome datogli dalla sua  jaja , e anche se i grandi occhi scuri da cerbiatta gli erano familiari non era riuscito a collegarli a nessun nome. Non aveva mai incontrato una principessa, ne era sicuro.

Nel tempo in cui era rimasto lì, a camminare avanti e indietro sulla ghiaia del sentiero nel piccolo cortile, aveva anche provato a prepararsi un discorso serio degno da presentare al cospetto della principessa, pensando a quello che avrebbe detto suo padre se fosse stato al suo posto; i risultanti non erano così promettenti e già sapeva che qualsiasi frase preparata si sarebbe intortigliata o sarebbe sembrata stupida non appena fosse uscita dalla sua bocca.

Per Morduk. Era una frana con quelle cose!

Un fruscio attirò la sua attenzione, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri per nulla confortanti e non appena si voltò verso il suono i suoi occhi si puntarono su quelli che pochi istanti prima erano apparsi nella sua mente. I due si fissarono un po’ stupiti prima che Goku si inchinasse ricordandosi un po’ di buone maniere.

«Principessa Ox».

«Non posso crederci» sibilò e quando Goku alzò lo sguardo poteva vedere sul volto di porcellana una smorfia contrariata, le guance erano leggermente arrossate anche se probabilmente più dal freddo che dalla rabbia, mentre le braccia erano incrociate sul petto dandole una posa rigida e intimidatoria, «Lady Bulma mi aveva detto di incontrarla qui».

«Sono stato io a chiederle di poter avere un incontro con voi!» disse subito lui cercando di difendere l’amica che aveva agito solo in buona fede e su sua richiesta. 

Lei rimase a guardarlo, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, mettendosi in una posizione meno custodita e rilassando appena l’espressione del volto. I suoi occhi profondi lo studiavano con attenzione, con meno intensità tuttavia rispetto al loro primo incontro spiacevole, ma alla fine lo abbassò cominciando a tormentarsi le dita con fare ansioso.

«Vuol dire … che hai ricordato …» il tono di voce era terribilmente basso ma Goku aveva l’udito fino e non gli sfuggì alcuna sillaba.

Per un momento si sentì impietrire prima di sospirare con fare rassegnato grattandosi il capo sconsolato, ignorando completamente di essere al cospetto della sua futura regina. «Mi dispiace ma … sono venuto qui per chiedervi scusa … per come mi sono comportato … non so sinceramente cosa vi ha sconvolta ma sono terribilmente dispiaciuto se vi ho offesa».

Non era andato male, sì aveva un po’ balbettato e aveva mantenuto lo sguardo basso imbarazzato ma gli era sembrato sincero e molto rispettoso, forse c’era qualche speranza di poter cenare quella sera, finché non si rese conto che la principessa era stata in silenzio per parecchio tempo … troppo tempo.

«Tutto qui».

Goku alzò lo sguardo dall’osservazione interessante dei suoi stivali scuri sporchi di neve e fango, tornando sulla ragazza ma indietreggiò all’istante sotto la furia di quegli occhi accesi come torce roventi. Dove aveva sbagliato?! Perché riusciva sempre a far infuriare quella strana principessa in quel modo?!

«Ehm … cosa?»

«Dieci anni!» urlò costringendolo a fare un ulteriore passo indietro mentre lei ne faceva uno verso di lui minacciosa; se Radish fosse stato lì avrebbe riso di gusto nel vedere il suo fratellino impavido indietreggiare al cospetto di una donna molto più minuta di lui. Ringraziò tutti gli dei Antichi e Nuovi che non fosse armata perché avrebbe potuto giurare che in quel momento avrebbe usato volentieri un’arma su di lui. «Te ne sei completamente dimenticato?!»

«Io davvero non so—»

«Mi avevi fatto una promessa! Avevi promesso che non mi avresti mai dimenticata!»

Ancora. Continuava a dirglielo ma lui davvero non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando, anche se, quando aveva urlato dieci anni, una campanella aveva timidamente suonato nella sua testa, collegando la frase alle iridi ebano e bisbigliando in maniera fastidiosa ed insistente come quella mattina. La sua testa stava cercando di affermare qualcosa ma lui non riusciva proprio a capire cosa fosse.

«Ve lo giuro, io non so di che cosa stiate parlando. Non mi ricordo di aver mai incontrato una principessa … forse se mi diceste quando e dove ci siamo visti—»

Lei emise un verso furente facendolo nuovamente allontanare da lei per paura che potesse colpirlo sul serio. Questa conversazione stava prendendo una piega ancora peggiore di quella precedente e non credeva che sarebbe vissuto abbastanza per scusarsi con il padre. Tuttavia la principessa non diede alcun ordine ai soldati di decapitarlo per averla offesa né diede segno di prenderlo a schiaffi. Fece qualcosa di decisamente più strano: si tolse il guanto di camoscio dalla mano destra, sollevò la manica della veste di seta e gli mostrò il polso nudo … no, non era nudo, c’era un piccolo braccialetto sfilacciato fatto con pagliuzze privo di alcun valore che non si intonava per niente con l’eleganza del vestito della principessa.

E in quel momento capì.

Fu come se un kirin in piena carica lo avesse colpito dritto al petto. 

Poteva solo immaginare l’espressione allucinata ed incredula che si stava facendo largo sulla sua faccia mentre ad un tratto la sua mente fu invasa da un ricordo lontano, per tanto tempo lasciato a fare la polvere, e che, nonostante ciò, gli riempiva il corpo di sensazioni calde e piacevoli, le stesse che provava rammentando la sua  jaja quando gli rimboccava le coperte di pelliccia nelle notti particolarmente fredde.

Una bambina che gli metteva una corona di fiori in testa e lo prendeva a schiaffi per bizzarri motivi; loro due che si arrampicavano su un melo ridendo in maniera infantile; il regalo che si erano fatti l’ultimo giorno insieme sotto la luce del tramonto.

Goku cercò di vedere i tratti simili della bambina in quella giovane e nobile donna. I morbidi capelli corvini lunghi fino a metà schiena, con due ciocche ai lati del capo raccolte dietro a formare una treccia; i grandi occhi ebano intensi abbracciati da lunghe ciglia; il viso dai lineamenti delicati, quel piccolo naso all’insù e quelle labbra rosee sottili. C’era un corpo di donna dalle forme morbide che trasudava una regalità non presente allora ma tutto il resto gli rammentava quella bambina.

Ricordava. Quel mese di primavera lontano da casa di dieci anni fa, eppure mai sbiadito completamente dalla sua mente, brillante e caldo come allora.

Una voce nella sua testa, stranamente identica a quella di suo padre, con lo stesso timbro severo e acido lo ridestò.

Sei un fottuto imbecille.

«CHI-CHI!» urlò totalmente sconvolto, rievocando il nome di quella strana bambina.

«Finalmente te lo sei ricordato» disse acida rimettendosi in quella posizione rigida e osservandolo fredda.

Era senza parole. Non riusciva a credere che dopo un decennio avesse rincontrato la stessa ragazzina. La sua testa era completamente in subbuglio e la sua bocca non riusciva a pronunciare o a comporre una frase decente. «Ma tu … io …»

«Tzè! Che stupida credere che avresti mantenuto la promessa» il suo tono era adirato e sprezzante ma c’era qualcos’altro in quelle grandi sfere ossidiane e nella sua voce che scatenò una terribile sensazione di disagio, ancora peggiore di quella scaturita dalla sua reazione furiosa, e che lo portò a fare un passo verso di lei senza neppure rendersene conto. Poteva vederla: una profonda amarezza, tanta malinconia e nostalgia in quelle iridi che ricordava piene di vita.

Qualcosa punse Goku al livello del petto provocandogli una smorfia disturbata mentre continuava a fissare la principessa non ricambiato. Non gli piaceva quello vista, il malessere completamente sconosciuto ed indesiderato che non poteva spiegare aumentava ogni secondo passato ad osservare quell’immagine davanti a lui. Improvvisamente venne spinto a trovare una giustificazione, una spiegazione per farle sparire quell’espressione.

«Io non … non sapevo che eri tu— cioè che eravate voi … io non sapevo che eravate la principessa Ox».

La principessa Chi-Chi alzò di scatto il capo mostrando tutta la sua incredulità. «Cosa?!»

«Non mi avevate detto che eravate la principessa di Pleasant Mountain, avete solo accennato al fatto che eravate una nobile signorina ma io non credevo …» si grattò la guancia riportando alla luce tutte le loro conversazione ma ne era sicuro: la giovane non lo aveva mai informato del suo rango all’interno della Casata Ox; l’aveva notata affianco al re di Pleasant Mountain ma nessuno lo aveva avvisato che fosse sua figlia, prima di sapere del matrimonio di Vegeta, all’incirca un mese prima, non sapeva neppure che re Ox avesse una figlia.

La ragazza lo fissava a bocca aperta, probabilmente la faccia di Goku doveva essere più o meno la stessa quando lei gli aveva mostrato il braccialetto, poi si portò le mani sul volto gemendo, accasciandosi infine afflitta su una panca di pietra. Subito lui le si avvicinò vedendola così abbattuta ma per la verità non sapeva che fare; non era bravo con le ragazze, suo fratello era il donnaiolo, lui invece diceva o faceva sempre qualcosa di stupido che lo portava spesso ad essere schiaffeggiato o a subire delle urla isteriche; inoltre la giovane era una reale, la sua futura regina, non credeva che avrebbe apprezzato un suo tocco non gradito, malgrado davanti a lui vi fosse la stessa bambina di dieci anni prima.

«Sono una perfetta idiota» mormorò lei fra le mani prima di spostarle sui capelli in un gesto di puro sconforto, «per un intero mese non ti ho mai detto chi ero davvero, come ho fatto ad essere così stupida.»

«Io … davvero mi dispiace …» non sapeva che altro dire mentre si sedeva accanto a lei restando comunque ad una certa distanza. Lo stato della principessa gli piaceva sempre meno e quella fitta al livello del torace non accennava affatto a diminuire portandolo nuovamente a trovare un modo per risollevarla. «Però non ho dimenticato».

Lei si voltò appena alzando un sopracciglio sottile con aria interrogativa. Goku accennò ad un sorriso e cominciò a slegarsi il polsino in pelle alzando poi anche lui la manica scura destra, mostrando così alla principessa il suo bracciale di paglia. Lo aveva tenuto sempre con sé, nascosto sotto gli abiti o le protezioni dei polsi dell’armatura per evitare che si rovinasse a causa della sua vita movimentata. Quel piccolo oggetto gli faceva ricordare di volta in volta quel gradevole ricordo di primavera, anche se non aveva collegato la principessa a quella bambina che glielo aveva donato.

Senza preavviso lei gli prese il polso con le sue piccole mani lisce portandoselo in grembo mentre lui la fissava sconcertato. Vegeta gli aveva detto che, a parte durante il combattimento, lui non doveva toccarlo perché un reale non tocca mai uno sporco inferiore eppure la nobile dama continuava a toccargli il polso con quelle dita sottili e perfette, concentrandosi sul piccolo braccialetto e facendogli un po’ il solletico. Certo, da piccoli avevano avuto dei contatti molto più stretti ma erano bambini e lui non sapeva che era una principessa; probabilmente all’epoca non gliene sarebbe importato molto, non conosceva le leggi severe sul comportamento da tenere con un sovrano e le conseguenze per una possibile mancanza di rispetto.

«Lo hai tenuto allora» sussurrò sorpresa.

«Certo. Me lo avete regalato» disse lui semplicemente non vedendo il motivo per dover gettar via un regalo che gli aveva fatto.

Tornò a guardarlo stupita ma alla fine qualcosa di diverso comparve sul suo viso. Un dolce sorriso. Era la prima volta che gli sorrideva da quando si erano rincontrati dopo dieci anni e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse, come allora, gentile, luminoso come il sole della sua terra e … semplicemente bello.

«Non mi è mai passato per la mente di dirti che ero una principessa» disse lei lasciandogli andare finalmente il braccio.

«Bè, non avrebbe fatto molta differenza allora, non mi era chiaro tutta questa roba delle classi sociali» si grattò il mento mentre lei continuava a sorridere.

«E adesso?»

Goku si girò e le mostrò il suo sorriso che copriva tutta la faccia. «Cerco di non farmi tagliare la testa per la mia scarsa rispettosità!»

La principessa Chi-Chi sembrò irrigidirsi non appena si aprì in quella manifestazione di gioia e, proprio come dieci anni prima, le sue guance assunsero un grazioso color pesca mentre lei distoglieva subito lo sguardo. Goku era confuso: perché stava arrossendo? Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Era ancora a causa del freddo?

«Qualcosa non va Vostra Grazia?»

«Chee» disse ad un tratto.

«Eh?»

Lei tornò a voltarsi con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra. «Mi chiamavi Chee, te lo ricordi?»

Goku voleva picchiare la testa da qualche parte al pensiero di quanto era stato stupido, forse più tardi Vegeta poteva aiutarlo, trovava un piacere particolarmente perverso nel sbattergli il capo contro cose abbastanza pesanti. «Mi spiace—»

«Non ti scusare. Era carino il modo in cui lo dicevi».

Lui si grattò la guancia imbarazzato. «Sì bè, non ero ancora abituato a parlare la lingua comune. Però sono migliorato!» aggiunse tutto fiero facendo allargare il sorriso di lei.

«Oh Goku … non sei cambiato per niente» appoggiò il capo sulla mano e il gomito sul ginocchio restando sempre a fissarlo.

«Davvero?» studiò un attimo il suo corpo prima di osservare la principessa. «Sono più alto di voi adesso!»

Un suono dolce, che gli ricordava stranamente gli usignoli di Mount Paozu, risuonò nel piccolo cortile. Goku non lo collegò subito alla risata della giovane reale finché non vide il suo volto aprirsi in quello spettacolo di felicità. Si chiese come era possibile che una persona potesse emettere un suono così simile al canto degli uccelli, certo da bambino ululava con Darko e Silvy e ancora adesso sapeva comunicare con loro in quel modo ma non credeva che una reale potesse farlo.

«Vero!» rise lei, «molto più alto».

«Voi invece siete cambiata» fece notare lui trovando incredibile quanto fosse mutata da quella bambina.

Sembrò incuriosita e chiese: «In che modo?»

«Siete più …» si toccò il mento in cerca di una parola adatta per descriverla «… più raffinata».

«La trovi una brutta cosa?» domandò abbassando lo sguardo.

«No … strana, forse. Non brutta» rispose lui convinto.

La principessa sbuffò rallegrata. «Allora, ho sentito che sei diventato un Cavaliere del Regno, difensori della capitale. Com’è?»

Goku gemette. «Quasi sempre una noia. È solo una carica onoraria, per indicare i Saiyan che si sono distinti per il proprio coraggio e il proprio onore. Hanno tutti i privilegi dei nobili e ti permette di partecipare ai tornei di spada e alla giostra. Per il resto non c’è un gran che da fare, soprattutto ora, in tempi di pace. Non appena raggiungerò l’età comunque farò il giuramento per entrare nei Guardiani della Barriera come mio padre e mio fratello».

La principessa sembrò impallidire e un’espressione terribilmente spaventata comparve sul suo viso. «Vuoi essere un Guardiano?! Ma è pericoloso!»

«Siamo Saiyan, il pericolo ci esalta» rise lui ma quando sentì qualcosa pungergli il braccio si scostò gemendo, «perché mi avete dato un pizzicotto?»

«Non c’è nulla da ridere» disse lei per nulla contenta e osservandolo severa.

«Non vi dovete preoccupare. Noi Saiyan abbiamo protetto la Barriera per 1000 anni, non c’è alcun motivo di essere in ansia per possibili invasioni. Inoltre il clan Son ha sempre servito l’ordine dei Guardiani, mio padre è l’attuale Comandante ma anche il mio bisnonno lo è stato così come il mio trisnonno, fino al primo membro del clan. È un po’ la tradizione di famiglia, essendo solo il nono clan è la nostra massima aspirazione.»

«Non è questo quello che mi preoccupa» sussurrò lei osservando un albero spoglio del cortile con uno strano sguardo a cui non sapeva dare un nome.

«Eh? E allora cosa?»

Nuovamente le sue guance divennero due pesche mature e voltò completamente il capo dall’altra parte, nascondendo la sua espressione da lui proprio mentre un vento freddo cominciò a tirare dalle montagne del nord. Goku era abituato, alla grande muraglia il freddo era ancora più pungente, e i suoi abiti pesanti lo proteggevano perfettamente ma quando vide il corpo della principessa tremare notò quanto fossero inadatti i suoi abiti pregiati per quel clima, anche con il mantello imbottito all’interno con la pelliccia.

«È meglio tornare dentro. Si sta facendo sera e credetemi, di notte qui fuori possono girare solo i lupi».

«Buona idea. Non sono ancora abituata a questo gelo e credo che non mi ci abituerò mai. A Pleasant Mountain non c’è così tanto freddo» si alzarono entrambi dirigendosi verso il piccolo portico in pietra. 

Goku poté notare una certa nota nostalgica nella voce della principessa e chiese: «Vi manca casa vostra?»

«Ogni giorno» sospirò Chi-Chi strofinandosi le braccia, «mio padre mi manda qualche corvo ma non è la stessa cosa che essere là. Qui mi sento completamente smarrita».

«Se vi può far sentire meglio neanche io sono un appassionato di Saiyako» disse lui non trattenendo una smorfia.

Chi-Chi lo guardò incuriosita. «Non è la dimora della vostra Casata?»

«Sì. Ma casa mia è Mount Paozu, molto più a ovest, nella parte della Dorsale Nordica chiamata Cime Scarlatte, dove si trova la zona dei grandi laghi. È la dimora della mia famiglia dal primo antenato» spiegò non trattenendo un leggero sorriso al pensiero del piccolo fortino sulle rive del Lago di Paozu, circondata dai monti color ocra. Il solo luogo che lui chiamava casa.

«Tutti i clan hanno le proprie dimore sparse per il nord?»

«A dire di mio padre una volta sì, ma con la venuta dei Freddi molti hanno abbandonato i loro castelli per spostarsi prima a Valarya, servendo come Guardia Reale, e poi a Saiyako, probabilmente per comodità. Credo che ormai solo 5 clan oltre al nostro abbiano ancora la propria fortezza sulle montagne del nord».

«E non hai mai pensato di trasferirti alla capitale?» c’era qualcosa di strano in quella domanda, la principessa aveva un tono sommesso ma carico di ansia e aspettativa. Quella ragazza era davvero strana.

«Nah! Non sono a mio agio qui. Io sto bene in mezzo alle foreste di Mount Paozu, completamente libero di fare quello che voglio, o alla Barriera a combattere i nemici dei Regni Uniti. Quelli come noi qui alla capitale hanno vita breve, o finiscono uccisi o vengono talmente piegati da finire per diventare lupi sdentati come dice il mio vecchio. Insomma, mi ci vedete a servire tutto il giorno Vegeta con riverenza e rispetto elogiando ogni suo aspetto».

Chi-Chi scoppiò nuovamente in quella risata cristallina che gli scaldava stranamente il petto portandosi una mano alla bocca nel tentativo di nascondere la sua ilarità ma senza successo. Gli piaceva quella risata, come anche l’espressione luminosa in cui si apriva il suo viso quando era così pieno di gioia; avrebbe dovuto ridere più spesso. «No! Non dureresti una settimana!»

«Non durerei un giorno! Finiremo probabilmente ad azzuffarci in mezzo alla sala del trono a spade sguainate con i nostri genitori ad urlare che figli degenerati hanno messo al mondo!» questa volta la giovane non nascose per nulla il suo divertimento.

Ad un tratto qualcosa di bagnato solleticò il naso di Goku interrompendo quel momento di serenità e facendogli alzare lo sguardo verso il cielo ormai buio e coperto di spesse nubi. Piccoli fiocchi di neve stavano iniziando a comparire sopra di lui e a cadere sulle terre del nord diventando man mano sempre più frequenti; con alta probabilità avrebbe continuato per tutta la notte, immergendo Saiyako in una coltre bianca entro la mattina successiva.

«Neve» disse piano la principessa osservando meravigliata il cielo mentre alzava le mani lasciando che i piccoli fiocchi le cadessero sui palmi aperti, «a Pleasant Mountain nevica solo a dicembre e molto di rado.»

«La prima neve di Saiyako. Significa una sola cosa.»

«Cosa?» chiese curiosa mentre si riparava sotto il portico di pietra.

Goku sorrise ma il suo sorriso era molto diverso da quelli che aveva dato a Chi-Chi, era più un sorriso simile a quello di suo padre e a quello di ogni Saiyan: il ghigno di chi sente la brama della lotta, di chi avverte il sangue ribollire nelle vene in attesa della tanto attesa caccia, quello che sfoggiava la sua razza al cospetto di una sfida irrinunciabile e che li faceva fremere dall’eccitazione. Il suo popolo veniva fomentato dal pericolo e bramavano il piacere del combattimento; era la loro natura, la loro seconda pelle, e nessun Saiyan ne era immune, neppure lui. Come lupi stimolati dalla caccia alla preda, loro erano stimolati dal sapore della battaglia.

E quando la prima neve cadeva sulla città di Saiyako, nel terzo anno che chiudeva un ciclo dell’Antico Calendario Saiyan, essa portava la benedizione degli dei, risvegliando i loro istinti più insiti e selvaggi, ricominciando un corso che durava da centinaia di anni, una tradizione che mai era stata interrotta.

«I kirin stanno arrivando». 

Ululati si alzarono per tutta Saiyako come una lugubre chiamata alle armi, in attesa dell’arrivo della propria ambita preda.

La caccia stava per cominciare.


	6. Non c'è rosa senza spine

Capitolo 6: Non c’è rosa senza spine

  


POV – Bulma

Bulma era molto diversa dalla sua sorella maggiore. Tights aveva sempre desiderato la solidità, la tranquillità di una vita priva di rischi e una famiglia stabile, con un marito amorevole che potesse garantirle protezione e lustro nei nobili. Non aveva ambizioni politiche, il gioco dei troni per la sua sorella maggiore era un rischio con una puntata troppo alta per lei.

Questo discorso non valeva per Bulma. Lei non ricercava la via noiosa di una vita famigliare. Lei ricercava il potere perché se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato vivendo alla corte dei Satan prima e a quella dei Saiyan poi, era che chi ha potere ha tutto nelle sue mani. Il gioco dei troni non l’aveva mai spaventata: era terribilmente pericoloso, una mossa azzardata e la decapitazione era assicurata, ma era anche entusiasmante e, se sapevi come muoverti nella scacchiera, potevi ottenere più potere di quanto ci si poteva aspettare. E lei era molto brava a giocare a quel gioco.

La conoscenza è potere. Era il motto della sua casata e lo aveva utilizzato per scalare le gerarchie della corte diventando una donna estremamente influente mantenendo tuttavia un profilo basso, con il solo scopo di aumentare il prestigio di Alto Giardino, la sua casa. I Saiyan vedevano la spada e la freccia come simbolo della forza ma per lei conoscere tutto di tutti, avere occhi ed orecchie in ogni angolo del castello era ancora più pericoloso della lama affilata di una spada. Perché se sapevi ogni cosa di una persona, anche i più oscuri segreti, potevi utilizzarli a tuo vantaggio.

Era un gioco estremamente imprudente, soprattutto se la tua regina era quella strega di Saladine, abile quanto lei a muoversi in quella scacchiera ma molto più sanguinaria nelle sue decisioni, tuttavia aveva imparato a restare fuori dall’attenzione della Regina. Amava il rischio ma il suo istinto di sopravvivenza era altrettanto sviluppato come la sua intelligenza.

Yamcha non era molto d’accordo con lei su questo argomento ma lui era un uomo soldato, gli piaceva risolvere le questioni con i muscoli invece che con la testa. Il caro Yamcha, sempre così nobile e retto, un vero cavaliere e un possibile consorte per qualsiasi lady. Fare sesso con lui era assolutamente un piacere innegabile ma le sue aspettative non andavano oltre alla nomina di Lord e lei era molto più ambiziosa di lui.

La sua aspirazione l’aveva condotta dove si trovava in quel momento. Il suo gentile Yamcha poteva essere dolce e amorevole sotto le lenzuola ma lei preferiva di gran lunga la passione e l’irruenza del principe Vegeta; adorava quella sua perenne aggressività, anche nel suo letto, la sua foga nell’atto di prenderla, come se fosse la più ambita delle sue prede. 

Il principe però sapeva che lei non era una coniglietta indifesa. No. Lei era una rosa bellissima ma con spine parecchio appuntite. Con forza graffiò la forte schiena del focoso principe, provocandogli un grugnito mentre una scossa di puro piacere sfrenato particolarmente forte faceva tremare ogni sua membra, amplificandosi ad un ogni spinta del vorace Saiyan, avvicinandola al suo apice.

Dei, quei Saiyan non erano mai sazi di nulla … del cibo e del sesso. Era come avere una bestia selvaggia ed indomita ad abbracciare il suo corpo bollente, mai satura di assaggiare con piccoli morsi la sua pelle sensibile anche nei suoi punti più intimi, lasciandola scuotere da onde di pura passione irrefrenabile.

Quando entrambi ormai avevano raggiunto la vetta del loro piacere, vennero con un grido sommesso e Vegeta accasciò il suo poderoso corpo muscoloso scolpito come quello di un semidio sul suo, grugnendo ed ansimando come un lupo.

«Noto con piacere che ti sono mancata» disse Bulma dopo aver ripreso fiato, mordicchiando un po’ l’orecchio sensibile dell’altro mentre questi si lasciò andare ad un leggero fremito.

Oh sì, lei era ambiziosa, e quale miglior modo per sfamare il suo desiderio se non essere l’unica amante dell’erede al trono di tutte le Terre del Wessox?

Lui si limitò a mugugnare qualcosa irritato nella sua rude lingua, probabilmente qualche parolaccia, prima di uscire dal suo corpo ed alzarsi in piedi in tutta la sua gloria. Vegeta non era decisamente una persona che amava le coccole post-sesso, né tantomeno i preliminari dolci e sensuali, era troppo instabile per soffermarsi su quelle piccolezze.

«Pensavo avessi detto che non volevi più vedermi nel tuo letto» brontolò lui prendendo qualcosa da mangiare nel vassoio della sua stanza. Sapeva quanto poteva essere affamato Vegeta dopo una sessione con lei così si faceva sempre portare da Puar qualcosa di molto appetibile per un palato regale Saiyan; la sua ancella non sapeva nulla, credeva che fosse tutto per lei, ed era sua volontà che restasse all’oscuro di tutto: le voci in quel posto si diffondevano fin troppo velocemente.

«Farti un po’ soffrire mi rende particolarmente felice. Mi mostra quanto ti infastidisce non avere le tue mani sul mio splendido corpo» lui la guardò irritato.

Fra loro due era così. Potevano passare da una notte di passione incontrollata ad una litigata furibonda da giungere quasi alle mani. Era diverso con Yamcha, lui preferiva non urlare con lei, preferiva la sottomissione … e lei prediligeva a volte la sfida del principe. 

Non sapeva di preciso quando la loro tresca clandestina era passata da essere una soddisfazione dei loro piaceri carnali fra due adolescenti ad un rapporto regolare ma sapeva quando era stata la loro prima volta: avevano entrambi 16 anni, giovani ragazzini esuberanti, ed erano nelle stanze della dama, dopo un’accesa litigata su quanto fosse volgare e maleducato il principe. Si rese conto divertita che molto spesso le loro sessione partivano da violente discussioni sui comportamenti discutibili dell’altezzoso principe.

«Cosa ti disturba a tal punto da mangiarti il tuo orgoglio e venire qui a chiedermi perdono?»

«Innanzitutto non sono qui per chiedere perdono di nulla. Sei tu quella che mi ha sbattuto fuori dalla stanza l’ultima volta! E comunque non è nulla di importante.»

Bulma lo osservò con attenzione notando subito la menzogna: per lei il principe era troppo facile da leggere. «Forse riguarda il tuo matrimonio?»

Un ringhio minaccioso fuoriuscì dai denti di Vegeta mentre i suoi occhi oscuri la puntarono infuriati. «Non mi va di parlarne donna!»

«Che ti piaccia o meno ti stai per sposare. Continuare a far finta di nulla non cambierà la situazione» rispose lei prendendo una fragola in un decorato contenitore di vetro sul suo comodino. 

Non era arrabbiata per questo, prima o poi Vegeta si sarebbe sposato, era suo dovere come futuro sovrano per poter garantire una linea di successione, e non poteva che essere un’altra nobile Saiyan o una principessa quella che sarebbe dovuta sedere al suo fianco, un’altra sangue reale. Le sarebbe piaciuto diventare regina ma non aveva il rango giusto per poter raggiungere quella prospettiva. Questo non voleva dire che non fosse un po’ delusa dalla situazione: doveva stare molto più attenta adesso se volevano vedersi … se potevano ancora vedersi.

Lui sembrava decisamente molto più furioso di lei. «Mio padre è un idiota se pensa che accetterò l’unione con quella principessa del sud! Non è una Saiyan! Non dovrebbe sedere al mio fianco!»

«Tuo padre pensa al bene del regno».

«Mio padre è paranoico. Ha preso il trono di re Cold e adesso è accecato dalla paura di perderlo! Come se le misere forze dei Freddi potessero contrastare la potenza di noi Saiyan! Ormai saranno congelati oltre la Barriera».

«E tua madre?»

Lui emise un suono seccato. «Quella strega doppiogiochista! Da quando mio padre ha cacciato quel debole di mio fratello dalla nostra casa è diventata un fastidio!»

«Non sembri dispiaciuto per la dipartita del tuo fratellino».

«Tarble era un debole. Se fossi stato in mio padre avrei fatto la stessa cosa. Era un disonore per il nome del mio clan e per tutta la Casata dei Saiyan. Nel nostro popolo sopravvivono i forti, solo così possiamo mantenere vivo il sangue guerriero che dura da migliaia di anni. Non credo neppure che sia ancora vivo e sinceramente non me ne frega nulla, è troppo rammollito per ordire un colpo di stato contro di me».

«Non credi che tua madre abbia tanto istinto materno da essere contrita per il trattamento del suo secondogenito?»

Vegeta si mise a ridere, una risata piena di divertimento ma anche di una certa crudeltà. «La strega non ha alcun istinto materno, se fosse per lei mi pugnalerebbe alle spalle non appena ne avesse l’occasione! No. La decisione di mio padre non le è piaciuta perché stava utilizzando Tarble per ottenere i suoi scopi contro di me e contro mio padre. Non appena sarò re mi libererò di lei».

I Saiyan erano sempre così violenti, il loro concetto di famiglia era qualcosa di piuttosto arcaico, di fatto nella loro lingua la parola “famiglia” poteva essere solo tradotta con un termine, di cui non rammentava la pronuncia, il cui secondo significato era plotone. L’esercito era la famiglia di un Saiyan e i propri commilitoni erano i fratelli. Bulma conosceva solo alcune famiglie in cui c’era una certa affezione fra i membri del proprio sangue, alcuni che applicavano il concetto della “devozione”, così l’aveva chiamato Vegeta anche se non aveva capito a cosa si riferisse, come i Son. 

A proposito di Son … 

«Credo che la tua futura moglie» Vegeta le lanciò uno sguardo affilato, «conosca Goku».

«Non dire stronzate donna. Quell’imbecille di Kakarot non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere una sangue reale».

Bulma non ne era così convinta. Aveva notato lo sguardo della principessa quando aveva visto Goku, quanto l’impazienza e l’ansia del giovane nel chiederle aiuto per scusarsi con lei. Da allora, all’incirca da una settimana, Goku aveva sempre evitato l’argomento e continuava a negare ma era un pessimo bugiardo: le stava nascondendo qualcosa, lui e la principessa.

«Sarà. Comunque non puoi negare che la nostra principessa Ox non sia affascinante. Ha una certa bellezza del sud».

Lo sguardo di Vegeta aveva un che di estremamente pericoloso tanto da farla per un attimo sussultare. Sapeva che non l’avrebbe colpita ma comunque la minaccia era molto chiara nella sua espressione. «Ti ho già detto che non mi va di parlare di quella femmina».

«Come ti pare. Comunque ti conviene andartene. Puar sta venendo qui con le prove dell’abito che indosserò per il Ballo d’Inverno. Preferisci che indossi l’azzurro o un bel rosso fragola».

«Che mi importa del colore del tuo vestito donna!?»

«Sei sempre così poco affabile».

*

La principessa era difficile da identificare per Bulma. All’apparenza sembrava una cerva delicata e per nulla aggressiva, con quel suo visetto dolce dai grandi occhi color onice e la figura minuta; non appariva né pericolosa né subdola come le classiche donne pronte ad ereditare un regno. Poi l’aveva sentita parlare con il principe e aveva capito che forse non era così delicata come aveva immaginato: la giovane nascondeva un carattere di fuoco sotto la facciata di ragazza perbene.

«Ballo d’Inverno?» chiese confusa.

«Sì mia signora, il Ballo d’Inverno credo sia l’unica festa davvero importante per i Saiyan oltre la Festa della Luna di Sangue a cui mi creda voi non vorrete mai partecipare».

«Non ne avevo alcuna intenzione».

«Il Ballo avviene ogni inizio inverno, con le prime nevi e quest’anno sarà ancora più glorioso visto che cade sotto l’anno della caccia al kirin».

«Questi Saiyan sembrano adorare la caccia» sussurrò la principessa con una smorfia bevendo la tazza di tè offertole da Bulma.

«Non è che abbiano molti altri svaghi. Come avete già notato. Sono un popolo piuttosto … aggressivo».

«Direi sanguinario».

Era chiaro che la principessa non era abituata a quei comportamenti e poteva comprenderla. I primi tempi al castello Saiyan per lei erano stati un incubo, abituata com’era alla vita raffinata e gioviale alla corte dei Satan: il freddo spietato, i modi bruschi del nord e tutti quei lupi che gironzolavano liberamente come se quella fosse la loro casa naturale non l’avevano aiutata ad ambientarsi.

Si chiedeva come era possibile che un popolo tanto rozzo fosse diventato il sovrano indiscusso dei Regni Uniti. Suo padre glielo aveva spiegato però. Quando ti trovi un esercito di ottantamila uomini addestrati fin dalla nascita a combattere e a uccidere puoi fare due cose: o essere stupido e combatterli oppure puoi diventare loro alleato e godere della loro protezione. Nessuno poteva competere con la forza militare dei Saiyan, neppure i Satan potevano comprare un esercito abbastanza pronto per affrontarli.

I Saiyan garantivano protezione a tutti i Regni, anche se erano sgarbati, volgari e dei violenti erano comunque migliori dei Freddi a detta dei suoi genitori.

«Ma questa festa vi posso assicurare è un ritorno ai modi delle nostre Casate. Ecco perché vi occorre un vestito adeguato».

«Il mio guardaroba è pieno di abiti di pregiata fattura … alcuni vengono direttamente dall’Essox» spiegò lei confusa.

«Ne sono convinta. Però vi serve qualcosa di nuovo, sa per avvicinarvi a quelli che saranno i vostri sudditi e magari al principe».

La principessa tentò di nasconderlo ma poteva intravedere una chiara luce di insofferenza nei suoi occhi. Chiaramente non era molto interessata a piacere né ai Saiyan né a Vegeta.

«Il principe non è di vostro gradimento?» scherzò Bulma; a lei andava più che bene, soprattutto dopo averlo visto senza veli.

«Poteva andarmi peggio. Da quello che ho sentito i matrimoni combinati sono come giocare con la fortuna» affermò la giovane con tono amareggiato.

Già, neanche a Bulma piaceva questa condizione; un giorno probabilmente anche suo padre avrebbe scelto un possibile consorte per lei con lo scopo di fare nuove alleanze e guadagnare più potere, quello era il loro mondo. «Purtroppo le donne come noi possono solo cercare di trarre il meglio da ciò che accade loro. Voi sposerete il principe dei Saiyan, futuro re di tutto il Wessox. Sarete una regina e ognuno si piegherà dinanzi a voi, oltre ad avere l’onore di dare alla luce il prossimo sovrano delle Terre Occidentali».

Quell’ultima affermazione sembrò far rabbrividire la principessa mentre il suo volto assumeva un colorito piuttosto pallido. «A volte dimentico questo particolare. Che dovremo …»

Bulma non era una sciocca, sapeva che probabilmente la ragazza di fronte a lei era ancora una pura vergine, casta come era venuta al mondo. Poteva un po’ capire le sue preoccupazioni: Vegeta non era una persona molto premurosa quando si trattava di fare qualcosa di così istintuale, neanche lei lo avrebbe scelto come primo partner da letto. «Se è il dolore ha spaventarvi—»

«No» la bloccò subito, «quello non mi spaventa. È solo che … non è decisamente con lui che immaginavo la mia prima volta».

Bulma le sorrise. «Probabilmente no. La verità però è che nessuna di noi sa davvero cosa vuole finché non lo ha provato e purtroppo ci è concesso assai poco prima di appassire come rose morenti. Il principe Vegeta potrebbe anche sorprendervi da quello che dicono è molto esperto» oh, eccome se lo era, lei lo sapeva molto bene.

La principessa la fissò alzando un sopracciglio. «E questo dovrebbe essere un bene?»

«Bè, sa come ci si comporta. Noi donne siamo complicate da soddisfare e ci vuole molta pratica» e il principe di pratica ne aveva.

Bulma provava un certo amaro in bocca a fare quello che stava facendo, ovvero aiutare colei che presto sarebbe diventata sua regina nel nuovo regno e avrebbe sposato il suo amante. Tuttavia la dama sapeva che quello fra lei e Vegeta non era amore, era solo una relazione in cui i due si compiacevano a vicenda; probabilmente quella sensazione era dovuta solo al fatto che le possibilità di poter tornare a letto con il principe sarebbero state molto scarse. Inoltre, cercare di apparire poco amichevole con la futura regnante poteva significare una lama puntata alla gola, mostrarle invece collaborazione avrebbe potuto aumentare il suo prestigio: amica della Regina del Wessox, la sua influenza sarebbe aumentata vertiginosamente.

«Magari ha ragione Lady Bulma … con me ho solo vestiti del mio regno … forse è arrivato il momento di mostrare un po’ di vicinanza al mio nuovo stato» pareva non del tutto convinta ma come principessa chiaramente stava compiendo il suo dovere, poteva quasi ammirare la sua dedizione per il ruolo da lei svolto.

«Lo so è davvero difficile lasciare casa. Quando sono venuta qui non vedevo l’ora di andarmene».

«E che cosa l’ha trattenuta?»

Un principe grezzo ma con il fisico di un semidio e assolutamente divino nel sesso.  «Questo è il punto nevralgico di tutto il potere dei Regni Uniti. Se vuoi ottenere prestigio è qui che lo puoi avere».

«La sua famiglia non ha terreni?»

«Al contrario. La nostra casa è l’Altopiano, conosciuta per i suoi terreni fertili, e a Satan City la nostra famiglia è presa in alta considerazione ma sappiamo entrambe che l’unico potere che hanno i Satan ormai sono le banche. Il vero prestigio lo conquisti alla capitale. Ora però occupiamoci di altro! Conosco una sarta molto rinomata che realizza tutti gli abiti della regina! Scommetto che gliene creerà uno che farà girare anche la testa del principe!»

La principessa fece un suono di scherno. «Dubito fortemente che un bel vestito possa colpire l’interesse del principe. Magari se fossi una spada potrebbe provare qualche attrazione».

Bulma si mise a ridere senza il ben che minimo pudore. Se non altro con il carattere che aveva la principessa sapeva che Vegeta poteva avere un leggero guinzaglio a frenarlo dal suo essere completamente impulsivo e violento.

La conferma le arrivò quella sera, alla cena che celebrava l’inizio della grande caccia al kirin, uno dei pochi eventi festeggiati dai Saiyan, sempre così rigorosi e militari. 

Non era un’amante della caccia, non capiva cosa ci trovassero quei Saiyan nell’ammazzare e smembrare un animale sporcandosi di sangue come dei Barbari, ma doveva ammettere che i kirin erano delle creature assolutamente da vedere almeno una volta nella vita; inoltre le corna ambrate di quegli animali erano così pregiate che i gioielli creati con quel materiale erano i più costosi di tutto l’Occidente … e ovviamente a lei non mancavano.

Era seduta ad uno dei tavoli della grande sala da pranzo con la sua famiglia ad eccezione della sorella, partita con le prime nevi, Lord Bardack, Goku, Yamcha e Crilin. Bulma non riusciva a credere che loro quattro fossero diventati amici. Quando giunse la prima volta in quelle terre aveva 14 anni, una fanciulla ancora immatura e viziata, arrabbiata con il suo papà per averla trascinata ai confini del mondo, in una terra gelida ed inospitale. Poi un ragazzino di dieci anni era comparso davanti a lei sul sentiero con un grosso cervo morto sulla schiena facendola disarcionare dal suo cavallo e cadere nel fango. Si era così tanto arrabbiata con lui!

Conoscendolo però aveva iniziato ad apprezzare quel suo carattere sbarazzino e sfacciato che aveva con tutti, come se per lui le classi sociali e il buon costume non fossero importanti, così ingenuo e innocente da non sembrare neanche un Saiyan. Era diventata sua amica senza rendersene conto insieme all’amico d’infanzia di Goku Crilin, erede della Casata Monk, vassalla della Casata Saiyan. Yamcha invece lo aveva scelto come guardia del corpo non appena lo aveva visto cinque anni fa: così bello e affascinante, con quell’aria da cattivo ragazzo che la faceva impazzire, era l’ultimo membro della Casata Hunt, una piccola casa dell’Ovest, ed era in cerca di un ritorno alla gloria del suo nome dopo essersi dato alla macchia per un certo periodo di tempo. Così giovane e inesperta aveva creduto di amarlo, come era capitato con alcuni ragazzini prima di lui, ma crescendo aveva perfettamente capito che l’amore era fin troppo effimero per appartenere al loro mondo.

«Non esiste Goku. Non mi convincerai nuovamente a prendere parte a questo suicidio!» esclamò Crilin bevendo dal boccale, «non sono così scemo da cascarci due volte, a differenza tua io ho un minimo di istinto all’autoconservazione».

«Aw! Andiamo Crilin! Tre anni fa non è stato così pericoloso».

Per poco il giovane lord non si affogò con il vino. «Non è stato così pericoloso!? Prima sono quasi stato schiacciato dagli zoccoli di una di quelle bestie! Poi una ha cercato di infilzarmi con le corna e per finire quei dannati lupi» ed indicò Silvy e Darko sdraiati a terra mezzi addormentati dopo essersi rimpinzati, «mi hanno disarcionato dal cavallo per correre dietro a quelle capre! Francamente Goku, la tua definizione di pericoloso sta cominciando a spaventarmi».

Goku gemette con aria sconfitta prima di spostare lo sguardo verso la sua guardia del corpo. «E tu Yamcha?»

«Non ci provare Goku» intervenne subito Bulma, «quest’anno lui resterà al mio fianco. Tre anni fa è rimasto in infermeria per quasi due settimane per colpa di quelle bestie. Voi Saiyan dovete sul serio trovarvi altri passatempi».

Yamcha alzò le spalle. «Mi spiace Goku … ma io devo ubbidire agli ordini della mia signora».

Il giovane cavaliere emise un gemito sconfortato per poi voltarsi verso i suoi lupi che subito alzarono la grossa testa nella sua direzione. «Mi sa che quest’anno saremo solo io e voi».

Darko ne sembrò entusiasta perché si avventò su di lui di peso cominciando a leccargli la faccia e quasi appoggiando le gigantesche zampe nere sul tavolo per l’orrore di Bulma. «Ah Darko! Stupido sacco di pulci!»

Goku rideva ma Bardack non sembrava molto divertito. «Goku! Un po’ di contegno! Darko! Giù dal tavolo subito!»

Con altrettanta velocità il lupo si tolse dall’abbraccio di Goku uggiolando amareggiato e si rimise accanto alla compagna. 

«Allora Lord Bardack, com’è vivere a Saiyako?» chiese suo padre ignorando le buffonate dei ragazzi.

«Accettabile.»

«Lo odia» al commento di Goku una mano lo schiaffeggiò sul coppino provocandogli un gemito di dolore.

Il suo caro papà rise divertito alla scena: quei due erano incorreggibili, sette anni e non erano cambiati per nulla, eppure, anche se Lord Bardack sembrava così violento con il figlio c’era una specie di cameratismo fra i due e di rispetto che non riuscivi a vedere spesso. Potevano far finta di non sopportarsi a vicenda ma i due Saiyan erano più legati di quanto volessero ammettere. 

«Oh Lord Bardack. In effetti la trovo un po’ pallido» esclamò suo madre portandosi la mano sul viso, «ha ancora problemi con la sua emicrania?»

«Sono perfettamente funzionante Lady Brief».

«Tuo padre ha sempre un modo strano di parlare» sussurrò Crilin a Goku che si limitò a ghignare divertito.

Ad un tratto il più anziano Saiyan si voltò come un lupo che fiuta la preda in direzione della tavolata reale, dove sedevano il re, la regina, Vegeta, la principessa Ox e Lord Nappa, abbastanza vicino a loro per sentire degli spezzoni di conversazione, almeno per l’udito fine di un Saiyan. «Qualcosa non va».

Tutti quelli seduti al suo tavolo si girarono verso il soppalco e Bulma notò subito qualcosa di strano. Il re sembrava furente con uno sguardo omicida diretto al figlio, la regina terribilmente seccata e Nappa pareva voler fuggire da quel tavolo il più velocemente possibile. Tuttavia la principessa e Vegeta attirarono maggiormente le sue attenzioni: la giovane reale aveva una luce incandescente negli occhi che avrebbe fatto indietreggiare il più coraggioso dei guerrieri mentre quello scemo di Vegeta ghignava con spavalderia e cattiveria, ignaro completamente del pericolo che stava correndo con affianco una leonessa pronta a balzare. Non gli aveva insegnato di non far mai arrabbiare una donna nobile?

In un attimo la principessa era in piedi e per lo slancio fece quasi cadere il seggio su cui era seduta. 

«Che cosa ha detto?!» l’urlo furibondo azzittì la sala dove poco prima rimbombavano le chiacchiere animate di tutti i Saiyan.

«Cosa? Credi sul serio che la misera e debole Casata Ox possa combattere al nostro fianco? Siete solo degli esseri inferiori per noi Saiyan, non valete neanche il nostro tempo».

Un urlo di scherno uscì dalla bocca della giovane. «Forse la sua limitata istruzione non le ha fornito le conoscenze base della storia. Se non fosse stata per la nostra misera e debole Casata voi a quest’ora sareste ancora ai cancelli di Valarya come lupi rognosi in catene!»

Adesso anche Vegeta non sembrava incline a ridere. «Come osi?!»

«Oso eccome! Ho sopportato anche a sufficienza la sua maleducazione e la sua mancanza di rispetto! Per quanto mi riguarda lei può considerarmi un essere inferiore quanto vuole e può credere che il suo sangue nobile la renda superiore ma in verità lei non è molto diverso da un volgare mercenario privo di alcun onore!»

Un tonfo potente nella sala completamente gelata risuonò più forte del solito mentre Vegeta si alzava con foga dalla sedia ormai a terra, puntandole il dito contro. «Zitta donna! Ho provvederò io stesso a renderti muta!»

E poi la principessa fece qualcosa che solo Bulma si era permessa di fare: gli schiaffeggiò con forza la mano lontano da lei sotto lo sguardo sempre più allucinato di tutti i presenti. «Lei non mi dice di stare zitta né oggi né quando ci saremo sposati! Io non sono una delle serve a cui può ordinare cosa fare! Non sono qui per inchinarmi a voi baciando il terreno su cui posano i suoi piedi! Io sono la principessa di Frypan e a differenza di lei la mia famiglia è sempre stata di sangue reale!»

«E con questo che vorresti dire?!» Vegeta stava perdendo il controllo … e non era un bene quando perdeva il controllo.

«Sappiamo tutti qual è la storia,  principe,  e sappiamo come vi chiamavano gli altri reami! I  cani  dei Freddi!»

Fu come se un sonoro ceffone fosse stato ricevuto da ogni singolo Saiyan della sala. Era la loro macchia, il loro più grande disonore, il nome che era stato affibbiato a loro in maniera completamente dispregiativa dai popoli dell’Occidente. Per 300 anni i Saiyan erano stati il braccio armato dei Freddi, grazie a loro avevano conquistato tutto il Wessox e negli anni in cui re Cold il Folle era al trono avevano seminato morte e distruzione dovunque andassero, come cani che obbediscono al proprio padrone, spargendo sangue come mai ne era stato versato da secoli.

Parlare di questo era tabù per i Saiyan, come una bestemmia ed era l’epiteto più odiato da ognuno di loro, primo fra tutti da Vegeta. Il più grande insulto alla sua razza, così le aveva detto, l’infamia che mai sarebbe stata cancellata.

Adesso Bulma aveva davvero paura per la principessa, soprattutto scorgendo quello sguardo di odio e furia sanguinaria che gli aveva visto solo quando era pronto per uccidere qualcuno nella maniera più dolorosa e barbara possibile. La guardia del corpo della principessa aveva già la mano sull’elsa della spada, probabilmente intuendo il pericolo, e, per qualche bizzarra ragione, anche Goku aveva la mano sulla sua arma. Era strano. Vegeta poteva tranquillamente difendersi da quella guardia … a meno che, non fosse un’azione per difendere il suo principe ma la principessa. Osservandolo con più attenzione in effetti, Goku aveva un’espressione di vera paura mentre guardava la giovane reale.

«Tu femmina,» il ringhio agghiacciante e mostruoso di Vegeta la fece tornare al tavolo reale proprio mentre anche lui stava mettendo la mano sull’elsa della spada, «non azzardarti mai più a parlarmi—»

«Non sarà necessario» a suo merito la principessa non mostrava alcun cedimento di fronte alla figura intimidatoria dell’altro «fino a quando non imparerà un minimo di civiltà e contegno degno di un vero principe non ho alcuna intenzione di avere alcuna conversazione con lei» detto questo scese dal soppalco e camminò con aria regale e per nulla interessata agli sguardi degli altri Saiyan, accompagnata dalla sua guardia del corpo, per poi uscire seguita dal rumore possente dei grossi portali della sala.

Ci furono diversi momenti di silenzio, in cui sembrava che il principe potesse esplodere dalla rabbia mentre il re e la regina erano impietriti, anche se Bulma aveva notato l’occhiata maligna per nulla rassicurante verso la principessa da parte della donna. Ad un tratto Vegeta emise un ruggito animalesco ed uscì anche lui dalla sala, attraverso la porta secondaria vicino al camino, come una tempesta furiosa. Pian piano la sala cominciò a vociferare ma con un tono piuttosto flebile rispetto a prima della sfuriata dei due.

«Bè … è stato decisamente lo spettacolo più divertente degli ultimi anni» esclamò Crilin ghignando un po’ ma subito tacque sotto lo sguardo severo di Bardack.

Bulma lo ignorò. Doveva andare a calmare Vegeta, questo era uno di quei momenti in cui poteva fare qualcosa di stupido e avventato. Presa la decisione si alzò in piedi.

«Se volete scusarmi mi congedo» Yamcha stava per imitarla ma lei gli appoggiò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, «resta pure Yamcha, tu, Goku e Crilin potete organizzare quella battuta di pesca che non siete ancora riusciti a fare».

La sua guardia non sembrava d’accordo ma comunque non insistette sotto il suo sguardo, anche se non le sfuggì la smorfia di puro dissenso, come non le sfuggì la strana espressione pensierosa di Goku che continuava a guardare la porta da cui era uscita la principessa. Il suo amico aveva davvero qualcosa da spiegarle.

Per non destare sospetti, Bulma uscì dai grandi portali come la principessa ma non appena arrivò ad uno dei corridoi secondari del castello deviò completamente la sua destinazione verso i campi di allenamento privati del principe. Sapeva che andava sempre lì quando era furibondo per qualcosa, per scatenare quella rabbia repressa su qualcosa che, sperava, fosse già morta.

Come sospettava lo trovò sotto una delle pensiline, con la spada sguainata, mentre si avventava con violenza su un manichino di paglia. Si avvicinò fino ad essere a qualche metro da lui ma era conoscenza che aveva avvertito la sua presenza.

«Come osa!?» un fendente, «quella piccola puttana!» altro fendente, «trattare così il principe Vegeta!» un’infilzata.

«Non credo che tu prima l’abbia trattata meglio» disse Bulma cercando di scaldarsi avvolgendo il suo mantello azzurro attorno al corpo. Come facesse Vegeta a resistere con solo gli abiti da banchetto a quel freddo gelido per lei era sempre stato un mistero.

Lui la fissò per un attimo indignato prima di tornare allo sfortunato manichino. «Da che parte stai donna!?»

«Dalla parte di nessuno. Mi limito a fare osservazioni. È da quando è venuta al castello che ti comporti come un bambino indisponente» era pericoloso parlare così con il principe, soprattutto se era irato e armato, ma qualcuno doveva mettere un po’ di ragione in quella testa calda e di certo non sarebbe stata la madre. 

«Questo matrimonio è un’idiozia!» ringhiò staccando il braccio della sua vittima.

«Lo hai già detto. Lamentarsi però non risolverà la cosa né annullerà queste nozze. Che ti piaccia o meno essere re comporta anche delle responsabilità e fra queste quelle di avere un erede di sangue reale per la stabilità del regno» spiegò lei incrociando le braccia al petto. 

Lui si bloccò per un secondo senza guardarla ma sapeva che stava ascoltando. 

«Ora, puoi accettare la cosa e rendere la situazione meno intollerabile, oppure puoi continuare con questo atteggiamento odioso creando solo attriti fra i due regni. Voglio però domandarti, credi sul serio che la principessa Ox abbia accettato questo matrimonio?»

Alla domanda lui si voltò a fissarla con un sopracciglio alzato. Ovviamente no. Credeva, dal suo piedistallo d’oro, di essere l’unico qui contrario alla situazione ma lei aveva parlato con la nobile Ox e aveva visto le sue espressioni quando si nominava il principe; neppure lei voleva quel matrimonio ma a differenza di Vegeta aveva accettato per il bene del suo regno e per la pace. Era arrivato il momento che anche lui facesse lo stesso. 

«Ha acconsentito perché sa cosa bisogna fare per il proprio regno».

«Il mio regno è forte anche senza questa unione» testardo.

«Ne sei sicuro?» lui la guardò irritato, «sei pronto a rischiare il sangue e la vita dei tuoi uomini per confermare questa tuo teoria».

«Noi siamo forti donna. Siamo Saiyan e sappiamo qual è il rischio. Non temiamo la morte in battaglia».

«Tu eri appena nato quando le Casate di Wessox combatterono contro re Cold. Ti sei mai fatto raccontare di come andò la battaglia di Valarya?»

«È la nostra gloria.»

«Fu un massacro Vegeta» lui si irrigidì un attimo, «fu talmente sanguinosa che si racconta che le mura della città fossero dipinte di sangue mentre i corpi si ammassavano gli uni sugli altri come barricate. Re Cold aveva chiuso tutte le porte della capitale e dato ordine di bruciare vivi tutti gli abitanti per non lasciare nulla a voi, di prendere le guardie Saiyan per decapitarle e mettere le loro teste appese ai cancelli del castello».

«Donna, ti fai troppo impressionare».

«Vuoi che accada questo? Vuoi davvero che Freezer si sporchi le mani del sangue dei tuoi guerrieri?» mise in gioco la carta dell’orgoglio del principe: sapeva quanto detestava il figlio del re Folle, immaginare i suoi uomini uccisi dal capo della Casata dei Freddi sarebbe stato per lui un insulto.

«Non è detto che questo matrimonio lo impedisca».

«Ma potrebbe evitare che molti muoiano per mano di quel mostro. Vedila come un contratto di alleanza in guerra. Sei il futuro re dei Saiyan, è una tua responsabilità la vita dei tuoi sudditi».

Vegeta sembrò meditarci un attimo. «Lo sai, tu potresti essere un’ottima regina» affermò avvicinandosi a lei.

Bulma sorrise. «Chissà, sicuramente avrei influenza sul re».

Detto questo si sentì prendere dietro le ginocchia da due forti mani per poi essere sbattuta contro il muro del piccolo campo silenzioso. Due labbra esigenti si schiantarono sulle sue con foga animalesca facendola gemere dal piacere ed immergendola nell’odore forte e virile del principe mentre le sue mani si muovevano su quei capelli selvaggi, graffiandogli la cute. Non le sembrava che facesse più tanto freddo premuta fra il muro e il corpo sudato e accaldato del Saiyan.

Quando finalmente si staccarono lei stava ansimando mentre lui aveva una luce negli occhi bui che lei conosceva molto bene. «Non qui mio principe. Qualcuno potrebbe vederci».

«Che si fottano. Sono il principe ed erede del trono del nord, posso fare quello che voglio».

«Preferirei comunque una zona più appartata» lui grugnì qualcosa e poi la trascinò velocemente verso una stanza privata delle guardie. 

«Donne» sorrise. Oh sì, lei aveva parecchio potere sul principe dei Saiyan e non mancava mai di gongolare su questo.

Regina Bulma.  Alla nobile lady non dispiaceva affatto come suonava nella sua mente.


	7. Alpha e Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parole in lingua Saiyan:  
> Boka r’iev: sei un idiota

Capitolo 7: Alpha e Beta

  


POV – Vegeta

Vegeta riteneva di poter occupare il suo tempo in maniera migliore: prendere a calci qualche Guardia, andare a caccia o combattere contro quell’idiota, ma tremendamente dotato, di Son Kakarot. Suo padre invece aveva idee estremamente diverse dalle sue ed ora era costretto a sedere di fronte alla sua scrivania ascoltando i suoi inutili sproloqui.

«Il tuo comportamento di ieri sera è stato vergognoso, nonché un insulto nei miei confronti! Hai almeno la più pallida idea di quali potevano essere le conseguenze di un simile atteggiamento!? Oltraggiare in questo modo la Casata degli Ox dandogli degli incapaci!»

Ne aveva avute abbastanza di paternali. Già quella femmina di Bulma gliene aveva dato un assaggio ma almeno lei sapeva come retribuire il suo tempo … suo padre non altrettanto.

«Gli Ox non hanno neppure un’armata decente—»

Un pugno che si abbatteva sul tavolo lo azzittì. «Tu credi davvero che si tratti solo di una questione militare?! Il mio caro primogenito crede che tutto si riduca alla fine con la lama di una spada! Quale pensiero profondo e assolutamente ridicolo!»

Vegeta sperò che il suo sguardo fosse abbastanza tagliente. Si stava prendendo spudoratamente gioco di lui, l’erede al trono del regno! Quel vecchio aveva bevuto troppo vino.

«E sentiamo, oh mio erede, quale soluzione proponi nel caso in cui l’offesa che tu hai arrecato alla principessa portasse alla fine dell’unione fra le due casate e a un possibile conflitto?»

Il principe avrebbe voluto molto di più dare un pugno a suo padre piuttosto che rispondergli ma questo gli sarebbe costato una settimana senza la sua spada. Alzò le spalle e rispose: «Gli Ox non hanno un esercito idoneo a combattere contro l’orda Saiyan, non sono neppure equipaggiati per poter procedere fino al nord. Se dovessero ribellarsi basterebbe marciare su di loro: la paura li convincerebbe di nuovo ad abbassare la testa.»

«E come nutriresti un’armata come la nostra da qui a Pleasant Mountain?»

«Abbiamo riserve sufficienti oltre anche ad averne alla Rocca Nera».

Suo padre puntò il dito sul tavolo. «È qui che volevo arrivare. Sai dirmi chi ci fornisce le scorte di cibo visto che il freddo del nord inaridisce quasi tutte le culture?»

«Che razza di domande fai? L’Ovest ci fornisce ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno!»

«Vuoi sapere chi è il maggiore alleato della casata dell’Ovest, i Satan?»

Vegeta purtroppo sapeva la risposta. «Noi gli forniamo la protezione necessaria, sanno che non si devono mettere contro i Saiyan».

«Questo non risponde alla domanda. Sono gli Ox! Sono loro i più grandi alleati dei Satan!»

«Anche se si dovessero unire non cambierebbe le sorti di una guerra! Nostra è la battaglia!» tentò di protestare Vegeta citando il motto della loro Casata.

«Per i sette inferi Vegeta, tu non riesci a comprendere che non è questo il vero problema! Il vero problema è che gli Ox chiederebbero aiuto ai Satan e la Casata del Leone li accontenterebbe non con un esercito ma togliendoci i viveri! Farebbero saltare tutti i contratti commerciali con noi e ci sospenderebbero anche il supporto delle loro banche! E per quanto il tuo nobile orgoglio Saiyan non possa accettarlo, questo regno ha bisogno dei soldi dei Satan! Senza contare che le guerre sono più costose di quanto tu possa immaginare! Non basta un grosso esercito per abbattere le mura di Satan Castle, ci vuole tempo e noi potremmo resistere un inverno, massimo due, ma poi i nostri uomini patirebbero la fame!»

Vegeta si alzò in piedi irritato. «Noi dipendiamo troppo da quei codardi che si nascondono nella loro gigantesca fortezza! Non dovrebbero avere così tanto potere su di noi! Guarda cosa è successo ai Freddi!»

Anche i Freddi basavano il loro impero sui soldi dei Satan, erano schifosamente ricchi da questo punto di vista, come quasi tutte le casate maggiori occidentali, e una volta che avevano tolto al re Folle il loro aiuto, il regno era andato in breve incontro alla sua rovina, conclusasi con la morte di quel pazzo psicopatico del re.

«Siamo una coalizione di regni, se fossimo tutti separati non potremmo competere con i Signori dell’Essox. Verrebbero qui con le loro navi e ci invaderebbero. Ucciderebbero gli uomini, stuprerebbero le nostre donne e le ridurrebbero in schiavitù insieme ai bambini per costruire i loro templi! L’unica ragione per cui non lo fanno è che noi, gli Ox, i Satan e tutte le altre Casate del Wessox ci siamo uniti per poter impedire a loro e ai Barbari di conquistarci!»

«Tu sei paranoico! Credi davvero che i Padroni degli Schiavi verrebbero qui?» sembrava una pazzia, quei grandi signori che vivevano nelle loro città d’oro piene di schiavi che decidevano di affrontare il mare per prendere le loro donne; da quello che aveva sentito ne avevano più che a sufficienza nell’Essox.

«Qui non c’entra la paranoia! Qui c’entra l’essere un buon re ed impedire che i Regni Uniti si sfascino!»

A Vegeta sembrava ancora da folli.

«E poi c’è un’altra falla nella tua grande idea di sottomissione dei regni. Togliere i viveri dalla Rocca Nera sarebbe un suicidio! I Guardiani non avrebbero più di che sfamarsi e come potrebbero difenderci dai pericoli al di là della Barriera. Persino i Freddi non erano così pazzi da lasciare la grande muraglia incustodita».

«Hai paura di qualche favola per spaventare i bambini?» si mise a ridere ma lo sguardo furibondo di suo padre lo interruppe all’istante.

«Tu non hai visto cosa c’è al di là della Barriera Vegeta. Tu non sei mai stato oltre alla Barriera. Chiedi a Lord Bardack o a qualsiasi Guardiano e forse la smetterai di sottovalutare cosa si trova oltre i nostri confini. Non conosci cos’è il vero terrore, la tua generazione è nata nella lunga estate e non avete idea di cosa succede quando arriva il vero inverno, quello che può durare un’intera generazione. Una notte perenne, con solo neve e ghiaccio intorno a te, il freddo che ti stacca le dita non appena togli il guanto per abbeverarti. E quando cala la Lunga Notte con essa scendono le creature delle Montagne Pungenti. Le creature che camminavano 7000 anni orsono su questa terra tornano per il sangue, per far ricadere tutti noi nel terrore e abbandonarci nell’oscurità».

Vegeta mostrò l’espressione più imperturbabile possibile anche se qualcosa gli si mosse dentro, qualcosa che lo metteva a disagio e ciò non gli piaceva per nulla. «Non credo più alle storie di fantasmi da molto tempo» affermò sprezzante, ricacciando indietro quella sensazione.

«Non ti sto raccontando una storia, ti sto dicendo cosa accadrebbe se il vero inverno arrivasse … e prega ragazzo che quando sarai re non lo dovrai mai affrontare».

Un bussare alla porta li interruppe e Vegeta quasi immaginò di vedere la stanza illuminarsi un po’ di più, facendo sparire quello strano gelo impossessatosi delle sue ossa. Ridicolo. Suo padre lo stava solo facendo per incutergli un po’ di timore ma a differenza sua non si sarebbe lasciato spaventare da racconti antichi e leggende primitive. Quei vecchi Saiyan erano sorpassati, con tutte le loro credenze e tradizioni, era arrivato il momento di lasciare spazio alla sua generazione.

Notò solo all’ultimo i tre Saiyan che erano entrati nelle stanze del padre: il Primo Cavaliere, Nappa, il generale della Guardia Reale, Paragas, e il Comandante dei Guardiani, Bardack. Che diavolo ci facevano tutti lì? Avevano già avuto l’incontro con il Concilio.

«Ah bene! Ecco i miei condottieri!» affermò appoggiandosi di peso sullo schienale del suo seggio e tracannando ancora vino. Aveva notato una certa nota sarcastica nella voce del sovrano ma forse era solo dovuta all’alcolico, il vecchio aveva l’abitudine di bere troppo, una delle poche cose in cui lui e sua madre erano d’accordo. Magari era per quello che aveva fatto tutto quel discorso stravagante su bestie oscure e favole dell’orrore.

«Non dovrebbero esserci gli altri capiclan?» chiese Nappa.

«Non è una riunione del Concilio. Sto cercando di infilare in quella testa di pietra di mio figlio un po’ di disciplina prima che mi riduca ad essere un vecchio stecchito che non è capace neppure di pisciare da solo!» sì, suo padre aveva bevuto troppo.

Vegeta stava ribollendo e sentiva il rumore della pelle dei guanti mentre stringeva con forza i pugni. Suo padre non si doveva permettere di metterlo in imbarazzo di fronte ai suoi futuri sottoposti, se mai lo sarebbero stati. Nappa probabilmente lo avrebbe lasciato come Primo Cavaliere, un leccapiedi come lui era sempre molto utile anche se la sua bocca diventava troppo larga una volta bevuto troppo liquore. Paragas era una spina nel fianco, cugino di sua madre e altrettanto inaffidabile, sarebbe stato un piacere smaltire lui e soprattutto quello psicopatico del figlio. Bardack? I Son non erano una minaccia, erano solo il nono clan, dei lord di classe inferiore che per casi fortuiti si erano ritrovati vicino alla vetta … un po’ troppo fortuiti forse, considerando anche la forza del suo secondogenito.

Nappa e Paragas si guardarono per un momento confusi, Bardack assomigliava più ad una statua di pietra imperturbabile. Quasi si mise a ridere. Lui e Kakarot erano completamente diversi in quella circostanza: quell’idiota non sarebbe riuscito a stare fermo neppure se fosse stato pietrificato da un basilisco.

«Lord Nappa, qual è stato il primo uomo che hai ucciso?»

«Un mercenario».

«Ah sì, Lord Nappa era uno dei mastini dei Freddi, lo sai Vegeta?» ovviamente che lo sapeva, mica era così idiota. «Il re Cold spediva sempre la sua squadra in giro per il regno ad uccidere ladri e mercenari. Dimmi, ti ha implorato pietà?»

«Non gliene ho dato il tempo» rispose solo lui con un ghigno.

«E tu Lord Paragas, chi è stato il primo, escludendo donne e bambini?»

Fu una certa soddisfazione vedere il cugino di sua madre irrigidirsi mentre una luce infastidita attraversò i suoi occhi scuri. Suo padre adorava tormentare Paragas, forse perché era lui che desiderava il trono dei Regni Uniti, ma apparteneva solo al secondo clan dei Saiyan e questo suo desiderio gli aveva anche impedito di diventare Primo Cavaliere; l’unico motivo per cui era capo della Guardia Reale era proprio per volere di quella serpe della madre.

«Un soldato durante la repressione del popolo dell’estremo sud».

«Gli avevano almeno insegnato a combattere oppure era un contadino preso a caso?» il volto di Paragas era stranamente rosso ma non gli lasciò il tempo di rispondere perché passò subito al terzo lord, «Lord Bardack, di chi è stato il primo sangue che ha bagnato la tua spada?»

«Un cavaliere della Casata di Woodstock».

Suo padre si mise a ridere bevendo altro vino. «Che aveva fatto, sputato nel bicchiere del re Folle?»

«Ero troppo giovane per far parte della Guardia Saiyan di re Cold. Aveva dato della cagna puttana a mia madre» calò uno strano silenzio nella stanza, «e io gli ho squarciato la gola» alzò lo sguardo puntandolo dritto negli occhi di suo padre senza il ben che minimo timore. Ripensandoci, forse Kakarot aveva ereditato qualcosa dal padre: la strafottenza nei confronti di quelli superiori a lui.

Suo padre non disse nulla per qualche secondo ma poi, sotto gli occhi un po’ stupiti di Vegeta, scoppiò in una sonora risata. «Ah voi Son! Difendere la famiglia prima di tutto vero? Vediti dai lupi dorati figliolo, se minacci anche un singolo membro ti ritrovi azzannato da un branco di belve rabbiose».

Bardack non sembrava molto preoccupato dell’avvertimento oppure era molto bravo a mantenere per sé i suoi impulsi.

«Tuttavia se non fosse stato per lui a quest’ora probabilmente sarei morto. Chissà quali ragioni personali ti hanno permesso di impedire un simile atto?»

«Sono un lord che serve la vostra corona Maestà e ho fatto un giuramento, era mio dovere».

Suo padre sbuffò quasi come se stesse cercando di trattenersi per poi rimettersi a ridere. «Bardack la tua è una specie in via d’estinzione! Ognuno di questi uomini Vegeta ha combattuto vere battaglie, non una schermaglia di qualche famiglia avvizzita armata di forconi come gli Tsufuru. Parli di guerra ma tu non sai cos’è la vera guerra, fattela raccontare da loro un giorno, magari comincerai a capire il significato di questo matrimonio».

Vegeta roteò gli occhi: non aveva bisogno di consigli da quei vecchi, sapeva come combattere e aveva già ucciso, tutta questa trovata era un inutile spreco del suo tempo. Nessuno di loro gli doveva insegnare niente, lui era il miglior cavaliere del regno, nessuno lo batteva nell’arte della spada.

Bugiardo.  Affermò una fastidiosissima voce nella sua testa facendolo quasi ringhiare di rabbia. Immediatamente i suoi occhi caddero su Bardack, i cui lineamenti e capelli erano maledettamente identici al suo più grande avversario. Era a conoscenza delle insulse voci che circolavano nel castello, su come fosse Kakarot il miglior spadaccino del regno; uno sporco Saiyan del nono clan non poteva battere lui, il principe dei Saiyan, il popolo più fiero di tutti i Regni Uniti.

«E tu padre. Qual è stata la tua prima uccisione?» sorrise cercando di cancellare quei pensieri fastidiosi.

«Oh, bè, visto che me lo chiedi, era il cavaliere di una delle casate vassalle dei Satan di cui non ricordo neppure il nome. Ai Freddi non piaceva come avevano cercato di cospirare contro di loro. Quando sono stato sopra di lui con la spada puntata alla gola quel vigliacco mi ha implorato pietà. Come se servisse a qualcosa chiedere pietà ad un Saiyan, non esiste nella nostra lingua questa parola!» si versò altro vino, «un altro degli ordini del nostro grande re Folle!»

«Sono curioso. Quando hai trafitto il re Folle alla schiena, ha implorato?» la sua domanda fece calare uno strano gelo nella stanza del re, come se il fuoco del camino fosse stato improvvisamente spento.

L’allusione era chiara: uccidere qualcuno trafiggendolo alle spalle era un segno di totale vergogna per i Saiyan, l’avversario bisognava sconfiggerlo combattendolo a testa alta e non colpendolo alle spalle come un vigliacco qualunque. Suo padre lo aveva messo in imbarazzo e ora lui faceva altrettanto, come si meritava.

Tuttavia non si aspettava quella risposta. «Disse la stessa cosa che diceva da ore … bruciateli, bruciateli tutti».

Sembrò davvero che il gelo del nord fosse entrato nuovamente nella stanza calda e, per qualche strano scherzo della sua mente, gli sembrò di sentire le grida folli e malate inveire contro tutta la razza Saiyan, maledicendola per il resto dell’eternità.

*

Aveva bisogno di un allenamento. Immediatamente. Se stava ancora con quel pazzo di suo padre o quei leccaculo della sua corte poteva davvero fare qualcosa che sì avrebbe scatenato una guerra civile. 

La sorte era dalla sua parte. Nel giardino degli allenamenti poteva vedere chiacchierare e ridere sotto il portico Kakarot e quel suo amico pelato di cui non si era mai premurato di ricordare il nome, qualche lord di una casata vassalla dei Saiyan – era davvero un pigro ad imparare i nomi delle casate che lo servivano.

«Kakarot! Sul campo, adesso!»

L’idiota lo guardò per un attimo prima di alzare gli occhi verso il cielo ma alla fine si incamminò dietro di lui grattandosi il capo. «Suppongo di non avere alternative».

«Non essere ridicolo! Nessuno di questi incapaci è al mio o tuo livello! Vuoi forse diventare un debole? Non lo permetto all’unico qui dentro che è utile al mio addestramento!»

«Vegeta non dovresti parlare così alle tue guardie» quell’espressione da ebete da farlo vomitare. Si chiedeva ancora come potesse essere un Saiyan purosangue, forse il suo vecchio lo aveva colpito troppe volte sulla testa.

«Me ne sbatto altamente! In posizione!»

Lui sospirò. Ma alla fine prese il bastone di legno uguale a quello che aveva in mano il principe. Solo quell’idiota si poteva permettere di parlargli con una simile mancanza di rispetto, era l’unico che se l’era guadagnato gettandolo nel fango più volte di quanto il suo orgoglio sopportasse.

“Sei più grande di me?”

“Ovvio idiota!”

“Allora perché sei così basso?”

Quel cretino aveva 6 anni, mai vista così tanta sconsideratezza in un bambino. Un Saiyan del nono clan che si rivolgeva in quel modo all’erede al trono? Lo aveva sfidato seduta stante … ed era stato un umiliante pareggio! Aveva avuto il desiderio sfrenato di dire alle sue guardie di ucciderlo per aver insultato il principe ma sarebbe stato ancora più avvilente e ridicolo; così non avrebbe mai dimostrato di essere il più forte e per i Saiyan l’unico modo per mostrare la propria superiorità e vendicare il proprio onore era in uno scontro a singolar tenzone, non facendo decapitare dai propri soldati l’avversario.

I due si misero in posizione e subito attorno a loro calò il silenzio mentre ogni soldato smetteva di allenarsi per assistere alla scena. Era quasi divenuta un’attrazione vedere loro due combattere. Poco male, quei perdenti potevano prenderli da esempio per migliorare le loro tecniche.

Vegeta non era uno che attendeva o si difendeva, lui attaccava sempre per primo. Con velocità si avventò sul bastone di Kakarot muovendo svelti fendenti in ogni possibile punto debole del corpo del suo avversario. Un altro, a quella rapidità, avrebbe lasciato zone scoperte ma il rivale era Kakarot, e con suo tremendo fastidio evitava o parava qualsiasi suo colpo. Tuttavia, se avesse cercato uno scontro facile, non avrebbe chiesto al Saiyan di combattere con lui. 

Con un movimento rapido puntò alla sua testa ma Kakarot si riparò con il suo bastone e prima che potesse tentare un’altra mossa fu lui ad attaccarlo. I suoi fendenti erano potenti, come ricevere mazzate con un martello, ma era quello che voleva Vegeta: lì tutti avevano il terrore di colpirlo perché era il principe, una mossa azzardata e potevano fare danni permanenti, mentre a quell’idiota incosciente non gliene importava assolutamente nulla. Quando si combatte non esistono classi sociali, soprattutto se c’è in gioco la propria vita.

Vegeta colse l’occasione non appena la vide. Senza tante premure gli mollò una gomitata sul naso che lo fece cadere a terra e subito si avventò su di lui … per trovare il suo bastone stoppato da quello del suo avversario. Vegeta ringhiò e quasi voleva mollare un altro pugno a Kakarot quando vide il suo sorriso storto divertito. Quella distrazione fu un errore: con la mano libera, il Saiyan più giovane gli prese il colletto della giacca di allenamento e gli mollò una ginocchiata allo stomaco prima di lanciarlo oltre di lui.

Emise un gemito poco dignitoso mentre atterrava sulla schiena con forza e fece qualche profondo respiro per eliminare quel dannato dolore al torace. In pochi secondi era già in piedi così come Kakarot che si stava toccando il naso rosso con una smorfia un po’ sofferente.

«Principe! Le conviene fare bella figura! C’è la principessa!»

A quelle parole Vegeta si voltò subito verso il portico sopraelevato che circondava tutta l’area di allenamento e dove i comandanti, o i nobili, potevano assistere agli allenamenti dei soldati. Non era la principessa però che attirò la sua attenzione, anche se la sua presenza era decisamente fastidiosa, bensì la dama dai capelli turchini dallo sguardo seducente che stava sorridendo a tutti i soldati. 

Vegeta si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi.  Quella femmina.

La principessa non sembrava invece molto divertita, probabilmente Bulma l’aveva trascinata lì per vedere le sue future guardie una volta che fosse stata sposata con lui. Al pensiero gli veniva da vomitare; il suo corpo non era da buttar via ma a parte finirci a letto per procreare dei marmocchi non aveva alcuna intenzione di stare con lei.

Si voltò nuovamente verso il suo avversario indignato per gli spettatori non graditi ma per poco non si portò la mano sulla faccia esasperato: Kakarot si era anche lui girato verso la principessa irritante e si era inchinato con deferenza. Che deficiente! A malapena si inchinava con lui!

«Kakarot!»

Lui si limitò a grattarsi la testa sorridendo per nulla spaventato dal suo grido che avrebbe fatto uggiolare i lupi. «Scusa ma è la principessa».

«Smettila di fare l’idiota e rimettiti in posizione!» urlò sempre più indignato, soprattutto quando notò, con la coda dell’occhio, una certa principessa irritante mostrare un mezzo sorriso al comportamento di quel cretino. 

Lui alzò le spalle e fece come richiesto mettendosi a specchio di fronte a lui.

«Vogliamo alzare la posta signori?» udì la voce di quella dannata di Bulma, lei e le sue maledette scommesse sugli incontri, «dieci dragoni sul principe».

Immediatamente sentì gli altri soldati vociferare verso di lei ma li ignorò, ci avrebbe pensato dopo a punirli come si deve, quando ancora Bulma si intromise nel  suo  incontro. «Coraggio principessa. Fate la vostra puntata».

Non sapeva chi era più sconvolto: se lui, la principessa, i suoi soldati o Kakarot che aveva letteralmente gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e fissava sia Bulma che l’altra femmina, la cui espressione era più o meno simile a quella dell’idiota.

«Donna! Finiscila!»

«Non sia sgarbato mio principe. Principessa Ox, gli incontri fra il principe e Sir Kakarot sono all’ordine del giorno. Scommettiamo sempre.»

«Io non scommetto» disse semplicemente la sgradevole ragazza, distogliendo lo sguardo infastidita, «sono principessa della Casata degli Ox, non facciamo di queste cose al sud».

A Vegeta non importava nulla se quella femmina scommetteva o meno ma si ritrovò a ghignare pensando a come poteva provocarla ancora dopo la cena della sera precedente. «Che c’è, voi del sud avete paura di perdere quei pochi soldi che avete? Avete bisogno sempre dell’aiuto dei vostri amichetti Satan?»

Poteva sentire lo sguardo di fuoco della femmina reale cercare di incenerirlo e anche quello di disappunto di Bulma. Si aspettava un commento tagliente ma fu sorpreso di sentire la sua risposta fredda. «Molto bene».

Bulma sembrò rallegrarsi. «Bene! Quanto puntate sul principe?»

«Io non punto sul principe» Vegeta si girò verso di lei allucinato come tutti i presenti, «punto 50 dragoni su Sir Kakarot!»

Vegeta non sapeva se essere scioccato, incredulo, furioso o indignato. Come osava quella donna immeritevole della sua presenza pensare senza ombra di dubbio che quel Saiyan inferiore potesse batterlo? La rabbia bruciante prese velocemente il sopravvento sulle sue altre emozioni, come se un vento forte alimentasse il suo incendio interiore, nutrito anche dall’espressione del suo avversario, che era passato dal perplesso a mostrare sul viso quel sorrisetto divertito odioso che lo portava quasi sempre a provare un desiderio irrefrenabile di tirargli un pugno.

La principessa voleva alzare la posta, a lui andava bene, era arrivato il momento di fare sul serio. Si avvicinò al portico dove vi era il suo scudiero e, senza tante cerimonie, sguainò Blaze, la sua spada in acciaio miscelata alle ossa di kirin. Poteva udire il sussulto sorpreso ma anche percepire la paura di tutti i presenti, il meraviglioso tanfo del terrore.

«Visto che bisogna fare sul serio» commentò con perfidia e divertimento sadico, «prendi la tua spada Kakarot».

Lui inclinò il capo come un lupo confuso ma, con sua profonda insoddisfazione, non sembrava così spaventato come coloro che erano in quel cortile; una sola persona era in grado di far tremare dalla paura quel cretino ed era Bardack. Dopo qualche attimo in cui il volto gli si aprì in una smorfia perplessa, appoggiò il bastone e si avvicinò al suo amico pelato piuttosto pallido e tremante. 

«Crilin, la mia spada».

«Sei sicuro?» chiese con voce mischiata alla paura.

Lo vide fargli l’occhiolino per nulla teso. A volte Vegeta si chiedeva se quell’idiota fosse davvero così sicuro delle sue capacità o se fosse semplicemente molto stupido, una cosa non escludeva l’altra comunque. Il pelato gli passò l’arma e il Saiyan la estrasse con molta meno foga del principe per poi tornare sul campo.

Vegeta si voltò soddisfatto verso Bulma e la principessa, quest’ultima sembrava molto pallida e molto preoccupata a giudicare dal modo in cui si mordeva il labbro inferiore. Bene, adesso avrebbe visto come combattevano i veri uomini e non quelle mezze checche effemminate del sud. 

I soldati invece sembravano agitati. Quella dannata legge di non combattere mai con le vere spade contro un reale per evitare di ucciderlo. La stessa legge che non gli permetteva di combattere nei tornei di spade e nella giostra. Assurdo, come se fosse facile uccidere lui.

Entrambi presero le else con due mani posizionando l’arma davanti a loro. Per Vegeta era sempre una sensazione magnifica sentire la pelle dell’elsa di Blaze perfettamente abbracciata dalle sue mani: quell’arma era stata forgiata personalmente per lui, con le ossa di un poderoso maschio kirin e l’acciaio delle miniere del Regno Vegeta. Perfetta e bilanciata in ogni sua parte, era più leggera rispetto alle normali spade dei cavalieri proprio grazie alle ossa della creatura e allo stesso tempo più resistente, capace di frantumare l’armatura di un soldato; un Saiyan doveva essere il miglior guerriero e per tale motivo anche la sua arma doveva essere la migliore. Tutte le spade dei cavalieri di Saiyako erano realizzate così, anche l’arma di Kakarot, Wave.

Come sempre fu lui a rompere l’atmosfera pesante di attesa che si era creata nel campo di allenamento attorno ai due spadaccini. Mulinò la lunga spada verso la testa di Kakarot, che si scontrò contro quella dell’altro Saiyan e questa volta non c’era il rumore opaco di bastoni di legno ma il gemito acuto dell’acciaio, come unghie su una superficie liscia, accompagnato da nembi di scintille.

Kakarot lo spinse con forza lontano muovendo a sua volta fendenti altrettanto veloci e potenti. In poco tempo i due erano impegnati in una rapida danza mortale in cui le due lame si scontravano ad una velocità quasi impossibile da reggere per tutti coloro lì presenti e non. Non era più un allenamento. Lo capì quando i due intercettarono entrambi l’attacco dell’altro, finendo in una situazione di stallo, con i visi a soli pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, separati dalle due spade incrociate. Vegeta vide l’espressione di Kakarot … e in quel momento era uguale al padre, un vero Saiyan: la stessa maschera impassibile, la stessa ferocia guerriera negli occhi neri come il carbone ma accesi da tizzoni vermigli ardenti di sfida. Se non avesse avuto la lama affilata di Wave a pochi centimetri dal suo naso avrebbe riso; quelle erano le situazioni in cui quell’idiota mostrava tutto il suo sangue Saiyan.

Bene. Era quello che voleva d’altronde. Spinse lontano da lui il suo avversario e, con una finta rapida, deviò l’attacco all’ultimo secondo impedendo così a Kakarot di difendersi. Il filo della lama taglio di netto il lato del braccio, sopra il gomito, e il primo sangue bagnò la lama di Blaze con suo profondo appagamento. Kakarot fece una smorfia e sibilò mentre Vegeta colse l’occasione per muovere un fendente da destra verso sinistra.

All’ultimo secondo però l’altro Saiyan si abbassò. Un bruciore fastidioso attraversò la sua coscia facendogli mormorare qualche bestemmia in lingua Saiyan. Non era così doloroso ma era terribilmente spiacevole. Guardò la sua gamba dove, poco sopra il ginocchio, vi era un lungo taglio mentre una striscia di sangue bagnava il filo di Wave come Blaze. I suoi occhi si spostarono poi su quelli di Kakarot: la vista del sangue, della ferita sulla carne del suo avversario, sembrava aver risvegliato ulteriormente quella furia selvaggia devastante e primordiale che risiedeva in ogni Saiyan, come un’eruzione, illuminando le due iridi quasi di una luce cremisi anormale, la stessa che adesso brillava negli occhi di Vegeta e il principe poteva giurare che anche nell’altro il sangue nelle vene stesse bruciando come se fuoco vero scorresse in esse.

Oh Kakarot … sei un uomo molto morto!  Questa volta Vegeta si avventò con ancora più veemenza e rabbia su Kakarot costringendolo ad arrancare. Riuscì nuovamente a graffiarlo, sulla spalla e ad assestargli un pugno sulla guancia in un momento in cui le loro lame erano incastrate ma neanche lui fu risparmiato: altri due graffi, uno sulla guancia e uno sul fianco erano comparsi quando aveva, stupidamente, lasciato punti scoperti.

In poco tempo sentì le mani attorno all’elsa bagnate di sudore così come il volto e i capelli. Kakarot non era messo meglio, sputò a terra del sangue, asciugandosi poi con l’avambraccio il sudore che gli stava appiccicando la frange alla fronte. Entrambi ansimavano per la fatica.

Così immersi nel loro scontro non aveva notato che la principessa era ora al fianco dell’amico del suo avversario e sembrava davvero fuori di sé.

«Fermate questa pazzia!»

Lui era indietreggiato spaventato. Paura di una donna! Assurdo. «Non si può fermare un incontro di Saiyan Vostra Grazia, a meno che uno dei due non si arrenda».

«Questa è pura follia».

Non aveva voglia di sentire le urla da banshee di quella femmina, se non era abituata a scontri veri se ne doveva restare nelle sue stanze calde a cucire.

Ignorò il peso della sua spada, diventata stranamente più pesante per le sue braccia indebolite, e caricò muovendo la lama al petto di Kakarot ora scoperto. Gli parve di sentire un mezzo grido di terrore dal portico ma prima che Blaze potesse lasciare un bel taglio profondo sul fianco dell’altro, Wave la deviò con la parte piatta, sfiorando appena la giacca di pelle.

Vegeta ringhiò. Lasciò con una mano l’elsa e tentò di colpire nuovamente la faccia Kakarot ma questa volta lui gli frenò il pugno con la mano. Rimasero così per diversi secondi, in una pura prova di forza bruta: due mani a tenere le armi cozzate fra loro e le altre bloccate una all’interno dell’altra. La smorfia di fatica che comparve sul Saiyan più alto poteva essere identica a quella che aveva lui sul viso.

Poi un dolore al petto gli smorzò il respiro portandolo ad indietreggiare e ad abbandonare la posizione. Quell’impudente gli aveva dato un calcio? Cercò di riprendersi velocemente ma ciò che accadde dopo fu per Vegeta abbastanza confuso: Kakarot era in una strana posizione di combattimento, con la lama tenuta da una sola mano parallela al suo corpo, e quando partì all’attacco fu come vedere lampi di fulmini che cadono dal cielo, così rapido da essere a malapena percepito ma così potente da lasciare il braccio che teneva la sua arma tremante per lo sforzo sotto quei colpi.

Quando … quando aveva imparato a muoversi in quel modo? Non era come si muoveva un Saiyan, un lupo feroce e potente, sembrava un felino agile e rapido ma forte quanto un drago.

“C’è un allenatore a Rocca Nera che voglio incontrare, si chiama Kaio e viene dall’Essox, a volte insegna ai soldati del mio vecchio come difendersi dai nemici che ci sono oltre la Barriera.”

Ricordava quella conversazione, era avvenuta più o meno due anni prima, quando Bardack era divenuto il Comandante dei Guardiani. Che fosse questo opera dell’addestramento di un maestro orientale?

Non ebbe modo di porsi altre domande. La mano di Kakarot lo colpì in pieno petto con il palmo. Il respiro si bloccò nei suoi polmoni; era come se il suo torace non riuscisse più a inspirare aria e ad espirare, completamente immobilizzato, e per un momento il suo mondo divenne nero mentre i suoi sensi erano ovattati, come se fosse stato immerso nell’acqua. Poi la sua schiena colpì il terreno sporco del campo e il respiro finalmente riempì i suoi polmoni brucianti permettendogli di respirare. Sopra di lui c’era il cielo grigio del nord, coperto da un Goku ansimante e pallido, le sue gambe ai lati dei fianchi per tenerlo bloccato al suolo mentre il gelo di Wave era premuto contro la gola di Vegeta. Blaze era ormai lontana dalle sue mani.

Era stato sconfitto. Lui, Vegeta Élite, del primo clan della Casata Saiyan, erede al trono del Regno Vegeta. Non era la prima volta che Kakarot lo batteva ma mai, mai di fronte ad un pubblico così numeroso comprese Bulma e la principessa sua prossima regina.

Doveva essere arrabbiato, furibondo per questo oltraggio ma l’unica cosa che provava era vergogna. Quando quel maledetto bastardo era diventato così forte? Quanto si era trattenuto nei loro precedenti scontri e perché proprio ora si era lasciato andare in maniera così violenta?

Kakarot sospirò esausto togliendo Wave dalla sua gola nel silenzio generale e pieno di incredulità del campo mentre i suoi occhi perdevano totalmente quella luce assassina ritornato alla loro spensieratezza. Il suo avversario si alzò in piedi un po’ barcollando prima di rivolgergli un sorriso. Non era un sorriso tronfio, gongolante o saccente come probabilmente avrebbe fatto lui se fosse stato al posto di quell’idiota. Era solo un piccolo sorriso di appagamento per un bel duello.

«Bell’incontro Ve—»

«Tu sporco essere inferiore!»

Un pugno venne scaraventato sul volto di Kakarot, facendolo finire a terra con un lamento, e lasciando il principe completamente scioccato. Chi osava rubare il suo passatempo preferito? Si mise a sedere di scatto e alzò gli occhi notando un Paragas completamente furioso in piedi sopra Kakarot, che stava cercando di alzarsi; un calcio ben assestato allo stomaco da parte del capo della Guardia lo costrinse a cadere di nuovo rivolto sul fianco tossendo.

«Che cosa sta facendo?!» la principessa, totalmente sconvolta, precedette la frase che Vegeta stava per urlare contro quell’imbecille di Paragas, anche se lui avrebbe usato parole molto meno colorite e in lingua Saiyan.

«Hai attaccato il principe dei Saiyan, tuo futuro sovrano, con la tua lama! Lo sai sporco Saiyan inferiore che la punizione è la fustigazione!»

«Cosa?!» urlarono in coro la principessa, Bulma e il ragazzino pelato.

A quel punto Vegeta ne aveva abbastanza. «Paragas,  boka r’iev !

Il vocifera che si era alzato quando il capo della Guardia aveva aggredito Kakarot si azzittì nuovamente mentre molti occhi lo guardarono paralizzati. Vegeta ignorò tutti e si mise in piedi, allontanando il dolore delle sue membra indebolite e fissando Paragas con tutto l’odio di cui disponeva per lui. Solo in quel momento notò alcuni membri anziani della Guardia del padre e Broly, il cui sorriso sadico mentre guardava a terra Kakarot lo disgustava.

«Vostra Maestà», si inchinò rigido, come se solo l’azione lo infastidisse, «ci sono leggi—»

«Chiudi il becco o giuro che ti faccio tagliare la lingua!» bè, se l’offesa di pochi minuti prima non aveva scioccato Paragas adesso lo era davvero. «Kakarot ha obbedito a miei ordini, a differenza di voi patetici soldati lui ha un minimo di orgoglio e fegato per affrontarmi come un vero Saiyan!»

Se non fosse stato il principe probabilmente il Saiyan più anziano avrebbe estratto la spada e lo avrebbe tagliato lì senza pensieri. Poteva vedere nei suoi occhi la pura furia omicida mentre spostava lo sguardo da lui a Kakarot, ora appoggiato sui gomiti e che a sua volta passava gli occhi da lui al principe. Vegeta non era a conoscenza di quale fosse il problema del vecchio con il suo rivale, aveva qualcosa a che fare con Bardack, ma non gliene fregava minimamente: se aveva delle questioni in sospeso doveva affrontare il padre di Kakarot e non immischiarsi nei suoi affari.

«Nessuno tocca Kakarot. Ho bisogno di lui in forze se voglio allenarmi!» non sapeva sinceramente perché stava difendendo con tanta veemenza quell’idiota: non era un élite come lui, non meritava neppure le sue attenzioni a dire il vero ma quel fottuto bastardo era un talento innato nella lotta e con una spada in mano, per quanto fosse un imbecille bacato e una testa vuota che non rendeva onore al sangue Saiyan. C’erano solo due persone che potevano maltrattare Kakarot: suo padre e lui, di certo non quell’inutile di Paragas.

«Principe Vegeta, ci sono altri che posso tranquillamente—»

«Oh, vuoi essere tu il primo Lord Paragas a farmi divertire?» ringhiò malignamente Vegeta prendendo finalmente Blaze e puntandola contro Paragas il quale indietreggiò subito. Per un singolo minuscolo istante vide negli occhi bui del vecchio la voglia sfrenata di prendere la sua arma, cosa che avrebbe solo compiaciuto Vegeta, ma alla fine, come tutti quei perdenti, si inchinò umile. Accanto a lui Broly pareva volesse esplodere.

«Il vostro livello è superiore al mio principe».

«Tzè! È per questo che ho bisogno di Kakarot! Non sarò un sovrano debole! Nessun capo Saiyan è mai stato debole!»

«Tuttavia nessun Saiyan di infimo livello può avere questo atteggiamento irrispettoso. Deve essere punito, è la legge di vostro padre».

«Allora non mi hai sentito, tu—»

«Basta così!» tutti si voltarono contemporaneamente verso la principessa che con passo deciso e senza alcun timore avanzava verso di loro, «Sir Kakarot ha eseguito gli ordini del principe Vegeta, erede al trono e suo futuro sovrano pertanto la legge è anche sua! E lei non vuole disubbidire al suo futuro re non è vero? Una Guardia Reale dovrebbe sempre ascoltare il proprio re altrimenti manca al suo compito e non so quali leggi regolino i comportamenti della guardia nel vostro regno ma a Pleasant Mountain verrebbe severamente punito».

Se lui non fosse stato Vegeta e lei l’irritante principessa Ox si sarebbe messo a ridere di gusto. Quella ragazzina, che a malapena raggiungeva il petto di Paragas, gli stava urlando contro senza il minimo timore portando quasi ad arretrare il Saiyan mentre dava il suo appoggio al principe. Bè, forse il vero inverno stava davvero arrivando o lui era diventando pazzo: per la prima volta erano d’accordo su qualcosa, per quanto l’idea lo disgustasse, anche se il motivo per cui la principessa si era alzata così con forza per difendere un umile cavaliere, di cui a malapena conosceva il nome, era per lui oscuro.

Paragas non era così sciocco da andare contro il prossimo re e la prossima regina simultaneamente. Con un altro inchino forzato si congedò, non prima di aver fatto un’uscita drammatica in cui Vegeta quasi poteva fiutare la sua indignazione con profondo divertimento, seguito da tutti i suoi uomini, compreso un Broly omicida.

«Ti devo un favore Vegeta» disse con un mezzo sorriso Kakarot ancora seduto sul terreno infangato con terra e neve.

«Col cazzo! Tu mi devi un incontro! E poi mi spiegherai cosa accidenti hai fatto poco fa!»

«Sì, sì!» perché quell’idiota era sempre così allegro?

Se ne andò sbuffando dal campo ignorando tutti ma non riuscì a evitare di vedere un piccolo sorriso divertito di Bulma che lo bloccò con un braccio senza farsi notare.

«È stato quasi gentile da parte tua difendere il tuo amico».

«Lui non è mio amico! Un Saiyan del nono clan non potrà mai essere mio amico!» da dove uscivano questi commenti ripugnanti. Lui amico di Kakarot? Neppure se Freezer fosse sceso alla Barriera!

«Come ti pare. Peccato, avevo scommesso su di te e ora mi tocca pagare la principessa» sembrava dispiaciuta ma lui conosceva quel tono e sapeva che non era poi così urtata: qualche dragone non era un problema per quella femmina.

Questo però gli fece voltare lo sguardo verso il campo svuotato e dove ormai erano rimasti solo Kakarot e la principessa che lo stava aiutando ad alzarsi. Sul volto un po’ pallido della femmina c’era un’espressione davvero preoccupata ma il Saiyan semplicemente le mostrò il suo sorriso sciocco. Non gli sfuggì nemmeno il modo in cui la ragazza gli teneva con una strana dolcezza il braccio né come si stavano guardando. Qualcosa non tornava: quei due si erano appena incontrati eppure fra loro c’era una strana atmosfera, come se si conoscessero da molto più tempo.

Forse stava solo immaginando le cose o Bulma aveva insediato in lui il seme della cospirazione. Kakarot non poteva aver conosciuto una principessa e di certo non poteva trovarla interessante.

Kakarot e una principessa? Ridicolo. Quel giorno i Maghi delle Ombre sarebbero risorti e avrebbero attaccato il Regno Vegeta.

  



	8. Non temere il lupo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parole in lingue Saiyan:  
> Jaja: mamma  
> Koko: papà

Capitolo 8: Non temere il lupo

  


POV – Chi-Chi

L’ennesimo gemito infantile fece roteare gli occhi alla giovane principessa.

«Dopo aver combattuto all’ultimo sangue con il principe sei qui che ti lamenti come un bambino» esclamò Chi-Chi bagnando ancora il telo con la soluzione di erbe mediche preparato da lei, un unguento tipicamente utilizzato nelle sue terre per curare le ferite ed evitare infezioni.

«Brucia» piagnucolò Goku con quel broncio immaturo. 

Chi-chi non sapeva se ridere, sospirare o urlargli contro. Davvero, Goku a volte le faceva provare più sensazioni contemporaneamente e completamente contrastanti, lasciandola ancora più confusa. Mise il panno sulla ferita al labbro, ora un po’ gonfio, e in un attimo il Saiyan si ritrasse.

«Mi state maltrattando!»

«Non ti sto maltrattando! Smettila di fare tutta questa scena!»

Due delle sue guardie li stavano osservando a qualche metro di distanza cercando di nascondere il sorriso divertito senza particolari successi. Doveva ammettere che un po’ lo era anche lei: dopo uno scontro simile, il più feroce mai visto in tutta la sua vita, in cui Goku e Vegeta avevano duellato come due lupi rabbiosi in una battaglia quasi mortale, il soldato era lì che uggiolava come un cucciolo mentre gli metteva semplicemente un piccolo straccio sulle ferite. Si stava chiedendo se il Goku davanti a lei e quello che era sceso sul campo di allenamento fossero lo stesso Saiyan.

Quando l’incontro era finito, grazie agli dei, non era neppure sopraggiunta la gioia per vedere quel maleducato del principe ferito dove gli faceva più male, nel suo orgoglio. Era stata in angoscia per tutto il tempo e, una volta che tutti se ne erano andati, l’aveva praticamente trascinato verso l’ala interamente riservata a lei ignorando le sue proteste. Dopo aver preparato l’unguento secondo la ricetta della sua istitutrice, lo aveva fatto sedere su una panchina del corridoio che dava alle sue stanze insieme a lei e lo aveva medicato. Non era un compito adeguato ad una principessa ma considerando che aveva praticamente portato a quello scontro nel tentativo di zittire l’altezzoso principe era suo dovere occuparsi del suo campione, com’era costume in quelle circostanze.

Ricordando i momenti terribili del duello guardò al di là della bifora alle sue spalle, che dava sul giardino delle dame. Doveva avere un’espressione particolarmente cupa perché Goku interruppe i suoi lamenti e le diede una stretta leggera con la mano sul polso.

«Vostra Grazia … qualcosa non va?»

Chi-Chi fece un mezzo sorriso, era troppo strano sentirsi chiamare così da lui. «Potete lasciarci soli un minuto?» chiese ai due soldati di suo padre la principessa.

Le due guardie si guardarono con aria poco convinta, probabilmente non inclini a lasciarla sola dopo aver sentito come aveva apostrofato i Saiyan da quando era arrivata a Saiyako.

«Tranquilli, posso gestirlo» disse Chi-Chi con un sorriso facendo ghignare anche Goku.

«Come desiderate, siamo qua fuori se avete bisogno» detto questo si inchinarono ed uscirono dalla piccola porta che collegava il corridoio principale dell’ala est a quello dei suoi appartamenti privati.

Il sorriso di Goku scomparve all’istante non appena la porta si chiuse alle spalle delle guardie e quando la fissò rimase interdetta: era stranamente serio, con la fronte corrugata e uno sguardo nelle iridi ossidiane illeggibile. Goku era davvero un rompicapo.

«Mia signora … che cosa c’è che non va?» 

«Prima di tutto smettila di chiamarmi in questo modo. Quando siamo solo tu ed io voglio che mi chiami semplicemente Chi-Chi» non aveva mai dato a nessuno di grado inferiore al suo il permesso di chiamarla con il suo primo nome ma lui era Goku e, per quanto fossero passati anni da quell’incontro al castello di Pleasant Mountain, la sua mente proprio non riusciva a concepire che quel bambino diventato un giovane uomo la chiamasse con qualcosa di diverso dal suo nome.

Lui sembrava davvero scomodo adesso, si grattò la guancia dove non era presente un bel livido violaceo e pareva in conflitto con sé stesso. «Ma il vecchio dice sempre che anche quando sono da solo devo portare rispetto ai superiori.»

«Bè, pensa che io sia Vegeta», scherzò Chi-Chi, a cui non era assolutamente passato inosservato l’atteggiamento per nulla referente con il quale Goku si rivolgeva al principe. Le sfuggì una risatina quando vide la faccia orripilata e dal colore malato del ragazzo di fronte a lei alla sua frase.

«Per i sette inferi! Siete molto più carina di lui!»

Accidenti Goku.  Quel calore fastidioso alle guance tornò implacabile e ringraziò la luce bassa delle torce e l’oscurità che stava scendendo velocemente su Saiyako per nascondere il suo rossore involontario. Goku proprio non riusciva ad essere sottile, anche se sapeva di avere davanti una reale a cui bisognava fare apprezzamenti sempre in maniera celata, continuava ad essere assolutamente senza pudore.

«Allora facciamo finta di essere ancora quei bambini nel giardino di Pleasant Mountain» sperò che la sua voce non tremasse.

Lui sembrò meditare un attimo sulla cosa prima di sorridere soddisfatto. «Ok, quindi posso chiamarla Chi-Chi?»

«E puoi darmi del tu».

«Posso chiamarti Chi-Chi?»

Lei rise ancora. «Certo».

Tutto il momento di spensieratezza e leggero imbarazzo che si era creato fra loro svanì quando di nuovo Goku le fece la stessa domanda con voce grave e con il volto ormai privo di quel bellissimo sorriso spontaneo. «Chi-Chi, cosa c’è che non va? Poca fa sembravi così triste».

Alla principessa tornò in mente tutto. L’ansia dell’incontro, l’angoscia di fronte a Vegeta che sguainava la spada con quello sguardo di pura voglia omicida, il terrore nel guardarli duellare come se lo scopo non fosse un semplice allenamento ma la morte dell’avversario; l’orrore irrefrenabile che l’aveva colta quando aveva visto la prima ferita di Goku ma soprattutto il panico più cieco e incontrollabile che aveva gelato il sangue nelle sue vene facendola gridare nell’attimo in cui Vegeta aveva puntato al petto di Goku.

Era stato terribile. Aveva visto altri duelli prima, suo padre aveva voluto che anche lei imparasse a difendersi in caso di pericolo, per tale motivo portava sotto le vesti sempre un piccolo pugnale, ma quello non era un duello. Non erano due cavalieri ma due bestie assetate di sangue che si azzannavano ferocemente. 

«Chi-Chi …»

«Mi hai spaventata» gli disse interrompendo qualsiasi cosa stava per dire. 

Lui sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre perplesso.

«Quando ti ho visto combattere contro il principe in quel modo io …» confessò mordendosi il labbro inferiore e abbassando lo sguardo. «… ho creduto davvero che ti volesse uccidere. Era spaventata a morte.»

Lui fece un mezzo sorriso storto, quasi come se cercasse di tranquillizzarla. «Ehi, io e Vegeta facciamo sempre così. Diamo sempre il massimo ma non vogliamo ucciderci … o meglio, io non voglio ucciderlo, Vegeta ogni tanto esagera un po’ ma non ha mai cercato sul serio di farmi fuori» lui poi la fissò alzando un sopracciglio ed inclinando la testa come un animale incuriosito da un oggetto sconosciuto, «tu … tu eri preoccupata per me?»

Lei rimase scioccata e a bocca aperta. Preoccupata per lui? Che razza di domanda era! Ovvio che fosse in ansia per lui, anche l’ultima volta, nel giardino delle dame, non sembrava quasi capire quel concetto. Non poteva essere così cieco da non vedere le sue apprensioni per il giovane cavaliere.

«Certo che ero preoccupata! Ti ha quasi trafitto il petto!» e gli toccò il punto in cui la giacca in cuoio bollito nero era stata graffiata dalla spada di Vegeta. Lui pareva sorpreso ma ancora il suo sorriso spezzò la sua facciata adulta, come se la cosa non gli importasse minimamente.

«Non è necessario! So cavarmela!»

Lei quasi roteò gli occhi. «So che sai difenderti benissimo da solo, ho visto il tuo modo di duellare, credo che nessun essere umano potrebbe batterti», Goku sembrava volesse dissentire ma lei non gli permise di interromperla, «questo però non significa che non possa essere angustiata per te mentre ti azzuffi con Vegeta. E poi …» si fermò, incapace di dare voce alla sua vera inquietudine.

«Cosa?»

Non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Tornò a voltare lo sguardo verso la bifora, osservando il panorama davanti a lei: il cielo nero nascondeva la foresta e la lunga Catena della Dorsale Nordica che costeggiava tutto il lato occidentale del Regno Vegeta; i pallidi fuochi delle torce che illuminavano gli interni del castello di Saiyako erano l’unica cosa a rompere l’oscurità, assomigliando a piccoli fuochi fatui scarlatti volteggianti in una tela nera, mentre nuovi e silenziosi fiocchi di neve stavano calando dalle nubi. Sembrava tutto così sereno, così idilliaco.

«Tu mi facevi paura» aveva ancora lo sguardo fisso sui piccoli fiocchi bianchi ma poté percepire chiaramente Goku irrigidirsi all’istante accanto a lei. 

Rabbrividì al pensiero del viso di Goku diventato a lei irriconoscibile. Era abituata al suo volto da ragazzino spensierato, alla sua aria confusa e curiosa, persino a quella seria che sfoggiava qualche istante prima, a quegli occhi gentili luminosi quasi infantili e sempre privi di alcuna malizia. Durante la lotta però quello che aveva visto era il volto di un implacabile e sinistro guerriero Saiyan, forgiato per la battaglia, addestrato per uccidere senza pietà e Chi-Chi non riusciva davvero ad immaginare quella maschera gelida dalla furia rabbiosa appena contenuta sul volto del dolce Goku che conosceva; non riusciva a concepire, neppure nei suoi incubi, quegli occhi caldi diventare due sfere ossidiane buie come una caverna senza uscita, illuminate da guizzi del colore del sangue. In quello scontro, la giovane aveva davanti solo un altro di quei soldati sanguinari a cui lei provocavano fremiti di terrore.

«Eri così simile ad uno di loro … so che sei un Saiyan, so come siete fatti, ma ti ho sempre considerato così diverso, non ho mai trovato in te quella freddezza, quella violenza e quella brutalità tipica della tua razza e poi … quando ho visto nei tuoi occhi quello sguardo, la tua faccia mentre combattevi Vegeta, mi sono sentita tremare dalla pa—»

«Chee».

Chi-Chi si azzittì immediatamente a sentire quel soprannome dopo ben dieci anni dall’ultima volta che le sue orecchie l’avevano udito. Non era però la voce acuta di un bambino impacciato che faticava a pronunciare le parole nella sua lingua. Era la voce di uomo, calda e allo stesso tempo forte, piena di una tale determinazione da costringerla a distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo di quiete al di fuori del castello per volgerlo su Goku.

Quando i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli del Saiyan sentì qualcosa sciogliersi dentro di lei come neve al sole di primavera. La luce delle torce veniva riflessa sulle iridi del cavaliere creando guizzi scarlatti non come quelli che aveva intravisto nel mentre dello scontro, questi erano simili a docili fiamme di un focolare familiare, gentili e confortevoli; quello sguardo l’avvolgeva come una coperta, facendole dimenticare il freddo pungente e crudele delle terre del Regno Vegeta, accogliendola in un luogo sicuro e protetto. Eppure la sua espressione era ferma, determinata, quasi severa e dura, aggettivi che mai avrebbe affibbiato a Goku.

La mano del cavaliere si posò sulla sua più piccola coprendola interamente: era ruvida, con piccoli tagli e calli, per via del suo continuo maneggiare una spada, tuttavia così calda e delicata mentre la stringeva.

«Non devi mai avere paura di me Chi-Chi. Io non ti farei mai del male», il suo tono era deciso e priva di alcuna esitazione, pareva in quel momento avesse più anni di quanti ne possedesse, «io sono un Saiyan. La battaglia è la mia vita e il desiderio della lotta scorre nelle mie vene dalla nascita ma non dovrai mai temere che scateni su di te questa mia natura. Mai». 

Chi-Chi era senza parole. C’era una finalità ineluttabile nel suo tono, come se desiderasse a tutti i costi che lei non dubitasse in nessun caso di quelle parole, e allo stesso tempo, malgrado la serietà della sua voce, c’era tanta gentilezza e premura, insieme alla volontà di non voler provocare mai in lei paura nei suoi confronti.

La principessa sorrise muovendo appena le labbra e subito anche Goku la imitò e i riflessi purpurei nei suoi occhi divennero giocosi ed irriverenti. Come poteva aver avuto timore di lui? Di quel ragazzino che l’aveva convinta a salire su un albero solo per divertirsi e che le aveva offerto una mela con la faccia sporca, le fogli nei capelli, credendo fosse un bacio. Quel ragazzino che ancora viveva in Goku, poteva vederlo in ogni suo gesto, nel suo viso non più imbrattato ma con un vistoso livido sulla guancia, in ogni espressione e sguardo che le mostrava. No. Non avrebbe mai dovuto avere paura di lui.

L’ultimo pensiero però le aveva fatto venire in mente una cosa e un ghigno scherzoso sostituì il suo tenero sorriso. 

«Aspetta qui» Chi-Chi corse nella sua stanza senza neppure aspettare una sua risposta, prese da un cesto sul suo tavolo davanti al camino il frutto rosso e poi tornò nel corridoio dove un Goku dubbioso la osservava sbattendo le palpebre.

Chi-Chi passeggiò verso il cavaliere con aria giocosa, nascondendo dietro di lei la bella mela recuperata dalla sua ancella Suno quella mattina.

«Che hai lì dietro?» chiese lui cercando di muovere la testa per scorgere cosa celasse ma solo una volta che fu seduta Chi-Chi portò la mela davanti a lui, cullandola nelle sue mani.

Goku rimase un paio di secondi a fissare il frutto. Poi guardò lei e ancora la mela. A quel punto la sua faccia cambiò totalmente aprendosi prima in un’espressione totalmente scioccata, allora in una smorfia di orrore.

«Ooh … ooooh …. Oooooooh!» e si abbatté la mano sul viso in un gesto di pura vergogna ma Chi-Chi poteva vedere molto bene il suo volto diventare di un bel color rosso accesso. Se non altro adesso era consapevole di cosa gli aveva chiesto dieci anni fa. «Che razza di idiota!»

Chi-Chi scoppiò a ridere. «Te lo ricordi allora».

«Purtroppo sì!» cercò di riprendere il controllo ma sulle sue guance c’era ancora il rossore per il terribile imbarazzo, «mi dispiace davvero!»

«Eravamo dei bambini Goku, tu a malapena conoscevi la lingua comune».

«Lo so ma …» la mano passò dal viso ai capelli corvini spettinati, «… è così imbarazzante! Se mio fratello dovesse scoprirlo non avrei più il coraggio di uscire dalla mia stanza a Mount Paozu!»

«Pensa quanto doveva esserlo stato per me quando te l’ho chiesto ed invece ho ricevuto una mela».

Lui sembrò ridestarsi, come se ad un tratto gli fosse venuto in mente qualcosa, prima di guardarla con quella sua attenzione disarmante e chiedere: «Perché mi hai chiesto di baciarti?»

All’istante Chi-Chi interruppe le sue risa e quasi avvertì la mela scivolare dalle dita rigide. Ora era il suo turno di arrossire completamente imbarazzata. E adesso che gli avrebbe risposto? «Io … io non lo so … insomma …» non riusciva neppure più a dire una frase di senso compiuto, sentiva il suo volto bruciare mentre le sue mani sembravano voler contorcere il frutto, «… non lo so, ero una bambina, non avevo mai baciato nessuno … volevo solo sapere che cosa si provava a baciare qualcuno che ti piaceva—»

«Io ti piacevo?»

Per i sette inferi!  Si pietrificò mettendosi una mano sulla bocca, con gli occhi sbarrati ipnotizzati da quelli altrettanto sgranati e sconvolti di Goku. Nessuno dei due disse nulla. La mente di Chi-Chi sembrava essere evaporata con il calore che circolava nel suo viso. Il suo cuore batteva forte, tanto da sentirlo con le sue orecchie, come un cavallo imbizzarrito che cercava di saltargli fuori dal petto.

Non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno, neppure a Suno, era stato il suo piccolo segreto di infanzia che aveva custodito dentro di sé per dieci anni, come quel piacevole e tenero ricordo di primavera. Goku le piaceva quando era un ragazzino e, doveva ammettere, anche ora … forse ancora di più. Non era solo il suo corpo perfetto, ben allenato, che l’attirava a lui ma la sua personalità, la stessa che l’aveva colpita quando aveva 7 anni; quella sua spensieratezza, quel suo essere sempre allegro e quella sua imprevedibilità da renderlo per lei un intrigante enigma. Non c’era nessun uomo da lei conosciuto che fosse come lui, era semplicemente unico.

Avrebbe tanto voluto dirglielo, soprattutto per come la guardava con così tanto interesse e trepidazione, ma non sarebbe servito nulla. La cruda realtà era che poteva piacergli quanto voleva, poteva essere l’uomo da lei desiderato eppure non avrebbero mai potuto stare insieme. Il dolore di quella consapevolezza bastò a frenare l’impeto selvaggio del suo cuore riducendolo a contorcersi come un animale morente e il calore imbarazzante delle sue guance sparì in un istante lasciando il posto al crudele freddo di Saiyako; la coperta in cui Goku l’aveva avvolta con la sua sicurezza era svanita lasciandole solo un tremendo vuoto.

Il suo cambiamento d’umore doveva essere visibile perché il volto di Goku si piegò in una smorfia incerta e la mano venne un po’ più stretta nella sua.

«Chee … che cosa—»

La porta del corridoio sbatté facendo sussultare entrambi e immediatamente Goku allontanò la mano dalla sua appoggiandola invece sull’elsa della spada in attesa di un attacco … ed invece su di lui si avventarono solo due schegge enormi molto pelose.

«AH! Darko! Silvy! Stupide palle di pelo!» per poco Goku non finì oltre il parapetto delle finestre sotto la spinta dei due meta-lupi che sembravano trovare la sua faccia particolarmente gustosa visto come la leccavano gioiosi.

«Chiedo perdono mia signora!» Chi-Chi distolse lo sguardo da quella scena bizzarra per posarlo sulle sue guardie che parevano aver appena combattuto una battaglia abbastanza intensa a giudicare dagli abiti tutti sgualciti e dalle macchie di fango a forma di zampa sui loro pettorali. «Abbiamo provato a trattenerli! Ma erano parecchio … insistenti.»

Chi-Chi non riuscì a frenare un sorriso. «Va tutto bene. Potete andare» gli uomini di suo padre obbedirono volentieri lasciando nuovamente da soli i due con i grossi lupi vivaci.

«Siete due impiccioni! Vi ha mandato mio padre per trascinarmi nelle nostre stanze?» spinse con forza i lupi lontano da lui e gli animali finalmente lo liberarono sedendosi con la lingua rosea a penzoloni.

«Le vostre stanze?» chiese Chi-Chi confusa.

«Sì. Ci sono dei problemi alla Barriera e il re vuole che il vecchio sia il più vicino possibile alla Rocca Nera nel caso succeda qualcosa».

Chi-Chi gelò. Rimanere lì, a Saiyako? Dove avrebbe potuto sempre vederlo? Cosa avrebbe fatto?

«Ehi! Non te li ho ancora presentati!» Goku sembrò aver dimenticato completamente l’argomento di pochi istanti prima, grazie agli dei, «lei è Silvy» ed indicò la lupa dal manto chiaro, quasi argento, «lui invece è Darko» e grattò il collo di quello nero che, non appena la notò, si avvicinò a lei muovendo il grosso tartufo bagnato per annusarla. Di fronte quel muso enorme Chi-Chi fu costretta ad indietreggiare un po’ timorosa ma trovò la sua schiena sbattere contro il muro.

«Non avere paura! È solo curioso».

Come poteva non essere spaventata? Aveva un muso gigantesco a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia che probabilmente nascondeva delle fauci possenti capaci di spaccare un cranio umano. Invece il lupo alzò le orecchie tonde e improvvisamente Chi-Chi si ritrovò una lingua rugosa a bagnarle mezza faccia facendole il solletico.

«Darko! Non sbavare sulla principessa!» gridò Goku ma lei invece rise di fronte alla giocosità del lupo. Mise le mani sul pelo folto accarezzandolo con dolcezza, sembrò apprezzare perché quasi le saltò in braccio, «Darko!»

Il meta-lupo si allontanò da lei e quando riprese il controllo delle sue risate vide Goku trattenere il gigantesco animale scodinzolante. 

«Mi spiace!  Koko è l’unico che riesce a farsi obbedire da queste palle di pelo!»

Anche Silvy si avvicinò a lei ma si limitò ad appoggiare la grossa testa sulle sue gambe in cerca quasi di coccole. Chi-Chi sorrise accarezzandogli il capo morbido e la lupa avvicinò il muso all’altra mano leccandola solo per qualche istante.

«Sono vostri?»

«Eh? Non proprio, i meta-lupi non hanno padrone, vengono quando vogliono e stanno con chi più gli piace. Comunque sono un regalo del nonno di mio padre. Quando la mia  jaja rimase incinta di Radish gli regalò questi due lupi. Sono con la nostra famiglia da 23 anni.»

Era stupita. «Com’è possibile che un lupo viva così a lungo?»

«I meta-lupi hanno una vita più lunga dei lupi normali, possono vivere fino a 60 anni. Flagello, il lupo dei reali, hai presente?» Chi-Chi fece una smorfia, ricordava la bestia sfregiata dagli occhi rossi, «ha 50 anni».

La principessa abbassò lo sguardo verso la lupa assopita sotto le sue carezze e poi lo spostò al lupo agitato scuro che trotterellava per il corridoio come un cane comune. «I tuoi lupi sembrano così diversi da quello degli Élite».

Goku tornò a sedersi accanto a lei, grattando l’orecchio di Silvy. «Alcuni vengono addestrati completamente a combattere in guerra. Darko e Silvy sono da caccia grossa ma per il resto ci fanno solo compagnia.»

«Come mai vivete in mezzo a loro?» chiese Chi-Chi dando voce alle perplessità che l’avevano colta quando aveva visto per la prima volta i grossi animali aggirarsi per Saiyako.

«È qualcosa che ci tramandiamo dai Tempi Antichi. Secondo le nostre credenze, una volta che i Saiyan muoiono non finiscono nel regno dei morti ma si reincarnano prendendo la forma dei meta-lupi per volere di Morduk, il dio della guerra, così che possano formare la sua armata di lupi e raccogliere tutte le anime nell’Ultima Notte, la fine del mondo. Ecco perché non si possono uccidere, potrebbero essere membri della nostra famiglia».

Chi-Chi ascoltò affascinata. Non conosceva quella parte del Culto di Morduk, un credo appartenente agli Antichi Dei; ad Ox si praticava il Culto dei Sette e i sette dei del pantheon che venivano più celebrati erano la Grande Madre, la creatrice della vita, e l’Ingegnere, il dio delle arti e della scienza. Aveva sempre creduto che i meta-lupi vivessero liberi a Saiyako perché erano il vessillo dei Saiyan, non pensava che quel popolo guerriero credesse nella reincarnazione dello spirito ma di certo se un Saiyan fosse morto e avesse scelto di reincarnarsi in un animale sicuramente avrebbe scelto quei lupi.

«Il vecchio probabilmente ha mandato questi due uragani a cercarmi» si alzò e Chi-Chi lo imitò, «grazie per avermi maltrattato» la principessa alzò gli occhi al cielo emettendo un suono esasperato, «e spero di poter parlare ancora con te presto» gli disse alla fine con il suo classico sorriso enorme.

«Anche io Goku» immediatamente ricacciò indietro i pensieri cupi che l’avevano afflitta prima dell’ingresso dei due meta-lupi. Adesso non ci voleva davvero ritornare.

«Assisterai alla caccia dei kirin fra due giorni?» chiese Goku un po’ troppo eccitato per i suoi gusti.

«Sul serio, che cosa ci trovate voi Saiyan nel dare la caccia a gigantesche capre con il rischio di farvi uccidere proprio non lo so» rispose lei incrociando le braccia mentre Goku si grattava il capo.

«È una tradizione. Noi non abbiamo campi per coltivare il nostro cibo. I kirin sono una manna dal cielo! La loro carne è davvero squisita!» Chi-Chi lo vide quasi sbavare, «e poi, dare la caccia ai kirin è come un duello—»

«Non credi di averne avuti abbastanza di duelli?» si portò una mano sulla fronte rassegnata: Goku era davvero un drogato della battaglia, un vero Saiyan.

Lui le sorrise ma questo era diverso, non giocoso e fanciullesco come i suoi soliti; era più adulto, più dolce, appena poteva vedere i denti dietro le labbra. Le si avvicinò arrivando quasi a sfiorarla – non aveva mai imparato il rispetto per lo spazio personale, pensò divertita – e la fissò ancora con quello sguardo caldo. «Te l’ho detto, sono un Saiyan. Ma visto che non mi piace vederti così tormentata ti prometto che farò più attenzione possibile».

Era così … premuroso tutt’un tratto, stava davvero cercando di essere più cauto per non impensierirla? Allora fece qualcosa che davvero non si aspettava da lui: le prese con gentilezza una mano avvicinandola al viso e le baciò delicatamente il dorso. Chi-Chi era pietrificata, tanti altri avevano compiuto quel gesto ma mai il suo stomaco aveva fatto una doppia capriola come in quel momento. 

«Verrai … verrai al Ballo d’Inverno?» chiese Chi-Chi cercando di ignorare l’intorpidimento nel punto in cui Goku aveva posato le sue labbra sulla mano, ancora in quella calda del Saiyan.

«Di solito non mi piacciono queste feste, troppa gente viziosa e altezzosa, ma se la mia futura regina me lo ordina».

Chi-Chi alzò un po’ le labbra al tono scherzoso del cavaliere. «Sir Kakarot Son, la sua futura regina le ordina di partecipare al Ballo d’Inverno».

«Come desiderate» e Chi-Chi pensò che adorava quelle parole dette dalla voce di Goku.

«Ora credo sia meglio che tu vada. È già sera, Baba e Suno saranno qui per farmi vedere alcuni tessuti per il vestito del Ballo».

Lui emise un gemito allontanandosi finalmente da lei e liberando la mano dalla sua. «Come fate voi ragazze a divertirvi provando vestiti o facendovi torturare da quelle sarte! Infilano quegli spilli ovunque!»

Per l’ennesima volta Chi-Chi roteò gli occhi. «Disse colui che si diletta in battaglie all’ultimo sangue».

Goku rise grattandosi il capo e scompigliando i capelli già disordinati per poi emettere un fischio con le labbra, subito i due lupi gli corsero incontro e lui fece un inchino. «Vostra Grazia».

Chi-Chi mosse semplicemente il capo prima di guardarlo avviarsi verso la porta del corridoio con alle calcagna i due animali. Proprio quando l’aprì notò Suno con in mano diverse stoffe raffinate prese dalle sartorie del castello e Baba con la mano alzata in procinto di metterla sulla maniglia.

La sua ancella si inchinò immediatamente trovandosi faccia a faccia con il cavaliere mentre la sua vecchia istitutrice lo osservava dall’alto al basso con un’occhiata indagatrice per nulla rassicurante.

«Sir Kakarot» salutò la giovane rossa con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra e un leggero rossore sulle guance.

«Signore» prima che però potesse sparire Baba lo bloccò con il suo bastone, puntandolo contro il torace ampio del giovane.

«Le sembra questo il modo di presenziare al cospetto della sua futura regina?» il tono era decisamente irritato.

Goku aveva letteralmente gli occhi fuori dalle orbite al commento mentre Chi-Chi dovette trattenere il sorriso che le stava comparendo sulle labbra mordendosi l’interno della guancia: sapeva cosa sarebbe successo e anche Suno a giudicare dal suo tentativo fallito di celare la sua ilarità.

«Voi Saiyan non avete il senso della decenza. Guarda questi stivali infangati» e lo colpì sugli stivali pesanti completamente coperti di fango e neve sciolta.

«Ehi!»

«Questi abiti sgualciti» lo colpì sul braccio provocando un altro gemito da parte di Goku la cui espressione stava mutando dallo scioccato all’irritato.

«Senti—»

«Il viso tumefatto da una rissa da bar!» il bastone si abbatté a lato della testa del cavaliere e questa volta fu un ringhio quello che uscì dalla bocca dello sfortunato cavaliere, mostrando dei canini stranamente sviluppati.

«Vuoi piantarla!» tentò di prenderle il bastone ma ormai Baba lo aveva abbassato e muoveva il naso verso di lui, annusandolo, per poi fare una smorfia orripilata.

«E l’assoluta mancanza di igiene personale».

«EHI!»

Suno ormai non riusciva più a nascondere il suo divertimento mentre il contegno di Chi-Chi stava velocemente svanendo costringendola a nascondere con una mano la bocca piegata in un sorriso di fronte alla scena e alla smorfia irritata, imbarazzata e mortificata di Goku che poi si voltò verso di lei per chiedere aiuto, quasi supplicandola con il viso simile a quello di un cucciolo sofferente.

«Lo lasci andare Baba. Sono sicura che la prossima volta sir Kakarot sarà più presentabile» disse con il tono più neutro possibile ma fallendo miseramente mentre il cavaliere la guardava con un broncio infantile, probabilmente seccato per il modo in cui stava ridendo di lui.

«Sarà meglio».

Il giovane cavaliere le fece un segno di ringraziamento prima di fuggire con i suoi lupi lontano da Baba e dal suo bastone. Le due ragazze si guardarono un attimo prima di sghignazzare divertite; l’anziana non sembrava trovarci nulla di esilarante a giudicare dal suo viso rugoso contrariato.

«Così maldestro e privo di decoro. Questi giovani Saiyan vengono cresciuti proprio come animali. Ordine, disciplina! Ecco cosa ci vuole!» e sbatté con forza il bastone sulla pietra del pavimento.

«Non crede Baba che vengano istruiti fin troppo nella disciplina militare?» chiese Suno mentre le due si avvicinavano a Chi-Chi.

«Intendo disciplina nella buona educazione e nel galateo adeguato».

«Comunque non si può certo dire che sir Kakarot non sia un ragazzo avvenente» commentò Suno un po’ arrossendo sulle guance e facendo quel risolino imbarazzato.

La principessa si trattenne dal commentare anche perché se avesse detto qualcosa per contraddirla sarebbe stata una menzogna. Goku era davvero un bel cavaliere, il problema era che lui non se ne rendeva minimamente conto purtroppo. Chissà quante ragazze aveva colpito in quel castello. Il solo pensiero mosse qualcosa dentro di lei molto freddo e amaro tanto da farla sentire una strana sensazione acida alla bocca dello stomaco.

«Non essere frivola Suno. La bellezza è solo una mistificazione. Non è un metodo adeguato per giudicare un buon partito» commentò la sua istitutrice.

«Ma ho sentito che oggi ha affrontato un duello incredibile con il principe Vegeta. Forse è per questo che aveva quel livido sulla guancia» continuò Suno non notando il suo malessere, «doveva essere così affascinante! Voi avete assistito mia signora, come sono stati il principe e sir Kakarot?»

La domanda la distolse dallo stato in cui era caduta e riposizionò la sua facciata da principessa elegante e imperturbabile. «Piuttosto barbari a mio dire» disse fredda. Non poteva lasciar trapelare nulla alla sua ancella e alla sua istitutrice, si fidava di loro ma era meglio che nessuno sapesse del rapporto che stavano sviluppando lei e Goku: per entrambi era estremamente pericoloso, più di tutto perché lei era promessa a Vegeta, il principe dei Saiyan, e poi perché Goku non era un reale e, come secondogenito, non avrebbe neppure ereditato nessuna carica di importanza. 

«Vediamo se in questo castello hanno qualcosa di abbastanza raffinato per la principessa della Casata di Ox» affermò cambiando subito discorso e avviandosi verso le sue stanze. Le sue dame la seguirono senza fiatare ma poteva ancora vedere il sorrisetto della rossa sulle labbra.

«Vostra Grazia» chiese ad un tratto Baba, «che cos’ha sulla faccia?»

Chi-Chi la fissò perplessa per poi toccarsi la guancia trovandola umida e … bavosa. Fece una smorfia disgustata.  Lupi!

  



	9. La caccia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parole in lingua Saiyan:  
> Kaishi: portatore;  
> Pajo: fratellino;  
> Koko: papà;  
> Jaja: mamma;  
> Jatara: madre.

Capitolo 9: La caccia

  


POV – Goku

C’erano solo due cose al mondo a cui Goku non avrebbe mai rinunciato: la prima era combattere, nulla poteva eccitarlo di più di una lotta con un forte avversario, che fosse in allenamento o in battaglia; la seconda era la caccia al kirin, perché se c’era un’animale nel mondo conosciuto impossibile da cacciare o da uccidere, quello era il kirin.

La sua carne era squisita, le sue ossa fuse mischiate con il metallo creavano le spade più resistenti, le sue corna erano fra i trofei più pregiati ma non era questo ciò che portava Goku a mettersi di fronte a quell’animale alto quattro metri, con zoccoli grandi come la testa di un cavallo, rivestito di squame dure come la pietra e con palchi giganteschi a ornarne la testa. No. Era la frenesia di scontrarsi con una bestia da tutti reputata troppo selvaggia e potente da cacciare, l’eccitazione di trovarsi davanti alla sua maestosità senza alcun timore, guardandola dritto nei suoi quattro occhi rossi sfidandola.

Gli antichi Saiyan consideravano i kirin le cavalcature del dio della guerra Morduk, il più adorato fra gli Antichi Dei nel Regno Vegeta, sui quali egli schiacciava i perdenti sul campo di battaglia. Un’altra leggenda raccontava che ogni tre anni il dio lasciasse scendere dalle montagne il suo branco di kirin, facendogli attraversare il Regno Vegeta, come una provocazione per i Saiyan: loro erano il popolo scelto dal dio della guerra e come tale dovevano dimostrarsi degni della sua protezione. Chi aveva il coraggio di uccidere un kirin veniva benedetto da Morduk con la gloria e il rispetto in battaglia.

A Goku queste cose non importavano un gran ché, suo padre gli aveva insegnato che se voleva onore in battaglia doveva guadagnarselo sul campo, né gli interessava l’uccisione in sé ma quando si era trovato davanti una di quelle creature il suo sangue si era scaldato come in una lotta, il suo istinto predatore, la fame dello scontro sgorgavano come un fiume in piena.

A 11 anni aveva assistito alla sua prima caccia. Era troppo piccolo per prendervi parte ma quando aveva visto suo padre e suo fratello combattere contro una kirin era stato così esaltato che per poco non aveva mandato il suo cavallo verso la zona della battaglia.

A 14 anni suo padre gli permise di parteciparvi ma come  kaishi , colui che portava le particolari lance per la caccia al kirin: vicino alla punta era legato un contenitore di argilla, avvolto da strisce di cotone impregnate di olio di semi, al cui interno si trovava il Respiro del Drago, una materia liquida che diveniva esplosiva al contatto con il fuoco creata dagli alchimisti, l’unica in grado si scalfire la corazza di squame delle belve. Quegli affari erano terribilmente instabili, una mossa sbagliata e saltavi in aria, per questo bisognava maneggiarli con grande attenzione.

Ora però Goku aveva 17 anni, l’età in cui i Saiyan potevano entrare ufficialmente nelle file dell’esercito, anche se lui a 15 anni era già un Cavaliere, e potevano anche prendere parte alla caccia del kirin come veri Cacciatori.

Suo padre gli aveva insegnato bene, lui era uno dei migliori e a 22 anni aveva ucciso il suo primo kirin maschio, una bestia da 14 tonnellate che gli aveva lasciato una bella cicatrice sul fianco. Da bambino era una delle sue storie preferite: era stata una battaglia lunga tre ore, ci erano voluti otto dardi per fermarlo e, proprio mentre gli stava dando il colpo finale, l’animale si era vendicato infilzandolo con un corno; con le sue ossa aveva fatto due spade, poi donate a lui e a Radish … ma soprattutto con i palchi aveva realizzato il regalo di nozze per sua madre. Goku era convinto che quello fosse stato il gesto più tenero che il burbero e rigoroso padre avesse mai fatto.

Nessuno aveva mai ucciso un kirin maschio a 17 anni, neppure Vegeta, ma se c’era una cosa che Goku adorava erano le sfide impossibili. Era stato il più giovane a diventare Cavaliere e poteva essere il più giovane a battere un Kirin maschio.

«Lo sai vero che devi lanciare il dardo dalla parte della punta?»

«Ah ah, molto spiritoso Radish».

«Buoni voi due» li ammonì il vecchio.

Goku fissò il fratello imbronciato mentre questi sorrideva. 

Il piano della caccia era collaudato da anni. In campo aperto i kirin erano imbattibili, la loro corsa e la loro capacità di saltare tre metri da terra li rendeva troppo ostici anche per i meta-lupi. All’interno della foresta tuttavia era tutta un’altra storia; quegli animali sì erano agili ma non abbastanza per evitare velocemente le sequoie secolari della Foresta del Re. Il primo squadrone aveva questo scopo: spingere una parte del branco all’interno della foresta utilizzando i lupi e i dardi esplosivi come guida e poi come ostacolo per impedire alla mandria di tornare indietro.

Il secondo invece si trovava all’interno del bosco con il compito di portare i kirin scelti per essere cacciati nella Gola di Morduk: una stretta forra con pareti rocciose alte quindici metri impossibili da scalare per gli animali arrampicatori a causa delle pareti lisce come il ghiaccio. Una volta che i kirin erano all’interno della gola ormai erano in trappola e a quel punto intervenivano loro, il terzo squadrone, quello del re e della Guardia Reale, posizionati all’uscita del passaggio, che avevano l’onore di uccidere i possenti animali.

Ad un tratto il silenzio immobile della foresta venne spezzato: gli ululati dei lupi del primo squadrone si alzarono in coro e subito il rumore delle esplosioni provocate dal Respiro del Drago rimbombarono nella foresta. Uno stormo di corvi si alzò in volo sopra le loro teste gracchiando agitati. Il primo gruppo aveva attaccato.

Ci vollero diversi minuti, in cui Goku era davvero in trepidazione, prima che la seconda onda di ululati, molto più vicina, arrivasse al suo udito sviluppato. Questa volta le esplosioni erano molto più vicine, poteva intravedere fra il fitto degli alberi rinsecchiti una luce verde che illuminava per alcuni attimi la foresta e sentire le grida concitate degli altri Cacciatori mischiate a muggiti poderosi. I cavalli cominciarono a sbuffare proprio quando il terreno vibrò sotto i loro zoccoli mentre i lupi ringhiarono alzando il pelo sul collo. Era come sentire i tamburi di guerra nella terra, sempre più vicini, con intervalli sempre più rapidi.

In un attimo, alla curva della gola davanti a loro, il muggito divenne più forte, lo scalpitare degli zoccoli echeggiavano come tuoni e poi comparvero. Immediatamente i cavalli si imbizzarrirono a quella vista compreso il suo ma Goku tenne ben ferme le redini mentre con un sorriso vide le bestie accalcarsi alla curva prima di balzare come enormi cervi all’uscita della gola dove li attendevano i Saiyan.

Creature alte 4 metri, dal muso affusolato misto a quello di un cavallo e di un rettile, due paia di piccoli occhi equini su ogni lato del capo e due lunghi baffi che uscivano vicino alle narici coperte di pelo. Una folta criniera copriva la parte superiore del poderoso collo, il resto del corpo era rivestito da squame verdi-blu, dorate o rubine che brillavano come gemme alla timida luce del sole, riflettendosi sulle pareti lisce della gola, con una fitta coltre di muschi e licheni che avvolgevano le schiene e le zampe. La cosa però più impressionante erano i giganteschi palchi che ornavano le teste: enormi rami ambrati all’apparenza delicati come vetro ma che invece, mentre sbandavano lungo la gola, segnavano le pareti di pietra come lame di ferro avvolte in scintille.

Il loro premio.

«Prendere posizione!» urlò Nappa.

Goku, e tutti gli altri Saiyan, presero le lance dai loro  kaishi per poi immergere la punta nelle bande di fuoco che erano state poste ai piedi dei cavalli; immediatamente la stoffa imbevuta prese fuoco e il giovane sapeva che in poco tempo l’argilla si sarebbe spaccata per il calore mettendo il Respiro del Drago a contatto con il fuoco, spigionando così tutta la sua potenza distruttiva, per tale motivo doveva prestare la massima attenzione ed essere svelto nell’agire.

«Aspettate che i kirin siano all’uscita della gola!»

«Il maschio spetta a me Kakarot» Goku si voltò trovando un Vegeta ghignante al suo fianco, «vedi di non intralciarmi».

Goku rise. «Che buffo, stavo per dirti la stessa cosa!»

Prima che Vegeta potesse lanciargli un commento acido il primo kirin era balzato al di fuori della gola, seguito a ruota dalle altre bestie recalcitranti che, per la foga della fuga, non notarono neppure il grosso squadrone che li bloccava la strada.

«ORA!»

Goku lanciò il dardo proprio al kirin che stava fuggendo nella sua direzione, una femmina dorata, insieme al padre e al fratello, mirando al lungo collo, il loro punto debole e l’unico in cui le squame erano meno resistenti. Le lance colpirono il bersaglio, spaccando i contenitori. L’esplosione fu di un verde accecante e assordante, come il sibilo rabbioso di un drago, e le esplosioni fecero tremare la terra con un boato. L’onda d’urto quasi lo disarcionò da cavallo.

Quando finalmente i suoi occhi tornarono a vedere chiaramente si trovò di fronte ad uno spettacolo simile ad un campo di battaglia. Uomini e cavalli, storditi, erano sul manto innevato coperto da macchie nere che stavano ancora bruciando; alcuni kirin erano a terra che scalciavano come indemoniati muggendo senza sosta mentre i lupi si avventavano sul collo, affondando le durissime zanne fino alla giugulare.

Goku non ebbe il tempo di osservare oltre, il kirin che aveva caricato lui e la sua famiglia era riuscito ad alzarsi scrollandosi di dosso Darko e Silvy e, malgrado avesse porzioni dell’armatura squamata mancanti, mostrando la carne viva coperta di sangue, pareva molto incline a non farsi abbattere con tanta facilità.

«Bene figliolo. Hai la possibilità di uccidere il tuo primo kirin» come se lo avesse sentito, la bestia voltò i quattro occhi verso di loro e lanciò un muggito furioso scuotendo nervosa la coda leonina dietro di lei.

«Non vuoi contribuire?»

«Ho già abbastanza cicatrici senza aggiungerne altre. È ora che tu abbia la tua prima incornata» pensiero assolutamente paterno, «Radish! Tu aiutalo nel caso manchi il bersaglio».

«Cavolo vecchio! Volevo prenderne uno mio!» gridò il fratello maggiore, si stava già avviando verso un kirin che si era liberato dalla morsa dei lupi e aveva incornato un paio di cavalieri lanciandogli contro gli alberi con violenza.

«Aiuta tuo fratello!» ordinò e partì al galoppo in direzione del gruppo del re che stava avendo qualche problema a contenere un gigantesco kirin, anche se dalla sua posizione e dalla neve mossa non poteva vederlo benissimo.

«Puoi anche andare. Posso farcela» ne era davvero convinto.

Radish emise un suono infastidito. «Scherzi?! Se muori poi chi lo sente il vecchio!» proprio in quel momento il suo kirin dorato emise un altro muggito, agitando lo zoccolo sul terreno innevato e il capo coperto da tre palchi, due ai lati e uno che spuntava sulla fronte, sradicando gli alberi raggrinziti dall’inverno intorno a lei. Stava per caricarli un’altra volta.

«Darko! Silvy!» al grido di suo fratello i due lupi partirono a tutta velocità verso la bestia che, dopo essersi impennata, stava galoppando verso di loro. «Aspetta che i lupi la blocchino!»

«Lo so! Lo so!» si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi, aveva visto suo padre farlo decine di volte, sapeva quello che doveva fare.

Darko e Silvy balzarono sul collo del kirin non appena fu alla loro portata, costringendola ad arrestare la sua avanzata. Per Goku quello era il segnale che stava aspettando, diede due colpi al fianco del cavallo e avanzò al galoppo verso la sua preda con un’altra lancia in mano dalla punta di fuoco, il fratello al suo fianco. L’animale continuava ad agitarsi, muovendosi in circolo nervoso, nel tentativo di liberarsi dai due lupi. Sentì come lo schiocco di una frusta e di puro istinto abbassò il capo; suo fratello non fu abbastanza fortunato perché, con la coda dell’occhio, lo vide volare giù dal suo destriero, colpito dalla coda selvaggia.

«Tutto ok?»

«Abbatti quella dannata!» gli ringhiò contro facendolo ridere.

La bestia però doveva scoprire il collo altrimenti non poteva fermarla. Urlò con tutte le forze che aveva in corpo facendo impennare il suo cavallo in un gesto di aggressività. Il kirin si impennò a suo volta e sollevò il capo come slancio per colpirlo con le corna ma Goku non gliene diede il tempo: non appena vide la gola scoperta scaraventò il dardo sotto la testa della sua preda. Lo schianto quasi gli spaccò un timpano mentre la luce verde illuminò per pochi secondi la zona e il kirin cadde con un tonfo che fece tremare la terra.

«Ben fatto  pajo !» al commento Goku guardò la bestia sul suolo priva di vita, con un gigantesco squarcio sul collo e una pozza di sangue scarlatto che stava macchiando la candida neve.

«Il tuo primo kirin?» sentì qualcuno gridare. Quando si voltò ancora frastornato dall’esplosione e con le orecchie che fischiavano vide una donna in abiti maschili con i capelli corti neri. Selypa, una dei Guardiani e amica di suo padre e Toma.

Lui le rispose con un gesto di assenso sorridendo un po’. La donna scoppiò a ridere. «Allora questa sera tuo padre ci paga da bere!» accanto a lui anche Radish rise divertito poi Selypa li lasciò, cavalcando verso un altro gruppo di Saiyan.

Darko e Silvy trotterellarono verso il fratello proprio nel momento in cui delle grida molto concitate e angosciate risuonarono dietro di loro.

«Per i sette inferi che diavolo—»

Radish non ebbe mai modo di finire la frase. Goku per poco non cadde da cavallo per lo shock. Di fronte a lui, ad una velocità inumana, stava galoppando il più grosso kirin che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita. Suo padre aveva ucciso un maschio da 14 tonnellate ma in quel maschio solo i 5 palchi dovevano pesare 30 chili a testa: erano enormi, protuberanze che quasi deformavano la testa, due rivolte verso il basso come le corna di un ariete, due rivolte verso l’alto come rami contorti mentre l’ultimo penetrava la fronte e ad una rapida occhiata doveva essere lungo più di un metro. Come potesse la bestia muovere il capo a rapidi scatti con tutto quel peso era un mistero per lui ma non si premurò di indagare … perché l’animale stava caricando dritto verso di loro, con occhi fiammeggianti e rabbiosi.

«Radish!» il fratello prese la lancia ma si bloccò. Goku lo fissò perplesso e capì subito qual era il problema: la punta era stata spezzata quando il kirin aveva colpito il Saiyan più anziano con la coda.

A Radish scappò una bestemmia nella lingua Saiyan. «Andiamocene di qui!»

Goku non aveva bisogno di incentivi. La bestia però era vicino, troppo vicina perché potessero evitare gli enormi palchi.

«Radish! Kakarot!» una scheggia nera comparve di fianco a loro dagli alberi, preceduta da una ampolla verde che venne lanciata fra i due fratelli e l’animale. In un attimo il dardo di una balestra con la punta in fiamme colpì l’ampolla al volo, proprio quando la bestia era quasi su di loro.

Questa volta l’esplosione sì che lo disarcionò dal suo destriero accecato dal lampo di luce smeraldo. Emise un piccolo gemito di dolore mentre atterrava sulla neve gelata ma, a parte qualche graffio e l’udito ormai inutile, era decisamente vivo. Alzò gli occhi e vide il kirin furioso sbuffare verso di loro, dietro al muro di fuoco verde ma alla fine deviò il suo tragitto, inoltrandosi nella foresta.

Una mano forte sulla spalla lo distolse per un attimo dal suo intontimento. «State bene?» suo padre era in ginocchio vicino a lui, in mano una grossa balestra, e passava lo sguardo da lui al fratello maggiore. La faccia del genitore era sporca, con un taglio sulla fronte che lasciava una scia di sangue lungo la guancia sfregiata, l’espressione era rigida, la mascella serrata; per un attimo Goku vide seria preoccupazione e un pizzico di paura negli occhi neri sempre indifferenti. 

«Sì» risposero in coro i fratelli.

Le spalle del padre sembrarono accasciarsi mentre un sospiro quasi impercettibile gli sfuggì dalle labbra, poi notò il cadavere del kirin che Goku aveva ucciso. Si voltò verso il più giovane con un sorriso insolitamente caldo e strinse un po’ di più la spalla del cavaliere. «Ben fatto Kakarot».

Forse era la stanchezza o le sue orecchie che rendevano i suoni ovattati, ma gli parve di aver udito un profondo orgoglio nel tono del padre, una dimostrazione assai rara da parte del Saiyan più anziano. Il giovane sinceramente non sapeva come rispondere e riuscì solo ad aprirsi in un timido sorriso.

Il momento familiare si interruppe quando i cavalli della Guardia Reale, compreso il re e il principe, si fermarono davanti a loro. «Dov’è la bestia?»

«È corsa in quella direzione vostra maestà» rispose il padre alzandosi subito ed inchinandosi, «ma non la inseguirei, è un capobranco, a giudicare dai palchi, è troppo rischioso andargli dietro».

Re Vegeta sembrava d’accordo ma suo figlio non altrettanto. «Stronzate! Ho finalmente la mia occasione!»

«Vegeta! Non ti azzardare—»

Il figlio neanche lo ascoltò, diede due colpi poderosi ai fianchi del cavallo e corse nella direzione indicata da suo padre.

«VEGETA!» «Principe Vegeta!»

Razza di stupido! Così si farà uccidere!  Senza pensarci un secondo di più, Goku si sollevò da terra, risalì sul suo stallone, prese da un  kaishi due lance e gli corse dietro, seguito dai suoi fedeli lupi.

«KAKAROT!» questa volta furono suo padre e suo fratello a gridare.

Poteva sentire gli zoccoli dei cavalieri dietro di lui ma ad un tratto un altro kirin, probabilmente preso dal panico, corse davanti alla Guardia, fermando il loro inseguimento e investendone un paio; un rumore nauseante come di ossa frantumane lo fecero rabbrividire ma Goku continuò sulla sua strada, seguendo le tracce del capobranco, e sapendo che molto probabilmente Vegeta aveva fatto lo stesso.

Girovagò per diversi minuti senza trovare nulla. Era impossibile, un maschio di quelle dimensioni non poteva essere sparito. Nel momento in cui formulò quel pensiero gli parve di sentire tuoni abbattersi sulla terra e solo il ringhiare dei lupi lo avvertì del pericolo che stava arrivando alla sua sinistra, sopra un’altura di roccia. Portò istintivamente il cavallo vicino ad essa, nell’istante in cui l’animale atterrò con forza nel punto in cui si trovava lui pochi secondi prima, scuotendo il suolo e facendo cadere la neve dagli alberi vicini.

Il kirin ripartì nella sua corsa e dietro di lui comparve anche il principe.

«Vegeta!» incitò il suo destriero a seguire quello di Vegeta e quando furono praticamente affiancati urlò: «Per i sette inferi! Sei impazzito!»

«Togliti dalla mia strada Kakarot!»

«Non puoi ucciderlo da solo! È un suicidio!» tentò di farlo ragionare ma Vegeta era preso dalla bramosia della caccia e c’era quasi nulla al mondo che potesse smuovere il principe da quella sfida così allettante, tanto da riempire di fuoco anche le vene di Goku.

Per un momento era davvero tentato di seguire l’esempio di Vegeta, l’istinto Saiyan dentro di lui bramava sangue, poi nella sua mente comparve il volto preoccupato di Chi-Chi mentre gli pregava di fare attenzione e sapeva che la decisione di continuare la caccia di quel kirin non avrebbe fatto altro che metterla in ansia ancora di più … e lui non voleva rivedere in quei dolci occhi scuri quella luce tormentata, piena di angoscia.

«Vegeta, torniamo indietro!»

«Col cavolo! Io non sono un vigliacco come te! Torna indietro se hai paura!» perché doveva essere così testardo.

«Non posso lasciarti qui da—»

«Dove accidenti è andato!» l’urlo furioso del principe lo destò dal suo tentativo di farlo ragionare notando solo ora che il kirin era completamente sparito.

Goku bloccò il cavallo in una radura, imitato da Vegeta, guardando fra il fitto degli alberi nel tentativo di scorgere la bestia mentre i suoi lupi annusavano il terreno in cerca di una pista ma l’odore del Respiro del Drago che aveva avvolto la foresta doveva aver disorientato i due animali.

«Una bestia di quelle dimensioni non può sparire nel nulla!» latrò Vegeta muovendo in tondo il cavallo agitato.

«Vegeta, lo abbiamo perso. Torniamo dagli altri Saiyan».

«Che diavolo ti prende?! Pensavo che saresti stato eccitato di dare la caccia ad un maschio!»

Goku lo sarebbe di certo stato ma ogni volta che ci pensava il suo entusiasmo si dissolveva in vapore alla memoria di Chi-Chi. Il gioco non valeva la candela, come a volte diceva suo padre: aveva già ucciso il suo kirin, aveva già ottenuto l’onore che spetta ad un Saiyan, per questa volta poteva accontentarsi.

Distrarsi così fu un errore mortale che gli sarebbe costata una sfuriata del padre e questa volta il latrato dei lupi non servì ad avvertirli in tempo. Goku vide soltanto una sagoma verde e ambrata avventarsi su di loro prima di volare contro un albero, sbattendo con forza tremenda la schiena sulla corteccia. Per un attimo la sua vista si riempì di puntini bianchi e rossi mentre la schiena pulsava di dolore. Udiva dei rumori lontani, ruggiti e urla agitate, e quando finalmente i suoi occhi tornarono alla funzione primaria si ritrovò a fissare la neve sotto di lui.

Un muso grigio comparve davanti a lui annusandolo agitato. «Sto bene Silvy».

Riuscì in qualche modo a rimettersi a sedere e la scena davanti a lui non era affatto rassicurante: Darko stava cercando di attirare l’attenzione del furioso kirin, abbaiando e saltandogli sulla schiena, distogliendolo da un Vegeta sofferente ancora sdraiato sulla neve; il cavallo del principe era al suolo, con uno squarcio enorme al fianco, provocato probabilmente da una delle sporgenze dei palchi, mentre il suo non era in vista, forse fuggito.

Senza i cavalli, lui e Vegeta non sarebbero andati lontani con quella bestia inferocita al loro inseguimento. Darko e Silvy potevano tenerlo a bada per un po’ ma senza l’aiuto del branco non avrebbero retto. A questo punto Goku aveva una sola opzione, per quanto fosse suicida: uccidere il kirin. Freneticamente si guardò in giro e, con suo profondo sollievo, trovò le due lance a pochi metri da lui; controllò le strisce di stoffa attorno al contenitore del Respiro del Drago e per sua fortuna constatò che la neve non le aveva bagnate troppo, forse poteva farcela, se veniva aiutato da Vegeta.

Prese entrambe le lance e corse verso il principe che stava lanciando particolari e fantasiose imprecazioni in lingua Saiyan. 

«Stai bene?»

«Ti sembra che stia bene!?» ruggì cercando di nascondere il suo dolore dietro una maschera rabbiosa. Goku lo fissò perplesso ma poi notò una pozza di sangue che stava imbrattando la neve candida sotto la sua gamba. Con un brivido, il più giovane dei due Saiyan spostò con attenzione il tessuto dei pantaloni e per poco anche a lui sfuggì un’imprecazione: una delle punte delle corna aveva provocato un profondo taglio nella coscia, attraversando muscoli e legamenti, arrivando quasi all’osso, era un autentico miracolo che non avesse preso l’arteria femorale altrimenti sarebbe morto dissanguato in pochi minuti.

«Brutto figlio di puttana!» gemette Vegeta appoggiandosi ai gomiti e osservando la ferita.

Goku non era un medico ma sapeva più o meno cosa fare in casi come quello. Strappò una lunga striscia di tessuto dal mantello iniziando ad avvolgerlo attorno alla gamba appena sopra la ferita. Poi la legò, stringendola con decisione e facendo urlare Vegeta.

«Kakarot sei un uomo morto!»

«Se hai ancora la forza per minacciarmi non stai così male» scherzò Goku ma lo sguardo tagliente dell’altro gli fece capire che non era per nulla divertito.

In quel momento due uggiolii sofferenti gelarono il sangue nelle vene di Goku. Si voltò di scatto trovando i suoi due lupi a terra mezzi intontiti ma ancora vivi, grazie agli dei … poi i quattro occhi adirati del Kirin si posarono sui due Saiyan. Forse aveva ringraziato troppo presto.

Prese velocemente una delle lance insieme all’acciarino e alla pietra focaia proprio mentre il kirin si alzava sulle zampe posteriori muggendo con forza. La bestia marciò verso di loro a testa bassa, come un ariete pronto a caricare. Non aveva il tempo di aspettare che mostrasse la gola: accese la fiaccola, prese la mira e lo colpì sul collo coperto di peluria. L’esplosione fece cadere l’animale ma non provocò tanti danni come Goku sperava.

«Dimmi che hai delle altre lance» disse Vegeta con voce leggermente tremante. Il kirin si stava già riprendendo.

«Me ne è rimasta una».

«Merda» infatti, «la mia chissà dov’è finita».

Goku non poteva restare vicino a Vegeta, era un bersaglio troppo facile per l’animale, doveva attirare la sua attenzione. Prese la sua ultima lancia e si allontanò dal Saiyan più anziano correndo davanti al kirin. «EHI!»

Al grido la grossa creatura voltò il capo possente verso di lui, agitando i baffi in maniera nervosa, le due piccole orecchie, quasi completamente nascoste dai palchi, si rivolsero all’indietro mentre lanciava un boato pieno di rabbia. Aveva distolto il suo interesse da Vegeta … ma ora aveva una sola possibilità per ucciderlo.

Il kirin si rialzò e galoppò immediatamente verso di lui. In quel momento i suoi riflessi Saiyan erano l’unica cosa che potevano salvarlo, doveva solo aspettare il momento giusto, come gli era stato insegnato. Lasciò la bestia avvicinarsi a lui, cercando di non perdere l’equilibrio con la terra che tremava sotto i suoi piedi, per la forza degli enormi zoccoli. 

Aspettò ancora. Sei metri. Cinque metri. Il kirin abbassò il capo. Quattro metri. Tre metri. Mise la lancia in fiamme in posizione. Due metri. Con uno scatto balzò di lato e in quell’attimo allungò il dardo puntandolo al fianco della gola dell’animale che nel frattempo lo aveva mancato. Non fu però abbastanza paziente, quei pochi secondi in cui aveva anticipato l’attacco furono un errore: la lancia andò a sbattere contro l’ambra delle corna, spezzandosi con la potenza dell’urto mentre un dolore lancinante al fianco lo costrinse a cadere sulle ginocchia.

Si toccò la zona dolorante e quando sentì la mano bagnarsi di qualcosa di caldo la portò al viso: sangue. Avrebbe dovuto anche allontanarsi un po’ di più dalla traiettoria delle corna. Gettò la lancia ormai inutile sulla neve e si guardò in giro in cerca della punta ma sapeva che non aveva tempo: il kirin si era finalmente reso conto di aver mancato l’obiettivo e adesso si stava girando pronto per un’altra carica.

Il suo cuore battere all’impazzata nel petto non trovando la punta del suo dardo con il vasetto di Respiro del Drago, l’unica cosa che separava lui e Vegeta da una morte certa. L’animale però non era desideroso di attendere, corse di nuovo verso di lui ma prima di poter prendere velocità qualcosa volò dritta ad uno dei suoi quattro occhi facendolo impennare e ululare dal dolore: una freccia.

Sorpreso, Goku vide alla sua destra Vegeta sdraiato accanto al suo cavallo e con la balestra in mano, doveva essersi trascinato fino al corpo del suo destriero in qualche modo. Non fu però una mossa molta saggia perché ora la creatura aveva un altro bersaglio a cui puntare e il principe non poteva più muoversi.

Il kirin corse ancora una volta verso Vegeta, pronto per finire quello che aveva cominciato. Atterrito, Goku si guardò freneticamente in giro quando i suoi occhi acuti caddero su un leggero luccichio argenteo che si trovava proprio nella traiettoria del kirin: la punta della lancia, anche se priva del contenitore. Stremato, Goku obbligò il suo corpo, attraversato da tremori che partivano dal fianco ferito, ad alzarsi e a correre verso la punta frapponendosi fra il principe l’animale.

«KAKAROT!»

Questa volta non avrebbe sbagliato. Si inginocchiò a terra, la punta davanti a lui. Contò di nuovo i metri tentando di placare il suo respiro pesante. Doveva restare calmo. Non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare alla foga come il precedente tentativo. Il fianco pulsava ma lo trascurò. 

«Kakarot! Levati subito di lì!» Goku ignorò Vegeta.

Il kirin abbassò il gigantesco capo. Ora era cieco. Attese. Il suo istinto di sopravvivenza gli stava praticamente urlando di scappare ma il suo sangue Saiyan gli ordinava di aspettare. Ancora. Ancora. L’animale era ad appena due metri da lui. Questa volta rimase fermo i secondi sufficienti. Si scansò, il kirin lo sorpasso e poi lo infilzò nel collo, nel punto dietro l’orecchio dove le squame erano più rade… la lancia penetrò con precisione nella gola. Non ci fu nessuna esplosione ma Goku sapeva di averlo preso in pieno quando uno spruzzo di sangue gli imbrattò parte dei vestiti mentre un muggito di pura sofferenza si innalzò in tutta la foresta. L’animale inciampò, scivolando con un boato alzando un’onda di neve, fermando la sua folle corse a pochi metri da Vegeta che stava cercando di indietreggiare.

Goku indugiò alcuni secondi immobile. Quando fu certo che ormai la bestia non respirava più, si accasciò a terra esausto, portandosi la mano sul fianco bruciante, tentando di bloccare con la mano l’emorragia. Si sentiva davvero stanco, ogni singola parte del corpo era intorpidita e la vista era leggermente offuscata tanto che faticò a vedere quando Vegeta estrasse la punta del dardo dal collo della carcassa.

I due si fissarono, ansimando pesantemente. Non sapeva chi dei due iniziò ma ad un certo punto si ritrovarono a sghignazzare e poi scoppiarono in una risata liberatoria, quasi isterica.

«Non posso credere che siamo ancora vivi!» disse Vegeta cercando di placare le sue risa. 

Darko e Silvy si avvicinarono a Goku un po’ zoppicanti e gli leccarono il volto con affetto. Alzò lo sguardo e solo allora notò qualcosa su una sporgenza proprio sopra di loro, a una trentina di metri di distanza: un cavaliere scuro, con una capigliatura fin troppo familiare a Goku.

Koko?  Aveva assistito alla scena? Aveva visto cosa era accaduto? 

Il cavaliere fece voltare il cavallo che iniziò a discendere l’altura con urgenza, diretto verso di loro. Proprio in quel momento altri cavalieri Saiyan accompagnati da lupi irruppero nella radura armati fino ai denti, capeggiati da un re Vegeta completamente fuori di sé dalla rabbia.

«Vegeta! Per i sette inferi che accidenti pensavi di—» si interruppe subito quando notò il corpo privo di vita del gigantesco kirin.

L’intera radura cadde nel silenzio. I soldati passavano lo sguardo sbarrato dal kirin, a Vegeta e poi a Goku increduli mentre dei Maestri si avvicinavano al principe per vedere la profonda ferita.

«Chi ha ucciso la bestia?» chiese re Vegeta avvicinando il suo destriero ai due.

Goku si irrigidì e vide Vegeta fare lo stesso. La situazione era delicata: se avesse detto di essere stato lui ad aver ucciso il kirin avrebbe sminuito il principe di fronte a tutta la Guardia Reale e al re in persona, mostrandolo inferiore ad un soldato appartenente al misero nono clan dei Saiyan; un insulto alla famiglia reale e una macchia per il futuro re che sarebbe stato visto come un debole, minacciando così la sua posizione. Se però avesse detto che era stato Vegeta ad ucciderlo avrebbe mentito al re, violando una delle leggi fondamentali: mai un Cavaliere del Regno deve ingannare il proprio sovrano, pena la forca. 

Goku non era mai stato bravo a seguire le regole …

Prima che Vegeta aprisse bocca il Saiyan più giovane parlò senza esitazione. «È stato il principe».

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Vegeta voltare la testa di scatto, così velocemente che pensò potesse rompersi il collo, con uno sguardo allucinato, nervoso e pieno di collera. Poteva immaginare a cosa stava pensando: lo stava proteggendo da una vergogna ma quello che gli stava dando era ancora più disonorevole per la sua dignità di Saiyan, un oltraggio oltre ogni immaginazione.

«Guardate vostra maestà … il principe ha in mano la lancia che ha ucciso il kirin!» esclamò entusiasta Nappa.

Questo bastò per convincere tutti che il loro principe era riuscito in una delle più grandi imprese: uccidere un kirin maschio alla sua giovane età. Il re però continuava a osservare i due giovani Saiyan con sguardo dubbioso, studiando il campo di battaglia come se cercasse una prova per smentire Goku.

In quel momento arrivò anche Bardack e subito scese da cavallo correndo verso suo figlio. Senza dire una parola si strappò un pezzo del mantello e lo appoggiò sul fianco di Goku per fermare l’emorragia, il più giovane fece solo una smorfia. Quando i due incrociarono lo sguardo Goku vide molte cose negli occhi del padre: rabbia, per avergli disobbedito e per essersi comportato in maniera completamente sconsiderata; paura, per il tremendo rischio che aveva corso; e poi sollievo, per vederlo vivo. Il giovane cavaliere non credeva che suo padre potesse mostrare così tante emozioni in una volta sola.

«Lord Bardack, hai assistito alla scena? Cosa è successo?»

La domanda del re pietrificò nuovamente Goku, una reazione che non passò inosservata al padre. Bardack lo guardò dritto negli occhi ingaggiando un dialogo silenzioso con lui.

“Cosa hai detto?”

“Non dirglielo koko”

Suo padre non proferì nulla per diversi secondi iniziando a far sudare davvero Goku ma poi spostò la sua attenzione sul sovrano. «Il principe ha ucciso il kirin».

Immediatamente delle grida esultanti si alzarono dalla Guardia Reale, scesero da cavallo ed iniziarono a complimentarsi con il principe che però sembrava ignorarli completamente. Il suo sguardo tagliente e furioso era fisso sui due Son ma Goku vide anche altro: vergogna. In quel momento il cavaliere sapeva che Vegeta non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per quello che aveva fatto, anche se Goku non aveva avuto altra scelta.

Una mano gli strinse la spalla. «Come va?»

Ora che tutti erano occupati con il principe nessuno avrebbe notato l’interazione fra i due: non era consono per i Saiyan mostrare certi atteggiamenti in pubblico, anche con la propria prole. «Bene. Sono solo un po’ stanco» il suo stomaco brontolò facendogli grattare la testa, «anche affamato».

Il padre sbuffò. «Andiamo. Torniamo dagli altri.»

Goku riuscì ad alzarsi aiutato dal padre e si diressero verso il suo cavallo mentre in quel momento sopraggiungeva anche Radish.

«Comunque non credere di essere fuori dai guai. Sei stato completamente impulsivo ed irresponsabile! Non ti ho insegnato nulla?!» ed ecco il solito tono burbero del padre. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre il fratello roteava gli occhi esasperato.

«Muoviti idiota! C’è un premio che ti aspetta!»

Goku inclinò il capo confuso.

«Il tuo kirin scemo! Il taglio delle corna!» giusto, la tradizione: chi uccideva un kirin doveva tagliargli le corna, aveva quasi dimenticato del primo animale ucciso, «metteremo il tuo premio insieme a quello della mia prima uccisione e quella del vecchio. Ci servirà una bacheca più grande!» scherzò.

«Chiederemo a Yajirobe di farne una nuova» a quella frase il padre mostrò un’espressione totalmente disgustata.

«Perché non ho ancora sbattuto fuori dal mio castello quell’imbecille!»

I due fratelli sghignazzarono.

*

Il taglio fu un po’ emozionante per Goku. Dopo averlo rimesso in sesto con qualche avanzo e con una medicazione veloce, il padre lo aveva riportato alla sua preda dove lo aspettavano gli amici del genitore: Toma, Selypa, Punbukin e Totapo.

«Ehi ragazzino! Come ci sente ad essere finalmente un uomo?» gridò Punbukin, un grosso Saiyan appena più alto di lui, sbattendogli la mano sulla spalla tanto forte da farlo inciampare.

«Ricordo ancora come zampettava a Mount Paozu cercando di alzare la sua piccola spada di legno».

«Toma!» sentiva il suo volto riscaldarsi dall’imbarazzo ma Radish rincarò la dose.

«O quando cercava di lanciare le frecce con un arco che era più grande di lui» Goku pese un po’ di neve e la lanciò dritta alla testa del fratello maggiore scatenando le risa dei presenti.

«Fate i bravi. Totapo» suo padre chiamò il più grande di tutti i Saiyan lì presenti, e anche quello che non parlava mai, che gli porse il suo spadone – erano riusciti a recuperare il suo cavallo – «l’onore di tagliare le corna al tuo primo kirin».

Goku sorrise estraendo Wave. Si avvicinò al capo del kirin dorato dove le tre corna risplendevano alla luce appena percettibile dietro le nubi. Era un momento particolare per i giovani Saiyan: il primo kirin, le prime corna conquistate, un po’ come il battesimo in battaglia; aveva sempre desiderato farlo, soprattutto dopo aver visto Radish con la sua prima uccisione e vedendo la luce fiera negli occhi sempre impenetrabili del padre, uno sguardo che segretamente aveva sempre desiderato potesse ricevere anche lui. Forse non era il gigantesco maschio da lui ucciso per salvare il principe ma sapeva che tutti lì erano comunque orgogliosi di lui … e poi il suo genitore era a conoscenza della verità, questo era più che sufficiente. Mulinò la spada sopra la sua testa e l’abbassò velocemente tagliando di netto il corno frontale all’attaccatura della testa. Passò poi a quelle laterali che caddero con un tonfo nella neve.

Punbukin si avvicinò ad uno dei palchi e lo prese in mano. «Mh, niente male, dovrebbero essere 10 chili».

«Totapo, lega le corna al dorso del mulo. Torniamo al castello e poi dritti alla locanda! Tanto paga Bardack!» le parole di Toma alzarono un urlo esultante fra i presenti ad esclusione del padre che ringhiò qualche ingiuria fra i denti.

Il gigante Saiyan, dopo aver sistemato le corna, gli si accostò con il suo stallone proprio mentre alcuni soldati si avvicinavano per prendere la carcassa. «Grazie Totapo».

Bardack restò ancora qualche minuto per discutere sulla restituzione delle ossa una volta che la carne fosse stata portata al castello, suo padre aveva accennato qualcosa sul fargli una nuova armatura visto il passo con cui cresceva o forse nuove spade di scorta. Il gruppo si stava già allontanando intonando la canzone di Morduk, un vecchio canto popolare Saiyan, quando suo padre lo bloccò mettendogli una mano sul braccio.

«Cosa c’è?» chiese perplesso.

Suo padre lo fissò in silenzio per diversi secondi facendolo un po’ preoccupare, soprattutto notando la sua ansia e il suo leggero imbarazzo. «Tua … tua  jatara sarebbe stata fiera» a quelle parole dette con voce roca e forzata Goku sussultò incredulo: lui non parlava mai della sua  jaja , quello era un argomento tabù per chiunque in sua presenza, anche per Toma. Il giovane non la ricordava molto bene, era morta quando aveva solo tre anni, ma aveva queste dolci memorie di una voce amorevole e calda, di mani gentili che lo tenevano fra le braccia; aveva anche un ritratto in casa, che ritraeva tutta la sua famiglia, l’unico rimasto dopo che il padre aveva chiuso a chiave i restanti nella cantina, ma nulla poteva essere paragonato alla sensazione di quei ricordi.

Prima che potesse rispondere, suo padre si era già allontanato nascondendogli qualsiasi espressione che aveva sul volto. Goku restò un attimo ad osservarlo mentre saliva sul suo cavallo ma quando si girò aveva di nuovo la sua classica maschera distaccata e un po’ cupa.

«Muoviamoci. Sta cominciando a fare buio».

Goku si limitò a sorridergli prima di montare anche lui in sella. Trottando verso il gruppo, e con ancora il commento del padre nella sua testa, il giovane pensò a quando il padre aveva donato il suo regalo di nozze alla madre, realizzato con le corna del kirin ucciso. I suoi occhi scuri osservarono i palchi ben fissati sul dorso del mulo ed ebbe un’illuminazione: c’erano alcune cose che doveva farsi perdonare, soprattutto dopo essersi ripromesso che non avrebbe fatto preoccupare Chi-Chi. La cosa probabilmente non gli era riuscita molto bene.

«Ehi  koko . Dove posso portare un corno per lavorarlo?»

Il padre bloccò il suo destriero all’istante guardando con un sopracciglio alzato. «Perché?»

Goku cercò di non lasciar trasparire imbarazzo dalla sua voce. «Vorrei … vorrei fare qualcosa con una delle corna. Conosci qualche bravo artigiano?»

Il genitore non rispose subito, studiandolo con scrupolosa attenzione, tanto da far preoccupare il figlio, ma alla fine lo risparmiò da un possibile interrogatorio. «Potaro è il migliore, ha quella bottega vicino alla torre ovest».

«Grazie!» disse sorridendo e aumentò l’andatura del suo stallone avvicinandosi ai cori della canzone di Morduk che adesso si stavano alzando anche da altri Saiyan diretti al castello, unendosi ad essi. Non riuscì però a non avvertire lo sguardo indagatore e severo che gli stava bruciando la schiena.

  



	10. Vesti ardenti

Capitolo 10: Vesti ardenti

  


POV – Chi-Chi

Chi-Chi giurò a sé stessa che mai e poi avrebbe più assistito ad una cosa del genere nella sua vita. Era stato uno spettacolo spaventoso e non aveva aiutato il fatto che Bulma l’avesse trascinata su un altopiano, insieme alle loro guardie, all’amico di Goku Crilin, e ad alcune dame della corte, da dove si poteva vedere chiaramente l’intera caccia.

Quando i kirin erano scesi dalla montagna cavalcando sul fiume ghiacciato alla principessa gli si era gelato il sangue nelle vene. Quei Saiyan avevano davvero intenzione di uccidere quelle creature? Era una cosa completamente da pazzi, anche da quella distanza poteva vedere le loro enormi dimensioni e i giganteschi palchi.

«Ci sono state delle vittime in passato?» aveva chiesto cercando di controllare il tremore della voce.

Crilin aveva alzato le spalle. «Di solito si aggirano attorno alla decina».

«Cosa?!» possibile che fosse lei l’unica a essere preoccupata fra i presenti, anche Bulma non sembrava particolarmente presa della cosa.

Gli ululati le sembravano un lamento funebre a quel punto e quando lampi verdi si scatenarono in tutta la foresta venne presa dal panico. Respiro del Drago. Gli alchimisti glielo avevano mostrato a Pleasant Mountain e Bulma aveva detto che era stato suo padre a realizzarli per i Saiyan, come alchimista di corte era il suo compito.

L’esultanza di Crilin all’uccisione del kirin da parte di Goku l’avevano fatta sospirare di sollievo e levare un grosso peso dal petto come dopo la vittoria del cavaliere sul principe. Stava bene. Aveva fatto il suo dovere di Saiyan. Poteva tornarsene a casa festante per la cattura della sua preda. Poi, come al solito, Vegeta aveva rovinato tutto col suo carattere completamente irresponsabile, arrogante e incosciente, trascinando nella sua follia anche Goku. In quel momento non era la sola ad essere raggelata, e non dal freddo pungente della Dorsale: Bulma era sbiancata, Crilin aveva dato dell’idiota a Goku, apostrofandolo anche con altri epiteti molto meno educati, mentre Yamcha si era portato una mano sul volto esasperato. 

Quale persona sana di mente avrebbe seguita quella mostruosità indemoniata? I Saiyan però non erano sani di mente, nessuno di loro e il principe rappresentava appieno la sua razza.

Erano stati momenti strazianti. Chi-Chi si era contorta le dita, mangiata le labbra secche dal freddo, aveva tormentato le redini della sua giumenta. Dopo tutto il discorso che avevano fatto eccolo lì, ancora a rischiare la vita per una cosa così stupida come sfamare il proprio orgoglio e la propria fame di lotta. Persino Bulma sembrava questa volta molto preoccupata e non credeva fosse solo per il suo amico Goku.

Il rombo dei corni segnò la fine della caccia e, senza neppure aspettare gli altri, volse il cavallo e lo portò al galoppo verso il castello. Sperava che la sua azione dettata completamente dalle sue emozioni, agitate come una bufera, potessero essere attribuite dalla corte come un gesto di apprensione per il principe ma a Chi-Chi non interessava minimamente quell’altezzoso: lei voleva vedere il volto sano e sorridente, completamente spensierato e irriverente di Goku che le diceva di non essere in ansia per lui.

Ed ora era lì, nell’ampia corte interna in attesa di vedere solo il suo viso cercando di rimanere controllata e dignitosa. La regina era affianco a lei, imperturbabile come una montagna e insensibile come un pezzo di ghiaccio. Come poteva riuscirci? C’erano suo figlio e suo marito a caccia, come poteva non mostrare neanche un barlume di interesse? Una volta avuti dei figli suoi, Chi-Chi non si sarebbe mai comportata così e mai avrebbe permesso a Vegeta di portarli con lui in quella terribile caccia, neppure sotto minaccia; c’erano modi molto più istruttivi per occupare il tempo e non richiedevano mettere a rischio la propria vita in maniera così stupida.

Le porte finalmente si aprirono mostrando così la carovana di cacciatori guidati dal re Vegeta. La corte applaudì trionfa dopo essersi inchinati al sovrano e alla Guardia Reale; lei no, lei rimase immobile spostando lo sguardo dai vari cavalieri che facevano il loro ingresso, tutti più o meno acciaccati, alcuni feriti appena, altri in maniera piuttosto seria portati con delle barelle.

Poi i suoi occhi scuri lo videro e pensò che il ghiaccio attorno al suo cuore si fosse sciolto nell’istante in cui il suo sorriso illuminò il volto sporco e contuso, scaldandola anche dalla temperatura rigida di Saiyako. Sembrava esausto, i capelli e i vestiti erano un disastro, una fasciatura veloce era stata posta attorno alla vita dove poteva vedere una leggera macchia rossastra che le smorzò un attimo il respiro. Avrebbe dovuto essere in infermeria, un Maestro avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di lui. Perché nessuno se ne stava premurando? Perché tutti erano attorno alla figura supina su una barella— Oh … il principe.

Era in pessime condizioni, a giudicare dal terribile squarcio alla gamba, ma dalle ingiurie scurrili che uscivano dalla sua bocca rivolte ai Maestri che lo stavano curando capì che non era in pericolo di vita, purtroppo. Sarebbe dovuta andare da lui? Doveva avvicinarsi alla barella come sua promessa sposa? Il galateo la vedeva al suo fianco in queste circostanze? Con la coda dell’occhio osservò la regina: non si era mossa, i suoi occhi neri profondi come pozzi scuri erano insondabili. Forse non era costume per i reali Saiyan assicurarsi della salute dei propri compagni feriti.

A dire il vero l’unica persona di cui Chi-Chi voleva sincerarsi era Goku ma non poteva andare da lui in nessun caso. Si accontentò di vederlo ridere e scherzare con altri Saiyan e con suo fratello mentre in mano teneva un grosso corno ambrato, probabilmente del kirin che aveva ucciso. Trattenne un sorriso vedendolo così sereno, forse la ferita non era così seria come credeva.

Ad un tratto il re prese la parola, interrompendo l’alto vociferare dei numerosi Saiyan presenti nel cortile. «Sia lode a Morduk! Oggi la caccia è stata generosa! E festeggiamo i nostri Cacciatori che si sono fatti onore uccidendo i cavalli del dio della guerra!» si alzò una grande ovazione mentre dal portone fecero ingresso le carcasse di quattro kirin, trascinati da grossi cavalli da traino.

Era la prima volta che Chi-Chi li vedeva da vicino e pregò di non doversi mai ritrovare di fronte ad uno di quegli animali mostruosi. Goku aveva davvero ucciso una di quelle creature, il coraggio di certo non gli mancava come anche la più totale avventatezza. Si voltò verso il cavaliere nel medesimo istante in cui lui posò gli occhi su di lei. I due si fissarono per diversi secondi cercando di comunicare tutto ciò che avrebbero voluto dirsi: lei preoccupazione, ansia, irritazione e sollievo, lui imbarazzo, scuse e felicità.

«E rendiamo onore anche a mio figlio che ha ucciso il maschio kirin!» l’ovazione fu ancora più alta e un quinto carro, trascinato da ben quattro cavalli da tiro, a fatica entrò nella corte d’ingresso mostrando a Chi-Chi la bestia più grande che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua breve vita, seguita da un altro calesse che portava i corni giganteschi. La creatura aveva una freccia conficcata in uno dei quattro occhi mentre dalla giugulare colava ancora sangue fresco. Era uno spettacolo nauseante. Quella era la bestia che Goku e Vegeta avevano inseguito in un atto di totale leggerezza e, osservando i palchi pieni di ramificazioni appuntite, come rami contorti di un albero spoglio, non stentava a credere che Vegeta avesse subito una ferita tanto grave.

Osservò il principe che tutti stavano acclamando aspettandosi di vederlo gongolare con quel suo sorrisetto odioso e l’espressione viziosa. Con sua profonda confusione non trovò nulla di tutto ciò: il suo viso era una maschera simile a quella della madre ma ancora trapelava una smorfia rabbiosa; la sua mascella era serrata, i suoi occhi neri erano un mare di fuoco e odio … tutti rivolti verso Goku. Chi-Chi non capiva, perché doveva essere arrabbiato con il cavaliere quando era stato il principe ad uccidere la preda più ambita? La risposta le arrivò notando qualcos’altro nello sguardo di Vegeta a malapena celato: vergogna, una profonda e intensa vergogna, come se il suo orgoglio fosse stato ferito in maniera molto più seria della sua gamba.

A Chi-Chi iniziò ad insinuarsi un dubbio. I due erano partiti alla caccia del gigante Kirin da soli, uno era tornato praticamente incapace di camminare, l’altro con una ferita al fianco ma non troppo grave; uno aveva negli occhi la mortificazione di chi era stato ferito nell’onore, l’altro la pura soddisfazione e gioia.

Era solo un’ipotesi ma Chi-Chi si fidava delle sue sensazioni. Non era stato Vegeta ad uccidere il kirin. Era stato Goku! E aveva lasciato al principe il merito di una sua vittoria che lo avrebbe elevato ad uno dei più grandi guerrieri fra i Saiyan.

Oh Goku!  Quel ragazzo era assolutamente unico, non smetteva mai di sorprenderla.

Era così concentrata sullo studio dei due che notò solo all’ultimo altri calesse avvicinarsi e muoversi verso il portico delle mura che circondavano la corte; su di essi lenzuola bianche macchiate di sangue coprivano quelli che erano corpi di Saiyan senza vita. Questa volta non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto e si portò una mano al ventre sentendosi improvvisamente un certo malessere. Crilin le aveva detto che il rischio era alto ma quando aveva visto il volto rilassato di Goku aveva quasi scordato il gravissimo pericolo che ognuno di quei cavalieri aveva corso.

«Il momento più elevato di ogni Saiyan è quando dona la sua vita per saziare il suo orgoglio» le parole gelide la fecero voltare verso la regina che adesso mostrava un sorriso per nulla gioviale, «come futura regina si abitui perché il nostro popolo morirebbe per mostrare il proprio onore».

Chi-Chi fu quasi seccata da quello che poteva sembrare un rimprovero per l’azione che aveva compiuto alla vista dei cadaveri. «Con il dovuto rispetto, come regina non si dovrebbe insegnare a vivere per far valere il proprio onore».

La regina la fissò tagliente ma lei non abbassò lo sguardo. Per Chi-Chi era inconcepibile un simile discorso e la mentalità dei Saiyan; come potevi dimostrare il proprio onore se alla fine eri morto? Non c’era nulla di glorioso nella morte, ciò che lasciavi era solo il tuo ricordo e, se l’avevi, una famiglia in lutto.

La donna Saiyan non le rispose limitandosi a voltarsi e ad allontanarsi dalla scena senza neppure salutare il proprio re, come se i due sovrani fossero completamente due estranei. Era questo quello che l’attendeva, una vita con un marito che a malapena la rispettava e con cui non avrebbe avuto contatti se non per produrre eredi? Restare rinchiusa in quel freddo castello sola, senza nessuno al suo fianco ad appoggiarla? Era davvero questo il suo destino?

Si voltò verso Goku, che stava parlando con il fratello ed altri Saiyan.

No. Non lo avrebbe accettato. 

*

I preparativi per il Ballo d’Inverno erano ufficialmente iniziati il giorno dopo alla caccia e, malgrado per la prima volta il castello avesse assunto un’atmosfera festosa simile a quella di Pleasant Mountain durante la grande celebrazione della primavera, con decorazioni luminose ad adornare il severo maniero, Chi-Chi non era di buon umore.

Per tutta la notte tamburi, corni, cornamuse e grida di Saiyan completamente ubriachi che si innalzavano dalla città e dal castello l’avevano tenuta sveglia. Non aveva neppure preso parte alla cena: era rimasta a fissare per dieci secondi la sala da pranzo piena di quei barbari lupi affogarsi nel vino e nella birra occidentale prima di decidere di tornare nelle sue stanze e godersi una cena intima con le due dame, in ogni caso erano tutti troppo ubriachi per accorgersi della sua assenza. Chi-Chi sperava che avessero finito le scorte di vino nel castello per il Ballo ma aveva seri dubbi; magari la presenza di altre casate li avrebbe trattenuti.

Qualche giorno più tardi la principessa si ritrovò a passeggiare nel silenzioso cortile delle dame, avvolta nel suo mantello glicine coperto di pelliccia, osservando il cielo candido sopra la sua testa. Era come essere avvolti dal bianco: bianche le nubi e la neve sotto i suoi piedi, con solo il grigio scuro e il nero della pietra del castello e degli alberi secchi a rompere quella monotonia. Sembrava che quelli fossero i soli due colori dei Saiyan: bianco e nero, come se il loro mondo non avesse alcuna sfumatura, alcuna tonalità.

Tutto questo le dava così nostalgia di casa, soprattutto dopo aver ricevuto quella mattina un corvo da suo padre che chiedeva sue notizie. Aveva cercato di restare sul vago, provando a non farlo preoccupare o a non dare segni di sofferenza per la sua permanenza o per la sua unione. Non credeva di esserci riuscita molto bene. Quella lettera aveva risvegliato in lei così tanti ricordi della sua dolce e accogliente dimora degli Ox: le mancavano il canto degli uccelli al mattino, il sole caldo del sud che illuminava il grande castello rosso facendolo sembrare un’enorme fornace; le mancavano le risate di suo padre, le sue amiche della corte, sentiva la mancanza anche di quel pervertito di Roshi.

A Pleasant Mountain gli inverni non erano mai come quelli di Saiyako. Raramente la neve cadeva sulle dolci colline della sua casa e anche se quasi tutti gli alberi delle foreste attorno al castello erano spogli, vi era ancora il colore caldo della terra e del cielo che a volte si tingeva di azzurro. In quel posto non c’era assolutamente nulla di caldo, pareva che i Saiyan avessero quasi dimenticato il significato di quella parola a meno che non fosse legata all’alcol. Il freddo era la loro casa, li temprava, rendeva i loro cuori gelidi e resistenti a qualsiasi sentimento ritenuto debole, soltanto quando imperversava la lotta e la battaglia si lasciavano andare al bruciante fuoco della sfida.

Così assorta nei suoi pensieri non notò una grossa lupa grigia che si stava avvicinando a lei silenziosamente fino a quando non le sfiorò la mano con il tartufo bagnato. 

In un primo momento Chi-Chi indietreggiò ma poi riconobbe quei tondi occhi dorati e quel manto dai riflessi d’argento. «Silvy?»

La lupa emise un mezzo latrato prima di afferrarle con dolcezza una manica larga del mantello glicine e portarla verso il portico, intimandola di seguirla. «Ok, ho capito!»

L’animale percorse trotterellando il portico e la condusse verso un corridoio che portava alla sua ala del castello. Chi-Chi incrociò qualche serva che portava diversi addobbi per la serata del Ballo ma per il resto il castello era silenzioso, evidentemente i Saiyan non si erano ancora ripresi dalla lunga sbornia durata giorni dopo la caccia dei kirin o semplicemente la parte del castello in cui si trovavano i suoi alloggi non era così frequentata.

Prima che potesse svoltare l’angolo per seguire la lupa una mano forte le afferrò il braccio, in maniera decisa senza però farle male, trascinandola in una piccola porta seminascosta da statue di lupi e chiudendola dietro di lei, facendola cadere nel buio. Immediatamente fu presa dal panico, cominciò a ribellarsi contro il suo rapitore, cercando di urlare ma una mano calda le venne posata sulla bocca, portandola a reagire e ad assestare una gomitata sul mento dello sconosciuto.

«Ouch! Chi-Chi sono io!» 

La principessa si bloccò all’istante e il suo cuore agitato mancò un battito. Solo una persona la chiamava con il suo nome e solo ad una persona apparteneva quella voce calda ed allegra. Nella timida luce che fuoriusciva dagli spiragli della porta riconobbe i capelli spettinati, il viso dai lineamenti gentili e attraenti, e gli occhi onice solari.

Lui le tolse la mano dalla bocca. «Goku?»

Intravide un mezzo sorriso nel buio. Lei però non era per nulla divertita, senza pensarci un secondo gli diede un pugno alla spalla; non gli aveva fatto alcun male ma lui comunque le diede la soddisfazione di fare della scena. «Ahia! Perché lo hai fatto?»

«Sei pazzo?! Mi hai spaventato a morte!» 

«Abbassa la voce» le sussurrò.

«Mi hai spaventata» ripeté questa volta a voce più bassa, «come ti è venuto in mente di trascinarmi in uno— che posto è questo?»

«Uno stanzino delle serve, lo usano per metterci lenzuola o tende» spiegò lui con calma, «scusa, non volevo spaventarti, ma non potevo vederti senza alcun motivo giustificato come portare le mie scuse per il mio comportamento o farmi maltrattare per aver sconfitto il principe».

Chi-Chi sospirò. «Non era maltrattare e comunque le ferite sono svanite quasi subito grazie al mio trattamento».

Lui sorrise ancora. «Vero. Grazie!»

In quel momento si ricordò della ferita al fianco che aveva ricevuto durante la caccia dei kirin e strillò: «La tua ferita!» avvicinò la mano al punto in cui aveva visto il sangue, maledicendo sé stessa per non avergli chiesto subito della sua salute. Poggiò delicatamente il palmo sul fianco e avvertì sotto la giacca di pelle un leggero tremore prima che le prendesse con gentilezza il polso. 

«Non è nulla credermi. Quel kirin mi ha solo graffiato. Il vecchio dice che non si è un vero Saiyan senza avere una cicatrice di un kirin» scherzò lui con una tale leggerezza disarmante.

Quella frase le ricordò anche qualcos’altro: quanto fosse stata in pena per lui durante quella terrificante barbarie, quanto fosse stata spaventata quando lo aveva visto sparire dietro il principe lasciandola in apnea in quegli orribili momenti. Gli diede un altro pugno facendolo nuovamente gemere.

«Chi-Chi! Perché mi devi picchiare?» piagnucolò ma il sorriso fastidioso non era sparito dalle sue labbra. 

«Mi avevi detto che saresti stato attento!» lo ammonì lei, ripensando a tutta quell’ansia che le aveva schiacciato il petto come durante lo scontro con il principe.

«Lo sono stato! Te lo giuro! Non volevo seguire quel kirin ma Vegeta—»

«Potevi lasciarlo alla sua arroganza! Forse avrebbe imparato la lezione!»

«Andiamo Chi-Chi non dici sul serio» appoggiò le mani alle sue spalle massaggiandole con gentilezza, cercando di farle abbandonare quella posa rigida che aveva assunto.

«Sì invece! Ha messo deliberatamente in pericolo la sua vita e la tua! Non ne aveva il diritto! E non aveva il diritto di prendersi il merito dell’uccisione di quel kirin!»

A quell’affermazione fu Goku ad irrigidirsi, fermando quel dolce movimento sulle sue spalle, e osservandola con un’espressione sorpresa prima di nasconderla dietro un sorriso imbarazzato. «Che – che stai dicendo? Il principe ha ucciso il kirin».

Imparava ora un’altra cosa di Goku: era un pessimo bugiardo. «Goku, non sono ingenua, ho visto la vergogna nei suoi occhi mentre riceveva le congratulazioni dagli altri Saiyan. Ho visto il suo orgoglio leso» i suoi occhi si spalancarono prima di distogliere lo sguardo da lei verso il buio, «perché hai lasciato che prendesse i tuoi meriti?»

Lui rimase per un paio di secondi in silenzio prima di parlare con un tono molto diverso da quello spensierato di pochi istanti prima. «Non capiresti».

«Aiutami a capire allora» posò una mano sul suo torace ampio, percependo sotto di esso il battito forte e ripetitivo del suo cuore. Si rese conto solo allora di quanto fossero vicini i loro corpi, in quello spazio angusto; sentendo il suo petto definito sfiorare i suoi seni, i suoi fianchi a contatto con quelli di lei, anche attraverso i pesanti strati di vestiti, un calore intenso discese dal busto, allo stomaco, fino ad arrivare in una zona molta intima di lei che la fece fremere. Poteva sentire il suo odore intenso, immergendola nei profumi delle foreste selvagge del nord, lo stesso che aveva quando era un bambino; il suo respiro le solleticava il viso accaldato mentre gli occhi ancora evitavano il suo sguardo, perso in chissà quali pensieri, ignorando le strane emozioni che la stavano travolgendo.

Era così sopraffatta da quelle sensazioni che per un attimo perse le parole di Goku. «È una cosa Saiyan Chi-Chi. Noi dimostriamo il nostro valore con atti di forza in battaglia o nella caccia. Il successo di un’impresa mostra le nostre virtù all’interno della Casata dandoci onore e gloria. Più di tutti però, è il nostro sovrano che deve mostrare agli altri clan le sue abilità. I Saiyan permettono di farsi governare solo da una guida forte e orgogliosa, il cui valore non è mai messo in discussione. Puoi immaginare quindi cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse saputo che io, un membro del nono clan dei Saiyan, appena diventato uomo, avevo ucciso il kirin salvando la vita al futuro sovrano. La mia razza non accetta di essere guidata da un debole che si fa proteggere da un misero Saiyan inferiore».

Chi-Chi in effetti non riusciva a capire: tutta quella storia dell’onore era assurda, ognuno poteva commettere degli sbagli. «Solo per non aver ucciso un kirin? E allora il tuo scontro con lui dove lo hai battuto?»

«È diverso Chi-Chi. La caccia al kirin è una dimostrazione di forza, di orgoglio, non un semplice allenamento. Potrebbe quasi essere una consacrazione al mondo guerriero dei Saiyan. Se dai prova del tuo coraggio, delle tue abilità e del tuo spirito impavido allora la tua casata ti guarderà con rispetto … ma nessun Saiyan avrebbe rispetto per un re che si è fatto salvare da un guerriero appena diventato uomo».

La principessa ascoltò ogni sua parola con attenzione. Doveva ricredersi: aveva considerato i Saiyan una razza rozza, barbara, incivile e dedita solo alla guerra; in verità erano molto più complicati e muoversi nel loro mondo era come attraversare un campo pieno di punte di ferro a piedi nudi cercando di non ferirsi. Era convinta che la sua corte fosse un luogo difficile in cui destreggiarsi, lì a Saiyako però non era solo la nobiltà ma l’intera cultura ad essere un territorio pieno di insidie e pericoli. Una singola mossa falsa ed era per te davvero la fine.

«Tu non sei un Saiyan inferiore» disse alla fine lei, accarezzandogli il petto con il pollice della mano, il quale vibrò sotto il suo tocco. Non le era ancora molto chiara la gerarchia della Casata dei Saiyan ma sapeva che un cavaliere come Goku non aveva nulla di inferiori rispetto a tutti gli altri.

Lui sorrise ma i lati della bocca non raggiunsero i suoi occhi. «È bello sentirtelo dire ma è quello che sono all’interno della mia Casata. Il nono clan non ha la stima e il potere degli altri clan».

«Non per me» la sua decisione gli fece finalmente posare gli occhi sui suoi con sorpresa, «piuttosto che disonorare il tuo futuro re hai sacrificato il tuo orgoglio Saiyan. Non hai peccato di superbia o di fame di gloria, sei stato umile e generoso».

«Mi spiace dovertelo dire ma non sono qualità molto considerato nel mio popolo» scherzò lui senza metterci alcuna allegria e distogliendo nuovamente lo sguardo da lei.

Chi-Chi non glielo avrebbe permesso. Voleva che lui la guardasse negli occhi in quel momento, per vedere tutta la sua sincerità. Con gentilezza, posò l’altra mano sul suo viso, costringendolo a tornare su di lei. «Sono qualità importanti per  me Goku» e sottolineò quel “me” con forza, «e per quanto mi riguarda, non c’è cavaliere più nobile, coraggioso e leale di te in questo castello».

Lui la fissò ad occhi sbarrati, come se quella dichiarazione fosse per lui quasi inconcepibile. Questa volta toccò a lei fargli un sorriso rassicurante mentre il cuore del cavaliere aumentava leggermente i battiti alle sue parole. Desiderava che lui credesse davvero a lei, che non le importava se era il più forte, il più fiero o il più orgoglioso, a lei interessava solo che quel cuore gentile visto quando erano dei bambini restasse tale, perché se c’era una cosa di cui poteva essere certa era che c’erano molti guerrieri al mondo ma davvero troppe poche persone dall’animo buono come Goku.

Abituata ormai all’oscurità dalla minuscola stanza, riuscì finalmente a vedere più chiaramente l’espressione dell’altro aprirsi nel suo bellissimo sorriso, pieno di gratitudine. «Grazie Chee».

Chi-Chi rise al soprannome infantile.

«Oh! Dimenticavo! Ti ho voluta vedere per una ragione», il suo tono era ormai tornato quello fanciullesco mentre frugava in una sacca legata al fianco estraendo infine un piccolo contenitore di legno, poco più grande di un portagioie, «è per te!»

Chi-Chi lo fissò a bocca aperta completamente sconvolta prendendo fra le mani il dono di Goku. «Cosa … perché?»

Lui si grattò il capo con aria imbarazzata ma sempre sorridendo. «Bè ti ho fatta preoccupare tanto! Non volevo che fossi arrabbiata con me per non averti ascoltato e quindi mi volevo scusare».

Oh Goku!  Ogni volta che credeva di conoscere un po’ di più quel cavaliere, lui la sorprendeva nelle maniere più imprevedibili e più tenere. Chi si aspettava che un soldato cresciuto nel duro mondo Saiyan potesse essere così sensibile da compiere un gesto così premuroso.

«Aprilo!» la incitò lui quasi eccitato.

Lei obbedì e aprì il piccolo cofanetto. Una flebile luce ambrata illuminò entrambi i loro visi mostrando a Chi-Chi il dono di Goku … e non riuscì a lasciarsi andare ad una esclamazione incredula e meravigliata. All’interno della scatola vi era una bellissima cerva intagliata finemente in ogni minimo particolare nell’ambra, posta accanto ad un albero di frutta che le ricordava un melo. Era una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto. Con estrema delicatezza toccò la cerva, passando le dita sul materiale liscio ma duro, che emanava una strana luce dorata, come se al suo interno piccole fiamme le donassero vita. 

«È fatto con il corno del kirin che ho combattuto» spiegò lui distogliendola un attimo dal meraviglioso oggetto di pregiata fattura, «mi sono ricordato che il simbolo della tua casata è un cervo, ho pensato che potesse esserti un po’ di conforto visto che hai detto di non riuscire ad abituarti a Saiyako».

Chi-Chi non sapeva se ridere, piangere o … baciarlo. Era completamente un pazzo sconsiderato all’apparenza superficiale che adorava combattere mettendo a rischio la propria incolumità ma c’era questo lato di lui, così gentile e accorto, che le scaldava il cuore ogni volta che si mostrava dinanzi a lei. Come poteva esistere un ragazzo come lui?

«È bellissimo Goku» sentì la sua voce tremare dall’emozione «come fa a brillare?»

«Sono le corna dei kirin, hanno questa luminescenza che si attiva quando sono al buio» spiegò. 

Lei gli sorrise cercando di trattenere il piccolo grumo che le si stava formando in gola. «Grazie Goku. È davvero meraviglioso».

Si aspettava il solito sorriso infantile e l’espressione spensierata ma invece l’ambra nel cofanetto le mostrò un volto stranamente serio, con una luce in quelle perle onice da smuoverle la più profonda parte intima di lei. Neanche una volta l’aveva guardata in quel modo, anche quando le aveva detto di non aver mai paura di lui. Quel calore intenso ripercorse tutto il suo corpo e quando la mano grande di lui le accarezzò la guancia, come aveva fatto poco prima lei, il suo volto iniziò a bruciare mentre le sue gambe le parevano intorpidite da una forza sconosciuta.

«G- Goku …» il volto del cavaliere era ad un tratto molto più vicino al suo, il pollice ruvido le sfiorava con delicatezza la gota, provocando brividi lungo tutta la sua schiena e facendole rizzare i capelli sul collo.

«Chee …» il suo soprannome detto con quel tono sommesso, penetrante e avvolgente mai udito da Chi-Chi, le fece sciogliere qualche cosa dentro di lei che neppure sapeva esistesse mentre il suo respiro caldo era appena a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra portandola istintivamente ad allungarsi verso di lui piegando il capo, «… l’altra sera, nei tuoi appartamenti tu—»

E poi tutto si ruppe, come un sogno interrotto bruscamente e in maniera fin troppo crudele. 

Un grido agghiacciante rimbombò per i corridoi di quell’ala del castello, costringendoli a staccarsi come se fossero stati scottati da una fiamma intensa ma mentre lei si ritrovò pietrificata sul posto dalla paura ascoltando quel grido così familiare, Goku sbatté la porticina della piccola stanza aperta inondandola di luce e sguainando la lunga spada, con un’espressione determinata, il corpo in una posa rigida pronta all’attacco. Accanto a lui comparve un’agitata Silvy che ringhiava e muoveva la coda a scatti nervosa.

Dopo che il torpore del suo essere e il calore del corpo di Goku scomparvero lasciandola terribilmente fredda e vuota, la sua mente cancellò la foschia in cui era stata avvolta facendola tornare completamente in sé. Fu quasi presa dal panico al pensiero di quello che stava per fare. Aveva quasi baciato Goku. Non poteva crederci, come poteva essere stata così incosciente da mettere in pericolo la vita di Goku, quel bacio poteva segnare la sua fine se fossero stati scoperti.

«Chi-Chi» sobbalzò quando la voce tesa del cavaliere rimbombò eccessivamente forte nel corridoio vuoto, «veniva dalle tue stanze …»

Chi-Chi non sapeva come poteva conoscere l’ubicazione delle grida ma non appena comprese ciò che aveva detto richiuse il cofanetto e partì a passo svelto, quasi correndo, verso i suoi alloggi mentre una sensazione decisamente molto diversa da quella che l’aveva assalita in presenza di Goku le raggelò le vene. Il grido le sembrava familiare, di una giovane donna ma non riusciva a collegarlo ad un volto, era troppo terrorizzata e ancora troppo sconvolta per darle un nome.

Quando raggiunsero il suo corridoio privato si paralizzò di colpo sul posto trovando una folla di serve che osservavano pallide in volto e spaventate l’interno delle sue stanze. Goku la precedette insieme a Silvy ma anche lui si bloccò sconvolto non appena fu sull’ingresso della porta mentre la lupa ringhiava alzando il pelo sul collo.

Il suo shock scomparve immediatamente e con urgenza seguì Goku verso la sua stanza. Qualcosa non andava, il suo subconscio glielo stava urlando. Il suo cuore batteva con forza contro il petto ad ogni passo, il suo respiro divenne più affrettato per l’ansia. Il gelo dentro di lei si fece più intenso mentre si avvicinava al gruppetto sorpassandolo ma non appena stava per mettere un piede all’interno, Goku la fermò con un braccio alla vita in maniera decisa.

«Ch-Principessa no!»

Ormai però era troppo tardi. I suoi occhi si erano già posati sulla scena davanti a lei.

Per un attimo credette di essere piombata in un raccapricciante incubo. Baba era sorretta da una delle sue guardie, pallida e sconvolta come mai l’aveva vista prima, mentre gli altri uomini di suo padre fissavano rigidi qualcosa sui tappetti di pelliccia. No. Non era qualcosa, era qualcuno, il cui corpo era in una posa scomposta, con dei lunghi capelli rossi sparsi attorno ad un viso che Chi-Chi ricordava essere dolce e delizioso, con dei grandi occhi marroni vivaci.

Non c’era alcuna vivacità tuttavia in quelle orbite spente, spalancate e prive di luce, non c’era allegria nel volto dall’espressione contorta in qualcosa di spaventosa, un grido silenzioso senza voce piena di sofferenza ed angoscia. La pelle candida non nascosta dal raffinato vestito realizzato per la principessa era sfigurata da orrende bruciature rossastre e pustole piene di sangue, come se tutto il corpo fosse stato immerso nell’olio bollente, mentre un tanfo ripugnante di carne bruciata impregnava la stanza facendole rivoltare lo stomaco.

Prima arrivò la negazione. Una parte di lei capiva cosa era appena accaduto ma un’altra cercava con tutte le sue forze di negare cosa i suoi occhi sbarrati vedevano. Il suo corpo iniziò a reagire, tremando violentemente, il suo capo si muoveva lentamente in segno di diniego, cercando, con il solo gesto, di cancellare la visione davanti a lei.

Poi arrivò l’orrore, quando si rese conto che non era un incubo, non era frutto della sua immaginazione. Suno era lì, la sua dolce, esuberante dama di compagnia appena quindicenne, sdraiata immobile sul tappeto, totalmente deturpata e coperta di sangue … priva di vita. Le sue gambe rigide non la ressero più, solo due forti braccia e un corpo caldo, molto vivo, la tennero in piedi mentre si portava una mano sulla bocca aperta priva di voce.

La realizzazione che tutto fosse reale arrivò come acqua gelida sul suo corpo nudo e fu troppo per le sue membra deboli e per la sua psiche torturata. Un urlo straziante si alzò attorno a lei facendola tremare dall’orrore e solo dopo qualche secondo si rese conto che era lei ad aver lanciato quel lamento funebre. Qualcosa offuscò la sua vista, calando sulle sue guance fredde e lasciando scie bagnate.

«NOOOO!» fu tutto quello che Chi-Chi riuscì a dire, non c’era altro che riuscisse a comunicare.

Qualcuno la strinse a sé con una presa forte ma gentile ed accorta. «Chi-Chi … mi dispiace», era un sussurrò così debole al suo orecchio che a malapena fu udito immersa nelle sue urla isteriche. La stretta fu più decisa. «Mi dispiace … mi dispiace».

La voce amareggiata e calda fu l’unica cosa che le diede un minimo di sostegno nel suo pianto disperato, come il battito poderoso e calmante di un altro cuore accanto a lei.

Una frase di uno dei suoi soldati però riuscì a raggiungere le sue orecchie. «Era l’abito sir Kakarot, l’abito della principessa era intriso di veleno».

Completamente sconvolta da quell’ultima e raggelante informazione riuscì a formule due soli pensieri razionali: la prima, Suno, una delle poche persone di cui si fidava e che l’aveva accompagnata per tutta una vita, era appena morta; la seconda era che l’abito indossato dalla sua dama era quello realizzato dalle sarte del castello di Saiyako per lei, per il Ballo d’Inverno, e questo poteva significare una sola cosa … qualcuno aveva cercato di ucciderla. 

E a centinaia di chilometri da casa, in un luogo sconosciuto e ostile, a chi poteva chiedere aiuto?


	11. Enigmi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parole in lingua Saiyan:  
> Jaja: mamma;  
> Kalishiva: devozione, dedizione;  
> Koko: papà;

Capitolo 11: Enigmi

  


POV – Goku

Poche cosa al mondo provocavano in Goku quella sensazione di furia appena controllabile che pareva volesse esplodere nel suo petto; qualcuno che cercava di far del male a persone che gli stavano a cuore era forse ciò per cui la sua rabbia scoppiava con tanta rapidità quanto il Respiro del Drago al tocco di una misera scintilla. Pensare poi che quel qualcuno ci fosse quasi riuscito con lui presente era imperdonabile.

Suo padre era accucciato a terra, con le braccia sulle ginocchia, che osservava pensieroso e grave il corpo bruciato davanti a lui. Goku non riusciva a stare fermo come il Saiyan più anziano, continuava a camminare in circolo per la stanza, stringendo i pugni con tutta la forza che disponeva e tentando di non lasciarsi andare ad atti sconsiderati mentre la sua mente ripeteva senza sosta una sola cosa:  poteva essere Chi-Chi.

Quel vestito non era della dama di compagnia della principessa, troppo raffinato e ricercato, la fattura era palesemente della sartoria del castello di Saiyako quindi era chiaro che quell’abito era stato eseguito per la giovane e di conseguenza chi era il bersaglio dell’attentato.

Poteva essere Chi-Chi.  Se fosse stata lei a provarlo, se avesse deciso quella mattina di restare nelle sue stanze invece che visitare il giardino delle dame ed essere con lui a quest’ora un altro corpo sarebbe steso sul pavimento privo di vita.

Poteva essere Chi-Chi.  In quell’incendio che imperversava dentro di lui qualcos’altro stava bruciando ma non scottava come una fiamma ardente, era come la bruciatura che lasciava un pezzo di ghiaccio a contatto con la pelle nuda. Raramente aveva avuto quella sensazione, e solo da bambino, ma la conosceva e sapeva qual era il suo nome: paura. Aveva rischiato di perdere Chi-Chi dopo averla ritrovata a dieci anni di distanza e il solo pensiero di quanto la principessa fosse stata sul punto di morire era terrificante.

«Kakarot …» la voce perentoria del padre bloccò momentaneamente le sue cupe riflessioni «… calmati».

«Non riesco a calmarmi» ringhiò.

«Allora cerca di renderlo meno personale» quel comando cupo bastò per fermare il suo camminare agitato. Suo padre non sapeva del suo appuntamento con Chi-Chi, né di quello che stavano per fare all’interno del piccolo sgabuzzino prima di essere interrotti, ma se lo avesse saputo sarebbe impazzito: un cavaliere Saiyan di basso rango, appartenente al nono clan, che incontrava privatamente la principessa futura sovrana dei Saiyan e destinata a sposare il principe Vegeta era uno scandalo. 

Già, quello che era accaduto nel ripostiglio. Neanche lui sapeva perché lo avesse fatto. Ad un tratto era lì che le porgeva il suo regalo pensando a quanto fossero meravigliosi il suo sorriso e i suoi occhi luminosi mentre osservava l’oggetto di pregiata fattura e l’attimo dopo si era trovato a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, con quel dolce profumo di fiori e miele che gli stava facendo letteralmente perdere la ragione.

Quando Chi-Chi era svenuta fra le sue braccia l’aveva portata in un’altra stanza, lontana dai suoi alloggi e, dopo averla lasciata alle cure di un maestro e con le guardie piazzate davanti alla sua porta con l’ordine di non lasciare entrare nessuno, la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata chiamare il padre, l’unico di cui si fidava davvero. A sua volta aveva dato l’ordine di contattare la Guardia e il Re prima che in tutto il castello si potesse spargere la voce.

La porta venne aperta in quel momento mostrando Paragas insieme ad altre guardie. «Bardack, perché mi hai—» la sua frase gli morì in gola quando vide il corpo ustionato, «in nome degli dei! Cosa è accaduto qui?!»

«Qualcuno ha cercato di uccidere la principessa Ox» spiegò il padre alzandosi in piedi «devono aver immerso il vestito nel veleno di basilisco, inodore ed incolore».

«I Freddi» sussurrò Paragas con odio mentre anche gli altri Saiyan ringhiavano.

Goku fremette dalla rabbia ma cercò di non mostrare nulla esternamente come il genitore. Se davvero i Freddi avevano compiuto un atto così avventato all’interno delle mura di Saiyako allora era una chiara dichiarazione di guerra e il cavaliere sarebbe stato più che disposto a infilzare quel verme di Freezer e tutta la sua famiglia.

«O forse è quello che vogliono farci credere» le parole del padre lo sorpreso «il veleno di basilisco è raro ma se qualcuno sa dove cercare e ha una borsa abbastanza piena di oro può facilmente procurarsene un fiasco. È una fortuna che la principessa non abbia provato il vestito del Ballo».

«Una fortuna … infatti. Sei arrivato in fretta Lord Bardack» affermò ad un tratto con aria inquisitrice verso il genitore.

«Mio figlio ha contattato prima me».

Questa volta il suo sguardo affilato era tutto su di lui. «E come ha fatto tuo figlio a trovarsi nei paraggi proprio mentre questa serva veniva uccisa?»

Merda.  Era stato talmente arrabbiato, preoccupato e ansioso che non aveva pensato ad una buona scusa da dare quando avessero cominciato a fargli domande e di certo non poteva dire quello che stava facendo con la principessa. A pensarci bene, non aveva dato una spiegazione neanche a suo padre e lui non l’aveva chiesta. Non appena aprì la bocca il vecchio lo precedette.

«Mio figlio difficilmente resta nelle sue stanze. Gli piace esplorare il forte. Ha sentito le grida e si è diretto subito qui. Come membro dei Cavalieri del Regno è suo dovere controllare ogni segnale di pericolo all’interno delle mura del castello» Goku avrebbe tanto voluto ereditare la capacità di mentire dal padre.

Paragas, tuttavia, non sembrava convinto della spiegazione di Bardack, spostava lentamente lo sguardo da lui a Goku, in cerca di una crepa nella dichiarazione del Comandante dei Guardiani ma non gli avrebbe mai dato del bugiardo: anche se era inferiore al Capitano della Guardia, il suo genitore restava comunque un Lord Saiyan e nessuno poteva mettere in discussione la parola di un lord senza prove, soprattutto se tale nobile aveva la lealtà di tutti i Guardiani e di una buona parte dell’esercito Saiyan.

«Una fortuita coincidenza, una cosa assai frequente nel tuo clan Lord Bardack» affermò lanciando un’occhiata acida verso di lui per poi chiedere: «La principessa?»

«Sconvolta ma viva. È stata portata nelle stanze vicino alla torre est».

«Una cosa del genere accaduta fra le mura di Saiyako è imperdonabile. Il re ne è informato?»

«L’ho fatto chiamare, dovrebbe essere presto qui» e proprio sul finire della frase il re marciò nella stanza facendo immediatamente inchinare tutti i presenti al suo cospetto ma il sovrano mosse il braccio con aria seccata per quel gesto.

«Per i sette inferi! Quale bastardo infame ha osato fare questo scempio in casa mia?!» ruggì adirato.

«Non lo sappiamo. L’abito è intriso di veleno di basilisco».

Goku poteva quasi vedere la testa del re fumare mentre i suoi occhi si incendiavano «E come, nel nome di Morduk, quella roba è finita su quel vestito?»

«Non lo sappiamo ancora Vostra Alt—»

«Che Morduk possa colpirti con il suo martello Paragas! Sei o no il Capitano della Guardia!? Non è tua responsabilità la protezione di ogni membro reale di questa corte! Hai la più vaga idea di cosa sarebbe accaduto se al posto di una serva ci fosse stata la principessa Ox!?»

Per la prima volta Goku, vedendo Paragas indietreggiare con un’aria di panico e terrore che lo circondava, stava provando un po’ di pena per l’uomo. Trovarsi nel vortice di rabbia del re era come trovarsi in quello del principe, e lui sapeva bene che non era una sensazione piacevole.

«Tu!» indicò un membro qualsiasi della Guardia che sussultò al ringhio furioso, «fa spedire subito un corvo a Pleasant Mountain per informare re Ox del disastro che è successo qui! Se lo venisse a sapere da terze parti saremmo i primi della lista ad essere accusati di una tale nefandezza! Ora, voglio sapere cosa è accaduto, nei minimi dettagli».

Suo padre si fece avanti senza alcun tentennamento. «Il vestito è stato realizzato dalla sartoria del castello, Vostra Maestà. Da quello che mi è stato detto dalla guardia personale della principessa, l’abito è stato consegnato questa mattina presto da un’aiutante della sarta della regina. La principessa però non era presente».

«E ringraziamo gli dei per questo! Voglio che interroghiate la sarta e la sua aiutante immediatamente!» all’istante due guardie uscirono inchinandosi, «chiunque sia stato sapeva dei movimenti della principessa. Non appena si riprenderà qualcuno andrà da lei per domandarle chi altri sapeva della sua richiesta per un nuovo vestito».

«Vostra Maestà, potrebbe trattarsi anche di un attacco agli Ox» intervenne Nappa.

«Nel castello dei Saiyan? Ne dubito. Questo non è un attacco agli Ox, è contro di noi. O vogliono evitare l’unione dei due regni oppure vogliono provocare una guerra. Che siano i Freddi o no esigo che troviate chi ha fatto questo scempio e per chi lavora. Il matrimonio si terrà fra 6 mesi e non voglio quel bastardo ancora in giro quando questo avverrà. Ne va della reputazione della nostra Casata!» detto questo si voltò con uno scatto, il mantello bordeaux che frustava l’aria, facendo un’uscita teatrale che a Goku ricordava con un certo divertimento Vegeta.

Le Guardie lo seguirono, insieme a Paragas, mentre due servi, armati di guanti e protezioni per evitare bruciature, entrarono per prelevare il corpo: anche dopo anni il veleno di basilisco non perdeva i suoi effetti e al solo contatto con la pelle poteva provocare bruciature indelebili.

Suo padre gli fece un cenno con il capo invitandolo ad uscire dalle stanze. I due rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tragitto finché non giunsero all’ufficio del genitore, dove si trovavano anche i loro alloggi temporanei al castello. Il Saiyan più anziano chiuse immediatamente la porta a chiave dietro di sé per poi andarsi a sedere dietro la scrivania piena di dispacci dalla Barriera e dove si trovava un piedistallo con appollaiato un corvo. Darko e Silvy stavano invece sonnecchiando su un tappeto proprio accanto allo scrittoio del padre.

Goku si accomodò in una sedia di fronte alla scrivania. «Hai qualche idea su chi sia stato?»

«Molte … una più improbabile dell’altra» il suo sguardo era greve, «ciò che però mi preoccupa di più non è chi sia stato ma come abbia fatto. Saiyako è una città impenetrabile, nessuno dall’esterno poteva riuscirci».

«Quindi qualcuno dall’interno» l’idea era davvero preoccupante.

«O qualcuno dall’interno ha permesso l’ingresso di un estraneo … ci sono pochi che hanno questo privilegio e sono soprattutto lord delle casate vassalle più nobili. Gli unici indizi che abbiamo sono il vestito e il veleno di basilisco».

«Credi che qualcuno della sartoria possa essere stato pagato per consegnare il vestito?»

«Devo ascoltare l’interrogatorio con la serva della sarta prima di poterlo dire. Dobbiamo sapere ogni minimo spostamento di quell’abito dalla sartoria alle stanze della principessa. Il modo comunque con cui è stato realizzato l’attentato mi fa pensare che abbiamo a che fare con una donna» il veleno in effetti era il metodo preferito dal sesso femminile.

«E la sarta che ha cucito il vestito è quella personale della regina …»

Suo padre alzò il capo e lo osservò con occhi di pietra. «Ci vuole ben altro per accusare la regina di una cosa del genere, anche se, all’incontro per l’organizzazione del matrimonio ha mostrato tutto il suo disprezzo per questa unione. Sarebbe tuttavia troppo sciocco da parte sua causare un simile danno al suo stesso regno».

«Ma sappiamo anche cosa pensa la regina della nomina di Vegeta come futuro sovrano» Goku ricordava bene la cacciata del fratello minore di Vegeta; ufficiosamente le motivazioni per esiliare il principe Tarble erano il suo scarso istinto Saiyan e l’aver disonorato la famiglia reale ma aveva sentito voci maliziose che dichiaravano il suo coinvolgimento per prendere il trono con l’aiuto della madre. La regina apparteneva al clan Doom, il secondo clan, lo stesso di Paragas, e tutti sapevano che alla caduta dei Freddi avevano desiderato prendere il trono al posto degli Élite.

«Oggi come allora non sappiamo se sia vero. Io punterei più su qualche casata scontenta da questo matrimonio. Molti lord desideravano maritare le loro figlie con il principe» suo padre prese un foglio dalla sua scrivania osservandolo attentamente. Non era un dispaccio dalla Barriera, sembrava uno di quei fogli in cui i legali delle famiglie nobili segnavano i beni in loro possesso, per stimare il proprio patrimonio. Su quel foglio era segnato il nome del loro clan, i Son, probabilmente il padre lo aveva aggiornato inserendo le sue corna di kirin, il cui valore era decisamente elevato.

«Che c’è?»

«Il veleno di basilisco. Nei Regni Uniti viene maneggiato soprattutto da alchimisti ma è anche un oggetto da collezione. Dopo la caduta dei Freddi noi Saiyan abbiamo ucciso il basilisco presente a Valarya ma prima di bruciarlo gli abbiamo estratto il veleno. Tre botti». 

«Quindi?» chiese incuriosito Goku.

Suo padre si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedie con aria pensierosa. «Ognuno dei tredici clan ricevette un fiasco, come memoria di quella battaglia. Una botte venne bruciata durante il trasporto da Valarya a Saiyako. Rimase una sola botte che il re decise di dare agli alchimisti di Saiyako. Tuttavia negli ultimi anni alcune casate hanno registrato veleno di basilisco fra i loro beni, evidentemente c’era un’altra riserva nascosta da qualche parte».

«Mi stai dicendo che qualcuno sarebbe così scemo da registrare del veleno di basilisco e poi usarlo per un attentato contro una principessa?» per Goku sembrava completamente privo di senso ma suo padre emise un verso di disprezzo.

«Non sottovalutare la presunzione dei nobili. Registrerebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di mostrarsi superiori agli altri per poi dimenticarsene non appena essersene vantati».

«Sai chi potrebbe possederne oltre ai Tredici clan?»

«No. Ma ho un’idea su chi può saperlo» e detto questo prese un piccolo foglio e il calamaio. Scrisse rapidamente un messaggio per poi avvicinarsi al corvo silenzioso.

«Non dovremmo avvertire la Guardia?» chiese Goku fissando il padre intento a legare il messaggio alla zampa dell’uccello scuro.

«Te l’ho già detto, in questo momento Kakarot non mi fido di nessuno. Non farlo neanche tu» il corvo si appoggiò al suo avambraccio e, non appena aprì la finestra dietro di lui, il padre mormorò qualcosa all’animale, probabilmente la destinazione, e questi spalancò le ali prima di alzarsi in volo, «la Casata dei Saiyan è in pericolo. Chiunque ha provato ad uccidere la principessa ci riproverà. Meno persone sanno più sarà facile per noi muoverci».

Goku guardò sempre più confuso il padre. «Che hai intenzione di fare?»

«Karin sa essere silenzioso e discreto, oltre ad essere fedele alla nostra famiglia da quando io ero un ragazzino. Per lui sarà estremamente semplice muoversi all’interno di Saiyako senza dare nell’occhio».

«Vuoi usare la nostra spia?» Karin era stato l’insegnante di Goku dopo la morte della madre, insieme al suo nonno adottivo, e anche quello di suo fratello ma il ragazzo sapeva che prima della loro nascita, quando suo padre combatteva ancora per i Freddi, veniva utilizzato dai Son come spia in maniera molto proficua, soprattutto quando il suo popolo si alzò contro il re Folle. «È a lui che hai mandato il messaggio?»

«No» quando il genitore non esplicitò Goku gemette.

«E non mi vuoi dire chi è?» cercò di nascondere il suo disappunto. Bardack si voltò sorridendo appena divertito.

«Per adesso meno sai meglio è» il suo sorriso scomparve all’istante, «inoltre tu hai un altro problema».

«E sarebbe?»

«Il septon» Goku alzò un sopracciglio, aveva in effetti dimenticato l’uomo del Culto, facendo emettere al padre un sospiro quasi rassegnato mentre tornava a sedersi, «tu proprio non conosci i pericoli della corte. Ho fatto delle ricerche sul nuovo sacerdote, Piccolo, e quello che ho scoperto non è incoraggiante per te» prese un altro foglio e glielo porse.

Goku, incuriosito, prese il pezzo di carta e iniziò a leggere ma dopo qualche istante alzò di scatto la testa in direzione del padre, scioccato, incredulo e soprattutto rabbioso. «Stai scherzando?»

«No» rispose soltanto ma il suo volto aveva una maschera tesa mentre prendeva la sua pipa e l’accendeva.

Il giovane scattò in piedi, facendo alzare il capo ai due meta-lupi sopiti, stringendo con forza il foglio nel suo pugno mentre la rabbia ricominciò a bruciargli nuovamente nel petto. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito, sapeva che qualcosa non andava con Piccolo, il suo istinto Saiyan glielo aveva urlato dal primo momento in cui quegli occhi scaltri si erano posati su di lui. 

«È l’apprendista di Daimao» ringhiò accartocciando completamente il foglio e gettandolo nel fuoco del camino in pietra; suo padre si limitò a fargli un cenno di assenso con il capo inspirando fumo. A Goku scappò un’imprecazione nella sua lingua nativa. «Come accidenti è riuscito a diventare il septon di Saiyako dopo quello che ha fatto il suo maestro?!»

I septon non potevano avere figli, donavano la loro vita al Culto, rinnegando la casata, la famiglia, i piaceri carnali, e per questo praticavano la castrazione, come incentivo per evitare di essere condotti al peccato dai desideri sessuali. Tuttavia ogni septon accoglieva a sé un apprendista, un giovane che avrebbe imparato tutto da lui e che, una volta morto l’anziano, avrebbe continuato a praticare il Culto degli Dei al suo posto.

«La Congrega dei Septon non ritiene che i legami fra maestro ed apprendista siano indissolubili. Prima di tutto viene il Credo e qualsiasi legame che superi quello fra loro e gli dei viene abolito. Ecco perché la Congrega ha mandato Piccolo, probabilmente non credevano che fra Piccolo e Daimao ci fosse un forte rapporto ma non è da escludere che il nuovo septon voglia non solo vendicarsi per quello che hai fatto ma anche continuare ciò che Daimao non ha mai concluso. Magari è stato anche contattato da chi ha ingaggiato il suo maestro, se c’è stato un mandante».

Già, nessuno aveva mai scoperto per chi lavorava Daimao. Quando suo padre era andato ad avvertire il re del tradimento del prelato, Goku si era ritrovato davanti il sacerdote in fuga: un ragazzino di quindici anni davanti ad un uomo adulto armato di pugnale. Neanche lui di preciso sapeva come ci era riuscito ma non appena il pensiero di cosa aveva in mente di fare il septon, uccidere il re e portare la sua Casata nel caos, era scattato qualcosa dentro di lui. Suo padre l’aveva chiamato la natura Saiyan del branco, qualcosa che condividevano con i lupi, e che li portava a difendere la propria casa e il proprio sangue a costo della vita. 

A Goku non interessava molto del re ma sapeva che con la sua morte la Casata sarebbe caduta nel caos e la sua famiglia rischiava la vita, per tale motivo aveva attaccato Daimao con la furia di un vero Saiyan. Le sue intenzioni non erano quelle di uccidere l’uomo, all’inizio, ma quando lo vide puntare il pugnale verso il padre che lo aveva raggiunto e che non si era reso conto del pericolo, Goku non aveva esitato a prendere una lancia e infilzarlo dritto al cuore. Non aveva mai detto a suo padre che era stato quello a spingerlo ad uccidere il sacerdote, forse, sapendo quanto i Saiyan disprezzavano mostrare certi sentimenti, aveva avuto paura di rivelarlo al genitore, sempre così serio, composto e impassibile agli occhi di un ragazzino.

Ora però avrebbe davvero valuto avere meno foga, in modo tale da permettere alla Guardia di interrogare quel traditore.

«Credi voglia uccidermi?» chiese alla fine.

«Lui  vuole  ucciderti» suo padre non aveva neanche esitato, «non so ancora se per vendetta o altro ma ho visto i suoi occhi. Sei il suo bersaglio».

Goku scrutò il Saiyan più anziano con decisione. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi uccidere». 

«Ne sono convinto» avvertì un certo divertimento dal tono del padre, «comunque fa attenzione. Noi Saiyan siamo abituati a combattere con una spada, non con cospirazioni». 

Goku però non riusciva ad essere così preoccupato per la sua incolumità come avrebbe probabilmente voluto il genitore. Non era uno stupido, conosceva il rischio che Piccolo rappresentava per la sua vita ma non riusciva proprio a metterlo in primo piano rispetto al pericolo che correva ora Chi-Chi. Il suo attentatore ci avrebbe riprovato, le nozze non erano così lontane come potevano sembrare, e sicuramente la prossima volta sarebbe stato molto più diretto.

«La principessa sarà al sicuro» a quella frase Goku si voltò di scatto verso il padre, a volte lo spaventava il modo in cui riusciva a leggerlo, «Paragas aumenterà la sua guardia».

«Hai detto di non fidarti di nessuno».

«Vero, ma Paragas non è così imprudente da uccidere la principessa mentre è sotto la sua protezione … sempre che sia lui il mandante» si avvicinò al fuoco portando le mani dietro la schiena, «se davvero è un pericolo me ne occuperò personalmente».

Da quella posizione Goku non riusciva a vedere il volto di suo padre ma dal tono scuro e gelido poteva solo immaginare la sua espressione grave e determinata. La curiosità ebbe la meglio. «Non mi hai mai detto perché Paragas ce l’ha tanto con te. Neanche Radish ha voluto confidarmelo».

Suo padre rimase in silenzio per parecchi secondi, portando il giovane cavaliere a credere che non volesse rispondere a quella domanda come le volte precedenti ma poi un sospiro quasi inudibile riconquistò la sua attenzione, soprattutto per le parole che uscirono dalla bocca del Saiyan più anziano. «Per via di tua madre».

Goku spalancò la bocca allucinato. Il lord che nominava sua madre due volte in una settimana? Era più di quanto avesse fatto l’anno precedente. Non si sarebbe però lasciato sfuggire questa occasione così rimase in silenzio ascoltando attentamente.

«Lei … apparteneva al sesto clan, superiore al nostro, era la nipote di Lord Broccus, e quindi era destinata a maritare un lord di grado più elevato … la sua famiglia desiderava che sposasse un grande signore, erede del secondo clan, Paragas» la sorpresa di Goku fu ancora maggiore ma si guardò dal commentare, ascoltando le parole del padre come fossero miele, desideroso di nutrirsi di più informazioni possibili sulla sua  jaja , «lei però era testarda, non avrebbe mai sposato qualcuno se non ne fosse stata attratta, più volte rifiutò le avance di Paragas. Poi ci fu il torneo di Valarya, organizzato dai Freddi per dare dimostrazione delle capacità dei loro migliori guerrieri, io vi partecipai anche se ero uno dei più giovani … vinsi alla giostra».

«Cosa?! Non me lo hai mai detto!» questa volta Goku non trattenne il suo stupore anche se sapeva che suo padre era un grande spadaccino; tutto ciò che lui aveva appreso sull’arte della spada lo aveva imparato dal Saiyan più anziano e, malgrado tutte le voci che giravano nel castello, Goku sapeva che non era il miglior cavaliere del regno: l’uomo davanti a lui era il migliore, anche se da anni ormai non partecipava ad alcun torneo o combattimento in pubblico.

Suo padre era ancora girato ma dal rumore che fece poté giurare che stesse ghignando. «Ci sono molte cose che non sai di me Kakarot. Comunque, lo vinsi sconfiggendo proprio Paragas, con mia grande soddisfazione dopo che aveva insultato la nostra famiglia. Il fatto che un Saiyan appartenente al nono clan avesse battuto un cavaliere del secondo fece abbastanza scalpore … ma mai come il gesto che feci io dopo la vittoria e mi pento che tu abbia ereditato la mia stessa sfrontatezza».

Goku emise un gemito infastidito ed irritato al commento sprezzante.

«Sapevo che tua madre era destinata a Paragas e come vincitore dovevo nominare una delle dame la Regina della Bellezza e dell’Amore donando la corona di rose blu. Di solito, viene offerta alla propria moglie o a quella che diventerà la tua consorte e nel caso in cui non si abbia una fidanzata la si offre alla propria regina … io invece la diedi a tua madre».

Il giovane non riuscì a contenere un sbuffo ma almeno frenò la grassa risata che stava per sfuggirgli. Toma aveva ragione: lui era figlio di suo padre, da oggi il più anziano avrebbe dovuto incolpare solo sé stesso per qualsiasi stupidaggine che Goku avrebbe fatto. 

«Tua madre era molto bella» immediatamente l’ilarità di Goku scomparve, «ma all’epoca non l’avrei mai sposata, sapevo chi era, e per quanto mi riguardava era solo una rompiballe cocciuta che parlava fin troppo con il talento per farmi perdere la pazienza. Conoscendola meglio però …»

Si bloccò, proprio come faceva ogni volta che doveva esprimere i suoi sentimenti per la mamma. Avrebbe tanto voluto vedere il suo viso anche sapendo quanto era bravo il Saiyan a mascherare le sue emozioni dietro una facciata impassibile.

«Dopo la mia vittoria e dopo le mie gesta in guerra, il nostro clan acquistò molto prestigio alla corte, malgrado il nostro status di lord inferiori. Andai contro la volontà di chiunque e chiesi a tua madre si sposarmi, lei accettò senza esitare, disubbidendo agli ordini del padre … e ferendo i sentimenti di Paragas. Non me lo ha mai perdonato. Gli ho portato via la moglie che desiderava, io, un misero Saiyan di infimo livello che poteva solo lucidargli gli stivali».

Questo se non altro spiegava tutto. Paragas non era stato solo ferito nell’orgoglio da suo padre, era andato molto più in profondità. Ciò che però aveva colpito di più Goku fu il gesto del padre; un cavaliere sì dal sangue nobile, come tutti i discendenti dei tredici clan Saiyan, ma non paragonabile a quello della madre, e men che meno a quello di Paragas, aveva avuto il coraggio di sfidare i pregiudizi e la rigida gerarchia Saiyan. Doveva essere stato mosso da veri sentimenti per fare una cosa del genere.

«Tu … eri devoto alla  jaja ?» nella lingua Saiyan la parola “amore” non esisteva e non l’avevano mai utilizzata. Per la razza Saiyan l’amore come lo concepivano gli altri popoli era per i deboli e gli sciocchi, qualcosa di troppo fugace e astratto per interessare ai pratici guerrieri del nord. Tuttavia avevano una parola,  kalishiva,  un termine il cui significato più vicino alla lingua comune era “devozione” ma era qualcosa di estremamente più profondo per i Saiyan tanto da essere usata con molta ponderazione: un Saiyan devoto alla sua compagna non si dedicava solo a lei, ma l’adorava sopra ogni cosa, donava il proprio corpo, la propria anima per proteggerla. Era pura e vera adorazione, una cosa così potente per la sua razza che quasi li spaventava e nel corso dei secoli si era tentato di cancellarla.

Ecco perché sapeva che era una domanda azzardata, il corpo irrigidito del padre era una risposta eloquente, ma sapeva che quello poteva essere il momento buono per fargliela.

«Lei era …» la voce di suo padre era tesa, come se stesse cercando di trattenere tutte le sue emozioni, mentre i pugni ai suoi fianchi si chiusero con forza, fino a fargli sentire il rumore scricchiolante della pelle dei guanti «… lei era casa».

Goku alzò un sopracciglio confuso, osservando il Saiyan più anziano perplesso da quella ambigua risposta. «Che vuoi dire?»

«Lo capirai … se sarei fortunato» dal silenzio che seguì, Goku comprese che la conversazione era finita.

«Ok … bene» il giovane si alzò in piedi senza aspettare che il padre si voltasse, poteva sembrare stupido ma sapeva quando era il momento di levarsi dai piedi e ora il genitore sembrava davvero desiderare di restare solo, «vado da Crilin, magari non sa ancora cosa è successo» ed uscì dalla stanza.

*

Crilin sapeva già tutto. Ed era isterico.

«Un attacco qui! All’interno delle mura di Saiyako! Contro la principessa Ox! Ti rendi conto di quali sarebbero state le conseguenze se l’assassino avesse avuto successo?!»

«Me l’ha già data il re qualche idea. Riusciremo a trovarlo» disse Goku convinto: non avrebbe mai permesso che l’assassino continuasse a girare libero per Saiyako, a costo di mettersi lui stesso sulle sue tracce e scovarlo, «credo che dovremmo rimandare il tuo primo giro alla Barriera, tutti i cavalieri devono restare all’erta e non verrà permesso loro di lasciare il castello.»

«Lascia perdere la Barriera! Ci sono cose più importanti!»

Goku non poté resistere e ghignò pronto a tormentare l’amico. «Non è vero che ci stai ripensando?»

Sul volto di Crilin comparve un leggero rossore irritato. «Assolutamente no! Voglio dimostrare a quell’idiota di Yamcha che non sono un cagasotto senza palle. Andrò alla Barriera e mi affaccerò dall’altra parte! Anzi, piscerò dall’altra parte! Così quel deficiente chiuderà la bocca una volta per tutte!»

«Perfetto! Ma attento a non congelarti il pene!» Goku gli mollò una pacca sulla spalla poderosa che quasi fece perdere l’equilibrio al lord pelato prima di tornare serio, «prima però dobbiamo trovare l’attentatore o chi lo ha assoldato. Fino ad allora a nessun Cavaliere o Guardia sarà permesso uscire dal castello».

Crilin abbassò la voce mentre alcuni soldati gli passano a fianco sotto il portico degli allenamenti. «Tuo padre ha qualche idea su chi ci possa essere dietro? Insomma, lui ha sempre qualche idea».

«Ancora no … ma  koko ha agganci ovunque nel Regno e fuori. Se c’è qualcuno che può scoprire chi sia stato quello è lui. Non dire che te l’ho detto ma il vestito era impregnato di veleno di basilisco» l’affermazione fece scattare il giovane lord che lo fissò tremante.

«I … i Freddi?» domandò pallido in volto. Quella era la reazione di chiunque, ad esclusione dei Saiyan, quando nominava gli ex sovrani dei Regni Uniti.

«Forse. Tu però non dirlo a nessuno, Paragas non vuole che la notizia si diffonda per evitare isterismi».

«Oh sì, c’è da essere davvero isterici. Potrebbe scatenare una guerra» mormorò appoggiandosi alla balaustra come Goku «tutto questo per un matrimonio. Te lo devo dire amico, le donne portano solo guai, specie se di sangue reale. Mio padre lo diceva sempre, bisogna stare lontano dalle principesse. La velocità con cui finisci fra le loro grinfie è pari solo a quella che ci metti per finire al patibolo».

Goku non poté trattenere un sorriso anche se era completamente privo di alcuna ilarità. «Tranquillo, non credo che nel mio status potrei mai sposare una principessa» un simile pensiero un tempo non lo avrebbe sfiorato minimamente, per la verità la sola idea del matrimonio non lo aveva mai interessato; gli erano sempre sembrati così falsi, ad esclusione di quello dei suoi genitori ma era un caso più unico che raro. Poi aveva rincontrato Chi-Chi, quella ragazzina buffa dai grandi occhi da cerbiatta diventata una bellissima donna dal carattere capace di scaldarsi come un fuoco alimentato dal vento, ed ora quel pensiero lo lasciava con un terribile quanto incomprensibile amaro in bocca ma non poteva farci nulla: Chi-Chi era una principessa e per giunta destinata in moglie a Vegeta, il suo principe; non c’era alcun motivo per provare nostalgia nei confronti di qualcosa che mai sarebbe successo. Eppure era stato spinto ad offrire quel prezioso regalo a Chi-Chi, rischiando di essere smascherato, per non parlare di quello che era successo dopo …

Senza quasi rendersene conto, iniziò a giocare con il piccolo bracciale di paglia legato al polso destro, un tic che gli era venuto ultimamente quando pensava alla principessa.

Scosse un po’ la testa attirando gli occhi confusi dell’amico su di lui, forse non aveva avvertito il tono di voce malinconico di Goku. «Comunque, tu andrai al Ballo di Inverno?»

«Certo. A differenza tua io ci vado tutti gli anni».

«Bene. Perché mi devi aiutare a trovare qualcosa da mettermi» esclamò Goku con un sorriso sghembo.

Crilin lo fissò con gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite e la bocca spalancata in tutta la sua grandezza. «Aspetta! Tu vieni al Ballo?!» quando il Saiyan lo confermò con un gesto allegro del capo, il giovane lord si portò una mano sulla testa priva di capelli con aria sconvolta, «per gli dei! Tu vuoi far scongelare il nord! Ti ho chiesto di venire per anni e adesso, tutto d’un tratto, ti sei deciso! Chi ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»

Come l’allegria di Goku era arrivata alla reazione sconvolta dell’amico, a quella domanda se ne andò di botto, lasciandolo nuovamente vagare con la mente a Chi-Chi. Non poteva dirlo a Crilin, era il suo migliore amico ma il rapporto fra lui e la principessa doveva restare celato, inoltre se il lord lo avesse saputo la sua vita sarebbe stata in pericolo e non voleva che qualcun altro a cui teneva fosse minacciato.

«Non è importante».

Crilin però non si sarebbe accontentato di questo e infatti uno strano sorriso malizioso gli comparve sul viso mentre una luce ambigua illuminava i suoi occhi. «Davvero? Sicuro che non sia qualcuno del gentil sesso? Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?»

Per un attimo Goku fu preso dal panico; detestava mentire al suo migliore amico ma doveva mantenere il segreto ad ogni costo. Non era assolutamente un bravo bugiardo ma sapeva come ingannare il suo amico d’infanzia: aprì le labbra in un sorriso sghembo mentre si portava la mano dietro al capo con aria innocente, l’espressione assoluta di spensieratezza e ingenuità. «Ma dai Crilin! Mi conosci! Lo sai che certe cose non mi interessano!»

Crilin lo fissò come se volesse entrargli nella testa per leggere ogni suo pensiero. Quando Goku cominciò a sudare nella parte posteriore del collo, il suo amico alzò le spalle e distolse finalmente lo sguardo calmando il Saiyan. Tenere questa cosa nascosta sembrava essere più complicato di quanto aveva creduto in precedenza e ora che qualcuno stava cercando di uccidere Chi-Chi era convinto che sarebbe stato ancora più difficile.


	12. Questione di orgoglio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parole in lingua Saiyan:  
> Koko: papà;  
> Jatara: madre;

Capitolo 12: Questione di orgoglio

  


POV – Vegeta

  


Vegeta era stato informato dalla sua Guardia personale dell’attentato alla principessa quella sera stessa. In un primo momento non gliene era fregato nulla anzi, se quella donna insopportabile fosse morta sarebbe stata una liberazione e sarebbe finalmente stato svincolato da quell’insulsa unione. Tuttavia, pensandoci meglio, si era sentito parecchio irritato: qualcuno aveva tentato di uccidere un nobile sotto la loro protezione all’interno delle mura di Sayako, considerate impenetrabili.

Nessuno poteva essere tanto insolente da mettere in ridicolo la sua casata e passarla liscia, agli occhi di tutti i casati dei Regni Uniti sarebbero parsi degli incompetenti e dei deboli. Per non parlare del fatto che era stato usato il veleno del basilisco, animale vessillo dei Freddi, quasi come se stessero cercando di prenderli in giro. Freezer non era tanto pazzo da fare una cosa del genere senza prima avere un esercito alle spalle con cui combatterli, anche se Vegeta non poteva esserne certo considerando quanto fossero subdoli lui e tutti i membri della sua famiglia. Chiunque fosse non voleva solo rompere l’equilibrio dei Regni Uniti ma soprattutto, ed era ciò che più lo premeva, li voleva insultare. Inaccettabile.

La porta del bagno si aprì, rivelando una Bulma coperta solo da un leggero e corto asciugamano che le cingeva la vita, non nascondendo nulla però delle forme morbide del suo corpo, mentre i soffici capelli dal bizzarro colore erano stati raccolti in un alto chignon. Vegeta riteneva che fosse del tutto inutile: sapeva perfettamente cosa si nascondeva dietro quello straccio di tessuto, conosceva a memoria ogni singola curva di quel corpo dalla pelle cremosa, ogni singolo minuscolo difetto. Il principe doveva ammettere che la dama era assolutamente attraente e irresistibile per il suo istinto Saiyan, soprattutto quando era nella sua stanza, immerso in quel dolce profumo di rose eccitante.

«Così non avete intenzione di rimandare il Ballo?» chiese la donna aprendo un armadio pieno di vestiti costosi.

«Perché mai dovremmo?» Vegeta prese un bicchiere di vino e lo bevve d’un fiato.

Lei si voltò appena osservandolo scettica. «Ah non so, forse perché quel pazzo è ancora in giro?»

«Il pazzo sarà scovato. Nessuno sfugge alla nostra Guardia. E poi rimandare la nostra routine mostrerebbe solo che abbiamo paura e noi Saiyan non abbiamo paura di nulla. Anche se del Ballo non è che mi interessi un gran che, per quanto mi riguarda è solo una perdita di tempo».

«Oh Vegeta. Non essere così cinico. In fondo questo Ballo è l’unica cosa divertente che avete in questa fredda landa desolata dimenticata dagli dei» dopo aver scelto una sottoveste per la notte, Bulma si spostò verso il separé facendo quasi sbuffare Vegeta, «non mi hai detto comunque come hanno cercato di ucciderla».

«Hanno tentato di avvelenarla con il vestito della festa impregnato dal veleno di basilisco. Che mossa vigliacca!»

Quella frase sembrò davvero scioccare Bulma a giudicare dall’espressione sconvolta mentre si affacciava per guardarlo. «Per gli dei! È agghiacciante! Mi sono fatta fare anche io un vestito da quelle stesse sarte!» immediatamente corse verso il suo guardaroba avvolta in una vestaglia per la notte e sfiorò con attenzione e mano tremante un abito color ghiaccio con un lungo strascico di rose di stoffa; emise poi un sospiro di sollievo.

Vegeta per un momento rimase un po’ colpito, non tanto per il gesto di Bulma quanto per il fatto che fosse a conoscenza dell’origine dell’abito incriminato. Era un dettaglio che non era ancora stato divulgato, la maggior parte del castello sapeva solo che avevano cercato di avvelenare la principessa, non come fosse accaduto né dove fosse stato cucito l’abito.

«Come fai a sapere che veniva dalla sartoria del castello?» 

«Bè, perché ho suggerito io alla principessa di farsi cucire un vestito lì. La sarta di tua madre è la migliore» disse lei mentre rimetteva l’abito al suo posto.

Vegeta fu colpito da un pensiero improvviso che cercò di scartare all’istante. No, doveva essere solo la sua immaginazione. Bulma era una donna molto ambiziosa ma fin troppo furba ed intelligente per poter anche solo pensare di fare una cosa del genere. Eppure, lei era una delle poche a sapere da dove venisse quell’abito …

«Lo sai, probabilmente una donna poteva pensare ad un modo simile per uccidere qualcuno» rifletté a voce alta. Una parte di lui, quella guerriero Saiyan gli stava dicendo che non era un’ipotesi così inverosimile come poteva sembrare in un primo momento, in fondo era l’amante del principe, una posizione molto allettante ma anche molto scomoda, soprattutto se si avevano aspirazioni elevate come la figlia dei Brief. Tuttavia un’altra parte di lui, molto più intima, profonda e che appariva solo in presenza della giovane dama, era certa che Bulma non avrebbe mai agito in maniera così vile; poteva alle volte essere un po’ ambigua ma mai sarebbe arrivata a tanto.

Odiava essere in conflitto. Un Saiyan è in conflitto solo con un avversario davanti, mai con sé stesso; queste insicurezze potevano portare alla morte in combattimento.

Bulma lo fissò per qualche secondo prima di socchiudere gli occhi e mettere una mano sul fianco. «Che stai cercando di insinuare Vegeta? Che potrei essere stata io a fare una cosa del genere?» 

Il principe cercò di nascondere la sua incredulità dietro il suo solito ghigno perfido. «L’idea mi ha sfiorato. Sapevi che quell’insopportabile femmina si sarebbe fatta fare un abito dalle sarte del castello e tuo padre è un alchimista, poteva procurarsi il sangue di basilisco. Per non parlare del fatto che sei una bramosa amante del principe».

Bulma lo fissò con gli occhi azzurri pieni di fuoco, Vegeta doveva ammettere che era piuttosto eccitato ogni volta che vedeva lo spirito ardente di quella dannata donna, ma poi fece un gesto di stizza con aria sprezzante. «Io non ti darei tanto credito Vegeta» lui alzò il sopracciglio mentre lei iniziò ad avvicinarsi muovendosi in maniera avvenente e quasi seduttrice arrivando ad un passo da lui, «sarai anche il principe dei Saiyan e avrei anche un fisico assolutamente sublime» si sporse verso il principe, accarezzandogli dolcemente con un dito il petto nudo provocandogli un brivido di piacere contro la sua volontà, non aiutato dall’aroma floreale che stava circondando i suoi sensi, «ma non sono così sciocca da rischiare la testa per voi mio nobile principe» e prima che potesse sfiorargli le labbra, quella femmina si staccò da lui lasciandolo completamente insoddisfatto e ringhiante.

Dannata donna! Come osava usarlo in quel modo! Nessuno, neppure quella donna subdola aveva il diritto di provocare quelle sensazioni al suo corpo, insultarlo e poi negargli ciò che bramava. Gli afferrò in malo modo il braccio, costringendola a sedersi in grembo e sfregando la sua erezione, fin troppo eccitata per quel misero tentativo di seduzione della donna, contro la sua femminilità.

«Vegeta. Dovresti essere più delicato con una signorina» non sembrava colpita da quella posizione ma, come lei, anche il principe aveva imparato a leggere la dama e la luce calda negli occhi turchesi era chiaramente lussuria.

«Stai dicendo che non sono abbastanza per te» una cosa del genere non doveva ferirlo tanto, non avrebbe dovuto importargli quello che pensava di lui … eppure lo era, con suo profondo fastidio.

Lei gli mostrò un sorrisetto malizioso appoggiandosi contro il suo corpo e sfregando le loro vesti contro il suo sesso provocandogli un altro ringhio rauco.  Accidenti a te femmina!  «Oh … così ti interessa quello che penso di te?»

Lui emise solo un verso contrariato volgendo lo sguardo verso la finestra buia quando una mano delicata gli accarezzò la guancia costringendolo, senza la ben che minima forza, a tornare su Bulma la cui espressione era ora molto più dolce rispetto a poco prima.

«Non posso dire di non essere un po’ disturbata dai tuoi sospetti anche se posso capirne le ragioni. Essere l’amante del principe dei Saiyan, erede al trono del nord, ti mette in una posizione davvero scomoda oltre che insoddisfacente ma mi posso accontentare momentaneamente».

«Momentaneamente?» chiese lui confuso.

Bulma sorrise con aria più accattivante e predatrice. «So di essere l’unica a provocarti queste sensazioni» e per provare il suo punto si mosse ancora contro la sua virilità all’interno dei pantaloni ora fin troppo stretti, mentre un calore ben conosciuto cominciava a salirgli in corpo e allo stesso tempo lo fece fremere.

Quella femmina aveva ragione: solo lei riusciva a fargli perdere il controllo del suo corpo, formato dalla disciplina e dal rigore, in quel modo con solo pochi gesti e tocchi sensuali di quelle dita sottili ed esperte. Se qualcuno avesse scoperto che lui, il principe dei Saiyan freddo ed insensibile ad emozioni esterne al piacere della lotta, si lasciava sciogliere sotto le mani di quella donna priva di sangue Saiyan sarebbe stata una vergogna per il suo orgoglio non ancora rimarginato da una ferita fin troppo recente.

«Se hai ancora dei sospetti perché non mi poni direttamente la domanda» spostò il viso accanto al suo, mordicchiando con i denti l’orecchio sensibile e iniziando davvero a far perdere alla sua mente la sua lucidità, «prometto di dire la verità, lo sai che io non ti mentirei mai» il suo respiro caldo quasi gli fece perdere il controllo.

«Sei … sei stata tu?» domandò maledicendo la sua voce rauca.

Lei si scostò permettendogli di guardarla negli occhi azzurri penetranti e mostrandogli ogni cosa senza nascondere nulla. «No» nessuna titubanza, nessuna esitazione.

A Vegeta questo poteva bastare. Bulma avrebbe dovuto però rifare un altro bagno una volta che aveva finito con lei.

*

Avere dei conti in sospeso per il principe era qualcosa di insopportabile, soprattutto se ne aveva uno con quell’idiota di Kakarot. 

Ciò che aveva fatto era imperdonabile. Lo aveva ricoperto di ridicolo e lo aveva umiliato. Certo, nessuno lo avrebbe mai scoperto ma quell’essere inferiore e il suo vecchio avrebbero sempre saputo la verità. Era inaccettabile. La sua degenza in infermeria e la natura sfuggente dell’imbecille lo avevano tenuto lontano dal Saiyan più giovane ma non poteva sfuggirgli in eterno: nessuna preda sfuggiva a Vegeta.

«Kakarot!» il suo ruggito imperversò nel campo delle Guardie facendo congelare ogni singolo soldato; era sempre un piacere vedere la paura nei volti dei suoi uomini al suono della sua voce caustica. Poteva solo immaginare cosa stessero vedendo: il principe Vegeta con un’espressione rabbiosa e intimidatoria, con occhi trasformati in un incendio di odio, iniettati di desiderio omicida.

Il Saiyan oggetto della sua ira, che pochi istanti prima stava chiacchierando allegramente con altri suoi compagni d’armi, si voltò di scatto stupito prima di mostrargli tutta la sua rassegnazione e la sua ansia. Sapeva esattamente qual era la ragione della sua rabbia e sapeva che doveva rispondere delle sue azioni.

Attorno a loro, i cavalieri della Guardia palesavano una leggera apprensione ma non erano neanche fin troppo sorpresi: ogni singolo soldato di Saiyako era a conoscenza delle sfuriate fra loro due, non era la prima e probabilmente non sarebbe stata nemmeno l’ultima volta che avrebbero avuto un alterco.

Con un sospiro, l’idiota si avvicinò svogliatamente a Vegeta grattandosi il capo e mostrando tutto il suo disappunto. Il principe non era impressionato: era tutta sua la colpa di quella situazione, poteva biasimare solo sé stesso.

Vegeta si voltò ignorando gli altri Saiyan e dirigendosi verso il campo privato dei reali, per avere la riservatezza di cui aveva bisogno, ben sapendo che l’altro lo stava seguendo borbottando cose inutili come un bambino. Una volta sicuro che fossero soli non esitò. In un istante si girò e sferrò un pugno sulla mascella di Kakarot, del tutto impreparato ad una simile reazione; il gemito di dolore dell’imbecille e la faccia sofferente erano un buon inizio per placare il suo amor proprio.

«Dannazione Vegeta! Perché lo hai fatto!?» piagnucolò toccandosi la parte dolorante.

Gli puntò un dito contro. «Ritengo che tu non sia così idiota da non saperlo! E credimi, ti sto dando fin troppo credito!»

Kakarot emise un verso di pura esasperazione alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Per i sette inferi Vegeta! Non ce l’avrai ancora con me per la storia del kirin?! Non puoi essere serio?!»

«Ti sembra che stia scherzando?» e lo fissò con sguardo feroce e assassino, «quello che hai fatto è intollerabile!»

«Non vedo come salvarti il culo possa essere intollerabile, certo qualcuno potrebbe non essere d’accordo con me se consideriamo il tuo carattere orrendo» questa volta riuscì a bloccare a malapena il suo pugno.

«Non fingere di essere più stupido di quanto non sei già! Non è di questo che si tratta!»

Kakarot ora pareva aver abbandonato l’aria disinvolta che lo caratterizzava per lasciare spazio a qualcosa di molto più Saiyan: risentimento e irritazione. «Vegeta lo sai che non avevo scelta. Non era mia intenzione umiliarti—»

«Ma ci sei riuscito!»

L’altro Saiyan sospirò portandosi una mano fra i capelli in un gesto stizzito. «Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Raccontare la verità? Dire che io, un Saiyan di classe inferiore, avevo salvato la vita al principe uccidendo il maschio kirin? Davanti al re? Davanti a tutta la Guardia?»

Vegeta aprì la bocca per rispondere in maniera aspra ma non uscì alcun suono. Il raziocinio in lui gli diceva che non aveva tutti i torti: era ben consapevole che se Kakarot avesse detto la verità le conseguenze potevano essere devastanti per lui, non nel breve ma nel lungo periodo; la sua reputazione sarebbe stata smantellata, la sua autorità non sarebbe più stata vista con soggezione e timore, permettendo a chiunque di sfidarla una volta diventato re. Questo un sovrano Saiyan non poteva accettarlo.

La decisione di Kakarot, per quanto lo avesse ferito, era la più razionale, il male minore. Questo però non voleva dire che poteva accettarlo senza mostrare il suo sdegno. «Non avresti dovuto seguirmi» brontolò distogliendo lo sguardo da quello determinato e ostinato dell’altro, «era una mia scelta. Avrei vissuto con le conseguenze di un mio fallimento sapendo che era solo per opera mia».

«Saresti morto».

Questo gli causò un ringhio ancora più feroce. «Meglio morto che avere sempre la memoria di come sono stato umiliato da te!»

Il verso che uscì dalla bocca di Kakarot fu altrettanto rabbioso ma anche sconcertato. «Vegeta perché devi essere così drastico! Ti rendi conto di quello che dici? Se fossi morto chi avrebbe regnato su Sayako una volta morto il re? La tua vita è più importante della mia o di qualsiasi altro Saiyan».

Non sapeva se essere stupito da una tale affermazione o seccato. «Non voglio la tua adulazione!»

«Non è adulazione. È un dato di fatto» il cavaliere si portò due dita alla base del naso, pareva già snervato da quella conversazione, cosa bizzarra visto che di solito era lui quello che si stancava di discutere con l’idiota, «davvero non mi va di litigare su questo». 

«Me ne frego se non ti va!» 

«Nessuno saprà mai quello che è successo».

«Tu e il tuo vecchio lo saprete!» l’idiota stava cercando di negare ma lo fermò subito, «sei un pessimo bugiardo. Non tentare di convincermi che lui non abbia visto nulla». 

«Mio padre non lo direbbe mai».

«Sei così idiota Kakarot?! Non è questo il punto! Tu mi hai offeso con le tue azioni! Forse mio padre, il Primo Cavaliere, la Guardia e tutto il reame non lo sapranno mai ma io sì, dovrò ricordare sempre che uno sporco Saiyan di un clan inferiore ha messo in ridicolo le mie capacità salvandomi dalla mia stessa sfrontatezza! L’orgoglio è la cosa più potente di un Saiyan, qualcosa che a quanto pare tu ancora non riesci a capire, e hai lasciato una ferita nel mio che un giorno vendicherò!»

Uno strano agghiacciante silenzio cadde fra i due guerrieri mentre si fissavano con intensità: lo sguardo di Vegeta era una furia bruciante, un’indomabile incendio di rabbia, odio ma anche mortificazione; quello di Kakarot era di pietra, con due ossidiane buie insondabili, quasi non appropriato alla sua persona, così simile a quello impassibile del Comandante dei Guardiani.

«Vegeta—»

«Kakarot! Ecco dove eri finito!» una voce abbastanza conosciuta interruppe qualsiasi cosa avesse intenzione di dire il Saiyan più giovane. Radish, il fratello maggiore dell’idiota, si stava avvicinando e non appena lo notò fece un leggero gesto del capo in segno di deferenza. «Principe Vegeta. Mi perdoni ma dove portare mio fratello all’interrogatorio della sarta e della sua serva».

Il più giovane dei due fratelli cambiò drasticamente espressione e postura non appena vide Radish e quando tornò su di lui sembrava aver completamente dimenticato l’argomento di cui stavano discutendo. «Vuoi assistere?»

Vegeta emise un verso seccato. «Perché mai dovrei vedere qualcosa di così noioso! Non è mio compito interrogare prigionieri!» sbeffeggiò incrociando le braccia al petto. La loro discussione sarebbe momentaneamente terminata lì ma il principe non era disposto a cedere: il suo amor proprio era ancora una bestia ferita ed agonizzante.

«Credevo che ti interessasse sapere chi è riuscito ad eludere la sorveglianza di Sayako e che ha tentato di uccidere la tua futura sposa».

Per gli dei, quanto era irritante quell’idiota, doveva proprio ricordargli quel maledetto matrimonio indesiderato. Radish alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa quasi con rassegnazione di fronte ai due che si stuzzicavano fastidiosamente, scena che aveva visto con alta probabilità fin troppe volte.

L’idea non lo allettava ma c’era ancora questo disturbo che provava pensando a quanto fosse stato facile per l’assassino varcare il loro castello e tentare un omicidio sotto i loro nasi molto sviluppati. «Tzè! Ok».

I tre si diressero verso le prigioni, nei sotterranei del castello, un posto dove il principe raramente andava fortunatamente. Poste esattamente sotto il gigantesco maniero della sua famiglia, le segrete avevano a malapena feritoie o sbocchi per l’aria, portando il luogo a puzzare di muffa, acqua stantia e altri odori non propriamente adatti al suo status sociale. I soffitti bassi, i muri spessi di pietra grezza, la quasi totale mancanza di luce, il freddo tagliente e i cigolii sinistri di catene rendevano il posto davvero deprimente e inquietante. Non che a Vegeta interessasse: era una prigione, chi stava lì si meritava una tale punizione, e comunque, a detta del padre, le segrete di Valarya erano dieci volte peggio delle loro tanto da essere divenute famose in tutti i Regni Uniti come “l’ingresso dei sette inferi”.

Una volta scese le scale umide dalla neve portata dagli scarponi dei soldati, si ritrovarono in una stanza scura, dal tetto a volta, con solo una feritoia nella parte superiore e una sedia vuota al centro. Diversi membri della Guardia, compresi Nappa e Paragas, erano disposti in cerchio attorno all’unico mobile presente: uno squadrone di lupi famelici pronti a fare la parte del giudice e della giuria. 

Il suo popolo perdeva tempo in tribunali e processi solo in casi eccezionali; per loro erano inutili, avevano già visto come funzionavano i tribunali quando al potere vi erano i Freddi: chi era disposto a pagare o chi aveva agganci potenti era scagionato, indipendentemente dal fatto che fosse colpevole o innocente e i Saiyan avevano preferito essere molto più drastici. Non c’erano giudici, non c’era una giuria ma solo la Guardia del re o il sovrano stesso che prendevano decisioni. Più facile e meno dispendioso per le casse della corona.

Il trio si posizionò in uno dei molti angoli bui della stanza e nel frattempo Kakarot si stava guardando intorno con aria confusa nella maniera più discreta possibile, come se stesse cercando qualcuno, ma alla fine si sporse sussurrando al fratello. «Dov’è  koko ?»

«Ha una delle sue emicranie» mormorò non distogliendo lo sguardo dal centro della piccola camera.

Vegeta vide con la coda dell’occhio il giovane cavaliere aggrottare le sopracciglia e mostrare un’espressione pensierosa e quasi preoccupata. «Se non è qui doveva essere forte».

«Mi ha lanciato una bottiglia di vino Saiyan quando ho aperto la porta della sua stanza e gli ho detto che l’interrogatorio era pronto» disse con voce seccata, «mi ha quasi cavato un orecchio».

Goku fece un mezzo sorriso ma tornò all’istante serio quando il cigolio della pesante porta di legno e metallo si aprì mostrando una ragazzina pallida e terrorizzata, quasi sul punto di piangere, dai capelli scuri raccolti in due chignon ai lati della testa ormai completamente spettinati e vestita con umili abiti da serva; affiancata da due massicce guardie Saiyan la sua piccola figura appariva ancora più minuta. La condussero alla sedia e senza tanti complimenti la fecero sedere; accanto a lui l’idiota fece una smorfia accigliato a quel gesto provocando un sorriso a Vegeta: era sempre così indulgente, un tratto terribilmente superfluo e imbarazzante per un Saiyan.

Paragas si fece avanti con uno sguardo duro, portando la bambina a tremare ancora di più, prima di parlare con voce perentoria e dire: «Tu sei Chico, la serva che ha portato l’abitato alla principessa?»

La mocciosa sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in un pianto terrorizzato. «La prego … voglio solo andare a casa» patetica, nessun bambino Saiyan si sarebbe mai comportato così, erano cresciuti molto meglio con la disciplina militare impartitagli fin da quando erano in grado di camminare.

«Rispondi alla domanda. Non mentire».

«Io …» si guardò in giro in cerca di aiuto ma ciò che vide presumibilmente furono solo occhi impassibili scuri come pozzi senza vita, «… sì … ma non ho fatto nient’altro» piagnucolò nuovamente lanciando occhiate spaventate alla Guardia Saiyan.

«Fammi vedere le mani».

La mocciosa lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre all’improvvisa domanda. «Le mani?» l’occhiata di Paragas doveva essere stata un ottimo incentivo perché non esitò a mostrargli i palmi: privi di alcuna bruciatura. Non conosceva molto bene le proprietà acide del veleno di basilisco ma sapeva che se avesse maneggiato l’abito direttamente o anche con l’uso di guanti, il contatto prolungato avrebbe comunque causato delle vesciche e degli arrossamenti.

La mocciosa non centrava nulla, come era presumibile.

«Chi altri ha toccato il vestito?»

«Non lo so … io dovevo solo portare il pacco nelle stanze della principessa nient’altro … la prego, voglio andare a casa» ormai il viso sporco era segnato da lacrime salate.

«Fino a quando non verrà confermata la versione resterai qui. Portatemi la sarta» il suo tono di voce non mostrava nessun interesse per l’espressione inorridita della prigioniera.

A quella frase e alle due guardie che la prendevano con forza la ragazzina reagì con pura disperazione scoppiando a piangere e gridando. «Vi prego! Ve lo giuro! Non ho fatto niente! Voglio la mia mamma!» la porta di ferro viene chiusa pesantemente dietro di lui azzittendo le sue grida acute fastidiose. Nessun Saiyan reagì, tranne uno. Kakarot era rigido come un pezzo di marmo ad eccezione dei pugni tremanti stretti con forza, la sua mascella era serrata e negli occhi aleggiava solo disgusto.

«Questo non è giusto» era un sussurro talmente basso che quasi sfuggì a Vegeta e non era rivolto a lui ma a Radish.

I Saiyan dai capelli lunghi si voltò verso il fratello con uno sguardo di avvertimento. «Kakarot …»

«Siamo migliori di così e lo sai. La bambina non centra nulla, non deve stare qui».

«Non sei tu che dai gli ordini, non possiamo farci nulla. La lasceranno alla fine».

Kakarot emise un ringhio sommesso. «Già, quando ormai sarà traumatizzata a vita».

Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio. Quell’idiota era davvero strano; alcuni Saiyan nascevano così, mossi da troppa pietà, ma fra la loro razza guerriera la pietà era un impedimento, un ostacolo sulla strada della forza e della conquista. Kakarot poteva essere il miglior spadaccino, guerriero e cacciatore del loro popolo ma avrebbe sempre avuto dei limiti. Lui invece no. Il principe non aveva limiti, cose di questo tipo non lo scalfivano, ecco perché sarebbe stato lui il più grande nel suo regno, ecco perché sapere di aver avuto bisogno dell’aiuto di quel cavaliere inferiore era una ferita che non poteva essere rimarginata.

Nelle sue contemplazioni si accorse solo all’ultima che un’altra prigioniera era stata messa a sedere. Era una vecchia, un po’ ingobbita, che a differenza della bambina non sembrava così traumatizzata ma molto irritata e infastidita.

«Confermi di essere la sarta che ha realizzato il vestito della principessa?»

«Sa perfettamente chi sono, ho fatto io l’abito da sposa di sua moglie, Lord Paragas» se non altro la vecchia aveva una certa spina dorsale.

«Chi ha maneggiato l’abito?» chiese senza scomporsi il Saiyan.

«Non permetto a nessuno di toccare una mia creazione fino a quando è conclusa. Una volta finito lo poggio nell’atrio della sartoria la sera precedente per la mia serva» questo significava che chiunque avesse poi immerso l’abito nel veleno di basilisco lo aveva fatto durante la notte.

«Mostrami le mani».

La vecchia le alzò come aveva fatto poco prima la mocciosa e anche questa volta non c’erano bruciature sui palmi, solo rughe e calli dovuti al lavoro continuo con gli arcolai e gli altri strumenti di tessitura. Non era una cosa buona: escluse la sarta e la serva nessun altro si era avvicinato al vestito ed era chiaro che le due non potevano essere coinvolte nell’attacco … a meno che una delle due non avesse consegnato l’abito a chi poi lo aveva avvelenato ma per saperlo era necessario un interrogatorio più approfondito.

«Chi altri sapeva che il vestito doveva essere consegnato alla principessa?»

«Io, la mia serva Chico, le due dame della principessa e nessun’altro. Non so se Vostra Grazia lo abbia detto ad altri» concluse lei, «io e Chico non centriamo niente, non abbiamo fatto nulla di male».

«Questo si vedrà. Portatela di nuovo dentro» fece cenno alle due guardie ma non appena queste tentarono di toccare la sarta lei si scostò bruscamente lanciando un’occhiata in tralice a Paragas.

«Sono la sarta di sua Maestà la Regina, sono fedele alla famiglia reale da trent’anni. Un simile trattamento è inaccettabile».

«Non appena avremo avuto conferma del suo non coinvolgimento nella vicenda verrà lasciata andare come la sua serva».

Vegeta però non stava più ascoltando. Un pensiero lo colpì con forza facendolo quasi sussultare e maledicendo sé stesso per non averci pensato prima. Era chiaro, avrebbe dovuto arrivarci da solo. Bulma aveva ragione: lei non centrava nulla ma un’altra donna della sua vita, per questioni di sangue e non per sua volontà, era più plausibile.

Senza neppure degnare di uno sguardo i presenti uscì velocemente dalle segrete, ignorando lo sguardo perplesso dei cavalieri Saiyan, dirigendosi verso l’ala nobile del castello dove si trovavano gli alloggi della famiglia reale.

*

Broly gli si piazzò davanti non appena raggiunse la porta degli appartamenti di quella femmina che aveva l’ignobile compito di chiamare madre; probabilmente aveva notato lo sguardo feroce nei suoi occhi bui e il caro nipotino della donna era fin troppo protettivo nei confronti della Regina. Ora però non aveva tempo di sfidare il grosso Saiyan, anche se era già prevista dal principe una punizione sadica per l’insolenza con cui lo trattava.

«Levati di mezzo essere inutile o giuro che il tuo grado di Cavaliere non ti proteggerà dalla mia furia.»

Broly rimase imperturbabile. «La Regina desidera non essere disturbata, Principe Vegeta».

«Al Principe Vegeta non gliene frega niente se la Regina non vuole essere disturbata. Fatti da parte immediatamente» ma la Guardia non si mosse di un centimetro facendo aumentare ulteriormente la sua ira, «ti ricordi con chi stai parlando? Oppure il tuo ritardo mentale non ti permette neppure di formulare questo pensiero?»

Sarebbe stato interessante vedere la miccia che si era appena accesa in quegli occhi torbidi neri far scattare Broly all’attacco ma una voce fredda e piatta intervenne dall’altra parte della porta quasi con fare annoiato. «Lascialo passare Broly».

I due si scrutarono ancora come lupi ringhianti ma alla fine la Guardia aprì la massiccia porta lasciandolo entrare. Con una certa ilarità pensò che poteva contare sulla punta delle dita le volte in cui era stato nelle stanze della donna ma non era cambiata un gran che: c’era sempre quella sorta di aria austera, regale, nel modo in cui era arredata, tratto che purtroppo avevano in comune, ma la Regina prediligeva la raffinatezza dei mobili e dei tappeti orientali mentre lui preferiva l’essenziale dello stile militare, malgrado non disdegnasse qualche agio di lusso.

La donna era seduta alla sua scrivania, impegnata nello scrivere qualche a lettera dal contenuto a lui sconosciuto e per nulla intrigante. Rimasero così, in totale silenzio, lei con gli occhi abbassati mentre lui la fissava con sguardo tagliente.

«Vuoi continuare questa tua farsa nel mostrarti intenta a scrivere qualcosa dai contenuti interessanti oppure possiamo subito passare al motivo per cui mi sono scomodato a venire da te» ringhiò Vegeta incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Sei venuto tu da me. Dovresti essere tu a trovare il modo di distogliermi dal mio lavoro con qualche argomento stimolante» lei finalmente alzò quelle due sfere di ghiaccio nero su di lui per appena qualche secondo prima di mettere la sua piuma d’oca nel calamaio imbevendola di inchiostro per poi tornare alla sua scrittura, «deve essere decisamente qualcosa che ti ha irritato molto per costringerti a venire da tua madre».

«Io e te condividiamo solo il sangue e il fatto che sono uscito dal tuo utero, per quanto la cosa mi rammarichi» ringhiò il principe senza tralasciare il suo più totale disprezzo, «di certo questo non ti conferisce l’onore di essere definita madre».

«Credimi Vegeta, il rammarico è più mio che tuo. Avrei dovuto sbarazzarmi di te allora, il dolore che mi hai fatto passare alla tua nascita è stato inutile». 

Se credeva di muovere qualcosa in lui si sbagliava di grosso: era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva considerato quella serpe sua madre, troppo odio era stato versato nel loro rapporto. «Hai ragione, preferisci i figli deboli come Tarble così da poterli manipolare a tuo piacimento senza essere sfidata».

Finalmente la Regina distolse completamente la sua attenzione dalle carte per concentrarsi su di lui. Una maschera di ghiaccio, ecco cosa mostrava esternamente, ma Vegeta la conosceva meglio, aveva ereditato da lei quella maschera e sapeva cosa si nascondeva sotto la superficie: se fosse stata armata non stentava a credere che avrebbe voluto volentieri sfigurarlo.

«Cosa vuoi Vegeta?» il tono di voce era atono ma una leggera nota di stizza stava lentamente prendendo piede.

«Hai avvelenato tu l’abito di quell’impertinente della principessa?» non era mai stato bravo con i giri di parole, lui arrivava dritto al punto, senza giocare come era più pratica la Saiyan.

Lei alzò un sopracciglio sottile quasi impercettibilmente ma lesse chiaramente il suo iniziale stupore prima che una risata raggelante facesse calare la temperatura della stanza di parecchi gradi malgrado il grande camino acceso al suo fianco. «E sentiamo, come sei giunto a questa brillante conclusione?»

«La sarta ha detto una cosa. La sua totale fedeltà alla famiglia reale e soprattutto alla Regina. Non avrebbe di certo fatto caso alla tua presenza se ti fossi recata lì e di certo non avrebbe fatto domande. Non so se sia coinvolta anche lei ma so che tu non avresti di certo avuto problemi a recuperare quel vestito e a sapere che era della principessa».

La Regina sembrava parecchio divertita dalla faccenda e ciò non faceva altro che irritare Vegeta oltre ogni modo, non sembrava neppure preoccupata dalle accuse che lui le stava rivolgendo. «E perché mai avrei dovuto? In fondo sei tu quello che dovrebbe sposarla ma non approva. Perché mai dovrei mettere a rischio la mia posizione per quella ragazzina del sud?»

«Non fare l’ingenua. Neanche tu volevi queste nozze, volevi che sposassi mia cugina, del clan Doom, il tuo clan, hai fatto di tutto per farmi unire a lei ma il vecchio a rimescolate le carte quando il re Ox ha accettato la richiesta di matrimonio fra le nostre due Casate. Deve averti fatto parecchio incazzare».

Lei aveva quel sorriso perverso sul volto. «Allora un minimo di cervello ti è ancora rimasto, figlio mio. Sì, avrei preferito che fosse mia nipote la tua futura moglie, è una Saiyan purosangue del secondo clan, il più nobile dopo il clan Élite. Si sarebbe mantenuto il sangue puro della nostra razza, incontaminato e forte. Il re però ha deciso diversamente … evidentemente di questi tempi contano di più le alleanze politiche che la purezza della stirpe guerriera più potente del mondo conosciuto».

Vegeta si appoggiò con i pugni sui bordi della scrivania avvicinandosi a lei e scrutandola con un’occhiata cupa. «Mi credi così stupido? Sappiamo entrambi perché volevi che sposassi mia cugina e non è di certo per il desiderio di mantenere forte il sangue che scorre nelle nostre vene. Due regine del clan Doom avrebbero garantito più potere al tuo clan. So che desiderate la corona per voi, so che volete usurpare il mio clan ma sappi questo donna: insultarci in questo modo tentando di uccidere la Ox non ha fatto altro che farmi molto incazzare».

«Credevo che disprezzassi la principessa del sud».

«Infatti ma preferirei di gran lunga sposare lei che qualsiasi membro della tua ignobile famiglia con un tale livello basso di orgoglio da tentare un simile atto vile come questo attentato. Un vero Saiyan non si abbasserebbe mai a fare una cosa del genere».

Lei si appoggiò allo schienale del suo seggio non particolarmente ferita. «Anche se fossi stata io ad organizzare l’attentato cosa faresti? Lo andresti a dire a tuo padre? Libero di farlo ma sei sicuro che ti crederebbe senza alcuna prova? Non puoi accusarmi di nulla figlio, questo non è un duello che puoi vincere».

Aveva ragione. Quella maledetta puttana con cui si trovava a condividere un legame di parentela aveva ragione. Lei era la Regina, aveva potere e influenze ovunque, e anche se lei e il re si disprezzavano a vicenda, suo padre non avrebbe mai rischiato di accusarla senza prove certe mettendo a repentaglio l’alleanza fra i due clan. Una guerra civile Saiyan sarebbe stata devastante per tutto il Wessox e in un tempo di incertezza come quello non se lo potevano permettere. Era davvero irritante.

«Hai ragione, ora non ti posso toccare. Sappi però questa cara  jatara . Un giorno sarò re, non dovrò rispondere a nessuno delle mie azioni, io sarò la legge su Saiyako e ti garantisco che la prima cosa che farò sarà quella di sbarazzarmi di te e di tutta la tua maledetta famiglia traditrice della corona. Credimi se ti dico che sarà una delle soddisfazioni più grandi della mia vita» sperava che l’odio, l’ira e la sua perversa soddisfazione nel vederla morta fossero ben leggibili nella sua voce e nel suo sguardo. A giudicare dalla leggera contrazione della guancia doveva esserlo stato.

Compiaciuto nell’aver messo un po’ di terrore in quella donna troppo sicura di sé iniziò ad avviarsi verso l’uscita. Non lo aveva fatto per la principessa ma per il suo puro orgoglio personale: aveva portato disonore al suo clan, qualcosa di inaccettabile per un Saiyan il cui giuramento di fedeltà prevedeva, oltre a quello della corona, anche quello della famiglia, nessuno poteva prendersi gioco di loro in questo modo; sempre che fosse stata lei ad organizzare tutto e anche se non lo fosse stata aveva messo in chiaro cosa ne avrebbe fatto di lei.

«Attento Vegeta» arrivò ad un tratto la voce raggelante della regina, «prima devi arrivarci al trono».

Chiaramente era qualcosa che aveva ereditato da lei: la capacità di non fare mai e poi mai minacce a vuoto.

  



	13. Nella tana del serpente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parole in lingua Saiyan:  
> Pajo: fratellino;  
> Koko: papà;  
> Jaja: mamma;  
> Cyo: figlio

**Capitolo 13: Nella tana del serpente**

 

Pov-Goku

 

Goku era ancora di pessimo umore: prima l’attentato a Chi-Chi, poi la sfuriata inutile di Vegeta e per finire lo spietato interrogatorio a quella bambina e alla vecchietta, chiaramente innocenti. Era un Saiyan, non avrebbe rinnegato le sue origini né tantomeno la sua antica famiglia, ma c’erano davvero dei momenti in cui detestava che nelle sue vene scorresse lo stesso sangue di quelle creature che guardavano insensibili e crudeli la tortura di persone innocenti; certe volte era faticoso, quasi sfibrante, questa continua ricerca di soddisfare il proprio orgoglio cucito nella loro essenza al di là di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Lui era un fiero guerriero, non poteva sfuggire alla sua natura, ma sapeva, senza alcuna ombra di dubbio e fin dentro alla sua anima, che se la sua famiglia fosse stata in pericolo non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a rinunciare a quell’orgoglio dal bisogno così violento di essere appagato. Non c’era niente per lui di più importante del legame con la sua famiglia, il primo insegnamento di suo padre.

_Sii fedele sempre al tuo clan. Esso_ _è la tua forza in battaglia, la tua migliore spada, la corazza che ti protegge. Onora il tuo clan sempre perché nulla al mondo è più indissolubile del legame con il proprio sangue._

Anche suo padre era un atipico Saiyan a pensarci bene. Lui seguiva l’Antica Via del Guerriero Saiyan, una dottrina vecchia di migliaia di anni, quando ancora i Freddi non avevano mirato al nord ed esso era sotto il controllo degli Tsufuru. Solo poche altre famiglie seguivano la Via; nessuno sapeva chi l’avesse fondata, era un lascito dell’età antica, non c’erano testi scritti su cui erano stati tracciati gli insegnamenti ma era solo tradizione orale, tramandata di padre in figlio.

La Via poneva sempre la fierezza della sua razza al gradino più alto e la gratificazione dell’istinto guerriero Saiyan ciò a cui aspirare ma era oltremodo rilevante anche il legame con il proprio clan, la propria famiglia e i propri compagni di battaglia, visti come veri fratelli perché, come diceva il vecchio, puoi conoscere davvero una persona solo quando è affianco a te su un campo di battaglia a sfidare la morte.

Non capiva poi questa insensibilità nei confronti della vita degli altri. Erano un popolo duro, rude, austero, temprato dall’ostilità della terra in cui vivevano che poco aveva di gentile ma non vi era alcuna necessità a suo parere di mostrare tanta indifferenza per l’esistenza umana. Si poteva restare dei grandi guerrieri fieri senza dover necessariamente provare disprezzo per la vita di chi era più debole.

«Il vecchio tirerà fuori quelle due» disse ad un tratto Radish, probabilmente vedendo il suo volto corrucciato, «lui sa come tirare qualche stringa».

«Non dovrebbe essere così» ringhiò basso ripensando a quanto disgusto aveva provato nel vedere la disperazione di quella bambina.

«Ma lo è. Prima ti ci abitui _pajo_ e prima imparerai a sopravvivere. Per cambiare qualcosa dovresti reclamare il trono» rispose lui con un mezzo sorriso ben sapendo che tanto non sarebbe mai successo, «andiamo a vedere come sta il vecchio, però entri tu per primo, non ho intenzione di rischiare di nuovo una parte del mio corpo a causa dell’irritabilità senile di nostro padre».

Goku non trattenne un ghigno divertito: quando il loro padre aveva le sue emicranie era intrattabile come un kirin maschio nel periodo degli amori. Quando furono nei loro appartamenti, però, il giovane cavaliere non dovette neanche aprire la porta perché questa si spalancò da sola con uno scatto fulmineo e un rumore secco.

Per un attimo Goku rimase paralizzato sul posto, incapace di avere qualsiasi reazione. Aveva già visto il padre in uno dei suoi attacchi ma lo aveva sempre trovato a letto, con la faccia immersa in un cuscino o con uno straccio bagnato di acqua ghiacciata su di esso … mai però si era mostrato a lui così e solo in quel momento si rese davvero conto di quanto quelle emicranie fossero intense, tanto da ridurre il loro fiero ed impassibile padre in quello stato: il viso troppo pallido era contorto in una smorfia piena di sofferenza, coperto da una patina di sudore freddo; i capelli erano un disastro, un po’ come i suoi quando si alzava dal letto alla mattina, e una mano era premuta con forza a lato della tempia, come se stesse cercando di fermare un’emorragia da una ferita.

Goku aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte osservando preoccupato quegli occhi iniettati di sangue e pieni di dolore ma non sembrava che stessero guardando lui, anche se erano puntati proprio sui suoi. « _K-koko_?»

«Vecchio, hai un aspetto orrendo!» sempre molto sensibile Radish, «che diavolo ti è successo?!»

Bardack ansimò pesantemente, quasi a fatica, strizzando gli occhi con forza e premendo ancora di più il palmo sul lato della fronte. «Le sarte … le sarte non centrano» la sua voce era flebile, rauca e per un istante irriconoscibile ai giovani Saiyan sempre abituati al tono duro e severo del genitore.

I due fratelli si guardarono allucinati, perplessi e anche un po’ spaventati: chiaramente neanche il maggiore aveva mai visto il genitore ridotto così.

«Andate … andate …» strizzò più forte le palpebre e si piegò su sé stesso, reggendosi sullo stipite della porta, incapace quasi di reggersi in piedi per il dolore. Per Goku il malessere del padre ora era quasi palpabile.

« _Koko_. Vai a letto» si avvicinò con attenzione, «noi andiamo a cercare un Maestro».

«NO!» il ruggito perentorio rimbombò per tutto il corridoio e fece indietreggiare di scatto sia Goku che Radish. Li fissò entrambi con un’intensità tale da sembrare volergli penetrare la carne e le ossa, una determinazione sotto la sofferenza di quelle sfere buie che per un breve attimo persero la loro lucentezza prima di tornare limpide nel loro dolore. «Il bordello … la dama serpente …»

Accanto a lui Radish si irrigidì. Il fratello minore inarcò un sopracciglio confuso. «Dama serpente? Di che parla?»

«Lei … il veleno … la gru».

Goku era sempre più angosciato, suo padre stava davvero farneticando e un’onda di puro terrore lo pervase quando un ricordo sommerso nella sua mente piombò su di lui: la sua _jaja_ , stesa su un letto in una stanza che puzzava di morte, la sua voce debole che delirava … poco prima di andarsene per sempre. Non avrebbe mai voluto ricordare quell’evento, avrebbe tranquillamente preferito che restasse dov’era a fare la polvere.

« _Koko_ non stai bene!» cercò di nascondere il panico che lo stava facendo tremare dietro la forza della determinazione, sua fratello invece era rimasto di pietra dopo aver udito le parole bordello, serpente e subito dopo veleno. Goku prese il braccio del genitore, tentando di aiutarlo per farlo restare in piedi ma questi si scostò con violenza; era davvero difficile trattare con la testardaggine del padre. « _Koko_ … hai bisogno di un Maestro».

«Andate al bordello», pareva aver riacquistato un minimo di lucidità ma la maschera orrenda di sofferenza era ancora sul volto sfregiato del padre, «è lì».

«Chi è lì?» domandò confuso Goku.

Il padre lo fissò e per la prima volta sembrava di nuovo il genitore burbero, impassibile e rigoroso a cui era abituato. «L’assassina è lì».

*

La terrificante sensazione di gelo che era penetrata fin dentro alle sue ossa non aveva ancora lasciato Goku mentre si stava dirigendo verso il bordello di Saiyako guidato da suo fratello. Non aveva nulla a che vedere con la fredda neve candida che stava scendendo dal cielo bagnando le sue vesti pesanti e i capelli scomposti color carbone; era una reminiscenza di ciò che aveva provato quando aveva visto suo padre in quelle condizioni, qualcosa che credeva non avrebbe mai assistito.

Lui era sempre così solenne, agli occhi di un bambino pareva un cavaliere inflessibile che non poteva essere piegato da nulla, costantemente retto e impossibile da scalfire. Una volta cresciuto sapeva che non era vero, il suo vecchio aveva i suoi momenti poco onorevoli, ma doveva dargliene atto: non aveva mai fatto o detto qualcosa che potesse preoccupare i suoi figli; tutte le sue ansie, i suoi problemi, li aveva tenuti per sé, non facendoli mai pesare a lui o a Radish. C’erano volte in cui la cosa gli procurava irritazione, facendogli pensare che non si fidasse a sufficienza della sua stessa carne andando contro i suoi stessi insegnamenti, ma alla fine sapeva che l’unica motivazione per cui teneva certi segreti era per proteggerli, anche se il vecchio non lo avrebbe ammesso mai.

Ecco perché quello a cui aveva appena assistito lo aveva spaventato, quasi quanto sapere del pericolo che aveva corso Chi-Chi. Il dolore del padre era tangibile, feroce, pressante e faceva nascere in Goku una certa vergogna: raramente si era soffermato sulle sue emicranie, il vecchio diceva sempre che non vi era alcun motivo per preoccuparsi, ma adesso non era più così sicuro della sincerità del padre. Il genitore era sempre stato un bravo bugiardo.

Cercando di togliersi quel senso di malessere si avvolse un po’ di più nel mantello nero e tossì per attirare l’attenzione di un Radish pensieroso e pallido forse quanto lui. «Sai chi è questa dama serpente di cui ha parlato _koko_?»

«Credo di sì».

«Lo sai perché sei un abituale frequentatore dei bordelli di Saiyako?» lo stuzzicò Goku e subito si becco un’occhiata seccata. Non era un segreto che il suo fratello maggiore si divertisse a passare il suo tempo con prostitute per placare i suoi piaceri carnali, anche il padre lo sapeva malgrado fosse fortemente contrario, un’opinione che il più giovane condivideva appieno.

«Dovresti seguire il mio esempio fratello».

«Cosa? Farmi una puttana di tanto in tanto per soddisfare i miei bisogni rischiando di metterne incinta una e lasciarla con un bastardo senza padre? Ci sono già fin troppi figli non riconosciuti in questo mondo, non voglio aggiungerne altri e non dovresti neanche tu» commentò Goku sprezzante.

«Quando diventerai un Guardiano e passerai mesi fra il gelo quasi insopportabile della Barriera, con la sola compagnia di una birra scadente, uomini puzzolenti e i suoni inquietanti provenienti dalle Montagne Pungenti non sarai così propenso a negare una piacevole compagnia tornato a Saiyako».

Goku sbuffò. «Non credo proprio … non dovremmo avvertire qualcuno della Guardia Reale?»

«E dirgli cosa? Che il vecchio ha avuto una visione dagli dei in cui gli dicevano di cercare l’assassina in un bordello di Saiyako?» pensandoci bene non aveva tutti i torti. Radish alzò la mano ed indicò un edificio di fronte a loro dicendo: «Ci siamo».

La casa non sarebbe parsa molto diversa dalle altre che si affacciavano sulla stretta via innevata se non fosse stato per le risate ambigue che risuonavano da essa; tutte le finestre, dalle persiane lignee decorate, erano illuminate da candele rosse, risaltando al buio della sera mentre uomini ubriachi uscivano ed entravano dalla porta di ingresso aperta, incuranti di far entrare il freddo del nord – anche se Goku riteneva che all’interno ci si potesse scaldare facilmente – alcuni soli altri accompagnati da donne fortemente truccate in uno stile molto lontano dalle Saiyan spartane del nord.

Goku fece una smorfia quando i due si fermarono all’ingresso e al suo naso arrivarono odori forti di incenso, profumi orientali e qualcos’altro che avrebbe tranquillamente fatto a meno di sentire. «Devo entrare anch’io?» chiese contrariato.

Radish lo guardò di sbieco. «Per i sette inferi Kakarot! Non fare la verginella ed entra!» ringhiò spingendolo letteralmente dentro la porta e nell’ingresso del bordello.

«Non sono una verginella» mormorò Goku avvertendo un leggero rossore salirgli sulle guance per l’irritazione. Forse non aveva mai giaciuto con una donna ma questo non voleva dire che non ne conoscesse le dinamiche.

«Sì certo» il sarcasmo del fratello quasi lo spinse a dargli un pugno.

Una donna dai folti capelli biondi si avvicinò a loro muovendo sensualmente i fianchi, indosso aveva solo una vestaglia di lino del tutto inutile visto che i seni tondi, i capezzoli rosei e la leggera peluria chiara che le copriva la zona intima fra le gambe erano ben visibili. «Radish. Da quanto tempo, sei mancato a me e alle ragazze» affermò gettandosi praticamente contro il corpo del fratello mentre questi sorrideva parecchio divertito. Da una delle porte laterali comparvero alte due ragazze, più o meno della sua età, che salutarono con fare erotico Radish, aprendo la parte inferiore della vestaglia e mostrando bellamente la loro femminilità.

«Mi spiace tesoro ma sto lavorando, magari un’altra volta» le diede un piccolo buffetto sotto il mento con un ghigno affamato sulle labbra che fece roteare gli occhi a Goku, «ho bisogno di vedere il tuo capo, è libera?»

«Per te sempre caro» poi per la prima volta sembrò notare la presenza del più giovane e subito i suoi occhi si illuminarono provocando un brivido lungo il corpo di Goku, «e chi è questo affascinante giovanotto?»

«Il mio _pajo_ ».

Goku si fece rigido all’istante quando la donna fu a pochi centimetri da lei, con un approccio decisamente molto diverso da quello che usava Bulma con lui; il profumo accattivante, il corpo privo di costrizioni della prostituta stavano davvero dando qualche problema al suo istinto puramente carnale ma lo represse all’istate. Non era minimamente interessato a passare qualche ora con quella donna per puro appagamento personale, non era quello che cercava e di certo se avesse voluto fare sesso con qualcuno non sarebbe andato a cercare compagnia nei bordelli come suo fratello. Perse ancora più interesse quando una piccola parte della sua mente gli fece notare che nessuna compagnia al mondo poteva dargli le stesse sensazione bizzarre ma stranamente piacevoli che sentiva in presenza del carattere esuberante e allo stesso tempo dolce di Chi-Chi.

Al pensiero della principessa fece subito un passo indietro ignorando il corpo della donna che improvvisamente sembrava aver perso qualsiasi attrattiva malgrado la sua bellezza. La prostituta inarcò un sopracciglio notando forse il suo diniego alle sue attenzioni. «Che problema ha tuo fratello?»

«È solo un idiota» disse lui alzando le spalle e provocando un ringhio in Goku.

«O magari è interessato ad un altro genere di compagnia» suggerì maliziosa lei.

Goku corrugò la fronte non capendo subito cosa volesse dire ma quando l’espressione di Radish mutò in qualcosa di molto più perverso e la donna guardò dietro di lui, dove si trovavano due giovani ragazzi di bell’aspetto, probabilmente della sua età, impegnati a sfregare i loro corpi nudi gli uni sugli altri lanciando qualche grugnito e toccandosi a vicenda provocando piacere reciproco, comprese appieno cosa stava suggerendo.

 _Oh per i sette inferi!_ «No! Possiamo andare!» gridò cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo.

La donna si limitò a sorridergli in maniera zuccherosa prima di fargli cenno di seguirli. Non appena fu poco distante da loro, Goku mollò un pugno alla spalla di Radish irritato. «Ti odio».

«Oh andiamo _pajo_ , non puoi biasimarmi per non averci pensato» la sua ilarità a spese di Goku stava iniziando davvero ad essere insopportabile.

«Solo perché a differenza tua non cerco un rapporto occasionale con la prima prostituta che mi capita non significa che non provo interesse per le donne!» sibilò il più giovane seguendo la bionda e tentando di ignorare cosa avveniva nelle stanze che stavano attraversando; non voleva incrociare lo sguardo di qualcuno che conosceva, magari un suo comandante o una Guardia già sposati, l’imbarazzo sarebbe stato troppo.

«Tzè, sei troppo simile a nostro padre. Il vecchio non ha più toccato una donna da quando è morta la _jaja_. Tutto perché per lui era la sua _kali_ —»

Goku prese di scatto il colletto della giacca in pelle del fratello portandolo alla sua altezza e lo fissò con uno sguardo di fuoco che sperava gli mettesse abbastanza timore. «Abbi un po’ di rispetto. Non dire quella parola in un posto del genere» ringhiò basso e anche lui si sorprese di quanto fosse simile al tono aspro e aggressivo con il quale il padre li minacciava seriamente.

Per un istante vide un lampo di paura attraversare le iridi ebano del fratello ma subito si liberò dalla presa emettendo un verso seccato. «Siete troppo legati a sentimentalismi vecchi di centinaia di anni. La nostra famiglia viene considerata spazzatura per questo».

«Preferivi portare il nome dei Tree?» chiese Goku alzando un sopracciglio scettico.

«Stai scherzando? Preferisco la morte piuttosto che portare il nome di quel clan di degenerati» sputò con rabbia e con puro disgusto.

Sia lui che il fratello erano dei Son ma invero il loro padre avrebbe dovuto portare, secondo la tradizione, il nome del loro nonno che apparteneva all’undicesimo clan dei Saiyan, i Tree. Il genitore però disprezzava il nonno con una forza tale che a volte sorprendeva Goku ma poteva anche comprendere questo suo disdegno: il loro nonno era un porco, aveva umiliato la nonna, una Son, e preferiva andare a letto con la sua sorella gemella piuttosto che con la propria moglie. Bardack, una volta scoperta la relazione incestuosa fra il padre e la zia, aveva rinnegato il nome Tree e aveva assunto quello dei Son per rispetto verso la madre; Goku non poteva essere più che soddisfatto di una tale scelta, soprattutto vedendo la perversione e il sadismo che vigevano in quel clan il cui futuro capo, Turles, il fratellastro di suo padre e nato dall’incesto, ne era la prova vivente.

I due, condotti dalla prostituta bionda, salirono due rampe di scale e giunsero al piano superiore, dall’aria molto più riservata, forse dedicata ad una clientela più facoltosa o, come Goku pensò vedendo una delle ragazze con in mano uno strumento a cui non sapeva dare un nome e su cui davvero non voleva indagare, che cercava un piacere più perverso. Il giovane cavaliere non aveva il coraggio di chiedere al fratello se avesse mai avuto incontri di quel genere e, con tutto il cuore, non voleva proprio saperlo.

«Non mi hai detto perché pensi che sia qui la persona che cerchiamo. Ci sono diversi bordelli a Saiyako e sono sicuro che li hai visitati tutti ma perché questo?» chiese Goku mentre stavano raggiungendo quella che era la loro destinazione.

«Per quello» ed indicò, su uno dei tendaggi che decoravano l’ambiente profumato, un serpente argenteo cucito su di esso, «questo bordello viene chiamato la Casa di Lady Snake».

«La dama serpente» mormorò Goku ricordando le parole sconnesse del padre e Radish fece un cenno.

La bionda si fermò davanti ad una porta protetta da un uomo robusto, la cui faccia era nascosta da un telo che teneva scoperti solo gli occhi, mentre in mano aveva un’affilata alabarda. Non era sorpreso di trovare una guardia all’ingresso delle stanze della proprietaria del bordello: suo fratello gli aveva raccontato di come gli uomini tendessero a diventare molto violenti se si sentivano frodati o insoddisfatti della compagnia per cui avevano pagato; oppure di come certi esaltati religiosi contrari a certi stili di vita non disdegnassero atti violenti.

«Milady, Sir Radish vorrebbe vedervi» disse la bionda battendo per un attimo il pugno alla porta.

Una voce stucchevole provenne dall’interno. «Fallo pure entrare».

I due Saiyan fecero il loro ingresso negli alloggi riccamente decorati e Goku dovette per un attimo sbattere gli occhi che iniziarono a lacrimare per l’odore fin troppo dolce ed intenso che penetrò il suo naso dai sensi sviluppati. Proprio non riusciva a capire perché quelle donne dovessero usare quei profumi artificiali; il delicato aroma naturale di Chi-Chi era decisamente il suo preferito.

Ad attenderli, su un morbido divano rivestito di velluto viola, vi era una donna con gonfi capelli rossi dalle sfumature dorate donate dal fuoco del caminetto acceso; a differenza delle sue ragazze questa era decisamente più vestita, dagli abiti smeraldo di seta, non certo provenienti dal nord, e una morbida pelliccia bianca a coprirle il collo e le spalle. Pareva la solita donna dai gusti ricercati che aveva visto parecchie volte a corte ma gli occhi provocarono un piccolo fremito nelle viscere di Goku: sotto quelle ciglia curate e palpebre pesantemente truccate lo fissavano due iridi vermiglio che gli ricordavano quasi quelle di un rettile.

«Lady Snake».

«Sir Radish, quale piacere» e gli porse la mano, coperta da lunghi guanti di pelle, che Radish prese baciandole poi il dorso, «e chi è questo avvenente giovane? Assomiglia così tanto al tuo affascinante padre».

«Mio fratello Sir Kakarot. Siamo qui in cerca di informazioni. Mi duole dirle che potreste avere una traditrice del regno nella vostra casa, qualcuno che ha tentato di uccidere la principessa Ox» spiegò il fratello.

Lady Snake mostrò un’espressione allibita. «Per gli dei, questo è a dir poco oltraggioso. Se davvero qualcuno ha fatto qualcosa di così depravato nella mia casa stia pur certo Sir Radish che sarò più che disposta a consegnarglielo. Qualcosa da bere?» si avvicinò ad un tavolo dove erano state poste diverse bottiglie piene di liquore dorato.

Entrambi i fratelli respinsero l’offerta.

«Cercare di uccidere la principessa, quale vergogna, le mie ragazze che frequentano il castello dicono che è una fanciulla così delicata. Avete qualche idea?» chiese versandosi qualcosa nel bicchiere per poi portarselo alle labbra.

«Sappiamo solo che è una donna. Probabilmente esperta nel maneggiare sostanze velenose» spiegò Goku.

La donna emise un risolino dolciastro. «Mio caro, non hai idea di quante donne corrispondono a questa descrizione. La mia clientela ha gusti, per così dire, ambigui. Non sta certo a me giudicare certe preferenze» rispose lei bevendo ancora dal bicchiere.

«Posso immaginare» Goku si voltò verso il fratello ma rimase perplesso quando lo vide grattarsi la mano e poi passarsi il dorso di questa sulla bacca con un gesto infastidito, «possiede veleno di basilisco?» chiese poi tornando alla donna ma continuando a tenere d’occhio il comportamento strano dell’altro cavaliere.

Lei parve sorpresa. «Purtroppo non sono in possesso di un simile prodotto anche se non ho mai sdegnato simili rarità».

Il fratello continuava a tormentarsi la mano e le labbra che adesso mostravano, per lo stupore di Goku, qualche piaga rossa. «Dannazione» ringhiò Radish, «devo aver toccato qualche tuo oggetto esotico» brontolò verso la dama che adesso mostrava un sorriso davvero falso agli occhi del più giovane.

«È probabile, vuole un po’ d’acqua?» chiese mantenendo quel tono di voce fastidiosamente dolce.

«Sì» rispose rude avvicinandosi per prendere il bicchiere d’acqua offerto dalla dama.

Fu allora che Goku notò qualcosa a cui non aveva fatto caso poco prima. I guanti della donna. Avrebbero dovuto essere raffinati come tutto il resto di lei eppure parevano rovinati, in alcuni punti c’erano delle macchie scure sulla pelle conciata, che gli ricordavano sangue, ma non sembrava fossero causate da una fonte esterna, bensì dall’interno. Alzò gli occhi verso il fratello la cui mano presentava una leggera irritazione purpurea e poi alle labbra con gli stessi sintomi.

Le parole di Karin quando gli aveva raccontato del veleno di basilisco echeggiarono nella sua mente: tremendamente acido e corrosivo, i suoi effetti urticanti potevano restare per giorni anche con protezioni adeguate e potevano essere trasmessi indirettamente ad altre persone anche attraverso i vestiti.

 _Dama serpente_ _… veleno …_ Goku poteva apparire un ingenuo, poteva essere reputato agli occhi degli altri infantile e superficiale ma non era né uno stupido né un pessimo osservatore.

Senza esitazione prese con forza il braccio della donna sotto lo sguardo confuso di Radish e quello adirato della proprietaria del bordello. «Ma come osi!?»

«Kakarot? Che accidenti stai facendo?»

«Togliti il guanto» ordinò Goku ignorando i tentativi di Lady Snake di divincolarsi dalla sua presa ferrea.

«Non osare darmi ordini sporco cane randagio!» sibilò come una vera e propria serpe velenosa.

Il più giovane dei due fratelli si voltò verso il Saiyan più anziano, cercando di comunicargli con solo gli occhi quello che aveva scoperto; Radish lo fissò per qualche secondo in maniera indecifrabile ma poi vide l’espressione cambiare radicalmente e di scatto strappò il guanto dalla mano della donna beccandosi all’istante una graffiata dalle unghie affilate di una Lady Snake ormai fuori di sé dalla rabbia.

Tutti però si pietrificarono quando la mano femminile fu liberata, mostrando le terribili e all’apparenza dolorose bruciature che avevano quasi sciolto la pelle delicata.

Nessuno disse nulla finché un suono simile ad una risata allegra, ma che di gioiosa non aveva assolutamente nulla, risuonò come unghie su una superficie liscia negli alloggi della dama. «Piccoli cuccioli impertinenti, avete ficcato il naso dove non dovevate» prima che i due fratelli potessero reagire, la donna lanciò una bottiglietta piena di polvere bianca in faccia a Goku e lanciò un urlo acuto che perforò le sue orecchie.

Il giovane cavaliere emise un ringhio infastidito al vetro che gli penetrava la pelle come affilati aghi e alla polvere che gli irritava il naso ma sguainò la spada all’istante imitato dal fratello quando la guardia fece irruzione nella stanza armato di alabarda. Radish si avventò subito su di lui e Goku era sul punto di seguirlo quando la vista improvvisamente gli si appannò; fu colto da una sensazione di vertigini che lo costrinsero a cadere sulle ginocchia mentre i rumori di una colluttazione e di oggetti rotti si fecero ovattati. I colori attorno a lui divennero un caleidoscopio senza senso provocandogli un senso di nausea che gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco.

_Che mi ha fatto quella strega?!_

Sbatté parecchie volte le palpebre per far di nuovo tornare la sua vista alla sua funzione primaria ma ogni volta che le chiudeva immagini sfocate e prive di senso apparivano davanti a lui. C’era un castello di pietra in fiamme, bandiere nere bruciavano. Un’ombra enorme e minacciosa volava su una città dai tetti rossi. Vele nere su cui spiccava un lupo dorato solcavano un mare scuro accompagnate da uno stridio simile a quello di un falco. Un meta-lupo dal manto del colore del sole e dagli occhi verdi-azzurri veniva sbranato da un branco di altri meta-lupi. Di nuovo un altro lupo dorato ringhiava rabbioso prima di avventarsi violentemente contro un uomo incoronato seduto su un trono, strappandogli la giugulare inondando il suo mondo di rosso.

«Kakarot … Kakarot! Kakarot!» la voce urgente di Radish divenne sempre più forte e più chiara finché anche il mondo attorno a lui tornò alla normalità, «in piedi _pajo_! Questo posto sta andando a fuoco!» e solo allora Goku si rese conto del perché gli sembrò che tutto fosse diventato rosso: fiamme si stavano alzando bruciando i mobili e i raffinitati tappeti mentre il fumo irritava i suoi occhi e i suoi polmoni causandogli qualche colpo di tosse.

«Cosa—»

«Dopo! Dobbiamo uscire!» Radish lo aiutò ad alzarsi proprio nell’attimo in cui una trave di legno cadde davanti a lui. Dall’altra parte della stanza vide il corpo senza vita della guardia di Lady Snake ma della strega nessuna traccia. Come se gli avesse letto nella mente gridò: «È fuggita! Dobbiamo prenderla prima che lasci Saiyako!»

Suo fratello lo trascinò verso la finestra e, senza neppure aspettare che lui reagisse, lo buttò oltre il parapetto. Per un momento Goku fu colto dal panico ma alla fine l’atterraggio fu più dolce di quanto pensasse, finendo su una montagna di neve quasi morbida ma parecchio gelida; se non altro l’aria altrettanto fredda fu un toccasana per i suoi polmoni intossicati. Qualcun altro cadde accanto a lui e non appena si voltò vide suo fratello sputacchiare neve.

«Quella dannata puttana!» ruggì alzandosi in piedi armato e porgendo Wave al giovane Saiyan il quale la prese subito alzandosi in piedi e rimettendola nel fodero.

«Dov’è andata?» urlò Goku cercando di farsi sentire sopra le grida della gente spaventata che si allontanava dal bordello in fiamme.

«Verso la porta est!» i due fratelli corsero a perdifiato lungo la via spingendo la gente che cercava di scappare o che correvano verso l’edificio per spegnere l’incendio. Goku scrutò la folla nel tentativo di vedere la donna ma con tutto quell’accalcarsi non c’era speranza di individuarla, non da quella posizione. Corse verso un edificio e si arrampicò sulla pietra informe che formava il muro arrivando fino al davanzale della finestra del primo piano ed aggrappandosi ad esso – a quanto pare scalare gli alberi da quando era un bambino stava servendo a qualcosa.

I suoi occhi osservarono la strada, fra la popolazione e la neve che continuava a cadere e, dopo qualche secondo, le sue speranze furono premiate: una donna dagli occhi rossi, coperta da un mantello nero, stava voltando verso sud-est. «Di là!» gridò a Radish, «il portale sud-est!»

Il fratello maggiore ripartì subito alla caccia della preda mentre Goku scendeva dal muro. Una volta a terra alcuni cavalli scuri nitrirono fermandosi al suo fianco. «Per i sette inferi Sir Kakarot! Che sta succedendo?! Sta per andare a fuoco tutto il quartiere basso della città!»

«Lord Broccus! Abbiamo trovato chi ha tentato di avvelenare la principessa! È Lady Snake, la proprietaria di uno dei bordelli» urlò verso il lord che subito concentrò tutta la sua attenzione su di lui, «sta scappando verso la porta sud-est! Mio fratello la sta inseguendo!»

Lord Broccus diede immediatamente ordine ai suoi cavalieri di dirigersi verso il punto indicato da Goku mentre questi osservò, legato ad uno dei cavalli delle guardie, una balestra. Con rapidità prese l’arma e corse nella direzione in cui era sparito Radish, inserendo nel frattempo un dardo.

Prese una scorciatoia, una piccola strada dove i cavalli degli uomini del Lord non potevano passare ma che sbucava proprio affianco della porta di uscita dalla città. Arrivò a destinazione in pochi minuti e subito vide una figura scura scappare verso il portone, quando il cappuccio le scese dal capo mostrando la chioma rossa Goku non ebbe alcuna esitazione mentre la rabbia si accendeva come il Respiro del Drago a contatto con una fiamma. Quella strega non solo aveva tentato di uccidere lui e suo fratello ma aveva anche cercato di togliere la vita a Chi-Chi, letteralmente bruciandola viva, facendola terribilmente soffrire per la perdita dell’amica. Non le avrebbe mai permesso di scappare, nessuno poteva far del male a qualcuno a cui era legato. Nessuno.

Alzò la balestra armata. La neve che scendeva dal cielo buio non era un problema, era stato addestrato a colpire e centrare il bersaglio in qualsiasi condizione ostile. Prese la mira in pochi secondi e poi lanciò il dardo. Il grido di dolore arrivò prima del corpo che cadeva sul terreno innevato, con un corto dardo piantato in una delle cosce.

Radish arrivò poco dopo, dal punto in cui era comparsa la sua vittima. «Bel colpo _pajo_!» gridò mentre Kakarot si avvicinava, «almeno questa volta non hai ucciso l’attentatore. Sapremo chi l’ha ingaggiata».

La donna li fissò con odio e premette la mano sulla ferita piena di sangue. «Piuttosto la morte cani rabbiosi!»

«Oh mi creda Lady Snake, arriverà anche quella» affermò con un ghigno maligno Radish.

Goku però non aveva alcuna intenzione di aspettare. Lanciò la balestra a terra e prese con forza il colletto del mantello della donna, ringhiandole in faccia: «Dimmi chi ti ha pagato! ORA!» il suo ruggito feroce come una bestia selvaggia adirata fece letteralmente arretrare Radish mentre la dama sgranò gli occhi mostrando una luce di puro terrore prima però che sparisse, lasciando il posto ad un’espressione crudele di divertimento sadico.

«Ti sono piaciute le visioni che hai visto?» Goku si irrigidì all’istante ricordando le immagini sconnesse e sconcertanti provocate da quella polvere bianca sconosciuta. Poteva sentire il rumore degli zoccoli dei cavalli della Guardia dietro di lui ma li ignorò, troppo concentrato su quella strega, «sta arrivando una tempesta lupo dorato e nessuno di voi potrà scappare. Godetevi i vostri ultimi giorni al trono Saiyan, perché quando la tempesta arriverà per la vostra razza non ci sarà scampo!» poi la vide mordere qualcosa all’interno della guancia. Il corpo della donna fu scosso da convulsioni violente e sangue iniziò a colarle dal naso.

«Merda! Aveva una fiala di veleno fra i denti!» gridò furioso Radish proprio mentre Lord Broccus e i suoi uomini li accerchiarono.

Goku lasciò cadere a terra la donna emettendo un verso rabbioso. La strega ebbe alcuni ultimi spasmi prima di irrigidirsi e crollare definitivamente immobile, con bava giallastra che gli usciva ai lati della bocca.

«Ha preferito la morte ad un interrogatorio» commentò cupo Broccus.

Goku non attesa che nessun altro parlasse. Con un urlo adirato e frustrato, più simile ad un latrato di un lupo, scaraventò contro il muro di un edifico la balestra fregandosene di cosa avrebbero pensato i cavalieri attorno a lui. Era così vicino, poteva finalmente sapere chi desiderava la morte di Chi-Chi e metterla al sicuro. Strinse con forza i pugni, il suo corpo tremava e poté giurare di sentire i denti sfregarsi gli uni agli altri per la forza con cui stava stringendo la mascella. Ora invece si ritrovava al punto di partenza, aveva l’assassina ma non aveva il tassello più importante: il mandante, colui che l’aveva ingaggiata e che poteva riprovarci di nuovo. Il suo nervoso non diminuì per nulla ripensando alle visioni e alla sensazione snervante da esse generate, qualsiasi cosa fossero non erano nulla di buono.

«Parlerò al Concilio dei Tredici, li informerò di cosa è successo qui. E voi dovrete darmi una spiegazione» commentò Broccus passando lo sguardo indagatore da lui a Radish, «che ci facevate laggiù?»

Goku non era dell’umore per rispondere ma ci pensò il Saiyan più anziano a farlo per entrambi. «Che vuole che le dica, alla Barriera noi Guardiani non ci divertiamo molto come lei sa e il mio fratellino ultimamente era un po’ nervoso. Pensavo che rilassarci non ci avrebbe fatto male … poi abbiamo visto le mani di questa donna e abbiamo cercato di chiedere spiegazioni ma non ha avuto una reazione molto ragionevole».

In un altro momento il cavaliere più giovane gli avrebbe dato un pugno per il commento sul fatto che aveva bisogno della compagnia di una prostituta per calmarsi ma non potevano certo dire la verità. Si sarebbe vendicato su di lui più tardi, quando non fosse stato armato e dopo essersi sfogato su qualcosa di molto morto.

*

Il padre restò ad ascoltare tutta la loro storia nel più totale silenzio, con un’espressione illeggibile ma gli occhi di pietra erano sufficienti a far capire a Goku che non era soddisfatto di come si erano conclusi gli eventi. L’unico sollievo per il giovane Saiyan era vedere che, a parte il volto ancora un po’ pallido, appariva recuperato dalla sua emicrania.

«Lady Snake era una pedina, uno strumento per arrivare alla principessa. I nobili di Saiyako le permettevano di entrare con le ragazze e avrebbe tranquillamente avuto accesso alla sartoria senza essere notata» concluse freddo Bardack poggiandosi allo schienale della sedia della sua scrivania.

«La Guardia sta perquisendo le sue stanze ma il fuoco ha distrutto quasi tutto. Dubito che troveranno qualcosa di utile per arrivare a chi l’ha ingaggiata» borbottò Radish bevendo della birra Saiyan.

«Come facevi a sapere che lei era collegata al veleno?» chiese di scatto Goku dando voce ad un quesito che ancora non aveva risposta.

La faccia impassibile del padre venne incrinata da una leggera smorfia irritata, come se il solo fatto che gli fosse stata posta quella domanda lo sdegnasse. «Ho ricevuto la risposta di un mio conoscente che poteva avere informazioni su chi avesse acquistato veleno di basilisco negli ultimi tempi. Mi ha scritto che al bordello di Lady Snake erano state vendute sottobanco alcune fiale di veleno, sufficienti per immergervi un abito».

«La persona a cui hai mandato il corvo subito dopo l’attentato di Chi-Chi» ricordò Goku.

«Sfortunatamente questa persona non sapeva quali fossero i contatti di Lady Snake».

Il giovane cavaliere avrebbe voluto chiedere chi fosse questo conoscente ma già una volta suo padre si era rifiutato di rispondergli e dubitava, dopo lo sguadro ricevuto alla domanda, che sarebbe stato diverso ora. «Quindi siamo ad un punto morto» affermò sconsolato.

«Non per il re» all’espressioni confuse dei figli il padre continuò, «a seguito dell’uccisione dell’assassina ha convenuto che il mandante non entrerà nuovamente in azione ben sapendo che la Guardia è completamente allertata e che quindi possiamo partire per il nord».

«Finalmente!» esclamò Radish, «questo castello mi ha stufato. Giusto _pajo_?»

Goku però rimase immobile. Avrebbe dovuto essere entusiasta di lasciare quella tana piena di lupi famelici per andare alla Barriera, lo era sempre, ma il pensiero che avrebbe dovuto lasciare Chi-Chi sola proprio quando aveva bisogno di lui lo stava tormentando.

«Bè? Che ti prende?» domandò il fratello maggiore confuso.

Suo padre continuava a fissarlo con un’intensità tale che quasi lo spaventava «Radish, lasciaci per un momento» il fratello maggiore li osservò entrambi ma alla fine alzò le spalle ed uscì dalla stanza lasciando soli gli altri due Son. Per qualche istante il padre non disse nulla, studiando il figlio minore, «cosa ti turba _cyo_?»

Goku desiderava dirgli la verità, sulle sue preoccupazioni per Chi-Chi e le emozioni che lo colpivano ogni volta che pensava a lei ma la paura di cosa avrebbe fatto il genitore pareva più forte; non avrebbe dovuto avere così poca fede in suo padre ma non voleva neppure metterlo nei guai con sentimenti che a malapena riusciva a dare nome, pareva che avesse già fin troppi problemi a cui pensare.

Inoltre c’era qualcos’altro che lo turbavano; all’inizio aveva cercato di non pensarci ma le visioni provocate dalla polvere di quella strega gli stavano dando una sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco completamente opposta a quella provocata dalla presenza della principessa. «Quando ero negli alloggi di Lady Snake e lei ha reagito, mi ha lanciato una strana polvere, forse era qualche droga particolare, e mi sono apparse delle immagini».

Una persona normale probabilmente si sarebbe messa a ridere o gli avrebbe detto che la droga gli aveva giocato qualche brutto scherzo … non Bardack. Il suo volto ancora pallido ora aveva assunto quasi un colore cadaverico mentre gli occhi scuri avevano perso completamente la loro freddezza lasciando posto a qualcosa di decisamente più torbido. Con uno scatto si alzò in piedi, poggiando le mani sulla scrivania e allungandosi verso di lui facendolo sussultare. «Che cosa hai visto?»

Goku era senza parole, completamente spiazzato dalla reazione improvvisa del padre. «Erano … erano solo immagini sconnesse … un castello in fiamme, delle navi e dei lupi …» borbottò perplesso; il giovane si rendeva conto solo ora che le visioni stavano velocemente svanendo, più passava il tempo più particolari sparivano dalla sua memoria, coperti da una fitta nebbia bianca sempre più spessa.

Bardack si allontanò da lui, le dita che si massaggiavano le tempie, come se stesse avendo un altro attacco, e poi una frase, detta con un tono basso ma non sufficiente per sfuggire al suo udito, che fu come una gettata di acqua gelida: «Non dovevi averla anche tu».

«Cosa?» Goku si alzò altrettanto rapidamente avvicinandosi al genitore all’apparenza sempre più torturato, «cosa non dovevo avere?»

Il padre lo fissò, gli occhi ebano mostravano più di quanto avesse mai rivelato: dolore, rabbia, paura, ansia ma soprattutto rassegnazione. Il Saiyan più anziano aveva segreti, questo lo sapeva molto bene, ma evidentemente ce n’era uno che lo angustiava più di quanto avesse immaginato, qualcosa che ora riguardava anche lui.

«Non ora Kakarot» mormorò.

«Quando?» Goku non trattenne la nota di rabbia e irritazioni dalla voce mentre stringeva con forza i pugni, «cosa mi nascondi? Cos’è che non mi vuoi dire?» forse era ipocrita, lui gli stava celando i suoi sentimenti sempre più forti ed intensi per Chi-Chi e ora pretendeva che suo padre gli rivelasse ogni cosa ma la curiosità lo stava uccidendo e i continui tentativi di Bardack di deviare il discorso non aiutavano.

«Quando sarà il momento, non ora» il tono freddo e perentorio del padre, insieme alla maschera rigida comparsa sul volto sfregiato, fece chiaramente intendere a Goku che quella era la fine della loro conversazione, «e non voglio che tu insista ulteriormente sono stato chiaro?»

Il giovane Saiyan non si preoccupò di nascondere il suo disappunto. «Sì signore!» ringhiò sprezzante ed uscì sbattendo la porta dietro di sé con una tale forza che, se non fosse stata rinforzata con il ferro, sarebbe uscita dai cardini. Radish, che stava tranquillamente accarezzando Darko e Silvy, sussultò e a giudicare dall’espressione un po’ intimorita non doveva avere una faccia molto rassicurante.

«Avete litigato?» chiese continuando a grattare l’orecchio di Silvy.

«È così evidente?» borbottò frustrato Goku sedendosi accanto al fratello.

«Ogni volta che litighi con il vecchio hai quell’espressione tipica di un Saiyan che ha voglia di spargere sangue» spiegò, «la stessa che avevi dopo che la puttana è morta».

Goku si voltò verso Radish con un sopracciglio alzato. «Vuoi sapere perché l’ho presa sul personale?»

«Non fraintendermi, non mi sono mai immischiato negli affari del vecchio e nei tuoi, non comincerò certo ora. Solo una cosa: se hai intenzione di fare qualcosa di molto stupido e avventato, dimmelo con anticipo così che mi possa preparare alle possibili conseguenze» disse alla fine alzandosi per poi dare una pacca sulle spalle di Goku, «dai, ti offro da bere visto che hai catturato la nostra preda» poi lo stomaco di Goku decise che quello era il momento giusto per ricordargli che non aveva cenato, «e anche qualcosa da mangiare» scherzò il Saiyan più anziano.

Goku seguì il fratello maggiore ancora torvo. Avrebbe momentaneamente abbandonato la sua frustrazione nei confronti del padre, ora la cosa che più lo metteva in ansia era il pericolo per Chi-Chi. Forse il re aveva ragione e il mandante non avrebbe reagito immediatamente dopo la cattura della sua assassina ma restava il fatto che era ancora libero mentre lui sarebbe dovuto andare alla Barriera e restare lì per tutto il resto dell’inverno.

Non poteva arrendersi. Avrebbe trovato il mandante, non avrebbe più fatto del male a Chi-Chi. Questa era una promessa che aveva tutta l’intenzione di mantenere.

La sua caccia non era ancora finita.

 


	14. Non una preda indifesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have published two chapters: the 14th and the 15th

**Capitolo 14: Non una preda indifesa**

 

POV – Chi-chi

Per un attimo, al suo risveglio, sperò che fosse stato solo un brutto incubo, frutto di tutte le preoccupazioni, le ansie e le paure di quelle settimane passate nella nuova fredda casa del nord. In cuor suo però sapeva che non aveva sognato, che tutto quello che aveva visto era terribilmente reale; la conferma le arrivò quando accanto a lei Baba, accortasi del suo risveglio, la guardò con un misto di tristezza e compassione, poggiando la mano rugosa ma calda sulla sua.

«Mi dispiace Vostra Grazia».

Chi-Chi pianse, questa volta in silenzio, senza emettere alcun singhiozzo mentre osservava il baldacchino dorato a lei sconosciuto sopra il letto morbido su cui era stata adagiata.

Suno era innocente, una ragazza piena di vita e solare come le giornate estive a Pleasant Mountain. Parlare con lei era un piacere, anche se era solo una sua ancella, e la loro amicizia era durata per anni; erano così amiche che la principessa non si faceva un problema se qualche volta lei indossava i suoi abiti, a volte era lei stessa a chiedere di portarli, per divertirsi insieme. Mai avrebbe immaginato che quel permesso silenzioso che aveva dato alla sua ancella le sarebbe costata la vita.

«È colpa mia» aveva mormorato quando le lacrime avevano smesso di cadere dalle sue guance.

«No Vostra Grazia».

«Sì invece. L’abito era mio. Ero io il bersaglio. Non Suno».

«Principessa» la voce severa della sua vecchia istitutrice la costrinse a voltare gli occhi stanchi verso di lei, «lei non ha colpe. Gli unici colpevoli sono coloro che hanno cercato di farle del male, loro hanno ucciso Suno, non lei. E se non fosse stata Suno a indossare quel vestito sarebbe morta. Suo padre ne sarebbe stato distrutto e anche il suo regno».

Chi-Chi non ne era pienamente convinta ma comunque riuscì a piegare le sue labbra in un leggero sorriso verso la sua saggia insegnante prima di dare un’occhiata in giro, nel tentativo di capire dove si trovava.

Non erano le sue stanze, grazie al cielo, non avrebbe mai più messo piede nel luogo in cui aveva visto il cadavere di Suno. Era in una stanza più piccola, il letto su cui si trovava era vicino ad un camino in pietra acceso mentre accanto ad una piccola finestra a sesto acuto di fronte a lei, da dove poteva vedere la neve cadere senza sosta, si trovava uno scrittoio in legno chiaro e una piccola libreria con qualche pergamena. Un arco in pietra dava su un secondo ambiente, sempre più modesto rispetto a quello precedente, con solo un armadio per gli abiti e un divanetto. Tutto aveva tendaggi e tessuti dalla tinta bianca e dorata, dando la sensazione di brillantezza malgrado le pareti di pietra grigia.

«Sir Kakarot l’ha portata qui» spiegò Baba, probabilmente notando il suo attimo di confusione, «malgrado la sua totale mancanza d’istruzione sul comportamento da tenere di fronte ad una principessa è stato molto cortese».

Chi-Chi non era affatto sorpresa. Goku era gentile, l’unico che davvero aveva mostrato cura nei suoi riguardi da quando era arrivata a Saiyako, l’unico a non essere stato falso, scortese e violento con lei o desideroso di secondi fini. Era stato semplicemente sé stesso. Osservò con dolcezza il piccolo braccialetto legato al suo polso sottile giocandoci leggermente con le dita prima di tornare sulla sua istitutrice.

«Quanto ho dormito?» domandò facendo leva con i gomiti per appoggiare la parte superiore del busto sulla testiera in abete dietro di lei.

«Quasi due giorni» la giovane la guardò sorpresa, «il Maestro ha detto che era molto scossa e le ha dato qualcosa per dormire».

«Cosa mi sono persa?» la domanda doveva avere un tono da spezzare l’atmosfera pesante ma l’espressione scura di Baba non fece altro che peggiorare la cosa, «Lady Baba?»

«Hanno trovato l’assassina» il corpo di Chi-Chi gelò in un secondo a quelle parole, «era la proprietaria di uno dei bordelli della città, probabilmente era stata ingaggiata da qualcuno ma ha preferito la morte piuttosto che rivelare i suoi segreti. È riuscita ad accedere alla sartoria grazie ad una delle sue ragazze che frequentava il castello e ha avvelenato il suo vestito con veleno di basilisco. I Saiyan però non sanno chi glielo abbia dato, con la morte della donna non hanno modo di identificare il mandante».

Chi-Chi si chiese se poteva andare peggio di così. La persona che la voleva morta era ancora là fuori, pronta per provarci nuovamente alla prima occasione e dentro di lei il freddo della paura si fece più persistente. Si sentiva così impotente, chiusa in una prigione di pietra da cui non poteva uscire per tornare alla sua calda casa lontano dai pericoli di un regno tetro a cui non apparteneva, coperto di neve e ghiaccio.

«Curiosamente è stato Sir Kakarot a catturarla» quella frase fece voltare di scatto la testa verso la vecchia dama con occhi sgranati, «insieme al fratello certo, ma mi è stato detto che lui è riuscito a fermare la sua fuga».

«Allora …» Chi-Chi rimase un attimo interdetta, lasciandosi andare al calore che provava nel sentire quello che Goku aveva fatto per lei, «… allora dovrei ringraziarlo. La Casata Ox paga sempre i propri debiti».

«Farò convocare il giovane cavaliere, sperando che sia più presentabile dell’ultima volta che l’ho visto» Chi-Chi non trattenne una piccola risata mentre la vecchia si alzava in piedi aiutata dal suo bastone, «probabilmente i Saiyan avranno già contatto suo padre».

Quella frase smorzò quel momento di leggerezza che si era creato fra le due. Non osava pensare a ciò che avrebbe provato suo padre una volta letto del tentativo di ucciderla; era sempre stato molto protettivo nei suoi confronti, fin da quando era appena nata, dopo la morte della madre, e aveva sempre fatto di tutto per tenerla lontano dei pericoli … a parte quando aveva deciso di spedirla lì per sposare il principe del Regno Vegeta e di tutto il Wessox.

«Oh quasi dimenticavo», la vecchia insegnante si avvicinò ad un piccolo cofanetto familiare posato sul comodino di fianco al letto, «è caduto dalle sue mani quando Sir Kakarot l’ha portata qui».

Quando Baba glielo porse capì subito di cosa si trattasse: il regalo di Goku per lei, per averla fatta stare in pensiero. Un dolce sorriso le comparve sul viso accarezzando il legno liscio del contenitore, pensando all’oggetto raffinato racchiuso al suo interno e a quello che era successo nel piccolo ripostiglio. Era in conflitto: da un lato l’angoscia provata nel pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se fossero stati scoperti la faceva ancora rabbrividire, sapeva qual era la pena inflitta a chi osava toccare la regina o futura regina di Saiyako e anche come veniva punita la sovrana che osava tradire il proprio re. I Saiyan non erano famosi per la loro magnanimità.

C’era però una parte di lei a cui questo terribile rischio non importava, se Goku l’avesse davvero baciata allora non avrebbe provato alcun rimpianto. Le emozioni che avevano attraversato il suo corpo in quell’attimo di pura follia, in cui aveva abbandonato il suo buon senso e si era avvicinata pronta a rispondere al gesto di Goku, non potevano essere generate da nessun altro uomo; solo questo bastava a desiderare di essere ancora una volta con quell’ingenuo ragazzo capace di farla ridere e allo stesso impazzire.

«Fai venire qui Sir Kakarot, devo parlargli».

*

La lezione di Baba doveva essere stata sufficiente per Goku perché non appena si presentò alla porta dei suoi nuovi appartamenti poté giurare che il cavaliere non fosse mai stato così in ordine da quando lo aveva rivisto, con sua profonda ilarità. La sua vecchia insegnante lo squadrò da capo a piedi con occhio critico, probabilmente cercando anche una sola piega sgualcita del pettorale in pelle nera, ma alla fine fece un gesto del capo che Chi-Chi ritenne volesse dire “accettabile”, ignorando volutamente il cespuglio di capelli che aveva sulla testa: quello era davvero irrecuperabile.

Una volta che li lasciò soli Goku si voltò verso di lei facendo un fischio di sollievo esasperato.

«Affronti una belva alta quattro metri e hai paura di una vecchietta» scherzò Chi-Chi.

«Una vecchietta armata di bastone. Lo sa usare molto bene fra l’altro» la principessa rise mentre Goku si accomodava accanto a lei sul divanetto, permettendole di notare le piccole ferite sul volto del giovane cavaliere.

«Il tuo viso?!» gridò osservando sconcertata i piccoli tagli sulle guance, sul naso e sulla fronte. Non erano gravi, parevano essere solo superficiali e ormai in via di guarigione ma alcuni erano davvero vicino agli occhi del ragazzo.

Lui le mostrò lo stesso sorriso che aveva esibito quando si era preoccupata per il suo fianco. «Niente di grave, solo qualche graffio. Un paio di giorni e passa tutto».

Chi-Chi non poté fare a meno di emettere un sospiro rassegnato. «Perché non riesci a stare fuori dai guai?»

«È una domanda che si fa spesso anche il mio vecchio ma sono sicuro che è una capacità che ho ereditato da lui» poi però la sua espressione mutò in una decisamente molto più seria, «piuttosto, tu come stai?»

La principessa alzò le spalle osservando il fuoco del suo camino. «Migliora con il passare dei giorni però mi manca Suno. Non l’hai conosciuta ma era una ragazzina dolcissima, è stata con me da quando eravamo delle bambine ed era una delle persone a cui volevo più bene. Non meritava quella fine».

«Neanche tu meritavi quella fine» il tono stranamente duro con cui lo disse le fece alzare lo sguardo verso quella strana maschera di pietra che era comparsa sul volto di Goku, «non avrei dovuto permettere che quella donna si togliesse la vita. A quest’ora le guardie delle segrete le avrebbero già strappato le informazioni che servivano per prendere il mandante».

Chi-Chi non sapeva se stava rabbrividendo al pensiero delle guardie Saiyan, ben conosciute per saper applicare le peggiori torture ai loro prigionieri per interrogarli, o alla voce feroce del giovane cavaliere; già aveva capito che sotto quella facciata nelle vene di Goku scorreva davvero il sangue di un Saiyan ma quella era la prima volta che poteva percepire qualcosa di vicino all’odio nelle sue parole. Tutto nei confronti di una persona che aveva cercato di farle del male.

«Come siete riusciti a scoprirla?» domandò curiosa Chi-Chi.

«Quando io e mio fratello siamo andati da lei abbiamo notato le sue mani, erano bruciate, proprio come se avesse maneggiato il veleno di basilisco, poi ci ha aggredito. È così che mi sono ferito la faccia, mi ha lanciato una boccetta di vetro con dentro una strana polvere» una strana ombra scura cadde sul suo viso ma essa scomparve prima che potesse chiedere cosa lo stesse tormentando, «questo e la sua fuga non ha fatto altro che convincere tutti che fosse lei l’assassina».

Incuriosita Chi-Chi chiese: «Dove l’avete trovata?»

«Nel suo bordello. Quando è scappata lo ha bruciato quasi rischiando di far prendere fuoco a tutta la zona bassa di Saiyako».

_Aspetta_ _… ha detto proprio che l’hanno trovata nel bordello?!_ «E tu che ci facevi in un bordello?!»

Silenzio. Goku si era voltato verso di lei con occhi talmente sgranati che sembravano quasi voler inglobare tutta la sua faccia stranita; poteva immaginare che fosse quella l’espressione di un bambino colto con le mani nella marmellata. Lei non disse una parola ma un pensiero per nulla innocente stava cercando di insinuarsi nella sua mente come una serpe velenosa: poteva essere vergine, poteva essere ancora molto all’oscuro di certe argomentazioni, malgrado ne sapesse le basi, ma non era così ingenua da non sapere cosa portava un uomo a frequentare certi ambienti.

Goku la fissò per diverse secondi e parve quasi leggere dal suo volto allibito quali pensieri stessero strisciando nella sua testa perché immediatamente divenne dello stesso colore della neve che ricopriva ormai Saiyako mentre tutto il suo corpo si irrigidiva come pietrificatosi. «Non è quello che sembra».

Lo stupore iniziale stava velocemente mutando in qualcosa che quel ragazzo era anche fin troppo bravo ad accendere. «Davvero? E che cosa sembra di grazia?» chiese cercando di mantenere un tono piatto ma con scarsi successi a giudicare dal lampo di paura che aveva attraversato le iridi scure di Goku.

«Io e mio fratello eravamo lì per conto di nostro padre!»

«Per conto di vostro padre?!»

«Ok, così sembra ancora peggio» si portò una mano sul viso sudato e pallido prima di continuare, «credeva che si nascondesse lì la persona che aveva tentato di ucciderti! Ha mandato me e mio fratello a controllare!»

«E vostro padre da chi ha avuto questa informazione?» domandò schietta Chi-Chi.

«Bè … ecco … è complicato» si grattò la guancia con un dito evitando volutamente gli occhi della giovane, «so che può sembrare assurdo, ma non eravamo lì per quello che pensi! Almeno non io! Te lo posso giurare!»

Chi-Chi incrociò le braccia al petto con un gesto seccato, distogliendo lo sguardo dal volto allarmato di Goku e rivolgendolo verso la finestra. «E perché è importante quello che penso? Quello che fai nel tempo libero non è affare mio in fondo» esclamò con più cattiveria e freddezza di quanto in realtà volesse esprimere. Già, non era affare suo, Goku non era un suo servo e nessuno dei due era legato all’altro da qualche vincolo particolare; il cavaliere poteva fare quello che voleva, se desiderava dilettarsi per compiacere i suoi bisogni carnali poteva farlo come meglio credeva, di certo non era tenuto a considerare una principessa conosciuta quando aveva sette anni e che aveva rincontrato solo da qualche mese.

Una voce in lei però, quella sognatrice che era rimasta da quando era una bambina, le stava dicendo che Goku non era il classico uomo meschino o volgare che di notte usciva per incontrare donnacce di malaffare per una monta occasionale, era quantomeno assurdo! Rammentava bene come era arrossito quando gli aveva mostrato la mela, ricordandogli il loro piccolo malinteso infantile.

No, Goku non frequentava prostitute. Il suo cuore ne era certo ma da quando era giunta a Saiyako in lei si era andata a creare una sorta di diffidenza nei confronti di qualsiasi persona che incontrava e dopo la morte di Suno per mano di qualcuno che aveva cercato di ucciderla quella parte di lei aveva preso solo più forza.

Ad un tratto una mano calda si posò sulla sua facendola appena sussultare. «Chee … per me è importante quello che pensi» disse ad un tratto il cavaliere e, anche se Chi-Chi non lo stava guardando, sapeva che tutta la sua goffaggine era sparita solo sentendo il suono più maturo della sua voce.

«Perché?» chiese tentando di restare neutra, «non ti devi giustificare con me, non abbiamo un obbligo da rispettare».

«Hai ragione, non è un obbligo. Un obbligo implica l’essere costretti a fare qualcosa. Nessuno mi ha costretto a darti quel braccialetto».

Chi-Chi si voltò di scatto senza parole verso Goku che adesso le stava sorridendo; non era come i suoi grandi sorrisi spontanei e solari che lo rendevano unico, i lati delle labbra a malapena erano alzati, eppure c’era dolcezza e pura sincerità in quel piccolo gesto. Negli occhi bui vi era quella luce calda sempre presente quando era con Chi-Chi, come se nelle sue iridi scure venisse acceso un piccolo fuoco irreverente e allo stesso tempo gentile non appena si posavano su di lei.

No, non c’era nessun contratto fra di loro … ma lei ne aveva uno.

«Sono un’ipocrita» disse ad un tratto Chi-Chi.

Goku inclinò il capo perplesso. «Perché dici questo?»

«Sono qui a pressarti quando quella con un obbligo da rispettare sono io. Sono ridicola» un grumo le si era incastrato in gola al pensiero di quel dannato matrimonio, più si avvicinava più le sembrava un cappio che si stringeva attorno al suo collo.

La mano di Goku strinse un po’ di più la sua mentre il volto sembrava quasi aggravarsi.

Chi-Chi scosse il capo, come se volesse far tornare quei pensieri acidi nell’angolo più remoto della sua mente; non era giusto che facesse pesare la sua situazione anche al giovane cavaliere. «Ad ogni modo, volevo ringraziarti, mi hanno detto che sei stato tu a fermare l’assassina».

Lui non rispose all’istante, la maschera cupa non era sparita, ma alla fine rivide il solito Goku. «Non l’ho fatto da solo, mi ha aiutato mio fratello».

«Allora porta i miei ringraziamenti anche a tuo fratello e a tuo padre, visto che è stato lui a consigliarvi di andare lì» poi Chi-Chi aggiunse: «E ti chiedo anche scusa».

«Perché?» questa volta parve confuso.

«Ho dubitato di te. So che sei un nobile cavaliere, più di una volta me ne hai dato prova. Non avrei dovuto mettere in discussione il tuo onore, non ti ci vedo proprio a frequentare certi luoghi» quella sua reazione era del tutto ingiustificata, mossa da qualcosa che lei non aveva diritto di provare nei confronti di Goku.

Il cavaliere Saiyan fece una strana smorfia. «Già. Non sei l’unica … spero che anche tu non pensi che io abbia altri gusti in questo genere di cose».

Ora era Chi-Chi ad essere confusa. «Che vuoi dire?»

«Nulla!» si affrettò a rispondere, «solo una cosa detta da mio fratello ma Radish è un idiota che prima o poi ucciderò quindi lascia perdere».

La giovane principessa sorrise al commento e disse: «Scommetto che invece gli vuoi bene».

«L’unica cosa che abbiamo in comune è l’essere usciti dallo stesso ventre materno e _koko_ mi ha garantito che è figlio suo con sua profonda amarezza. Io però resto ancora dubbioso» Chi-Chi strozzò una risata a quella frase, poi Goku notò alcune stoffe appoggiate sul tavolino, «cosa sono?»

«Campioni per il nuovo vestito» rispose Chi-Chi cercando di non far trapelare troppa malinconia anche se sapeva che con Goku non c’era bisogno di nascondere nulla, «il Ballo d’Inverno è alle porte e a quanto pare sarò l’ospite d’onore quest’anno. Come futura regina dei Saiyan sono obbligata ad essere presente malgrado tutto. Sembra proprio che nulla possa interferire con i programmi del tuo popolo».

«Noi Saiyan difficilmente ci impressioniamo. Se dovessimo cambiare la nostra routine per questo daremmo prova di debolezza».

«Non si voglia mai» affermò sprezzante Chi-Chi. Per la principessa pareva che quella parola fosse peggio di una bestemmia agli dei per i Saiyan, come se per loro fosse la cosa peggiore di questo mondo.

Goku prese uno dei tessuti con aria pensierosa. «Chee, non hai davvero idea di chi possa essere stato? Chi altri sapeva che ti saresti fatta fare un nuovo vestito».

«Perché me lo chiedi?»

Ora il giovane cavaliere sembrava a disagio e abbassò lo sguardo quasi con aria colpevole. «Dopo il Ballo dovrò dirigermi alla Barriera» Chi-Chi sgranò gli occhi a questo, « _koko_ ha ricevuto il via libera del re per tornare a Rocca Nera dopo l’uccisione dell’assassina e vuole che lo aiuti con le truppe prima dell’arrivo delle tormente sulla grande muraglia».

Voleva lasciarla? Proprio in quel momento? Era a conoscenza del suo desiderio di entrare nei Guardiani ma si era tranquillizzata sapendo che non aveva ancora l’età per compiere il giuramento che lo avrebbe legato per sempre alla difesa della Barriera. Con sincerità aveva davvero evitato di pensarci: i Guardiani consacravano l’esistenza alla loro “guardia”, potevano restare mesi al nord senza mai vedere le loro famiglie, aveva sentito di alcuni Saiyan che per anni non se ne erano mai andati da Rocca Nera, la base centrale dei Guardiani; la loro vita era perennemente appesa ad un filo, molti non tornavano più una volta che attraversavano la Barriera.

Un giorno Goku se ne sarebbe andato da Saiyako, quella per lui non era la destinazione come per lei, ma solo un’altra tappa del suo cammino. Il suo traguardo era la Barriera, dove probabilmente avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita.

Ironico. Quando aveva saputo che si sarebbe trasferito lì era rimasta spaventata da ciò che poteva scatenare in lei la sua presenza ed ora l’unico suo desiderio era tenerlo al suo fianco. «Quanto … quanto starai via?»

«Non lo so. Forse un paio di mesi, dipende da come sono le nuove reclute» rispose lui continuando a non guardarla.

«Perché mandano te? In fondo non sei ancora un Guardiano?»

Lui fece un piccolo sorriso. «Perché sono uno dei migliori spadaccini dei Saiyan, il mio talento serve a mio padre per addestrare gli uomini che poi andranno a combattere oltre la Barriera, inoltre presto avrò gli anni giusti per entrare nella confraternita» Chi-Chi cercò di nascondere il suo turbamento per quella notizia continuando ad ascoltare il cavaliere, «è per questo che ti ho chiesto se avevi qualche idea», la sua mano tornò su quella di Chi-Chi e finalmente alzò lo sguardo verso di lei: quello stesso sguardo determinato, quello stesso fuoco vivo nelle sue iridi che aveva visto quando le aveva detto che mai doveva aver paura di lui, ma c’era anche di più, un feroce desiderio di protezione che le gonfiò il petto, «voglio che tu sia completamente al sicuro quando sarò al nord».

Chi-Chi non poteva non essere toccata mentre sentiva ogni parte di lei scaldarsi a quelle sole parole. Quando aveva visto il cadavere di Suno e aveva capito che qualcuno aveva tentato di ucciderla si era chiesta di chi potesse fidarsi. La risposta l’aveva sempre avuto davanti agli occhi: si conoscevano appena, avevano passato un solo mese insieme da bambini e avevano avuto pochi e brevi incontri ma non si era mai sentita più al sicuro che con quel giovane cavaliere sfrontato e spensierato ma all’occorrenza deciso e temerario.

La principessa gli sorrise, stringendo anche lei la mano di Goku. «Non preoccuparti, starò bene. Non credere che non prenderò dei provvedimenti dopo quello che è accaduto».

«Che vuoi dire?»

Chi-Chi ci aveva pensato su, mentre aspettava di ricevere Goku. Non poteva porre la sua vita nelle mani dei Saiyan, a meno che non si trattasse di Goku e, da quello che aveva potuto vedere in quel paio di mesi in cui era rimasta fra le mura di Saiyako, sapeva che i lupi del nord non erano gli unici da temere. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno al di fuori del Regno Vegeta, qualcuno che avesse la fiducia sua e di suo padre, qualcuno devoto alla sua Casata e fosse anche abile come spia.

«Oggi manderò un corvo a mio padre. C’è una persona che voglio far venire da Pleasant Mountain che mi terrà al sicuro».

«Puoi fidarti?» chiese alzando un sopracciglio scettico.

«È fedele alla mia Casata da anni. Posso fidarmi» rispose lei con un sorriso quando un bussare alla porta distolse entrambi dalla conversazione ma, con un po’ di confusione e di gioia, la mano di Goku non abbandonò la presa dalla sua.

«Vostra Grazia, Lord Paragus è qui. Vorrebbe farle qualche domanda» non appena Baba nominò il Capitano della Guardia, Goku sbiancò e si alzò in piedi di scatto con un’espressione atterrita, lanciando qualche parola in lingua Saiyan al suo orecchio parecchio scurrili.

«Se mi trova qui non farà altro che tormentare me e mio padre! Devo andarmene!» affermò fra i denti.

«Perché dovrebbe farlo?» chiese perplessa Chi-Chi guardandolo agitarsi come un animale in gabbia prima di dirigersi verso la finestra ed aprire il vetro.

«Quell’uomo odia me e tutta la mia famiglia. Non posso farmi trovare o avrà una buona scusa per denigrarci agli occhi del re» sotto gli occhi sconvolti di Chi-Chi appoggiò un piede sul davanzale in pietra, sporgendosi oltre la finestra.

«Goku! Che stai facendo!? Sono quindici metri dal terreno, non puoi saltare!» gridò allibita di fronte alla totale pazzia di quel cavaliere.

Goku si rivolse verso di lei con un ghigno talmente fastidioso che quasi portò la principessa a schiaffeggiarlo. «In verità Chee sono solo dieci metri. E poi non voglio cadere a terra», le indicò uno dei tetti spioventi proprio di fronte a lui, «salterò su quel tetto».

«È un balzo di cinque metri! Sai pazzo?!» Chi-Chi non sapeva se essere spaventata o furiosa di fronte all’idea folle di Goku, forse entrambe le cose.

Lui si limitò ad allargare il ghigno. «Pensavo avessimo già constatato che lo fossi» e prima che la principessa potesse rispondergli in maniera acida o picchiarlo direttamente si lanciò oltre la finestra sotto gli occhi spalancati e terrorizzati di Chi-Chi.

Per un terribile e agghiacciante istante pensò di vederlo cadere nel vuoto. Poi i suoi piedi toccarono il tetto, scivolando su una delle falde inclinate coperte di neve e, prima di toccare il bordo della copertura, fece un altro salto felino, questa volta verso il suolo, atterrando con una capriola sulla tettoia delle scale in legno che collegavano uno dei piccoli cortili interni al primo piano di quel blocco della fortezza.

Chi-Chi non poté vedere il seguito perché una porta dietro di lei venne aperta con forza, accompagnata dai versi indignati di Baba. «Lord Paragus! Questi non sono i modi—»

«Ho sentito la principessa urlare» rispose freddo il Saiyan, «è mio compito controllare la sua sicurezza».

Chi-Chi incrociò le braccia, drizzando la schiena, mostrando la sua facciata regale e cercando di non muovere lo sguardo dietro di lei, dove il vetro era ancora aperto. «Come può notare sono perfettamente incolume» rispose schietta, lanciando alla guardia uno sguardo affilato per dimostrare il suo fastidio per l’ingresso violento dell’uomo nei suoi alloggi.

Paragus alzò un folto sopracciglio prima di notare la finestra aperta dietro di lei e probabilmente il suo corpo che tremava appena al freddo. «La principessa dovrebbe stare più attenta alla sua salute. Lascare la finestra aperta con questo gelo può causarvi qualche malanno» e prima che Chi-Chi potesse muoversi o rispondere, con un paio di pesanti e lunghi passi il Saiyan era già appoggiato al davanzale che osservava con occhio critico la neve smossa della copertura e della tettoia sotto le sue stanze. Di Goku non vi era alcuna traccia.

La principessa precedette la domanda tentando di non mostrare alcuna ansia o tentennamento. «Un corvo è entrato nei miei appartamenti, giusto Lady Baba?»

«La mia signora dice il vero» le rispose senza esitazione; doveva davvero ringraziare la sua insegnante per la prontezza con cui aveva mentito per coprirla.

Paragus però non sembrava affatto convinto. «Doveva essere un corvo molto grosso».

«Sì, anche molto fastidioso» aggiunse Chi-Chi trattenendo un certo divertimento; con la coda dell’occhio notò che anche la vecchietta aveva una luce di ilarità negli occhi grigi.

La guardia le fissò in silenzio con gli occhi ebano e un’espressione di pietra illeggibile prima di chiudere la finestra con più forza del necessario e camminare al centro della stanza, ponendosi proprio di fronte al caminetto: un’ombra tetra che sovrastava l’intera stanza, come se cercasse di intimidirla; lo scopo di tale atteggiamento Chi-Chi non lo conosceva ma certamente non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederla tremare.

«Vostra Grazia. Sono qui perché vorrei interrogarvi sui fatti accaduti alcuni giorni fa che hanno portato alla morte della sua serva» disse con voce atona.

«Non posso aiutarla un gran che. Non so molto di veleni e non so chi possa avercela con me a tal punto da volermi morta. Anche se credo non volessero colpire me quanto la sua Casata Lord Paragus, sappiamo entrambi che i Saiyan hanno molti più nemici di noi Ox».

Paragus sembrò non prendersela tanto per l’ultimo commento tagliente di Chi-Chi. «Chi altri era a conoscenza della vostra scelta di far realizzare un abito dalla sartoria del castello?» chiese senza premurarsi di mostrare un po’ più di grazia nei confronti di una principessa, cosa che fece storcere il naso a Baba.

Curioso che le stesse ponendo la stessa domanda di Goku e a cui purtroppo non aveva fatto in tempo a rispondere. «Lady Baba, la mia ancella Suno, la serva che mi ha portato l’abito, la sarta e—»

Fu come se un lampo avesse illuminato una notte scura facendola sussultare per l’improvviso scoppio di luce. Non ci aveva pensato. Non si era più soffermata sulla conversazione che avevano avuto qualche tempo prima ma ora quel nome balzò nella sua mente con forza.

_Bulma._

«E?» insistette sospettoso Paragus.

Notò che Baba si era appena voltata verso di lei perplessa ma Chi-Chi si ricompose subito. «Nessun’altro. Mi spiace di non esserle stata utile.»

«È stato già dimostrato che la sarta e la sua serva non sono coinvolte. Dobbiamo supporre che qualcuno si sia infiltrato nella sartoria e abbia udito della vostra richiesta» _gi_ _à, Puar è la serva di Bulma e Suno l’aveva vista nella sartoria …_ «se vi venisse in mente altro vi prego di informare me e la guardia. Dopotutto garantiamo la protezione della famiglia reale e presto voi ne sarete parte integrante».

«Certamente Lord Paragus», non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo, «ora se vuole scusarmi sono molto stanca» continuò implicando che era il momento di uscire dai suoi appartamenti.

Lord Paragus fece un inchino rigido per poi avviarsi verso la porta ma prima di uscire si voltò verso il camino. «Noto che gradite i nostri oggetti decorativi».

Chi-Chi non capì subito cosa volesse dire ma poi posò gli occhi scuri sulla piccola cerva realizzata con il corno di kirin che Goku aveva ucciso. Per un istante un brivido freddo attraversò tutto il suo corpo gelandole il sangue nelle vene. Paragus sicuramente non sapeva che era stato Goku a darle la statuetta ma non poteva lasciargli credere che fosse un regalo da parte di qualcuno, non dopo che chiaramente non era convinto della sua storia del corvo; era fedele al suo sovrano e se gli avesse comunicato che sospettava una sua possibile tresca con qualche uomo al di fuori del principe ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze gravi per lei.

«Sono oggetti molto raffinati in effetti» rispose cercando di non far trapelare nulla dalla voce.

Paragus continuava a guardarla come se cercasse di penetrarle la carne ma alla fine si congedò bruscamente.

«Saiyan» esclamò acida Baba dopo che se n’era andato, «sempre così rudi».

«Baba, voglio che mandi un corvo a mio padre» Chi-Chi si avviò verso il suo scrittoio prendendo foglio e inchiostro.

«Suo padre è già stato informa—»

«Non è per l’attentato, almeno non direttamente».

«E allora per cosa Vostra Grazia?»

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi sbranare come una preda indifesa. Non sono venuta qui per diventare una semplice cagna da riproduzione mascherata da regina. Se vogliono abbattermi impareranno presto che noi Ox siamo prede più pericolose dei kirin» affermò con il fuoco negli occhi mentre scriveva con decisione la sua lettera e una volta conclusa la passò alla sua insegnante.

Baba la lesse in silenzio prima di aprirsi in un sorriso furbo. «Ora sì che vedo il sangue degli Ox».

Chi-Chi le sorrise. Ci sarebbero volute settimane però prima che il nuovo ospite giungesse a Saiyako, fino ad allora avrebbe occupato il suo tempo ad osservare tutti coloro che potevano essere suoi nemici e possibili mandanti, prima fra tutti Bulma. Era una donna scaltra che sapeva muoversi fra i Saiyan e come aveva intuito ambiziosa; restava da capire perché mai fosse interessata a toglierla di mezzo ma una mezza idea aveva cominciato a vorticare nella sua mente: riguardava il principe Vegeta, era sicura che se ci fosse stato un motivo per volere la sua morte allora era collegato al principe dei Saiyan. Era anche la stessa ragione per cui non aveva detto nulla a Paragus: la guardia poteva rivelare tutto a Vegeta e se davvero erano legati allora non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché lo scoprisse anche Bulma.

C’era poi il principe stesso, che aveva dichiarato il suo disprezzo nei suoi confronti senza particolari sottigliezze, ma lo escluse subito: Vegeta era più tipo da infilzata al cuore o testa decapitata piuttosto che da veleno. No, il principe non era il mandante.

La regina era invece molto più probabile, la stessa Bulma l’aveva messa in guardia da lei e, anche se non poteva fidarsi della dama, era d’accordo sul fatto che la regina di ghiaccio fosse un lupo che non vedeva l’ora di piantare le zanne nella sua carne. Il motivo era oscuro a lei ma a giudicare da come mostrava fieramente il suo sangue Saiyan forse la trovava troppo inferiore a suo figlio, ipotesi che però non la convinceva molto: aveva lei stessa mostrato non un particolare attaccamento per il principe.

Sì. Chi-Chi aveva davvero una lista di possibili soggetti da far sorvegliare e sperava, in quelle settimane di attesa, di aver scostato abbastanza quel velo di segreti che girava attorno al suo attentato.

Trovava fosse più facile fare questo invece di sbrogliare la matassa che erano i suoi sentimenti per un giovane cavaliere sfrontato per il quale essi stavano aumentando vertiginosamente di intensità ogni volta che restava da sola con lui.


	15. Il Ballo d'Inverno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have published two chapters: the 14th and the 15th

**Capitolo 15: Il Ballo d** **’Inverno**

 

POV – Chi-Chi

Era la prima volta, da quando era giunta a Saiyako, che Chi-Chi poteva notare l’intenzione da parte del popolo Saiyan di rendere la loro casa meno fredda e solenne di quanto fosse. Non solo gli stendardi dei tredici clan sventolavano sulle torri e sulle mura del castello, anche quelli di tutte le casate nel Wessox decoravano sia l’esterno che l’interno della fortezza, nascondendo il grigiore neutro della pietra della Grande Sala dietro la più lunga gamma di colori che avesse visto da quando era arrivata alla capitale del nord.

Ogni giorno nuovi carri giungevano a Saiyako portando con loro i nobili lord delle casate del nord e anche del sud, riempiendo il castello di vita. Serve e servitori camminavano a passo svelto per tutti i corridoi preparando gli appartamenti degli ospiti, abbellendo i corridoi e ogni ambiente, mettendo in luce la ricchezza della Casata Saiyan con i loro trofei di guerra e arazzi di pregiata fattura che mai avrebbe pensato appartenessero ad un popolo così poco attento alle frivolezze.

La principessa non credeva che un luogo così austero e impervio potesse mostrare in poco meno di una settimana tanta vivacità. Probabilmente un tale numero di ospiti anche dal meridione era dovuto alla sua presenza, come futura regina delle Terre Occidentali, e a quanto pare ospite d’onore del Ballo d’Inverno, almeno così supponeva; Baba aveva udito una conversazione fra due domestiche meravigliate dall’alto numero di lord presenti quell’anno.

Ironicamente gli unici che sembravano non apprezzare quel caos esuberante e quell’atmosfera di festa che regnava nella fortezza erano proprio i Saiyan. I loro volti erano ancora più scuri, il loro carattere più irritabile del solito e poteva giurare di aver sentito un giorno il principe Vegeta urlare ai suoi servi che se gli avessero fatto provare un altro vestito avrebbe ordinato la loro castrazione. Era chiaro che, a differenza sua, il popolo guerriero non era abituato a tutta quella sfarzosità, ciò non la sorprendeva.

Chi-Chi invece, per la prima volta, si sentiva più a suo agio mentre Saiyako si illuminava di giorno in giorno. A Pleasant Mountain non era raro organizzare cerimonie di quel genere e ricevere così tanti nobili nella propria casa, alcuni dei quali si erano presentati proprio per quel Ballo, e con le sue altre giovani dame aveva sempre fatto a gara a chi avesse il vestito più bello da mostrare al pubblico. Non avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa qui, soprattutto dopo ciò che era accaduto a Suno, ma questo non voleva dire che il suo nuovo abito non dovesse mostrare la raffinatezza della sua nobile casata.

Quando Baba aveva scartato la carta del suo nuovo vestito pure lei era rimasta colpita; di sicuro Bulma aveva ragione quando le aveva detto quanto erano brave le sarte del castello. Aveva i colori della Casata degli Ox ma insieme ad essi vi erano spunti di quella che presto sarebbe divenuta la sua nuova casata: l’abito dalle ampie e morbide maniche lunghe, rifinite con pelliccia bianca, era in tessuto broccato malva, con finissime trame d’argento che andavano a formare complessi disegni simili a elaborati fiocchi di neve; la sottoveste di seta dupion era invece dorata, con riflessi che ricordavano luminosi raggi di sole, brillando alla luce delle candele e del caminetto dei suoi appartamenti.

«Se il principe Vegeta dovesse rimanere indifferente a lei con questo addosso posso solo supporre che i suoi gusti siano piuttosto discutibili» commentò Baba facendo sorridere Chi-Chi.

«Non sono interessata a far colpo sul principe Baba» disse la principessa prendendo il vestito e poggiandolo sul suo corpo per osservare l’effetto della lunga e larga gonna.

«Bè dovrebbe. Malgrado la sua totale maleducazione, sarà il vostro futuro marito e nessuna moglie vuole vivere con un marito che non l’apprezza. La femminilità di una donna è un’arma estremamente importante per piegare un uomo Vostra Grazia».

Chi-Chi non credeva che, anche se avesse cercato di mostrare tutta la sua bellezza, Vegeta l’avrebbe apprezzata e con la dovuta sincerità la cosa non la sfiorava minimamente. Il loro matrimonio era una farsa, frutto di un contratto per mantenere la pace nel Wessox e se Vegeta non aveva alcuna intenzione di essere partecipe al funzionamento della loro vita coniugale lei di certo non si sarebbe piegata passivamente.

No. Non stava tentando di colpire il nobile del clan Élite. L’argento poteva essere il colore della sua famiglia, la malva del vessillo della principessa insieme all’oro ma quest’ultima tonalità non era un collegamento alla Casata Ox. Chi-Chi lo aveva espressamente richiesto perché, invero, c’era qualcun altro che aveva deciso di impressionare, qualcuno che forse non avrebbe notato il richiamo ma magari l’avrebbe ammirata davvero.

Chi-Chi sorrise non potendo fare a meno di pensare che quell’oro le ricordasse il manto di un fiero meta-lupo dorato che spiccava fra gli stendardi dei vari clan dei Saiyan.

*

La sera del Ballo giunse in fretta. La neve cadeva dolcemente al di fuori del maniero illuminato a giorno, danzando nella notte con leggerezza, posandosi poi sul manto già imbiancato dalle nevicate precedenti. A Chi-Chi però non diede la stessa sensazione di gelo e solitudine che ogni volta provava osservando dalla finestra quello scendere continuo di fiocchi di ghiaccio: c’era qualcosa di più dolce, più delicato quella sera, forse era la mancanza dell’ululato del vento del nord o forse il vociferare allegro che si stava alzando per tutto il castello a rendere quel fenomeno raro nella sua terra così piacevole … o magari era qualcosa di più personale.

Chi-Chi si voltò verso la superficie riflettente che faceva da specchio fissando la sua figura leggermente contorta. Il morbido e pesante abito le cingeva strettamente il busto, trattenuto su un lato da due spille decorate con piccoli palchi di cervo, mostrando sull’incollatura la sottoveste d’oro e lasciando liberamente cadere la gonna ampia attorno alle sue gambe. I capelli corvini erano stati acconciati da Baba come nella moda del sud, legati in diverse trecce e poi raccolte in alto, dietro al capo, con solo due di essa libere di posarsi sulle sue spalle.

Ora sì che ricordava una vera principessa del sud.

Un bussare la porta distolse Chi-Chi dai suoi pensieri mentre Baba si dirigeva verso la porta. «Sì?»

«La principessa Chi-Chi è richiesta nel vestibolo dei reali alla Sala Grande» disse una voce atona, probabilmente di una guardia Saiyan.

«Sto arrivando» rispose Chi-Chi prendendo una collana in oro, appartenuta a sua madre, dove sul ciondolo era rappresentato lo stemma degli Ox.

«Si ricordi Milady di avere un atteggiamento composto e controllato. Non come quello che ha mostrato l’ultima volta con il principe» affermò severa l’anziana facendo quasi alzare gli occhi alla principessa.

«Si è comportato da cafone e ha insultato la mia famiglia».

«Abbassarsi al suo livello non aiuterà la sua posizione all’interno della Casata Saiyan. Se vuole metterlo in riga aspetti di divenire sua moglie ed essere incoronata regina».

Chi-Chi si limitò a sbuffare silenziosamente prima di uscire dai suoi appartamenti e seguire la guardia Saiyan dove l’attendeva il resto della famiglia reale. Fu solo durante il tragitto che notò come il suo cuore batteva contro il suo petto più rapido ad ogni passo. Era ridicolo, aveva partecipato ad innumerevoli cerimonie simili a quella, non doveva aver timore di nulla, eppure il solo pensiero di doversi mostrare accanto al principe di fronte non solo ai Saiyan ma anche a tutto il Wessox le stava procurando una certa agitazione.

Non sapeva di preciso in cosa consistesse quel Ballo, non era stata informata di come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi, se dovesse rimanere sempre accanto al principe per tutta la sera, se potesse intrattenere conversazioni anche con gli altri nobili o se dovesse restare isolata insieme alla famiglia reale; non sapeva neppure se poteva ballare insieme a tutti gli altri ospiti – e anche se avesse avuto il permesso non conosceva alcun ballo del Regno Vegeta.

La mora cancellò in fretta quelle preoccupazioni lasciando posto alla sua facciata nobile e alla sua postura regale che Baba le aveva inculcato fin da bambina. Non poteva mostrare nulla ora, se si sentiva così per un semplice Ballo come avrebbe potuto affrontare il suo matrimonio con Vegeta?

Dopo pochi minuti si trovò in una piccola stanza dai tendaggi color cobalto in cui si trovava tutta la famiglia reale, accompagnati dal Primo Cavaliere Nappa. Con divertimento notò che l’unica che sembrava a proprio agio era la regina Saladine, con il suo meraviglioso abito argento, che risaltava ancora di più grazie ai lunghi e spessi capelli ebano, con una morbida pelliccia di volpe color ardesia a ricoprirle le spalle.

Il re non sembrava particolarmente entusiasta ma il volto dall’espressione imperturbabile copriva la sua insoddisfazione molto bene; non poteva dirsi lo stesso per il principe, appoggiato al muro con le braccia incrociate sul petto, sul cui viso vi era una smorfia irritata e corrucciata, come se volesse andarsene di lì il più velocemente possibile. A differenza della regina i due uomini della famiglia reale avevano preferito qualcosa di più pratico, come era uso dei popoli del nord: entrambi erano rigorosamente in nero, indossavano un abito lunga fino alle ginocchia di tessuto pesante con alcuni ricami appena accennati sulle maniche. L’unica decorazione per entrambi era un drappo argento di velluto legato sulla spalla da una spilla e chiuso dalla cintura in pelle alla vita, un uso che veniva probabilmente dalle influenze dei Freddi, ancora molto presenti fra il popolo Saiyan.

«Vostra Grazia» Chi-Chi si inchinò ai reali, alzando leggermente i lati della gonna.

«Principessa Chi-Chi. Lei accompagnerà mio figlio al trono e si siederà al suo fianco» l’affermazione gelida della regina irrigidì Chi-Chi mentre Vegeta stava guardando la piccola finestra come se volesse scappare da lì.

Prima però che il principe potesse emettere qualsiasi lamento, il re lo prese violentemente per il braccio avvicinandolo a lui e ringhiando: «Ricorda di cosa abbiamo parlato».

La principessa inarcò leggermente un sopracciglio confusa ma, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata furiosa al padre, Vegeta si accostò a lei come se lo stessero trascinando con la forza e alzò un braccio rigido in modo che potesse appoggiarvi la sua mano.

«Vediamo di finire questo supplizio» borbottò con una smorfia.

«Penso che questa sia la prima volta in cui siamo d’accordo» mormorò lei posando la mano sul suo avambraccio come se stesse toccando qualcosa di particolarmente sporco.

Il bizzarro quintetto si diresse verso le grandi porte principali della Grande Sala, da dove Chi-Chi poteva sentire il vociferare allegro e la musica di sottofondo dei flauti che cessò all’istante non appena il rombo sordo di un corno risuonò nella sala, seguito dall’annuncio del loro imminente ingresso.

Chi-Chi fece un profondo respiro cercando di non farsi notare dal suo reticente accompagnatore proprio mentre le porte venivano spalancate davanti a lei. Per un istante rimase senza parole mentre muoveva i suoi primi passi nel salone, completamente diverso da come lo ricordava: le alte pareti di pietra grigia erano state completamente nascoste da tendaggi e stendardi dalle tante tonalità di colori; i candelabri di metallo erano stati coperti da filamenti argentati che brillavano come piccole stelle appese al soffitto ligneo mentre tutte le candele e i due caminetti erano stati accesi, immergendo l’intera sala in una luce calda e viva.

Il numero di persone che al momento riempivano la grande sala la lasciò allibita, aperte in due ali per permettere il loro passaggio; non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto questo le ricordasse le feste nel suo castello: non c’erano solo Saiyan, riconoscibili per via dei loro abiti sobri e scuri, ma anche lord e lady dai tanti vessilli che al loro passaggio si inchinarono con riverenza; Chi-Chi poté giurare di vedere anche qualche volto conosciuto in mezzo alla folla così fitta ma non c’era tempo per fermarsi perché la sua destinazione era davanti a lei.

Quattro troni erano stati posti sul soppalco; tre erano in legno, di cui due intagliati con figure di meta-lupi mentre il terzo, alla sua estrema sinistra, aveva richiami al simbolo della sua Casata ma era chiaro che era stato realizzato in fretta per l’occasione. Era però il quarto trono, uno dei due centrali, a prendere tutta la scena, non per la sua bellezza o per la sua pregiata fattura, visto che era completamente realizzato in ferro battuto con immagini grezze che rimandavano vagamente al vessillo della casa Saiyan, ma per l’aura di forza e storia che venivano irradiate da esso.

I Saiyan non erano inclini a futilità come troni d’oro ricchi di gemme, non erano i Freddi, sempre pronti a mostrare la loro opulenza; il loro potere era il vigore nella lotta, non a caso il loro motto era “Nostra è la battaglia” e il loro trono ne era la manifestazione fisica. Chi-Chi conosceva bene la storia: cinquecento anni prima i Saiyan sconfissero gli Tsufuru, diventando così la Grande Casata del Nord, il territorio più vasto di tutto il Wessox, e per sancire il loro nuovo stato di potere fusero le spade di tutti i comandanti Tsufuru e i signori delle casate che li appoggiavano per formare il nuovo trono del nord. 

Re Vegeta si sedette su di esso mentre la Regina a quello sulla sua sinistra e il principe sul trono di destra lasciando libero proprio quello accanto a quest’ultimo. Non appena anche lei si sedette i musici, posti affianco del soppalco ripresero a suonare dai flauti e dalle cornamuse, strumenti tipici del nord che vedeva di persona per la prima volta, lasciando che nuovamente i nobili si immergessero nelle loro conversazioni.

Sperava davvero che non dovesse restare seduta lì tutta la sera a guardare gli altri divertirsi bevendo vino Saiyan scadente; non era forse questo un ballo? Non avrebbe dovuto ballare? Cercò di non sospirare rassegnata o accasciarsi sul suo seggio scomodo, malgrado il cuscino, quando un pensiero improvviso le tornò alla mente osservando le tredici bandiere Saiyan e lasciando cadere il suo occhio sul nono.

 _Dov_ _’è Goku?_ Subito i suoi occhi scuri cominciarono a perlustrare la sala in cerca di una testa dai capelli scomposti color ebano ma era più facile a dirsi che a farsi con quella folla e soprattutto con il gran numero di Saiyan che si aggiravano nell’ambiente. Per trovarlo avrebbe dovuto alzarsi dal suo seggio ma quando guardò con la coda dell’occhio la famiglia Élite notò che nessuno aveva mosso un dito, neppure quando venne annunciato l’inizio delle danze.

La parte centrale del salone venne liberata permettendo ad alcuni dei nobili di posizionarsi in cerchio, riconobbe chiaramente Bulma, Yamcha e l’amico di Goku, lord Crilin le pareva di ricordare, e non appena i musici ripresero a suonare con i flauti e i liuti, portando alle sue orecchie note familiari, i gruppi iniziarono a muoversi al ritmo della musica creando coreografie dai movimenti aggraziati e fluidi a lei conosciuti: era un ballo di uso comune nella corte a Pleasant Mountain e trattenne davvero un sospiro questa volta osservando il resto della corte divertirsi, soprattutto quando vide chiaramente Vegeta sbadigliare annoiato.

Distogliendo seccata lo sguardo da colui che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo cavaliere, Chi-Chi notò un uomo calvo con abiti sacerdotali avvicinarsi a loro per poi inchinarsi finito di salire i gradini del soppalco. «Vostra Grazia».

«Septon Piccolo, non avete ancora avuto il piacere di incontrare la futura moglie di mio figlio» disse re Vegeta indicandola.

Per un momento Chi-Chi si irrigidì allo sguardo duro e tagliente del nuovo septon. «Principessa Chi-Chi» e si inchinò anche verso di lei con una grazia quasi predatoria, «è un onore finalmente conoscerci. Avrei preferito presentarmi prima ma purtroppo i recenti avvenimenti non ce lo hanno permesso».

«Felice di conoscerla Septon Piccolo» rispose educatamente la giovane cercando di non lasciare che la sua mente vagasse a quella notte.

«Sono certo che nei prossimi mesi ci incontreremo più spesso, per organizzare le nozze e il torneo», Vegeta parve irrigidirsi ma continuò ad osservare annoiato un punto vicino agli stendardi appesi ai muri mentre la principessa alla parola torneo alzò un sopracciglio, «con permesso» si inchinò nuovamente prima di lasciare la famiglia reale.

I nobili avevano cominciato una nuova ballata, più vivace e dai passi a lei meno conosciuti, ma Chi-Chi era più interessata a quello che aveva detto il septon. Si allungò leggermente per osservare il re e chiese: «Torneo Vostra Grazia?»

«È di buon auspicio qui nel nord organizzare una giostra prima del matrimonio di un sovrano. Ogni clan fa partecipare un figlio maschio e il vincitore avrà l’onore di scegliere fra la corte la dama più bella del torneo» spiegò la Regina al posto del re.

«Tzè! Un figlio maschio! Questo dovrebbe implicare la mia partecipazione!» esclamò irritato Vegeta.

Il re si voltò verso il figlio con uno sguardo acceso. «Ne abbiamo già parlato. Tu non parteciperai, sei l’unico erede e sappiamo entrambi quali sono i rischi della giostra».

«Ridicolo!» e detto questo si alzò in piedi con uno scatto cominciando ad allontanarsi verso la porta secondaria dietro il soppalco.

Il sovrano era praticamente cremisi dalla rabbia mentre la regina sembrava avere l’intenzione di pugnalarlo con lo sguardo. «Dove credi di andare?» sibilò furente Saladine.

«Avevamo un accordo. Un ballo. Ora me ne posso anche andare!» e detto questo scomparve sotto gli occhi allibiti di Chi-Chi che ora si trovava senza alcun accompagnatore.

«Ha preso dal ramo tuo della famiglia» sussurrò velenosa la regina prendendo un bicchiere di vino dal suo coppiere e portandoselo alle labbra. La principessa sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare la conversazione ma, anche se i suoi occhi erano sui danzatori occupati in un balletto che li vedeva su due file e a coppie, le sue orecchie maliziose continuarono ad ascoltare.

«Sbaglio ho è uscito dal tuo ventre donna» ringhiò basso il re.

«Il pene era il tuo ed è stato un errore permetterti di infilarlo più di una volta.»

Chi-Chi era praticamente bordeaux a quel punto chiedendosi come era possibile che due sovrani si parlassero in quel modo, ma il suo salvatore si materializzò con un colpo di tosse leggero accanto a lei. La principessa si voltò e per un attimo quasi sobbalzò sul suo seggio tanto quanto il suo cuore nel petto quando vide il volto terribilmente familiare davanti a lei … ma la cicatrice sulla guancia sinistra era inconfondibile, così come lo sguardo ombroso, uno che aveva visto innumerevoli battaglie.

«Lord Bardack» disse con un filo di voce, ancora scossa dalla vista così simile a quella di un cavaliere che avrebbe preferito mille volte alla compagnia del principe. Come il resto dei nobili Saiyan portava una vesta nera legata in vita da una cintura di cuoio ma, a differenza di quella degli Élite, non aveva alcuna trama sulle maniche, mentre a circondare il collo vi era un mantello d’oro brillante che gli ricadeva sulla schiena.

Il nobile le fece un sorriso storto che non contribuì affatto a calmare il suo cuore al ricordo di Goku, piegando poi appena il busto con rispetto. «Vostra Grazia» la sua voce era la tipica di un Saiyan: dura, severa e atona ma per qualche strano motivo vi era una nota leggermente piacevole che la portava a rammentare la voce del figlio quando si era mostrato serio nelle loro conversazioni private.

Era talmente presa dai suoi pensieri che notò solo all’ultimo la grande mano, coperta da un guanto in pelle nera, aperta posta come un invito. Poco convinta si guardò in giro ma i due sovrani sembravano ancora immersi nel fuoco della loro rabbia per accorgersi di lei. «Non so se dovrei …»

Lord Bardack alzò appena un sopracciglio guardandosi attorno con finto interesse. «Non credo che il principe noterà la vostra assenza» affermò con un tono all’apparenza inespressivo ma che, come negli occhi bui, nascondeva una certa nota divertita, provocando un piccolo sorriso a Chi-Chi.

«Mio lord» abbassò il capo in segno di ringraziamento prima di poggiare la sua mano sottile in quella più grande del Saiyan e alzarsi. Lui poi le porse il braccio e insieme si allontanarono dal soppalco per dirigersi verso una zona più appartata, vicino alle colonne che sorreggevano la sala. «Credo che lei mi abbia appena salvata … cosa che ultimamente accade spesso con la sua famiglia».

Lui ghignò limitandosi a spostare solo lievemente lo sguardo su di lei. «Il mio clan prende sul serio i propri giuramenti. La difesa della famiglia reale è uno dei più importanti. Vi ho vista spaesata e ho ritenuto opportuna togliervi da un possibile imbarazzo».

«E io le sono infinitamente grata. Non so ancora quali sono i comportamenti adeguati in queste circostanze nella corte Saiyan» rispose Chi-Chi osservando i vari nobili che si inchinavano al suo cospetto non appena le passavano accanto.

«Non dovreste farvi troppi problemi. Scoprirete in fretta che le etichette per noi Saiyan sono … costrittive» affermò non smorzando per nulla il sogghigno da lupo sul viso sfregiato ma al contempo affascinante; Chi-Chi si chiese per un fugace momento se anche il figlio minore avrebbe assunto lo stesso fascino del padre una volta cresciuto.

Lei sorrise appena. «La cosa non mi lascia sorpresa» poi osservò al centro della sala dove stavano continuando le danze.

Forse il lord aveva colto il suo sguardo perché si bloccò. «Desiderate ballare?»

La domanda quasi la colse di sorpresa; certo che lo desiderava, i balli erano qualcosa che le mancavano della sua casa ma l’unico che pareva essere disponibile era proprio il Saiyan accanto a lei e a Pleasant Mountain non era consono all’etichetta ballare insieme ad un uomo con il doppio dei suoi anni, a meno che non si trattasse di suo padre. «Sarebbe scortese se le chiedessi di farmi da cavaliere».

«Sarebbe coraggioso, sono anni che non ballo» la battuta e il sorriso sghembo fecero sfuggire una piccola risata divertita da Chi-Chi, a quanto pare sotto quell’aria burbera e contrita del Lord c’era anche traccia di un certo umorismo.

«Nessuno la giudicherebbe?» domandò ma il suo sorriso non scomparve.

«Giudicarmi? E perché? Sono il Lord Comandante dei Guardiani, un rango che mi consente questo ed altro. Potrebbero comunque giudicare la mia scarsa bravura nel ballo, non gliene farei un torto» e detto questo la portò al centro della sala dove tutti si stavano preparando per una nuova danza.

Chi-Chi si posizionò di fronte a Lord Bardack mentre le note di una ballata che conosceva bene iniziarono a risuonare nella sala. «La sua è modestia mio lord?» chiese con tono scherzoso.

«Scoprirete in fretta che la modestia non è un tratto naturale di noi Saiyan» e detto questo si inchinò avviandosi poi a lei incrociando il braccio con il suo iniziando a ballare, «credo di dovervi fare le mie scuse, non sono certo di quale sia stato il comportamento di mio figlio nei vostri riguardi».

La giovane per un momento rimase confusa e anche un po’ intimorita ma poi intuì che doveva parlare del primo incontro imbarazzante che aveva avuto con Goku. «Sir Go-Kakaroth è stato molto gentile» era riuscita a bloccarsi in tempo ma il leggero movimento di un sopracciglio dell’uomo le fece capire che lo scivolone non gli era sfuggito; alla fine però il suo volto assunse nuovamente una smorfia infastidita.

«Potete incolpare me per il suo atteggiamento. Non ha avuto una presenza femminile a crescerlo e la maggior parte delle volte non so se dargli una pacca sulla spalla o un pugno in faccia».

A quanto pare era un talento dei Son riuscire ad allietarla. «Ha cresciuto un bravo figlio. Non lo conosco molto bene ma ho notato il suo talento con la spada, il suo coraggio, la sua lealtà alla famiglia –»

«Il suo essere completamente sconsiderato, testardo ed impertinente. Potete dirlo, non mi offendo e credo che lo sappia anche lui, trova un malsano piacere nel farmi innervosire con questi suoi tratti».

«Sono certa che prova un molto rispetto per lei».

«Dovrebbe cominciare a dimostrarlo ascoltando quello che gli dico. Noi continuiamo a vivere attraverso le azioni dei nostri figli e sinceramente una volta morto non vorrei essere ricordato come quello il cui figlio ha perso la testa per la sua insolenza».

«Sir Kakaroth è un ottimo cavaliere … forse uno dei pochi di cui mi possa fidare» la serenità che l’aveva pervasa scomparve all’istante al pensiero del suo tentato omicidio e di tutti i pericoli che la circondavano in quel tetro maniero.

«Se volete la mia opinione dovreste concentrare le vostre attenzioni su coloro al di fuori della casa Saiyan» il commento improvviso la fece voltare di scatto verso l’uomo che però non la stava guardando: i suoi occhi bui studiavano la sala, come avrebbe potuto fare un lupo in cerca di qualsiasi pericolo per lui o il suo branco. «Noi Saiyan siamo violenti, alle volte spietati, ma gli intrighi di corte, i tradimenti, le pugnalate alle spalle, non sono il nostro stile. Preferiamo risolvere fraintendimenti con la lama di una spada piuttosto che con piani velenosi, se non fosse così a quest’ora il Re Folle sarebbe ancora vivo».

Chi-Chi non poteva non essere d’accordo con lui: furono i Saiyan a sollevarsi per primi contro il folle re Cold e solo loro riuscirono a spodestarlo, malgrado in tanti avessero tentato di ucciderlo con congiure e tradimenti. Improvvisamente le sembrava che l’umore allegro della sala si fosse affievolito con l’avanzare di questa conversazione.

«Anche voi converrete che l’attentato alla vostra vita sia un tentativo di colpire la mia Casata più che quella degli Ox. Ecco perché credo dobbiate guardarvi più da chi viene da fuori, non tutti sono stati d’accordo col nominare noi Saiyan nuovi sovrani del Wessox» in quel momento la musica finì, seguita dagli applausi dei danzatori ai musici ma l’attenzione di Chi-Chi era tutto su Lord Bardack, «ciò non toglie che dobbiate fare attenzione anche a noi Saiyan» disse alla fine con voce molto bassa, «alcuni di noi si sono avvicinati troppo ai metodi contorti che proliferavano all’interno della corte dei Freddi, soprattutto fra coloro molto vicini al re».

Questo quasi sconvolse Chi-Chi. «Sembrerebbe quasi che lei non si fidi della sua stessa Casata mio lord» affermò anche lei con voce flebile mentre si allontanavano dalla pista.

«Ma io non mi fido della mia Casata, ci sono conflitti fra i nostri clan tanti quanti in tutto il Wessox, la sola differenza è che noi tendiamo a risolvere la cosa scatenando guerre civili piuttosto che attraverso congiure pianificate nell’ombra».

Tutto questo non fece altro che confondere ancora di più Chi-Chi. Bardack non sembrava né un bugiardo né una persona subdola, il modo in cui aveva cresciuto Goku ne era quasi la conferma, e il fatto che le avesse detto di guardarsi persino da loro era un fatto ancora più bizzarro.

«Avete sete?» chiese ad un tratto il Lord come se poco prima non stessero discutendo di un possibile attentato alla sua vita.

«Sì.»

«Da questa parte» e l’accompagnò verso l’area che era stata adibita al servizio del vino.

«Mi vuole concedere un altro ballo?» chiese Chi-Chi mentre il Saiyan le porgeva un bicchiere di vino, grazie agli dei chiaramente del sud, a giudicare dal sapore.

Bardack cercò di nascondere una smorfia infastidita toccandosi con la mano libero il ginocchio destro. «Credo che la mia vecchia ferita di guerra protesterebbe violentemente a questo» il commento fece quasi ridere la giovane: a giudicare dallo sguardo contrariato negli occhi dell’austero lord non credeva che fosse quello il motivo del suo diniego. Ad un tratto però ritornò impassibile, «ma ritengo che il mio secondogenito accetterebbe molto volentieri l’onore di ballare con voi».

Il suono di qualcuno che sputava birra fece sussultare Chi-Chi. Quando si volò si ritrovò a pochi centimetri da dove un Goku scioccato stava cercando di pulirsi il mento. Non sapeva chi fosse più sorpreso, se lei o il giovane cavaliere che adesso la fissava come la sera in cui gli aveva rivelato chi era: con occhi allucinati e totalmente sgranati da coprirgli la faccia sbiancata.

«Sir Kakaroth» cercò di riprendersi subito Chi-Chi ben sapendo che lord Bardack li stava studiando con occhio attento.

«Principessa Ox» e subito fece un inchino goffo.

«Stavamo parlando di lei» disse con l’aria più spensierata possibile.

Immediatamente Goku si rivolse al padre con sguardo sospettoso. «Davvero?»

«Rilassati» esclamò prendendo un boccale di birra, «non le ho detto nulla di imbarazzante, anche se la tentazione era molto forte» poi si rivolse a lei, «sono sicuro che mio figlio sarà un ballerino migliore di quanto lo potrei essere io per voi. Con permesso Vostra Grazia» disse inchinandosi prima di sparire fra la folla lasciando i due giovani prima di permettere loro una qualsiasi protesta.

Chi-Chi tornò di scatto su Goku, che ora sembrava non riuscire a distogliere i suoi occhi dalla sua figura, osservandola come raramente gli aveva visto fare, procurandole un certo imbarazzo … non sgradito se doveva essere sincera. Lei però non fu da meno e non poté non pensare divertita che Baba sarebbe stata soddisfatta per come si presentava il cavaliere: aveva i medesimi abiti del padre ad esclusione del mantello dorato, con solo una spilla dorata di un meta-lupo sulla spalla a decorare l’abito, e pareva che qualcuno avesse avuto il coraggio di mettergli le mani nei capelli per renderli un po’ meno indisciplinati.

Notando che Goku sembrava aver completamente dimenticato come interagire con lei decise di prendere parola. «La … la trovo bene sir Kakarot».

Goku per un istante rimase ancora paralizzato ma poi, con un fremito scatenato dalla voce flebile della principessa, la maschera scioccata scomparve lasciando posto ad una impacciata, con le guance arrossate e i globi scuri che ora sembravano trovare interessante qualsiasi cosa nella sala ad esclusione di lei. «Sì … anche voi diete bellis – cioè vi trovo bene … non che le altre volte non lo siate – siete sempre molto bella—»

Chi-Chi non sapeva se scoppiare dall’imbarazzo, dalla gioia o dalle risate. Il viso sofferente più simile a quello di un povero cucciolo sperduto la spinse a salvarlo dalla situazione in cui si era andato ad impantanare. Cercando di nascondere il sorriso che premeva per comparire sulle sue labbra disse: «La ringrazio sir Kakarot. Che ne dice di seguire il consiglio di suo padre ed unirci alle danze?»

Lui diede l’impressione di riprendersi perché una leggera smorfia, la stessa che aveva Lord Bardack quando lei gli aveva posto la stessa domanda, si aprì sul viso. «Non sono un gran ballerino Vostra Grazia» sembrava una cosa di famiglia.

«Bè, se la può consolare sappia che io non conosco alcun passo delle vostre danze» e, ignorando completamente cosa avrebbe pensato chi li avesse visti, gli prese il braccio trascinandolo verso il centro della sala dove gli altri nobili si stavano preparando per un nuovo ballo.

Si misero accanto a Crilin, Yamcha e Bulma che li osservarono con un sorriso pieno di ilarità. «Complimenti principessa, siete appena riuscita a convincere finalmente Goku a ballare» scherzò il giovane lord pelato.

«Di solito bisogna trascinarlo con la forza» rise Bulma sotto lo sguardo infastidito di Goku.

Chi-Chi non riuscì a non ammirare la dama più anziana ora che si trovava accanto a lei. L’abito color ghiaccio era meraviglioso: stretto sul busto, con un ricamo in argento scuro sui seni che scendeva fino ai fianchi rappresentanti rami di rose e spine, con maniche lunghe a differenza delle sue aderenti alle braccia, mentre la lunga gonna si apriva dietro di lei in uno strascico di rose ricamate. I capelli turchesi erano stati legati in una complicata acconciatura tipica dell’ovest, fra le cui trecce brillavano fiori argenti. Doveva ammettere che la donna aveva proprio gusto, al centro della sala brillava come una reale.

Le note di un flauto iniziarono a risuonare nella sala ma per Chi-Chi erano sconosciute. Bulma le sorrise quasi con dolcezza, prendendola a braccetto e portandola verso il lato della sala dove si stavano posizionando le altre dame. «Seguite i miei passi Vostra Grazia» malgrado la principessa del sud avesse molte riserve sulla Brief, anche a seguito della conversazione avuta con Bardack, non poteva non disdegnare il suo aiuto per evitare una situazione imbarazzante di fronte a tutta la corte.

Chi-Chi imitò Bulma, piegando le ginocchia in un elegante inchino, di fronte a lei Goku e gli altri uomini piegarono il busto prima di formare dei circoli al centro. La giovane seguì Lady Brief insieme alle altre lady che invece formarono un cerchio esterno con passi balzellati fino a trovarsi accanto ai loro compagni. Credeva che, come nelle danze del sud o la danza precedente, si dovesse porgere la mano ma invece si trovò inaspettatamente il braccio forte ma gentile di Goku attorno alla vita che l’avvicinò a lui portando il suo fianco sinistro contro il suo destro.

Il cavaliere doveva aver notato il suo improvviso irrigidimento perché le sorrise con calore per poi prendere il braccio di lei e portarlo attorno al suo forte bacino. Chi-Chi tentò di nascondere il suo rossore percependo il profumo di muschio e abete proveniente da Goku, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle due braci ardenti negli occhi dell’altro per osservare cosa stava facendo Bulma. Sempre guardando la dama e cercando di seguire i movimenti di Goku, fece un paio di lenti giri sul posto al suono pacato dei flauti.

Con suo divertimento Chi-Chi però si rese conto di non essere l’unica a disagio. «Ti vedo in difficoltà Goku» commentò a bassa voce lei per non farsi sentire dai ballerini accanto a loro.

«Te l’ho detto che non sono un bravo ballerino» disse mentre cercava di tenere il ritmo della musica.

«È la stessa cosa che mi ha detto tuo padre».

«Quel vecchio traditore, lo sa che io detesto i balli» il commento fece sorridere Chi-Chi. A quanto pare Goku non era il solo a provare piacere nell’infastidire un proprio parente.

Le coppie si staccarono tornando a formare due cerchi concentrici. I due gruppi percorsero un giro in senso opposto per poi tornare ad affiancarsi con il proprio compagno di ballo ma questa volta Bulma attirò la sua attenzione per mostrarle cosa fare; Chi-Chi prese la sua identica posizione, alzando leggermente la gonna, compiendo gli stessi passi sconosciuti al ritmo della musica sempre più rapida voltandosi poi verso l’esterno della pista da ballo improvvisata, dando le spalle a Goku.

Avvertì la presenza di qualcuno dietro di lei. «Tranquilla, ti tengo» il fiato caldo del giovane Saiyan la fece tremare e alzare i peli del collo togliendole il tempo necessario per chiedergli a cosa si riferisse. Due forti mani le presero ad un tratto la vita alzandola da terra e per poco non le scappò un piccolo grido sorpreso; le due braccia la riposero dolcemente a terra e la spinsero a rimettersi nella posizione iniziale con ognuno abbracciato alla vita dell’altro.

Doveva avere un leggero broncio poco signorile perché ora Goku rideva divertito. «Te l’ho detto che ti tenevo».

«Avresti dovuto essere un po’ più chiaro» Goku le mise nuovamente entrambe le mani sui fianchi e la sollevò senza alcuna difficoltà prima di tornare fra le braccia dell’altro proprio mentre la musica aumentava nuovamente di intensità costringendola a velocizzare i suoi passi e facendole intuire che ormai erano giunti alla fine del ballo.

Proprio sulle note finali Goku la rialzò facendole fare un giro in aria e posandola sempre sul pavimento con leggerezza, quasi come se non pesasse nulla per lui. Lui si inchinò mentre Chi-Chi, imitando le altre dame, si inginocchiò.

Un piccolo applauso dei ballerini seguì la fine. Chi-Chi stava per ringraziare Bulma quando Goku l’avvicinò a sé sussurrandole: «Esci dalla porta vicino al caminetto dopo che me ne sarò andato» e sparì fra la folla lasciandola un po’ frastornata.

«Vi unite a noi per un altro ballo Vostra Grazia?» chiese Bulma fra le braccia di Yamcha.

«Credo … credo che andrò a prendere una boccata d’aria» disse Chi-Chi avviandosi verso il punto in cui si trovava il grande camino in pietra. Con disinvoltura salutò i nobili che si inchinavano al suo passaggio ma invero il suo interesse era attratto da una zona dietro i tendaggi scuri vicino al camino dove intravide una piccola porta; si guardò in giro per controllare se qualcuno la stava fissando ma tutti erano rivolti verso il centro della sala dove si era ripreso a ballare.

Con un movimento fulmineo uscì dalla piccola porticina, trovandosi in un corridoio laterale scarsamente illuminato ma dalle cui bifore di fronte a lei poteva vedere il grande cortile interno dove la neve aveva smesso di cadere. Avvolse le braccia attorno al suo corpo per scaldarsi quando qualcosa di pesante coperto di pelo nero sulle spalle la coprì, proteggendola dal freddo impervio; alzò di scatto la testa incrociando gli occhi divertiti di Goku.

«Grazie» disse lei avvolgendosi nel pesante mantello scuro, immergendosi nuovamente nell’aroma che aveva ormai imparato a identificare come quello di Goku, «spero che nessuno mi abbia notata».

Al solito, il giovane Saiyan non sembrava angustiato quanto lei per le implicazioni delle loro azioni pericolose. «Ti preoccupi troppo».

«E tu non ti preoccupi affatto» gli disse lei seguendolo verso un altro corridoio poco illuminato, «perché hai voluto vedermi?»

Il sorriso di Goku sparì subito, come ogni volta che doveva iniziare un argomento per lui serio. «Siamo stati interrotti l’ultima volta e non hai mai risposto alla mia domanda».

Chi-Chi si sentì rabbrividire ripensando al mandante del suo attentato; l’aria festosa aveva quasi cancellato il suo attuale problema. Avrebbe voluto dire a Goku tutto, sapeva che di lui poteva fidarsi ma era a conoscenza anche del legame di amicizia che vi era con Bulma: le avrebbe creduto se avesse detto i suoi sospetti sulla dama?

«Chi-Chi … se dubiti di qualcuno puoi dirmelo» affermò lui deciso sfiorandole però con delicatezza il braccio.

Riportò alla mente la conversazione avuta con Bardack, sul guardarsi da chi era esterno alla Casata. «Non ti piacerà la mia risposta» si morse il labbro inferiore prima di sospirare, «Bulma».

Lui strabuzzò per un istate le palpebre fissandola come se non avesse capito bene prima di parlare con un tono incredulo, come Chi-Chi aveva previsto. «Bulma? Chi-Chi, conosco Bulma da una vita non avrebbe mai—»

«È stata lei a consigliarmi di farmi fare un vestito. Lei sapeva che ci sarei andata».

«Ma andiamo Chi-Chi! Perché mai avrebbe dovuto?»

La principessa stava cominciando ad innervosirsi. «Non mi credi?»

Evidentemente il suo tono doveva avere qualcosa di minaccioso perché lui subito alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Non è questo. Ma tu devi credere in me quando ti dico che non può essere stata Bulma. Non ne aveva motivo».

 _Forse perch_ _é è legata al principe Vegeta._ Pensò lei ma non lo disse ad alta voce: conoscendo Goku almeno un po’ poteva immaginare che una simile affermazione per lui sarebbe stata allucinante ed inaspettata anche se riteneva quasi incredibile che nessuno dei suoi amici avesse notato il legame fra Brief e il principe, magari Bulma si era premurata a dare più risalto alla sua relazione con il cavaliere Yamcha. Davvero, la giovane principessa non sapeva a che gioco stava giocando la lady occidentale, se ovviamente i suoi sospetti erano fondati.

«Chee, se davvero hai dei dubbi chiederò a Karin di tenerla d’occhio ma io mi fido di lei e sono sicuro che è del tutto estranea all’accaduto.»

«Karin?» domandò Chi-Chi.

«È stato uno dei miei insegnanti ed è la spia di papà, se glielo chiedo controllerà Bulma … ma c’è qualcun altro di più pericoloso? Qualcuno che davvero ti fa paura?»

«Bè … la regina, ma non credo che tu lì posso fare qualcosa» quella frase le fece rammentare una frase detta dal padre del giovane poco prima: “alcuni di noi si sono avvicinati troppo ai metodi contorti che proliferavano all’interno della corte dei Freddi, soprattutto fra coloro molto vicini al re”; non aveva fatto nomi, ovviamente, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che in qualche modo si stesse riferendo anche a lei, che la stesse mettendo in guardia proprio dalla sua regina.

In questo caso Goku sembrava molto più d’accordo e la sua espressione mutò in una più cupa. «Non è lo stile dei Saiyan ma è sempre stata piuttosto ambigua» questo non fece altro che confermare quello che aveva detto Bardack.

«Hai idea del perché ce l’abbia così tanto con me?» chiese la giovane.

«È solo una supposizione ma … prima del tuo arrivo la regina desiderava che Vegeta si sposasse con sua nipote, del clan Doom. Quando il re rifiutò si dice che avesse in mente di rovesciare il figlio e far salire al trono il secondogenito della famiglia, Tarble».

Chi-Chi si voltò scioccata. «Vegeta ha un fratello?!»

«Non lo hai mai visto perché è stato esiliato, ufficialmente perché era un disonore per gli Élite ma è più probabile che, sotto l’influenza di Saladine, abbia tentato di prendere il posto di Vegeta come prossimo sovrano al trono del nord. Noi Saiyan tendiamo a risolvere queste cose nel sangue e il re non voleva che si scatenasse un’altra guerra subito dopo quella contro i Freddi».

«Già, tuo padre mi ha accennato qualcosa riguardo. Non riesco comunque a capire, non appartenete tutti alla stessa casata?» era davvero un concetto difficile per lei da comprendere, questa strana suddivisione all’interno della Casa Saiyan le era stata sempre spiegata in maniera frammentaria dalle sue insegnanti.

Goku sembrò capire la sua confusione. «Ti faccio vedere una cosa» la trascinò per diversi corridoi vuoti, in una parte del castello che fino a quel momento Chi-Chi non aveva mai visitato, portandola poi all’interno di una stanza completamente buia dove il solo suono udibile era il rumore del vento proveniente da una piccola feritoia nella parte alta.

Goku prese dal corridoio una delle torce e si incamminò verso la sua sinistra, illuminando la parete lunga. Per un attimo Chi-Chi rimase sorpresa di fronte alla parte di affresco mostrato, non tanto per la tecnica, piuttosto approssimata rispetto agli affreschi sfarzosi del suo castello, ma per il soggetto presente in essi: vi erano diverse isole che non aveva mai visto in nessuna carta geografica, all’apparenza rigogliose, con un castello in pietra nera che svettava sulla più grande di esse.

«Che cos’è?» chiese incuriosita avvicinandosi.

«L’arcipelago di Sadal … la nostra antica casa».

Quel commentò la lasciò senza parole. Aveva sentito parlare da Baba che i Saiyan non erano originari del Wessox ma da alcune terre dell’estremo occidente, oltre il Grande Mare Occidentale, da dove nessun esploratore era mai riuscito a tornare.

«Si trovava oltre il Grande Mare, tantissimi millenni fa, prima ancora che i Divini portassero la civiltà nel Wessox. Gli anziani raccontano che fosse una terra ricca, dove i Saiyan regnavano incontrastati … ma poi, 7000 anni fa …» spostò la torcia e questa volta lo scenario era molto diverso: c’erano sempre le isole ma il cielo era coperto da nubi nere da dove cadevano comete di fuoco, devastando ogni cosa, «si narra che fu un’eruzione vulcanica, il cielo si oscurò, cenere e fuoco scesero dalle nubi bruciando ogni cosa. Sterminò quasi tutta la nostra stirpe costringendo i pochi sopravvissuti a fuggire ad est».

Chi-Chi osservò incuriosita la parte di affresco dove navi nere solcavano i mari muovendosi verso l’estrema costa nord-ovest del Wessox, dove svettava la Dorsale Nordica … tredici navi.

«Fra i superstiti vi era il primo re Saiyan e i suoi tredici figli, insieme agli ultimi membri della specie dei meta-lupi».

«Tredici … i tredici clan» disse lei e Goku si voltò verso di lei con un sorriso.

«Ogni clan discende da uno dei tredici figli di quel re Saiyan, ecco perché apparteniamo tutti alla stessa casata, di fatto ogni Saiyan nobile è imparentato con gli altri lord. Il mio antenato era il nono figlio del re e prese il nome Son, nella nostra lingua significa “oro”, motivo per cui il nostro vessillo è un meta-lupo dorato».

«Non conoscevo questa storia».

Goku alzò le spalle. «È un racconto che narriamo solo fra noi Saiyan, anche se nel mio caso me l’ha raccontata nonno Gohan».

«Gohan … non è un nome Saiyan».

«Infatti non lo era. Il mio vero nonno era …» fece una smorfia disgustata emettendo quasi un ringhio, «… bè, diciamo che non era una persona raccomandabile. Non l’ho mai conosciuto, grazie agli dei, ma mio padre userebbe un’espressione decisamente poco consona alla tua presenza» scherzò lui, «il vecchio è cresciuto con mia nonna, una Son, e con il suo insegnante, appunto nonno Gohan, che poi divenne anche il mio e quello di Radish. Lui proveniva dall’Essox ed era particolarmente interessato alla storia dei Saiyan, non ho mai saputo il perché».

«Dov’è adesso tuo nonno?» chiese Chi-Chi appoggiandosi al tavolo in mogano presente in quella stanza buia.

«Non lo so» quando vide il suo sguardo confuso continuò, «era Maestro a Rocca Nera. Sette anni fa uscì con un gruppo di Cercatori per indagare su alcuni strani fenomeni che si stavano verificando oltre la Barriera … non hanno più trovato né lui né il resto della squadra».

Chi-Chi non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire stringendosi con mani tremanti il mantello corvino di Goku. Era a conoscenza dei pericoli oltre la Barriera e sapere che Goku sarebbe divenuto presto un Guardiano con l’incarico di proteggere l’Ovest le metteva solo più inquietudine.

«Mi dispiace per tuo nonno, dovevi essergli legato da come ne parlavi, anche da bambino».

Lui mostrò un sorriso triste. «Già, la cosa peggiore è non sapere che cosa gli sia successo … papà non ha mai trovato il suo corpo e lui ha esplorato quasi tutto il nord conosciuto da quando è il Comandante dei Guardiani. Comunque adesso conosci un po’ meglio la nostra storia» affermò con un sorriso spensierato cercando di rallegrare un po’ l’atmosfera.

«Quindi Vegeta discende dal primogenito del re Saiyan» disse la principessa cercando di togliersi dalle ossa il gelo della preoccupazione.

«Già! E i Doom, il clan della regina, discendono dal secondogenito. Fra i due non c’è mai stato un buon rapporto, entrambi desideravano il comando del nostro popolo causando anche delle guerre civili all’interno della casata. Alla fine, per evitare spargimenti di sangue, re Cold obbligò il capo del clan Élite, lord Vaggien, e la regina Saladine ad un matrimonio conciliatore, tuttavia, subito dopo le nozze, il lord venne ucciso in battaglia e Saladine sposò il fratello, re Vegeta appunto. Nessuno voleva una guerra fra i Saiyan, neppure i Freddi».

Ora Chi-Chi comprendeva un po’ di più la situazione … e capiva di essere finita in mezzo ad una faida Saiyan che durava da anni, per sua sfortuna. Avrebbe dovuto guardarsi davvero dai Doom, a questo punto, dopo anche la conversazione con lord Bardack, la teoria che fosse stata la regina la mandante prendeva sempre più forma e la spaventava terribilmente. Anche con le persone più fidate al suo fianco non aveva abbastanza potere per annullarla, a meno che Vegeta non salisse al trono dopo il loro matrimonio, a quel punto lei sarebbe stata regina e avrebbe avuto più potere della regina madre.

Una mano rassicurante le sfiorò il braccio facendole alzare lo sguardo verso quello appena illuminato di Goku in cui però lei poteva leggere conforto. «Chee, te l’ho già detto, troverò chi ha provato ad ucciderti».

Chi-Chi però non riuscì a sorridergli. «Ma non puoi proteggermi Goku, ricordi, presto farai il giuramento e passerai più tempo alla Barriera che qui a Saiyako» disse malinconica Chi-Chi; non era così egoista da chiedergli di rinunciare a ciò per cui si era preparato per anni, non ne aveva il diritto.

Lui rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, con un’espressione indecifrabile ma intensa prima di farle una domanda che la lasciò spiazzata. «Tu credi nei Vecchi Dei?»

Chi-Chi lo fissò perplessa. I Vecchi Dei appartenevano alla religione presente nel Wessox prima che i Divini colonizzassero l’occidente e in seguito gli Andali li sostituissero con il Culto dei Sette. Era convinta che ormai tutto il Wessox si fosse convertito alla nuova religione ma a quanto pare nell’estremo nord, dove anche i Shinjin avevano avuto più difficoltà nella loro occupazione, la credenza era stata mantenuta, Morduk, il dio adorato dai Saiyan, di fatto non era un dio dei Sette ma delle divinità antiche.

«Direi di sì … credo nella loro esistenza, anche se sono cresciuta con il Culto dei Sette».

«Allora vieni, voglio farti vedere una cosa» prima che Chi-Chi potesse rispondere, Goku le aveva già afferrato la mano e la trascinò fuori dalla stanza, portandola ad una delle uscite del castello; la principessa rimase allibita trovandosi di fronte ad un boschetto proprio all’interno delle mura interne di Saiyako, fino ad allora a lei sconosciuto.

Goku però non si fermò e la condusse fra i grandi abeti, fermandosi solo quando la boscaglia si apriva in un piccolo spiazzo dove, ai piedi di uno stagno, si innalzava—

«Un albero-diga?!» strillò Chi-Chi osservando la gigantesca pianta dalla corteccia bianca che si elevava oltre le cime di tutte le altre mentre i suoi numerosi rami erano coperti da foglie scarlatte come il sangue, «credevo che ormai si fossero estinti al di sotto della Barriera!»

«Alcuni esemplari sono rimasti qui a settentrione, soprattutto alla Dorsale. Sai che cosa rappresentano vero?» chiese Goku mantenendo gli occhi sul grande albero bianco.

«Sono simboli sacri della Vecchia Religione, secondo la vecchia Baba non si può mentire al cospetto dei volti intagliati dei loro tronchi» rispose Chi-Chi avvicinandosi all’albero e osservando il volto piegato in una smorfia indignata dai cui occhi fuoriusciva linfa scarlatta, facendola assomigliare a lacrime di sangue.

Goku fece un gesto di assenso, spegnendo la torcia ormai inutile nella neve fresca; ora infatti una grande luna luminosa stava irradiando una luce argentea su tutta Saiyako, dopo che le nubi cupe avevano coperto il cielo nelle ultime settimane. «Noi giovani Guardiani pronunciamo il giuramento proprio al cospetto di questi alberi» disse avvicinandosi anche lui all’albero, mettendosi proprio accanto a lei, «”Udite le mie parole, siate testimoni del mio giuramento”».

Chi-Chi si voltò inarcando un sopracciglio confusa alla citazione. Sapeva che era l’inizio del voto dei Guardiani ma non comprendeva il motivo per cui Goku l’avesse pronunciato. Poi il giovane tornò a posare gli occhi scuri su di lei con la stessa luce determinata che gli aveva visto nelle sue stanze, facendola sussultare leggermente.

«Nessun giuramento fatto ai piedi di questi alberi può essere spezzato, mai. E io qui ti faccio una promessa» le prese entrambe le mani nelle sue stringendole appena, costringendola a mantenere lo sguardo su di lui, «ti prometto che anche quando sarò un Guardiano, anche quando sarò a chilometri di distanza da te, troverò sempre il modo per tornare e non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male. Lo giuro qui, al cospetto dei Vecchi Dei».

Chi-Chi era pietrificata alle parole ferme e sotto gli occhi onice accesi da pura convinzione, come se Goku credesse fin nel profondo della sua anima ad ogni singola sillaba, come se per lui quel giuramento fosse la cosa più importante sopra ad ogni altra … e lei si sentì avvolgere dallo stesso calore che si accendeva con vigore nel suo petto sempre alla presenza del giovane cavaliere.

La principessa non sapeva se esistessero gli antichi dei, quelle divinità ormai dimenticate a Pleasant Mountain, ma le parve quasi, al cospetto di quel bizzarro albero dai colori così contrastanti, di quel volto inquietante che continuava ad osservarli in silenzio, che le parole di Goku fossero state incatenate insieme in maniera indissolubile ed incise permanentemente nel suo cuore e nel tronco candido come la neve.

Un giuramento indelebile. Una promessa che non può essere spezzata perché gli dei l’avevano resa incancellabile.

Per un istante fu colta da un’irrazionale paura. I pensieri che in quei giorni l’avevano tormentata, sulla sua relazione pericolosa con Goku, su quei sentimenti che invece di essere spariti si erano fortificati in lei come radici spesse, erano ritornati con forza, quasi percependo l’ineluttabilità di quel voto e quanto poteva essere rischioso per le loro vite.

Poi Goku si aprì in un sorriso, quel sorriso luminoso che lo contraddistingueva da chiunque altro avesse mai incontrato, che accendeva l’ambiente attorno a lui e infiammava il suo cuore impazzito … e in quel momento la paura svanì, i suoi pensieri torbidi vennero spazzati via da quella brezza indomita che rispondeva al nome di Goku; poteva essere ingenuo e impacciato ma il suo cuore era così puro, il suo animo così selvaggio, Chi-Chi scommetteva che le sue labbra avevano il sapore del calore del sole e, con le sue mani in quelle di lui, poteva quasi sentire quella sensazione di sicurezza provata solo quando era nella sua casa, protetta ed amata.

Non seppe dire chi dei due iniziò a piegarsi verso l’altro, non sapeva chi dei due aveva fatto il primo passo ma ad un tratto Chi-Chi si ritrovò a qualche centimetro dal viso di Goku, con il suo fiato caldo a solleticarle in maniera giocosa le guance fredde; l’espressione infantile era sparita, non il fuoco nelle sue iridi, ardente più che mai, come il calore che la stava circondando al contatto con il corpo forte del cavaliere. Il suo cuore era un cervo recalcitrante ma il suo udito riuscì ad avvertire un altro battito altrettanto incalzante.

E nel silenzio di quel piccolo boschetto vuoto, alla luce della luna bianca, al cospetto di quell’albero antico, per la prima volta Chi-Chi fece qualcosa che andava contro tutto quello per cui era stata istruita, qualcosa che le andava di fare solo per sé stessa: posò le sue labbra su quelle di Goku, baciò quelle labbra calde e sentì come raggi di luce avvolgerle il petto e i frammenti di ghiaccio ancora presenti nel suo cuore sciogliersi. Il loro non era un bacio perfetto, nessuno dei due lo aveva mai fatto prima di allora, erano impacciati, inesperti e la giovane non sapeva bene cosa doveva fare, ma in quel momento, con le mani Goku che la premevano a sé e le sue invece fra quei capelli ribelli eppure così morbidi, Chi-Chi sapeva che stava toccando qualcosa di puramente indomabile, proprio come aveva sempre visto l’animo del Saiyan, inebriata da quell’aroma di abete e muschio che apparteneva al cavaliere.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per ragionare, ci sarebbe stato tempo per essere consapevoli delle implicazioni del loro gesto ma non ora, non quando finalmente uno dei suoi più intimi sogni si era avverato davanti a lei, non quando quella parte infantile, distaccata da etichette e responsabilità ancora presente dentro di lei, era tornata a vivere.

Un rumore, un latrato basso, e quella visione materializzata davanti ai suoi occhi si ruppe troppo presto. Goku si staccò brutalmente da lei con un ringhio mentre con uno scatto fulmineo si era posto fra Chi-Chi e qualsiasi cosa li stesse minacciando.

Il terrore cieco di essere stati scoperti che le gelò le viscere si acquietò non appena vide davanti a lei solo Darko, a qualche metro da loro, che li osservava con aria curiosa piegando la testa da un lato all’altro. Accanto anche Goku emise un sospiro di sollievo abbandonando la sua posa rigida e chiamando a sé il meta-lupo scodinzolante.

Nessuno dei due disse nulla mentre il Saiyan accarezzava Darko sul collo coperto da un folto e spesso pelo scuro, Chi-Chi stava ancora cercando di riprendere il minimo di ragione sufficiente per tentare di razionalizzare la cosa e, a giudicare dalle sopracciglia corrugate, la bocca storta in una leggera smorfia pensierosa, anche Goku pareva in uno stato conflittuale tanto quanto lei.

Avrebbero dovuto parlare, discutere sul da farsi ma nessuno dei due sembrava averne la volontà; probabilmente entrambi conosceva le possibili conseguenze, i pericoli che stavano correndo ma mentre Chi-Chi si passava leggermente la lingua sulle labbra ancora così calde, malgrado il bacio fosse stato un solo fugace tocco delle loro bocche e nulla di più, assaggiando quel sapore un po’ salato che le era rimasto di Goku, si rese conto che non era il momento giusto.

«Goku—» «Chi-Chi—»

I due si bloccarono arrossendo entrambi e distogliendo lo sguardo l’uno dall’altra.

«Prima tu» disse Chi-Chi scostandosi una ciocca corvina.

Goku aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte prima di portarsi una mano dietro il capo, ancora imbarazzato. «Io … credo di dover andare … devo prepararmi per domani» Chi-Chi aveva il presentimento che non fosse quello che in realtà il giovane volesse dire.

«Domani?»

«Partiamo presto per andare alla Barriera … _koko_ ha confermato che staremo là per il resto dell’inverno e torneremo per il torneo» spiegò Goku continuando a non guardarla.

«E quando tornerai sarai un Guardiano» continuò Chi-Chi.

«Chee—»

«Tranquillo» disse lei fermandolo subito con un leggero sorriso, «alla fine tornerai … me lo hai promesso».

Goku tornò ad incrociare il suo sguardo e anche lui si aprì in un dolce sorriso prendendole nuovamente la mano. «Esatto, tornerò».

Avrebbe dovuto essere preoccupata, proprio come lo era stata nelle sue stanze qualche giorno prima, ma per qualche ragione la cosa non la spaventava più. Sapeva che Goku avrebbe mantenuto il suo voto, sarebbe tornato da lei, in un modo o nell’altro.

I due tornarono verso l’entrata del castello, con Darko che trotterellava al loro fianco, guardandosi attorno per controllare che nessuno li avesse notati, e quando furono nuovamente al sicuro in un piccolo corridoio flebilmente illuminato, Goku si bloccò voltandosi verso di lei. «Che stupido! Cosa volevi dirmi?»

Chi-Chi aveva un sacco di cose da dover dire al giovane cavaliere, troppe per una sola notte. Quello non era il momento per farlo e lei non era ancora pronta, così sorrise si avvicinò a Goku e prima che questi potesse reagire poggiò in maniera fugace le sue labbra nuovamente su quelle di Goku che si irrigidì all’istante al gesto inaspettato. «Fa attenzione alla Barriera e torna sano e salvo» disse lei allargando il suo sorriso di fronte all’espressione spiazzata da cucciolo di Goku, evidentemente non era ancora sceso a patti con quello che avevano fatto ai piedi dell’albero-diga.

La principessa sentì qualcosa graffiarle leggermente la gonna e quando abbassò lo sguardo vide il meta-lupo nero che con una zampa cercava di attirare la sua attenzione. Non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo risolino di fronte a quegli occhi scuri così simili al suo padrone che le stavano chiedendo altrettante coccole.

Grattò il collo del lupo facendogli emettere un verso di apprezzamento. «Arrivederci anche te Darko» poi si tolse il mantello pesante scuro restituendolo al Saiyan, nel frattempo ripresosi, «arrivederci Goku».

Lui si aprì nel suo sorriso spensierato e luminoso. «Arrivederci Chee» e si allontanò seguito dal suo lupo.

Chi-Chi rimase a guardare il cavaliere finché non scomparve dalla sua vista e solo allora si diresse verso la Sala Grande, osservando ogni angolo prima di svoltare per evitare di incrociare qualcuno e dover dare spiegazioni; grazie agli dei aveva un buon senso dell’orientamento e sapeva più o meno quali corridoi il giovane cavaliere le aveva mostrato.

Quando finalmente tornò nella sala pareva che nessuno avesse notato la sua assenza, continuando a dilettarsi nella danza e nel cibo, i Saiyan soprattutto in quest’ultimo. Il principe non era in vista ma quando il suo sguardo cadde su Yamcha e su Crilin appoggiati ad una delle colonne notò che mancava qualcun altro.

Bulma era sparita.


	16. La Barriera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have published two chapters: the 16th and the 17th

**Capitolo 16: La Barriera**

 

POV – Crilin

Yamcha poteva dire tutto quello che voleva, poteva prenderlo in giro, come aveva fatto per tutto il resto della serata dopo la fine del Ballo d’Inverno ma se credeva che facendo questo avrebbe guadagnato i dieci dragoni della loro scommessa aveva sbagliato di grosso.

Crilin non era una persona coraggiosa o temeraria come i Saiyan, sempre che potesse considerarsi coraggio il loro totale disprezzo del pericolo e la loro completa sconsideratezza di fronte ad una sfida. Non sarebbe mai divenuto un cavaliere né un soldato del Regno, contrariamente ai desideri di suo padre, ma considerava il cervello e l’intelligenza la sua migliore arma e forse era per questo che aveva scelto di entrare in quella scommessa: andare alla Barriera e salire sulla sua cima per affacciarsi verso il nord selvaggio oltre di essa, dove vivevano i Barbari e dove erano stati esiliati i Freddi.

La realtà però era un’altra. Certo voleva andare alla Barriera per azzittire Yamcha e per mostrare che non era il solito lord codardo con cui erano abituati a trattare i Saiyan ma il suo vero desiderio era accedere alla libreria dei Maestri della Barriera. A Saiyako non era presente una biblioteca, non era di particolare interesse per i Saiyan, al contrario i Guardiani avevano ritenuto giusto lasciare scritti delle loro perlustrazioni oltre la Barriera per poter permettere ai successori di conoscere cosa avrebbero dovuto combattere. Oltre a questo la raccolta a Rocca Nera non era gestita dai Saiyan ma dai Maestri che quasi sempre appartenevano ad altre casate permettendo quindi di avere archivi documentati molto ricchi.

Attualmente il Maestro di Rocca Nera era Kaio, un uomo proveniente dall’Essox che era anche un ottimo maestro d’armi a dire di Goku. Crilin sperava davvero che l’orientale gli permettesse di leggere alcuni documenti, soprattutto quelli riguardanti i Maghi delle Ombre e le leggende antiche di Wessox, argomenti che lo avevano sempre affascinato. Suo padre li considerava roba inutile alla sua istruzione ma per Crilin la storia non era mai roba inutile: da essa si poteva imparare molto, soprattutto a non commettere gli errori passati.

Per l’ennesima volta il giovane lord pelato controllò che avesse caricato tutto sul suo cavallo; il viaggio per la Barriera sarebbe durato giorni, a meno di non essere colpiti da qualche bufera di neve sempre frequenti in quel periodi dell’anno, specialmente vicino alla Barriera.

Intorno a lui gli altri Guardiani, insieme alle nuove giovani reclute, si stavano preparando per passare il resto dell’inverno al nord. Spesso la scelta di diventare un Guardiano era obbligata, la maggior parte di quei Saiyan erano figli di lord che non avevano alcun diritto di ereditare beni oppure semplici Saiyan non appartenenti ad un ceto sociale elevato che non potevano accedere alla nomina di Cavalieri del Regno; diventare un Guardiano invece poteva garantire una carriera motivo di orgoglio per la famiglia, in quanto avrebbero passato la vita come guerrieri a difesa di tutti i Regni Uniti.

Poi c’erano quelli come i Son; questi lord, e lady, malgrado avessero diverse alternative, avevano deciso di dedicare la loro vita a protezione della Barriera, anche se nessuno aveva contribuito alla sua difesa tanto quanto l’intero albero genealogico dei Son; lord Bardack era l’attuale Lord Comandante ma prima di lui c’era stato anche suo nonno, Lord Kabuk e ancora prima il suo bisnonno.

Proprio in quel momento, accanto lui comparve l’ultimogenito del nono clan, stranamente torvo in volto.

«Buongiorno» mormorò sbadigliando e avvicinandosi al suo destriero scuro.

«Buongiorno! Pronto per la Barriera?» chiese Crilin sorridendo, ben sapendo quanto al suo amico piacesse quel posto dimenticato dagli dei.

Tuttavia, invece che ricevere il solito sorriso eccitato, l’unica risposta del Saiyan fu un mormorio quasi insoddisfatto.

 _Strano._ Crilin osservò con più attenzione l’amico; sembrava con la testa da un’altra parte, i gesti che stava compiendo per preparare il suo destriero erano lenti e annoiati mentre gli occhi scuri fissavano senza vedere quello che stava facendo. Il suo amico era sempre stato molto singolare, anche rispetto agli altri Saiyan, ma quella era la prima volta che lo vedeva così perso nei suoi pensieri.

«Dove sei andato ieri sera?» chiese alla fine il lord non staccando gli occhi dall’altro. Ad un certo punto della serata Goku era sparito, lasciandolo da solo a sopportare il corteggiamento continuo di Yamcha e Bulma, almeno fino a quando anche la dama aveva deciso di ritararsi per la notte.

«Mh?» lui si voltò confuso.

«Dopo che hai ballato con la principessa, sei sparito … a proposito come hai fatto ad avere un ballo con lei?» già, quando lo aveva visto con affianco la nobile di Frypan non aveva creduto ai suoi occhi, era impensabile che fosse riuscito a convincerla a ballare con lui, ben sapendo che la maggior parte delle conversazioni che Goku aveva avuto con una ragazza finivano quasi sempre con una giovane infastidita oppure con una mano stampata sulla guancia del giovane cavaliere. Il suo amico proprio non sapeva come comportarsi con il gentil sesso.

Goku mollò di colpo la sella che aveva in mano facendola cadere a terra con un botto abbastanza forte da far voltare verso di loro Bardack, Radish e Punbukin a qualche metro di distanza. La faccia allucinata e pallida di Goku si girò prima verso di lui, poi verso i Saiyan e di nuovo verso l’amico.

«Ballare con lei?! È stato solo un caso!» disse subito lui con un po’ troppa veemenza.

«E come mai non sei tornato al ballo?» insistette Crilin sempre più incuriosito dallo strano atteggiamento, anche per uno come Goku.

«Ecco … io …» stava visibilmente sudando, «ho fatto quattro passi e poi sono andato a letto. Lo sai che non mi piacciono queste feste» spiegò lui frettolosamente prendendo la sella e mettendola sul dorso del suo stallone morello.

Crilin continuò ad osservare in maniera indagatrice l’amico. Certo non era bizzarro che se la fosse filata, era una sua specialità svignarsela quando c’erano delle manifestazioni in cui non fossero serviti quintali di cibo, ma quel suo comportamento ambiguo sembrava più stravagante del solito.

A meno che … quando gli aveva chiesto il motivo per cui aveva scelto di venire al ballo dopo anni lui era stato vago e Crilin aveva sospettato che—

«AH! Lo sapevo!» il grido fece letteralmente sobbalzare Goku, che aveva di nuovo lo sguardo perso nel nulla mentre sistemava gli staffili, e i tre Saiyan adulti questa volta li guardavano sorpresi, con Bardack che aveva un’espressione mista fra il perplesso e l’indignato, ma Crilin li ignorò, «Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo! È per una raga—»

Una mano guantata gli bloccò la bocca con forza impedendogli di finire la frase mentre un Goku sconvolto avvicinò il viso al suo, posando un dito sulle labbra per fargli segno di tacere. «Sei impazzito!» bisbigliò quasi lasciando trapelare paura, «abbassa la voce!» e lentamente gli tolse il palmo dalla bocca.

«Sei un egoista!» sussurrò ma gli mollò comunque un pugno sulla spalla, ovviamente non facendogli assolutamente nulla – come facevano gli dei i Saiyan, con il corpo di ferro! – per poi afferrargli il bavero della veste di lana sotto il pettorale in pelle «frequenti una ragazza e non mi dici nulla? Sono il tuo migliore amico per i sette inferi! Dovresti dirmi tutto!»

Goku gli tolse la mano dal colletto mostrando un’espressione completamente innocente. «Non c’è alcuna ragazza! Stai fantasticando» lo credeva tanto stupido?

«Goku, sei un orribile bugiardo».

«Ehi voi due idioti!» il grido burbero di Radish bloccò qualsiasi replica del giovane cavaliere, «muovetevi o vi lasciamo qui!» Crilin osservò la corte: tutti i Guardiani stavano salendo sui loro destrieri e Lord Bardack era già ai cancelli che impartiva ordini ai vari Saiyan.

Crilin si avvicinò al suo destriero, non prima però di aver lanciato una minaccia a Goku. «La conversazione non finisce qui!» ringhiò cercando di spaventare il più possibile l’amico ma l’unica cosa che fece l’altro fu sospirare mentre saliva anche lui sul cavallo scuro e fischiava verso i suoi meta-lupi.

Il plotone uscì dai portali, diretti a nord, con a capo il più anziano dei Son e il figlio maggiore. Crilin si mise invece in coda al gruppo immaginando di trovare Goku al suo fianco ma, quando non vide nessuno, fermò il cavallo e lo girò verso il castello alla ricerca del cavaliere; confuso osservò Goku ancora alle porte delle mura che fissava pensieroso e serio le torri est della fortezza di Saiyako, come se stesse cercando qualcuno.

«Goku! Muoviti!» il richiamo del lord pelato sembrò ridestarlo perché subito premette i talloni ai fianchi del suo stallone e si affiancò all’amico con un sorriso allegro.

Crilin però conosceva da troppo tempo l’amico e l’ombra di preoccupazione che era caduta negli occhi ebano del giovane cavaliere non poteva sfuggirgli. Goku stava nascondendo davvero qualcosa e a giudicare dal suo comportamento era qualcosa di molto grosso.

_B_ _è, questi giorni mi aiuteranno a capire di cosa si tratta._

*

Più salivano a nord, più gli sembrava che il ghiaccio penetrasse fin dentro le sue ossa e gli gelasse ogni fibra del corpo; gli stivali invernali fradici, malgrado il pelo interno, contribuivano solo ad accelerare la diminuzione della sua temperatura corporea.

 _Yamcha non doveva avere questa brillante a giugno! No, doveva fare l_ _’imbecille a dicembre!_ Pensò ringhiando notando che l’acqua nella sua borraccia si era gelata … di nuovo. Il cielo scuro, coperto da pesanti nubi grigie da cui iniziavano a scendere piccoli fiocchi di neve, non migliorava il suo umore per nulla.

Il gruppo si era fermato alle rive di un ruscello quasi completamente congelato, al limite settentrionale della Foresta del Re, dove si aprivano colline innevate e alberi rinsecchiti, per permettere ai cavalieri di mangiare qualche spuntino, se si poteva usare un tale termine con i Saiyan, prima di raggiungere la Barriera.

Crilin a quel punto non sapeva se era lui quello anomalo che tremava e che non osava far uscire le sue mani da sotto il mantello pesante o se lo erano i Saiyan che si muovevano nel campo appena allestito come se il freddo fosse solo un leggero fastidio. Gli unici allegri parevano i due meta-lupi che trotterellavano e si rotolavano nella neve latrando gioiosamente, nulla di straordinario visto che quello era il loro habitat naturale.

«Dovremmo raggiungere la Barriera fra tre giorni» affermò Goku sedendosi accanto a lui vicino al fuoco ed offrendogli un pesce cotto infilzato in un bastone, «mangia prima che si congeli» e addentò un altro pesce.

Crilin sbuffò. «Prima di all’ora avrò ogni singola membra gelata».

«Io te lo avevo detto di lasciar perdere».

«E darla vinta a Yamcha? Non esiste! Tu avresti mai rinunciato ad una scommessa del genere?» chiese conoscendo molto bene la smania dei Saiyan di fronte ad una provocazione che colpiva la loro audacia.

«Perché mai Yamcha avrebbe dovuto scommettere con me sull’andare alla Barriera quando ci vado ogni volta che voglio?» chiese inclinando il capo con espressione perplessa.

Crilin si portò una mano sul viso in un gesto di rassegnazione. «Lascia perdere» certe volte l’ingenuità del suo amico lo spiazzava, «come tu possa essere uscito con una ragazza mi lascia allibito».

Quell’affermazione, lanciata quasi casualmente, per poco non bloccò il pezzo di pesce in gola a Goku che iniziò a tossire con forza prima di voltarsi mostrandogli la stessa maschera pallida e quasi spaventata che aveva avuto quella mattina. «Ti ho già detto che non ho alcuna ragazza».

«Certo, e Darko non sta cercando di fregarti il pesce» ghignò Crilin in maniera subdola e subito Goku si voltò di scatto notando il muso famelico del suo meta-lupo pronto ad accaparrarsi la merenda del giovane Saiyan.

«Darko! Dannato sacco di pulci!» il grido bastò ad allontanare il meta-lupo nero, «perché mai dovrei mentirti?!»

«Non lo so, forse perché non dovresti frequentarla … non mi dirai che è già sposata?!» quasi urlò Crilin sconvolto; Goku sembrò perdere dieci anni di vita, assumendo un colore cadaverico e mettendo di nuovo una mano sulla bocca dell’amico per azzittirlo.

«Sei pazzo! Non urlare così!» soffiò guardandosi in giro per vedere se qualcuno del plotone li stava ascoltando ma i Saiyan non erano degli impiccioni di natura, «perché sei così insistente su questa storia?»

«E perché tu sei così vago? Sono il tuo migliore amico, dovresti fidarti di me» Crilin non riuscì a trattenere una nota infastidita e anche ferita dalla sua voce.

La loro amicizia non era iniziata nei migliori dei modi; lui era cresciuto al confine più meridionale del Regno Vegeta, a contatto con tutte le altre casate del sud ed era stato cresciuto da suo padre a credere che i Saiyan fossero dei rozzi barbari. Al tempo in cui aveva incontro Goku da bambino lo aveva trattato come tale fino a quando non aveva imparato a conoscerlo meglio; certo, il giovane Saiyan era un mezzo selvaggio che viveva con i lupi in un castello sperduto della Dorsale Nordica, ma aveva una qualità rara: la lealtà, da quando loro due avevano stretto un legame, Goku lo aveva sempre difeso dai bulli Saiyan e quando aveva bisogno di un aiuto era sempre stato in prima linea per offrirglielo.

Ecco perché tutta quella faccenda lo lasciava con un certo amaro in bocca. Goku sapeva di potersi fidare di lui e allora perché non voleva dirgli nulla?

L’ultima frase sembrò aver colpito Goku più profondamente di quanto pensasse perché ora il volto era piegato in un’espressione colpevole e amareggiata mentre tormentava il bastoncino in cui era infilzato il resto del suo pesce. «Io mi fido di te Crilin e solo che …» emise un verso quasi esasperato, «… è complicato».

«Goku, se è davvero una ragazza lascia perdere … non vale la pena struggersi così» disse Crilin finendo il suo pesce. Forse era la parte cinica di lui che parlava, quella che era stata ferita da giovani dame troppo viziate e supponenti con cui aveva a che fare grazie al suo “caro” padre, ma non riusciva proprio ad immaginarsi lui affliggersi per una ragazza.

Prima che Goku potesse rispondere una voce dietro di loro li fece letteralmente sobbalzare, tanto che per poco il giovane cavaliere non cadde nella neve. «Non dire scemenze! Ne vale sempre la pena!» latrò burbero Punbukin.

«Panbukin!» urlarono in coro i due giovane scioccati ma mentre Crilin era solo spiazzato dall’improvvisa intromissione del grosso Saiyan, Goku aveva gli occhi sgranati pieni di orrore e il corpo all’apparenza rigido come un pezzo di legno, pronto per la fuga. «Che cosa hai sentito?!»

«Abbastanza da capire che voi ragazzini non avete capito nulla sulle donne» affermò con un ghigno mettendosi di fronte a loro.

«E tu invece le hai capite bene?» chiese scettico Crilin alzando un sopracciglio.

«Modestamente ne so qualcosa» esclamò sempre sorridendo, «le Saiyan alla Barriera mi adorano».

«Attento, Selypa ti ha dato mazzate per molto meno» disse Goku facendo ridere Crilin; le femmine Saiyan erano completamente pazze, oltre ad avere una forza bruta come gli uomini, motivo per non frequentarle mai se non si voleva finire con ossa rotte.

Panbukin fece un gesto sprezzante. «Credimi ragazzo, ne vale la pena» e si avvicinò a Goku poggiandogli un braccio sulle spalle con sguardo compiaciuto e cospiratore, «soprattutto per scaldarsi nelle notti particolarmente fredde alla Barriera. Non c’è migliore compagnia».

«Non c’è una legge che vieta contatti “intimi” fra Guardiani maschi e femmine?» chiese Crilin cercando di ricordare le inflessibili leggi che vigevano nell’ordine dei Guardiani: malgrado fosse una fratellanza a cui potevano unirsi sia uomini che donne, le leggi che riguardavano il rapporto fra i due sessi all’interno della confraternita erano molto rigide ed arcaiche. Questo di certo non aveva impedito ad alcuni Saiyan di lasciarsi andare, da quello che gli aveva raccontato Goku, a comportamenti che non faceva affatto piacere al Lord Comandante.

«Infatti» rispose Goku scrollandosi di dosso il braccio di Punbukin e guardandolo con una malizia che aveva visto raramente nel giovane Saiyan, «se _koko_ lo becca Selypa non sarà la sola a divertirsi nel prenderlo a calci in culo».

«Voi giovani avete perso il concetto di compiacere la propria compagna. Ascoltate attentamente se non volete far scappare la vostra preda» disse con fare cospiratore ai due.

I giovani si fissarono a vicenda per qualche istante con uno sguardo misto al divertito, perplesso e anche un po’ incuriosito prima di tornare sul grosso Saiyan.

«La maggior parte delle persone scopa come i cani» e prese una delle sacche da viaggio dei Saiyan portandosela vicino al cavallo dei pantaloni facendo movimenti che non lasciavano molto spazio all’immaginazione, «nessuna grazia, nessuna attenzione. Un paio di colpi ed è tutto finito. Un tale spreco. Invece bisogna essere pazienti, sapere aspettare, avvicinarsi a lei solo quando è rovente come un fiume di lava e solo allora entrarle dentro ma delicatamente, lasciandola immergersi nel piacere, non come se stessi maneggiando un sacco di letame!» scherzò alla fine dando una pacca sulla spalla di un Goku fin troppo interessato ad una prima occhiata di Crilin, «dovresti chiedere a tuo padre di questo cose, quando aveva la tua età le donne pagavano per stare con lui anche una sola notte».

All’istante l’interesse suscitato in Goku da quella conversazione scomparve mentre si alzava in piedi di scatto, con un’espressione quasi orripilata e un rossore vistoso sulle guance. «Punbukin! Non voglio conoscere le avventure sessuali di mio padre!» gridò quasi isterico, Crilin non poteva che essere d’accordo con lui: immaginarsi il posato, dritto e severo Lord Bardack che andava a letto con la popolazione femminile era abbastanza strano se poi pensava che era il padre del suo migliore amico diventava anche imbarazzante.

Il Saiyan più anziano non sembrava particolarmente colpito. «Dovresti invece farti dare qualche consiglio, a sentire tua madre sapeva certamente come colpire» ghignò in maniera perversa.

A quel punto Goku aveva perso ogni controllo. «AH! Non voglio ascoltarti! Non voglio ascoltarti!» gridò portandosi le mani sulle orecchie, «non riuscirò più togliermi queste immagini dalla mente!» era bizzarro vedere Goku reagire in quel modo, di solito queste cose non lo disturbavano più di tanto, ma evidentemente con i suoi genitori di mezzo la storia cambiava e Crilin lo poteva capire molto bene: le immagini di suo padre e sua madre coinvolti in atti sessuali gli facevano accapponare la pelle.

«Scusa ragazzino, come credi di essere stato concepito, per volontà divina?» chiese scettico ma sempre con quel sorrisetto.

Crilin non sapeva se ridere per la reazione del suo amico o scuotere la testa nel vedere come Punbukin si divertiva alle spese di Goku ma entrambe le reazioni vennero subito smorzate quando notò chi stava in piedi, a braccia incrociate, con postura militare alle spalle del grosso Saiyan. Crilin si sentì rabbrividire di fronte allo sguardo profondo buio ma duro come la pietra di Lord Bardack che pareva essere dell’umore giusto per mostrare alle nuove reclute come amputare un arto nella maniera più dolorosa possibile.

Il sesto senso dei Saiyan, o forse la sensazione glaciale che provocava lo sguardo del Comandante, fece scomparire all’istante il sorriso sul volto di Punbukin e girarsi per trovare un minaccioso Bardack, con un tic all’occhio che Crilin aveva imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene stando spesso in compagnia di Goku.

«Punbukin, a meno che tu non voglia farti un mese oltre la Barriera ti conviene prepararti per partire» ringhiò basso ma feroce, con un tono di voce capace di far sottomettere un branco di meta-lupi adulti.

Il grosso Saiyan non se lo fece ripetere e scomparve più velocemente possibile dal raggio d’azione del Comandante dei Guardiani. Quest’ultimo e il figlio si guardarono per diversi secondi in silenzio e il lord pelato non sapeva chi dei due fosse più disturbato da quella situazione stravagante.

«Non voglio sapere cosa facevi prima di sposare _jaja_ e cosa facevi con lei» affermò subito Goku bianco in volto e ancora più rigido, con il medesimo tic che aveva colpito poco prima il Saiyan più grande.

Bardack fece una smorfia infastidito e sprezzante, anche se appena nascosto si intravedeva un certo imbarazzo. «E io non voglio che tu me lo chieda!» esclamò alzando il labbro superiore come un lupo ringhiante.

«Bene!»

«Bene!»

E i due si avviarono con passo militare in direzioni opposte sotto lo sguardo divertito di Crilin. Si portò in bocca il resto del pesce rimasto ma proprio quando i suoi denti afferrarono l’animale un dolore lo colpì facendolo rabbrividire … il pesce era diventato un pezzo di ghiaccio.

«Perché sempre a me?»

*

Non sarebbe mai più salito oltre Saiyako. Questo era l’unico pensiero che attraversava la mente di Crilin mentre si stringeva ancora di più il suo mantello pesante attorno al corpo, per proteggersi dal vento gelido. Di fronte a lui si estendeva solo una terra brulla e desolata imbiancata, con qualche arbusto nero che cercava di fuoriuscire dal terreno duro.

Oltre a questo, il giovane lord non era abituato a restare sul suo cavallo per così tante ore ed iniziava a sentire davvero il dolore ai glutei e alle cosce provocati dalla sella dura di pelle.

Goku e tutti gli altri Saiyan non parevano invece avere le sue stesse preoccupazioni, con suo profondo fastidio.

«Voi non siete umani» sibilò con voce tremante il lord pelato facendo sorridere l’amico accanto a lui.

«Manca ancora poco, poi ti porto da Popper, la sua birra Saiyan ti scalderà all’istante. Ha un sapore orrendo ma serve al suo scopo».

«Mi ci vorrebbe un mese nelle Isole del Sud per tornare ad avere una temperatura quasi umana» sbuffò infastidito Crilin spingendo con più forza il suo cappello di pelliccia sulla testa; l’idea di farsi ricrescere i capelli ora non era da scartare, «giuro che appena torno a casa mi faccio un viaggio a Dorne e ritornerò solo quando la neve a Saiyako si sarà sciolta».

«Fidati, la birra di Popper ti scioglierà».

Crilin non ne era certo. Rivolse lo sguardo a nord dove, da due giorni, poteva vedere una lunga striscia argentea che scintillava alla luce del sole come una collana di cristallo e che svaniva non appena calava la notte. Mano a mano che si avvicinavano aveva capito di cosa si trattava ma gli sembrava incredibile che persino da quella distanza fosse possibile vedere la Barriera.

Fu al tramonto, quando ormai le nubi permisero al sole color porpora di illuminare la terra innevata che, da un’altura, osservò la sua destinazione. La vista che si presentò di fronte a lui lo lasciò per un momento con il fiato bloccato in gola e con gli occhi sgranati in tutta la loro ampiezza nel più totale stupore e incredulità.

Centinaia di libri avevano descritto la Barriera, alcuni fin nei minimi dettagli, tante erano le storie che si raccontavano su di essa, dalle favole per bambini fino ai racconti dell’orrore; era come un’oggetto leggendario, un mito per tutta la popolazione del Wessox, quasi allo stesso livello mistico degli dei. Non c’erano però parole lette o racconti uditi che potessero dare giustizia a cosa ora si stagliava davanti a lui da est a ovest a perdita d’occhio.

Troppo regolare per essere una montagna, troppo levigata per essere composta da roccia. Minacciosa, avvolta in un silenzio quasi irreale, la gigantesca muraglia di puro ghiaccio veniva illuminata dagli ultimi raggi del sole, facendola scintillare di vermiglio sulla parte superiore. La più colossale fortificazione mai eretta a memoria d’uomo, alta 700 piedi e lunga 300 miglia, dalla costa est fino alla costa ovest, priva di alcuna interruzione. La tecnologia, o la magia, con cui era stata edificata era ormai andata perduta con la scomparsa dei Shinjin dal Wessox ma i motivi che portarono alla sua costruzione erano conosciuti da qualsiasi abitante occidentale: per proteggerli dall’ignoto, dai demoni che fino a 7000 anni fa imperversavano nelle terre dell’ovest, portando terrore e morte lungo il loro cammino.

Crilin non aveva mai creduto a quei racconti; maghi, folletti e gnomi vivevano solo nelle storie delle balie per spaventare bambini impertinenti, ma di fronte all’imponente muro di ghiaccio dinanzi a lui, che celava ogni cosa al di là di esso, non poteva che sorgere in lui il dubbio: perché se la Barriera era reale, ora più che mai, come non potevano esserlo anche le narrazioni udite quando era un bambino?

«Benvenuto nell’angolo più desolato ai confini del mondo Lord Crilin» commentò Punbukin con un ghigno, «qui anche i tuoi dei del sud non hanno alcun potere».

Crilin era ancora incapace di parlare mentre insieme al plotone Saiyan si dirigeva alla Barriera, verso Rocca Nera, la più grande roccaforte dei Guardiani, proprio alla base della muraglia; in un primo momento il giovane lord non l’aveva neppure notata, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe passata inosservata al cospetto del muro di ghiaccio, ma mano a mano che si avvicinavano poteva cominciare a vedere il fumo dei fuochi dei camini uscire da una costruzione nera, un fortino in legno ebano e pietra scura, costeggiata da sei massicce torri, una delle quali di dimensioni maggiori.

Rocca Nera non era grande quanto il castello di Saiyako ma rispetto al maniero della sua casata era decisamente più estesa; d’altronde, ci voleva parecchio spazio per far alloggiare i Guardiani Saiyan assegnati a quella fortezza, una delle diciannove che costeggiavano tutto il perimetro della Barriera e una delle tre ancora utilizzate dai Guardiani. Malgrado questo, pareva solo un’accozzaglia di pietra e legno al cospetto della Barriera che la sovrastava.

Quando ormai erano accostati al muro, in attesa che i cancelli di legno di Rocca Nera venissero aperti, Crilin portò il cavallo più vicino, tanto da permettere alla sua mano di toccare la monumentale costruzione: era sicuramente ghiaccio, senza giunture, come se l’intera muraglia fosse stata realizzata in un unico blocco; il pensiero era quasi inconcepibile ma forse era proprio a causa degli incantesimi che si narrava fosse stata impregnata la Barriera all’epoca della sua costruzione che era stato reso possibile. Il fremito inquietante che attraverso la sua mano, il braccio fino a giungere in ogni parte del suo corpo, estraneo al gelo attorno a lui, contribuì solo a rafforzare in lui questa idea.

Un pesante cigolio sovrastò il silenzio facendogli di nuovo spostare lo sguardo verso i cancelli. Il vociferare all’interno arrivò subito alle sue orecchie ma come per Saiyako anche lì non c’era quel chiacchiericcio vivace presente nelle città del sud del Wessox; i Saiyan non erano chiacchieroni per natura e lì, nel luogo più a nord conosciuto dall’uomo, di certo non si contribuiva a migliorare la loro giovialità.

Quando però entrò nella grande corte interna, da cui si affacciavano le stalle, la bottega del fabbro e quella che doveva essere la sala comune dei Guardiani, notò qualcosa di strano; i volti dei Saiyan erano lugubri, più del normale, nei loro occhi scuri poteva leggere preoccupazione e ansia, cose che molto di rado si vedevano nel popolo guerriero.

«Qualcosa non va» mormorò Goku confermando i pensieri di Crilin, «deve essere successo qualcosa».

«Toma!» il tono perentorio di Bardack rimbombò nella corte mentre scendeva dal suo destriero.

L’alto Saiyan con i capelli raccolti in una coda si avvicinò al Comandante, con la stessa espressione cupa dei suoi confratelli. «Comandante, abbiamo un problema».

«Questo lo vedo» ringhiò basso Bardack, tanto da rendere difficile a Crilin ascoltare la conversazione.

«Una delle squadre non è rientrata» spiegò Toma.

«Da quanto sono fuori?» e con il capo accennò al portone pesante in ferro e legno che proteggeva il varco sotto la Barriera, il tunnel che permetteva ai Guardiani di passare dall’altra parte.

«Due settimane».

«Due settimane?! Hai mandato delle altre squadre?» chiese rigido Bardack.

«Come da procedura … ma non hanno trovato nulla».

«Questo spiega l’aria cupa» mormorò Goku accanto a Crilin.

«Che significa?» chiese il giovane lord anche se intuiva di cosa si trattava.

«Una delle squadre dei Cercatori non ha fatto rapporto, di solito la cosa non è preoccupante ma quando la squadra non dà sua notizie per dieci giorni vengono mandate delle pattuglie a cercarli» spiegò serio Goku.

«E succede spesso?» chiese non trattenendo un brivido il lord.

«Negli ultimi anni anche troppo spesso» la risposta non fece altro che aumentare la paura che stava attanagliando le viscere di Crilin.

«Andiamo dentro … Punbukin, istruisci i nostri novellini» affermò duro Bardack dirigendosi verso le scale che davano sul piano rialzato.

«Bene signorine! Spero che abbiate dormito bene nei vostri comodi e caldi letti perché da oggi in poi l’unico posto in cui dormirete saranno i dormitori comuni! Maschi a destra, femmine a sinistra! Vi do dieci minuti per sistemare le vostre cose e poi vi rivoglio tutti qui! Chi non si presenta niente cena ed ora muovetevi!»

Crilin non fece in tempo a scendere dal suo destriero che Goku era già corso dietro il padre ma fu bloccato proprio da quest’ultimo. «Dove credi di andare ragazzo?» chiese alzando un sopracciglio.

«Oh andiamo _koko_!» Crilin non poté fare a meno di sorridere al tono piagnucolante di Goku.

«Non sei ancora un Guardiano, e anche se lo fossi non potresti partecipare ad un incontro dell’Alto Comando dei Guardiani. Qui un uomo ha quello che conquista quando lo conquista» disse senza fare una piega Bardack voltandosi e seguendo gli altri capi Guardiani, lasciando un imbronciato Goku ai piedi della scala.

Radish gli si avvicinò da dietro scompigliandogli in malo modo i capelli già disordinati. «Non te la prendere _pajo_! Sarà per la prossima volta, quando verrai svezzato!» rise evitando per un soffio il pugno di Goku.

Crilin si avvicinò all’amico il tempo per sentirgli dire: «Non vedo l’ora di essere un Guardiano».

Il giovane lord non riusciva a capire tutta la fretta che aveva Goku nell’unirsi alla confraternita dei Guardiani, considerando poi quello che aveva appena udito, anche se per la maggior parte del tempo i Saiyan erano per lui un mistero.

Una leggera risata bassa attirò l’attenzione di entrambi verso una figura che si stava avvicinando a loro. Era un uomo basso e robusto, dalla pelle olivastra non tipica del Wessox, con due occhiali scuri a nascondere gli occhi e due baffetti neri sopra le labbra; indosso portava la tipica veste scura dei Maestri con numerose catene che gli ricadevano sul petto, priva di stemmi o insegne che ne potessero identificare la casata. «Impaziente come sempre giovanotto».

«Maestro Kaio!» immediatamente il broncio di Goku sparì, lasciando spazio ad un sorriso enorme mentre si avventava sul Maestro abbracciandolo con un po’ troppa forza a giudicare dal viso paonazzo dell’uomo.

«Goku! Per gli dei! Mi stai strangolando!»

 _Quindi_ _è lui il Maestro Kaio._ Anche se non lo avesse saputo già da prima, il colore della pelle era un ottimo indizio per identificarlo come un orientale.

«Voglio presentarti un amico! Lui è Lord Crilin» disse indicandolo.

Subito Crilin fece un leggero inchino nei confronti del Maestro. «Lieto di conoscerla».

L’orientale lo osservò per qualche istante, anche se era difficile capire cosa stesse pensando dallo sguardo visto gli occhiali tondi, ma alla fine si aprì in un piccolo sorriso. «Non sei un Saiyan» affermò alla fine, dal tono tuttavia non sembrava un’offesa anzi, pareva quasi sollevato; non poteva dargli torto, sapeva com’era essere a stretto contatto con i Saiyan giorni interni.

«In effetti no, appartengo alla casata Monk, vassalla della casata Saiyan. Da cosa lo ha capito?» chiese divertito Crilin.

«Vivo con i Saiyan da anni, ormai so riconoscere ad un primo sguardo chi non lo è» spiegò sempre sorridendo, «e tu non hai il lupo negli occhi».

Quella dichiarazione lasciò Crilin perplesso portando Maestro Kaio a sorridere ancora di più in maniera ambigua. «L’ardore selvaggio. Se sei un ottimo osservatore ed abituato a vivere in mezzo a loro non può sfuggirti quella luce. Come mai un nobile è venuto qui, nella regione più remota del Wessox? Sei lontano dalla tua casa e dal tuo credo».

«Per una scommessa» scherzò Goku beccandosi l’occhiataccia di Crilin.

«In verità, sono qui anche perché volevo accedere alla sua libreria se me lo consente» spiegò Crilin; Maestro Kaio pareva confuso ed incuriosito così continuò, «sono interessato agli scritti dei passati Maestri che hanno dimorato a Rocca Nera, so che sono pieni di informazioni sui territori oltre la Barriera».

L’orientale si portò le mani sul mento prima di mostrare un’espressione quasi cospiratrice. «Ah, ho capito. Sei interessato ai Maghi delle Ombre non è vero?»

«Più in generale sono interessato a capire se le leggende che circolano intorno alla Barriera sono vere» disse alla fine Crilin.

«Anche se non comprendo le motivazioni che ti portano ad essere attratto da certe storie oscure … perché non passi da me dopo cena? La libreria e anche il mio ufficio si trovano sotto la rocca est, dove teniamo i corvi».

Crilin era entusiasta e subito fece un inchino rispettoso nei confronti dell’uomo. «Grazie! Verrò senz’altro» l’uomo li salutò entrambi, dopo aver a malapena deviato Darko e Silvy che parevano fin troppo euforici nel vederlo, e si allontanò.

«Pronto per mantenere la promessa?» sorrise Goku poggiandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

Il giovane lord sospirò sconsolato ma, in fondo, era arrivato fin lì; a qualche metro da lui c’era la gigantesca Barriera che si innalzava oltre il suo sguardo, costringendolo a piegare completamente la testa verso l’alto. Poi un quesito lo colse all’improvviso. «Come saliamo in cima?» sembrava stupido, tuttavia fino a quel momento non si era neppure posto il problema su come raggiungere la sommità della massa cristallizzata, da dove i Guardiani facevano la ronda.

«Con quello» e Goku indicò quella che era una gabbia di ferro robusta, proprio appoggiata alla Barriera, che stava lentamente scendendo scivolando lungo la parete di ghiaccio: l’elevatore era collegato ad un grosso argano in legno attraverso una spessa e robusta catena, messo in movimento da un bue; ad avvolgerlo vi era una massiccia struttura formata da pesanti travi in legno ormai congelate che salivano fino in cima, probabilmente per renderlo più stabile al vento freddo che colpiva la muraglia, con guide per permettergli la salita e la discesa. Crilin sbiancò notando la gabbia sobbalzare di tanto in tanto a diversi piedi di altezza. «Dobbiamo salire con quello?!» domandò con voce tremante.

Goku non sembrava capire quale fosse il problema. «È l’unico modo per salire in cima, nei vecchi castelli avevamo le scale ma erano troppo ripide e pericolose per essere utilizzate».

«Troppo pericolose?! E quello invece?!»

«Nah! Possono salirci tranquillamente dieci Saiyan adulti. E poi non è capitato nessun incidente da mezzo secolo. Coraggio! Il sole sta quasi completamente calando» affermò Goku trascinandolo fino alla gabbia che ormai stava raggiungendo il punto di approdo, «non avrai cambiato idea?»

«Certo che no! Non mi sono fatto tutto questo viaggio con questo freddo per poi rinunciare ad un passo dall’umiliare Yamcha!» gridò Crilin cercando di farsi coraggio mentre la porta della gabbia di ferro veniva aperta, permettendo così ai Guardiani Saiyan di lasciare posto al cambio della guardia.

«Allora saliamo!» esclamò fin troppo entusiasta l’amico, «portaci in cima Cumber!» disse rivolto al Saiyan nell’elevatore di ferro, un grosso uomo barbuto dai folti capelli neri.

«Bene, bene … ecco il piccolo di casa Son, ho sentito che presto farai il Giuramento, se non altro movimenterai un po’ questo mortorio, fra l’inverno, le voci su presunti avvistamenti dei Maghi delle Ombre e tuo padre non so chi sia più ombroso» scherzò facendo sghignazzare Goku.

Crilin non fece domande anche se poteva immaginare a cosa si riferisse il Saiyan più anziano: Goku era la tipica persona capace di scatenare il caos al suo solo passaggio senza fare il minimo sforzo e senza quasi rendersene conto; il suo era un talento naturale, se poteva definirsi tale, probabilmente Lord Bardack l’avrebbe definito in un’altra maniera.

I suoi pensieri divertiti vennero all’istante interrotti quando sentì l’elevatore iniziare ad alzarsi, staccandosi dal solito terreno, e dondolare in maniera poco rassicurante. «Ti conviene metterti comodo» commentò il Saiyan vedendo probabilmente il viso cereo del giovane lord e il sudore che colava dalla fronte, «ci vorrà un po’ per arrivare in cima».

Se non fosse stato per il vento freddo che scuoteva la gabbia, i sussulti continui e i cigolii sinistri, a Crilin sarebbe quasi piaciuto il panorama che si apriva davanti a lui ad ogni metro che li avvicinavano alla meta. Goku continuava ad indicargli alcuni punti del paesaggio, ormai scarsamente visibili a causa del sole quasi del tutto scomparso ad ovest, ma in quel momento la sola cosa che premeva al giovane era giungere sano e salvo alla vetta per porre fine a quella stupida scommessa … e anche alle terribili immagini di possibili incidenti che potevano avvenire su quella gabbia sospesa nel vuoto.

Quando alla fine l’elevatore si fermò, Crilin non aspettò neppure che il Saiyan aprisse il cancello; si fiondò fuori, atterrando sulla cima della Barriera. «Siano lodati gli dei!» esclamò facendo ridere Goku dietro di lui.

Il passaggio su cui si trovava doveva essere stato scavato nei tempi antichi proprio per permettere ai Guardiani di camminare senza problemi, abbastanza largo da permettere a quattro cavalli di muoversi l’uno affianco all’altro; dai suoi studi, Crilin sapeva che la cima era molto più stretta della base che poteva raggiungere in certi punti del muro anche un chilometro di spessore al livello del terreno; ai lati erano inoltre state mantenute delle alte barriere di ghiaccio, creando così una trincea in cui i Guardiani potevano ripararsi dal vento, con alcuni punti protetti da assi lignei per proteggersi invece dalle intemperie. Poteva intravedere gigantesche catapulte, più grandi persino di quelle a difesa di Saiyako, e gru avvolte nella neve e nel ghiaccio; un tempo quelle mastodontiche strutture erano servite probabilmente per difendere la Barriera ma sembrava che nessuno le toccasse da anni.

«Benvenuto in cima al mondo» disse sempre sorridendo il suo amico, avvicinandosi ad un punto in cui la barriera rivolta a nord era interrotta, consentendo così la totale visuale del paesaggio settentrionale.

Crilin si affiancò al cavaliere guardando i territori che solo i Saiyan e pochi altri avevano avuto il coraggio di solcare. Ad un primo sguardo non c’era molta differenza dalla vista meridionale: uno spiazzo privo di alberi lungo all’incirca un chilometro che impediva ai nemici di nascondersi agli occhi dei Guardiani Sentinelle, e poi una sterminata foresta di abeti, pini e altri sempreverdi a perdita d’occhio, fino a delle montagne appuntite che portavano il nome di Montagne Pungenti. Eppure c’era qualcosa che aleggiava in quel panorama silenzioso quasi incontaminato; forse era solo la sua immaginazione, o forse il suo turbamento era dovuto ai racconti ascoltati fin da bambino, ma la sensazione di terrore non era diminuita al paesaggio per nulla diverso rispetto a quello che vedeva a Saiyako.

Ora però avrebbe dovuto abbandonare la sua paura. Si guardò in giro finché il suo sguardo non cadde in una zona coperta da una tettoia in legno e dove un corto pontile si affacciava pericolosamente al vuoto per un metro, senza balaustre o altro per impedire una possibile caduta, un punto per permettere una migliore osservazione da parte delle Vedette che adesso erano impegnate a scaldarsi attorno ad un piccolo falò. «Tu mi sei da testimone».

«Per cosa?» domandò Goku inclinando il capo come un lupo curioso.

Crilin si limitò a sorridere mentre si dirigeva verso il punto che aveva attirato il suo interesse, sotto i suoi stivali la ghiaia che i Guardiani spargevano sul ghiaccio per evitare di scivolare scricchiolava. Si affacciò proprio al limite della vetta, sporgendosi leggermente con il capo per scrutare il terreno sotto di lui: un passo falso e avrebbe fatto un volo di 700 piedi ma ricacciò indietro il panico che gli pressava lo stomaco. I Saiyan lo fissarono incuriositi finché il giovane lord non cominciò a slegare i lacci dei suoi pantaloni di lana.

«Ehm … Crilin, cosa stai facendo?» domandò sempre più confuso l’amico avvicinandosi.

«Un patto è un patto».

«Guarda che ti si congelerà il pene» affermò alzando un sopracciglio Goku ma a Crilin non sfuggì la luce divertita negli occhi dell’altro.

«Ho detto che avrei pisciato dall’altra parte e così farò!» e si abbassò leggermente i pantaloni per liberare il suo sesso.

«Il tuo amico non è normale Kakarot» scherzò una delle Vedette avvolgendosi meglio la sciarpa di pelliccia attorno al collo.

«Che ti aspetti! È amico del piccolo Son!» e i Guardiani si misero a ridacchiare alla battuta.

Crilin li ignorò e, trascurando come poteva la temperatura rigida, fece ciò per cui era venuto. Urinò dalla parte settentrionale della Barriera mentre Goku rideva di gusto. «Yamcha perderà i suoi dieci dragoni!»

*

Goku lo aveva invitato a passare la serata con lui e gli altri Guardiani nel grande salone ma Crilin educatamente rifiutò; aveva già visto la combinazione pericolosa Saiyan e birra, qualcosa che avrebbe volentieri voluto evitare, e poi aveva l’incontro con il Maestro Kaio a cui non voleva assolutamente mancare.

«Vieni pure dentro ragazzo, soltanto i Saiyan possono resistere a questo tempo» il giovane lord non poteva essere che d’accordo. Il Maestro chiuse la porta dietro di lui soffocando così i latrati briosi, ed ubriachi, dei Guardiani all’interno del Grande Salone.

La biblioteca e lo studio, come altri ambienti di Rocca Nera, si trovava al di sotto del livello del suolo, per poter avere maggiore calore e isolamento dall’esterno ma anche così si era costretti ad avere accesi tutti i camini e a mantenere abiti pesanti. L’ambiente non era molto grande tuttavia gli scaffali erano pieni di rotoli e vecchi libri che non stentava a credere avessero più di cento anni.

«Dunque giovane lord, da cosa vuoi iniziare?» chiese Maestro Kaio portandosi le braccia dietro la schiena.

«Cos’ha sui Maghi delle Ombre?»

L’espressione rilassata dell’orientale si fece subito più rigida. «Bubbles» al nome, un uomo tarchiato dai capelli scuri spettinati vestito con abiti umili di pelli di animali e pelliccia, si affacciò da uno degli scaffali, «portami tutte le pergamene sui Maghi delle Ombre … puoi accomodarti» si rivolse alla fine a Crilin indicando un tavolo e delle sedie.

Crilin osservò con curiosità il servo muoversi fra gli scaffali notando qualcosa di particolare nei suoi tratti. Maestro Kaio rispose alle sue perplessità mentre serviva il tè.

«È un barbaro» l’affermazione lasciò stupefatto Crilin, «vengono descritti come uomini che vivono alla stregua di animali ma alla fine non sono molto diversi da noi. Bubbles è stato catturato dai Guardiani dopo che era riuscito a scavalcare la Barriera, sarebbe stato impiccato se non gli avessi salvato la vita».

Ora ricordava dove aveva già visto quei tratti del viso: Yajirobei, il servo al castello di Mount Paozu, era anche lui un barbaro che era sfuggito alla guardia dei Saiyan attraverso la Dorsale Nordica ma i Son lo avevano fermato mentre cercava di rubare del cibo dal castello; anche lui aveva scelto di servire la famiglia dell’amico piuttosto che la morte o il ritorno nei territori oltre la Barriera. La fuga di piccoli gruppi di barbari non era così rara ma quasi sempre nessuno di loro riusciva ad attraversare il Regno Vegeta incolume.

Bubbles poggiò tutte le pergamene di fronte a Crilin lasciandoli poi alle loro letture. «Tè?» domandò l’orientale.

«Grazie» accettò con un sorriso Crilin, «ci sono testi sulla loro origine?»

«Purtroppo questo è un grande mistero, persino questi scritti sono molto vaghi» gli porse una pergamena dal colore giallastro che pareva una delle più antiche, «alcuni affermano che un tempo appartenessero ai Figli della Foresta, i primi abitanti del Wessox, che scolpirono i volti sugli alberi-diga, ma che a causa dell’uso della magia nera siano mutati in qualcosa di più malvagio e crudele».

Crilin ascoltò attentamente e leggendo nel frattempo il testo. I Figli della Foresta erano un mistero altrettanto oscuro; da migliaia di anni nessuno ne aveva più visto uno portando a credere che ormai fossero del tutto istinti, le uniche informazioni certe erano che possedevano capacità magiche legate alla terra e che a differenza degli uomini erano piccoli, grandi come bambini. Oltre a ciò si credeva avessero qualcosa a che fare con la costruzione della Barriera.

«Le fonti diventano molto più numerose quando si parla della Guerra dei Divini».

«La guerra per il dominio del Wessox» continuò Crilin «dopo che gli Shinjin ebbero civilizzato i popoli del Continente Occidentale».

«Quando gli Shinjin, soprannominati Divini, si divisero in due fazioni, gli Shinjin Neri, chiamati anche Makaioshin, chiesero aiuto ai Maghi delle Ombre per vincere la guerra ed essi gli fornirono una mostruosa creatura, il flagello del Wessox» Maetro Kaio gli fornì una pergamena su cui era stato dipinto un essere che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene dal terrore: pareva un enorme drago nero, dagli occhi color vermiglio e dalla cui bocca fuoriuscivano scie di fuoco violaceo mentre sulla fronte cornuta spiccava quella che era una specie di M corsiva; pensare che una bestia del genere aveva solcato i cieli dell’Ovest era raccapricciante «le leggende narrano che grazie a lui i Makaioshin avessero distrutto quasi tutto il Wessox e solo quando gli Shinjin Bianchi si avvalsero dell’aiuto del Cavaliere Dorato che sconfisse la bestia vinsero la guerra».

Crilin ascoltava con attenzione passando ad una pergamena dove invece era disegnato un cavaliere dall’armatura d’oro in groppa ad un aggraziato drago piumato del colore del sole e con in mano una spada in fiamme. «L’Eroe del Wessox, se non sbaglio c’è una profezia legata a lui».

Maestro Kaio annuì di nuovo. «”Verrà il giorno, dopo una Lunga Estate, in cui il cielo stellato lacrimerà sangue e il respiro gelido della Lunga Notte incomberà sul mondo. In questa ora terribile, un guerriero reclamerà il trono che gli è stato rubato. La spada che impugnerà sarà la Lama Dorata degli Eroi, lui sarà la reincarnazione del Cavaliere Dorato e al suo cospetto le tenebre fuggiranno”. Questo dice la profezia.»

La Lunga Estate, era così che gli uomini occidentali chiamavo il periodo che divideva un lungo freddo da un altro; quando gli inverni cominciavano ad accorciarsi e le estati ad allungarsi, quando la neve non superava la Foresta del Lupo, a sud di Saiyako, allora i Maestri dichiaravano che quello era l’inizio di una Lunga Estate; poteva durare qualche anno o decine di anni, proprio come in quella in cui si trovavano, nessuno poteva saperlo.

«Ed è vero? Che il Cavaliere Dorato ritornerà fra noi?»

«Chi lo sa. Alcuni pensano che il Cavaliere Dorato non sia nemmeno esisto e rappresenti solo la metafora della vittoria sul male portato dai Maghi delle Ombre. Per esperienza però posso dire che c’è sempre un fondo di verità nelle leggende, persino nell’Essox, nella mia terra, ci sono storie che riportano all’esistenza di questo eroe leggendario, anche se esso è legato all’abolizione della schiavitù.»

Questa notizia era nuova per Crilin.

«Come ben sai l’Essox è sotto il controllo dei dodici Hakaishin, i Signori degli Schiavi. La profezia orientale dice questo: “Giungerà il tempo in cui un guerriero si innalzerà dalla polvere. D’oro sarà il suo manto e fuoco selvaggio saranno i suoi occhi. Egli spezzerà le catene dei popoli e riunificherà le dodici piramidi da cui sgorga sangue.”»

«Le dodici piramidi?» domandò Crilin.

«Si riferisce alle dodici città degli Hakaishin, ognuna di esse ha una piramide che è il palazzo in cui vivono. Probabilmente si crede che la venuta di questo eroe leggendario riunificherà gli Hakaishin, divisi ormai da 4000 anni. Ovviamente ai Signori degli Schiavi la parte dello spezzare le catene non è di loro gradimento, hanno costruito il loro ricco impero sulla pelle degli schiavi e il sapere che potrebbe arrivare qualcuno a liberarli li ha portati ad estirpare qualsiasi testimonianza della profezia. Ma io sono uno studioso testardo e ho trovato l’unico frammento su cui è scritta la profezia» e gli mostrò un pezzo di carta bruciata quasi completamente ma sulla cui filigrana era scritta nella lingua dell’Essox l’oracolo.

«Quindi lei crede in questo eroe?»

Lui alzò le spalle con aria criptica. «Diciamo che non credo alle coincidenze … se esistesse una terza profezia sul conto del Cavaliere Dorato allora sarei convinto fino in fondo della sua esistenza. Alla fine della guerra dei Divini, 7000 anni fa, questo cavaliere scomparve nel nulla e anche i Maghi delle Ombre scapparono dal Wessox, ritirandosi nel profondo nord oltre la Barriera. Solo i Guardiani affermano di averne avvistati alcuni ma ormai è da 1000 anni che non se ne vedono e preghiamo che resti così per altrettanti 1000 anni».

Crilin annuì in pieno accordo, nessuno voleva un Lungo Inverno; al contrario della Lunga Estate, le stagioni calde svanivano, la neve scendeva fino a Pleasant Mountain, le nubi arrivavano a coprire il sole non per mesi ma per anni. Anni in cui neppure un flebile raggio di calore attraversava il cielo nuvoloso, anni in cui il raccolto non cresceva, in cui i popoli pativano la fame, persino Dorne, la regione più calda del Wessox poteva coprirsi di neve bianca. Ecco la ragione per cui era anche soprannominato Lunga Notte.

Sapeva anche che quella Lunga Estate era stata la più lunga a memoria d’uomo e la più calda; non si era più visto un Lungo Inverno da generazioni, motivo per cui lui, Goku e tutti i giovani della loro stessa età venivano chiamati i figli dell’Estate. L’ultimo periodo di lungo freddo era stato quando suo padre aveva sedici anni e ne era durati cinque.

Le sue riflessioni vennero interrotte bruscamente quando il suono di un corno rimbombò per tutta Rocca Nera. «Che cos’è?» domandò Crilin vedendo il volto del Maestro Kaio farsi torvo.

«Il corno ha suonato una sola volta. Una delle squadre di Cercatori è tornata».

I due uscirono dalla biblioteca trovando la corte piena di Saiyan; stavano correndo verso il pesante cancello di ferro che bloccava l’ingresso al tunnel grazie al quale si raggiungeva il nord. Con fatica il portale venne sollevato permettendo così ad una squadra di Saiyan guidati da una donna, se non ricordava male il suo nome era Selypa, di venire accolti a Rocca Nera.

Crilin corse affianco a Goku la cui espressione era preoccupata tanto quanto quella del padre quando vide la stuoia legata ad uno dei cavalli e su cui erano stati posti due corpi coperti da un telo. La donna Saiyan scese da cavallo avvicinandosi a Bardack. «Questo non ti piacerà Lord Comandante» disse ringhiando e togliendosi seccata della neve dal mantello.

«Cosa hai trovato?» domandò schietto avvicinandosi alla stuoia.

«La squadra dispersa … almeno quello che ne resta» e tolse il telo.

Crilin dovette mettersi una mano davanti alla bocca trattenendo la sensazione di nausea che gli stava salendo dalla bocca dello stomaco. Il giovane lord non aveva mai visto dei morti da così vicino e di certo quelli che aveva visto non avevano gli occhi bianchi, la pelle quasi azzurra e non erano stati sventrati per tutta la lunghezza del loro torace.

«In nome degli dei! Chi ha fatto questo?» domandò Toma con un ringhio.

«Non è ovvio?» e Selypa indicò la fronte dei due cadaveri.

Il gelo poteva essere quasi opprimente ma non era niente in confronto a quello che cadde nella corte nel momento in cui tutti coloro vicino ai corpi videro cosa era stato inciso sulle fronti. Crilin sentì come una mano gelida stringergli il petto fino a smorzargli il respiro, le sue gambe tremare come quelle di un bambino di fronte alla sua più grande paura quando i suoi occhi ebano caddero sulla M maiuscola corsiva che poco prima aveva visto scritta in uno dei testi del Maestro Kaio.

Nel momento in cui ebbe il coraggio di distogliere lo sguardo, lo posò su un Goku rigido, pallido e poi su quello duro del Comandante Bardack. Quest’ultimo fu il primo a ridestarsi dal torpore di terrore caduto fra tutti i Guardiani, muovendosi verso il portale che conduceva oltre la Barriera e fermandosi proprio dinanzi ad esso.

«Maestro Kaio» la voce rigida e perentoria fu quasi come il suono di un corno nel silenzio, «manda tutti i corvi che abbiamo alle città del Wessox» e l’affermazione successiva fu ciò che nessuno avrebbe mai voluto udire, «dì loro che la Lunga Estate è finita … dì loro che la Lunga Notte sta arrivando».


	17. La decisione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have published two chapters: the 16th and the 17th

**Capitolo 17: La decisione**

 

POV - Bulma

Vivere fin da bambina a stretto contatto con differenti corti del Wessox aveva permesso a Bulma di sviluppare un certo sesto senso quando si trattava di leggere le persone. Era una forma di autodifesa che eri costretta ad imparare se volevi capire di chi potevi fidarti e chi invece era da evitare; leggere le intenzioni di chi le stava attorno le aveva permesso di stare lontana da quella lupa famelica qual era la Regina e di mantenere segreta la sua relazione pericolosa con Vegeta.

Ecco perché aveva capito immediatamente di avere un problema con la principessa Chi-Chi, soprattutto quando, nell’ultima settimana, i suoi tentativi di evitarla si erano fatti più frequenti e quando, in sua presenza, l’atteggiamento nei suoi riguardi era diventato freddo e distante. Mai una volta aveva abbandonato la sua istruzione impeccabile ma Bulma non era una sciocca e la principessa non era così brava a mentire o a nascondere le sue motivazioni quanto lo era lei.

Bulma non poteva ignorare questa situazione. La ragazza Ox avrebbe presto sposato Vegeta, diventando così la futura regina del Wessox e, come nobile che tentava di farsi strada fra i giochi di potere, non poteva permettersi di essere vista come una nemica dalla reale del sud. Non credeva che sarebbe stata violenta e sanguinaria come Saladine ma essere sul lato sbagliato di una regina non era mai un buon segno.

Restava solo un quesito: cosa aveva portato la principessa di Frypan a vedere in lei una minaccia?

La risposta le arrivò quella mattina da quell’essere dalla poca decenza qual era Oolong, i suoi occhi celati all’interno del castello di Saiyako … ed era peggio di quanto pensasse.

«Ti aspettavi sul serio che le tue scappatelle con il principe restassero segrete in eterno? La vostra abitudine nel finire nel letto dell’altro vi ha reso poco cauti».

Oolong era un tozzo ometto ridicolo ed insignificante, dalla faccia grassoccia come quella di un maiale; chiunque, passandogli accanto, lo avrebbe ignorato o anche evitato, soprattutto coloro che appartenevano al sesso femminile, data la sua reputazione come maniaco con cui era divenuto famoso ad Alto Giardino – a Saiyako aveva cercato di frenare i suoi vizi discutibili visto che alle Saiyan poco importava della posatezza e del decoro insegnato alle normali lady del Wessox. Bulma avrebbe fatto tranquillamente a meno del suo aiuto, pensiero che condivideva con la sua dama di compagnia ma, proprio per quel suo aspetto banale, era capace di passare inosservato ed ascoltare tutti i sussurri all’interno delle mura spesse di quel grigio castello … e per quanto fosse difficile per i Saiyan ammetterlo, ce ne erano parecchi.

«Sul serio credi che la principessa abbia scoperta la mia relazione?» le pareva improbabile. Nessuno ci era mai arrivato e stentava a credere che quella aristocratica delicata dagli occhi da cerbiatta così innocente avesse scoperto le sue avventure con il principe. O Oolong stava solo cercando di prendersi gioco di lei oppure aveva sottovalutato le capacità intuitive della principessa Chi-Chi.

«Tutto ciò che so è che sospetta di voi. L’ho sentita proprio con le mie orecchie fini» disse bevendo avidamente il vino raffinato posato sul tavolo.

«Quando?»

«La notte del Ballo. Stava intrattenendo una conversazione abbastanza privata con il più piccolo dei Son e ha dato voce alle sue preoccupazione per la sua vita».

Quest’ultima affermazione lasciò Bulma smarrita. « _Goku?_ Era da sola con Goku?»

«Incredibile non è vero. La nobile principessa ereditaria del Regno Frypan con quel cavaliere dalla dubbia istruzione».

«Tu dovresti essere l’ultimo a parlare di istruzione, credi che non sappia come passi il tuo tempo? Spiando le serve del castello nei bagni privati!» e gli tolse il vino dalle mani sbattendolo sul tavolino, aveva bisogno della sua spia sobria ed attenta, almeno per il momento, «di che altro hanno parlato?»

«Sono riuscito solo a sentire i suoi sospetti per l’attentato. Se vuoi saperlo, Goku ha più volte insistito sulla tua innocenza, come se fossi una candida rosa innocua … e dire che è tuo amico, dovrebbe conoscerti meglio».

Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di pagare una cena abbondante al giovane e caro cavaliere una volta che fosse sceso dalla Barriera ma ora aveva un problema più pressante. «Ma non le hai sentito dire che sapeva della mia relazione per il principe?»

«No, ma che altro poteva spingerla a dubitare di te? Hai sempre sostenuto che le donne hanno occhio per certe cose, magari non è certa dei tuoi incontri sessuali con l’intrattabile principe dei Saiyan però il fatto che fossi una delle poche a sapere che si sarebbe fatta fare un abito dalle sarte del castello, anzi, che sei stata _tu_ a suggerirlo, l’ha messa in guardia. Senza contare che potrebbe essersi accorta della tua assenza e di quella del principe verso la fine del Ballo, mossa davvero molto stupida» l’ultimo commento fece guadagnare ad Oolong un bicchiere pieno di vino faccia.

 _Maledetto Vegeta e alla sua fame insaziabile di sesso!_ Ringhiò fra sé la turchina alzandosi con uno scatto dalla sedia e passeggiando per la stanza. «Non posso permettermi di essere una nemica della futura regina, non se voglio che l’Altopiano acquisti più potere ed indipendenza dai Satan».

«Sesso o potere. Un bel dilemma» disse Oolong passandosi un tovagliolo sul viso tondo bagnato.

 _Gi_ _à._ Odiava dar ragione a quel porco tuttavia era nel giusto questa volta.

«La soluzione è semplice, considerando che il principe Vegeta si sta per sposare rompere con lui è la scelta più saggia. Le amanti dei re non fanno mai una bella fine soprattutto se fanno irritare una regina, come la terza monarca del Regno dei Freddi: torturò con la sega* tre delle amanti di suo marito, il re Cooler I».

Saggia. Avrebbe voluto che la Vecchia le avesse dato la saggezza all’epoca in cui per la prima volta aveva giaciuto con Vegeta, forse non si sarebbe trovata in questa condizione scomoda ma era troppo presa da sé stessa, troppo fiera di aver sedotto il principe erede al trono dei Regni Uniti … troppo smaniosa di respingere quelle parole che da quando aveva tredici anni la tormentavano.

_“Fai attenzione a ciò che aspiri … niente viene dato per nulla … ricordatelo giovane, c’è sempre un prezzo da pagare.”_

Un sibilo sinistro perennemente accanto a lei, una spina conficcata nella sua mente a ricordarle quanto le sue ambizioni potevano portare alla sua distruzione. Con il tempo aveva imparato a frenare i suoi propositi, insieme alla memoria dell’incontro con quella strega, ma mai il suo avvertimento aveva cessato di esistere. Con l’arrivo della principessa una parte di esso stava cominciando a prendere forma …

… e la cosa la terrorizzava più dell’essere scoperta con il principe.

«E poi, tu stessa hai affermato di non essere interessata ad avere rapporti con il Saiyan ad eccezione di quelli di letto, non vedo perciò il problema».

Corretto. Era sempre stata convinta che non ci fosse nulla di sentimentale in quello che facevano lei e Vegeta: semplice soddisfazione carnale reciproca e con il tempo quell’odioso Saiyan era diventato davvero bravo a soddisfarla, unito alla brama di acquisire più potere attraverso l’influenza sul principe. Più di una volta si era detta che poteva porre fine a quella storia quando lo desiderava ma per qualche motivo il Saiyan era sempre finito, in un modo o nell’altro, nel suo letto o lei nel suo. Non era mai stata capace di terminare per sempre quella relazione e non sapeva se la cosa la irritava o la turbava: legarsi a qualcuno nel loro mondo era terribilmente imprudente, bisognava restare lucidi per vivere e la presenza di Vegeta raramente l’aveva resa lucida.

«In ogni caso trovo strano che la Ox e il Son fossero così appartati».

La frase disinvolta di Oolong fermò le sue scure riflessioni, facendo tornare la sua attenzione sulla sua spia.

«Quei due sembravano davvero intimi per essersi conosciuti da così poco tempo e non credo sia congruo al galateo reale appartarsi con un semplice cavaliere della corona».

Anche lei aveva trovato strano il comportamento di Goku e della principessa, fin dal loro primo incontro, quando la moretta era stata sul punto di aggredire fisicamente il suo amico. Aveva cercato di spingere il cavaliere a dirle cosa stava succedendo ma aveva sempre insistito che non ci fosse nulla di importante, anche se la sua totale incapacità di mentire le aveva fatto dubitare della sua versione; nessuno, al di fuori di una stretta cerchia di amici, sapeva del nome datogli da sua madre, Goku, quindi solo una persona che lo conosceva bene poteva chiamarlo con quel nome. «Cosa hanno fatto?» chiese spinta dalla curiosità e da qualcosa di molto più tetro, alla ricerca di un appiglio che potesse metterla in una posizione di vantaggio nei confronti della graziosa principessa del sud.

«Ho cercato di seguirli ma c’era quel dannato lupo dei Son che girovagava vicino a loro e non ci tengo a finire fra le fauci di quelle bestie, per quanto più di una volta tu mi abbia augurato una tale morte. Dopo un po’ ho rivisto la principessa che tornava al Ballo, proprio mentre tu e il bel principe vi allietavate in una delle stanze della servitù».

Bulma avrebbe voluto tirare una scarpa a quel maiale ma si trattenne: era felice quando le riferiva tutti segreti che si celavano all’interno della fortezza ma quando era lei la protagonista di tali storie private la sua gioia appassiva molto velocemente. «Come ti è sembrata?»

«Mi stai chiedendo se pareva che avesse appena avuto un incontro passionale con il Son come tu con il principe? No, non sembrava».

Il pensiero che Goku potesse sul serio avere una storia intima con la Ox era quasi inconcepibile per Bulma. Il ragazzo a malapena aveva mostrato interesse per qualsiasi Saiyan del regno ed era talmente impacciato nel suo relazionarsi con il gentil sesso da non poter neppure immaginare un suo coinvolgimento erotico con una fanciulla così raffinata come la principessa. Era Goku per gli dei! Si arrampicava sugli alberi ed ululava con i suoi lupi nei boschi delle Cime Scarlatte!

Avrebbe interrogato Goku al suo ritorno e questa volta con molta più insistenza, nulla doveva sfuggirle se desiderava muoversi all’interno di quei giochi di potere. Prima però aveva un altro problema da risolvere e c’era solo un modo per farlo. Detestava l’idea, aveva sempre procrastinato quello che era il suo destino da nobile ereditiera di una delle più fertili terre del continente, ora tuttavia sembrava che l’arrivo della principessa l’avesse messa di fronte alla realtà.

Se voleva che la ragazza Ox spostasse le sue attenzioni da lei aveva una sola opzione in quel momento.

«Devo parlare con i miei genitori. Puar!» immediatamente la sua ancella si fece avanti con un inchino aggraziato, lanciando poi uno sguardo disgustato ad Oolong che pareva troppo attratto dalle curve della ragazza.

«Sì Milady?»

«Contatta i miei genitori. Dì loro che ho bisogno di discutere una questione importante» mentre parlava si diresse verso il suo armadio per trovare qualcosa di più appropriato all’incontro con suo padre e sua madre, «e Oolong» prese una sacca piena d’oro lanciandola verso l’ometto tarchiato, «conto sulla tua discrezione. Se scopro che vendi le tue informazioni a qualcun altro puoi stare certo che non avrai più nulla da usare per porre freno ai tuoi piaceri».

La minaccia era arrivata ben chiara alla sua spia a giudicare dal colore malaticcio che aveva assunto. «Certo Milady».

*

Suo padre per poco non sputò completamente il tè che stava bevendo dopo la sua ultima affermazione, sua madre parve altrettanto sorpresa ma la sua reazione fu decisamente meno vistosa.

«Cara, hai sempre sviato l’argomento ogni volta che io e tuo padre te ne abbiamo parlato. Come mai improvvisamente hai cambiato idea?» chiese la nobile bionda posando un biscotto che poco prima stava per mangiare.

«Ho riflettuto molto. Ho l’età da marito e rimandare porterebbe a perdere i migliori partiti, i lord non sono molto amanti di donne di mezz’età. Padre, hai detto di aver ricevuto molte richieste, sono disposta a vagliare le possibilità, ovviamente desidero avere l’ultima parola se me lo consenti».

Suo padre sembrava essere ancora disorientato dal suo improvviso cambio di pensiero perché continuava a fissarla con occhi sgranati in tutta la loro ampiezza e la tazzina a mezz’aria. «Bè … suppongo che … che sia ragionevole …» tossì cercando di ricomporsi, posando poi il tè, preferendo accarezzare Tama, il gatto nero posato sulle sue gambe, «… prediligerei un lord del regno occidentale se per te non è un problema, sarebbe un buon modo per mantenere forte la nostra influenza nell’Ovest».

«Nessun problema padre».

«In questo caso, mi metterò subito a cercare un signore all’altezza. Le mie bambine meritano solo il meglio!» affermò ponendo la sua mano ruvida ma calda sulla sua.

Bulma non poté fare a meno di sorride: sarebbe stata costretta ad un matrimonio combinato ma suo padre non le avrebbe mai fatto sposare un uomo che non la rispettasse, proprio come aveva fatto con sua sorella. In questo modo, una volta che il suo genitore fosse venuto a mancare, l’Altopiano sarebbe stato completamente suo, una delle terre più influenti nelle sue mani.

«È favoloso! Non vedo l’ora di aiutarti ad organizzare le tue nozze cara! Dovranno ovviamente avvenire dopo la stagione del raccolto e tutto Alto Giardino sarà pieno di rose dorate! Oh Bulma! Sono così emozionata! Bisognerà invitare tutte le casate occidentali! E i Satan! Dovremo sfoggiare i migliori abiti e le migliori acconciature! Si festeggerà per una settimana proprio come per il matrimonio di tua sorella!» sua madre aveva perso tutta la sua perplessità, lasciando posto ad una gioia travolgente mentre l’abbracciava con vigore ed usciva quasi danzando dalle sue stanze, facendo svolazzare il suo vestito smeraldo. Lady Brief adorava le feste, ricordava bene la sua letizia al matrimonio della sorella tanto da aver portato Tights all’esasperazione.

Lord Brief la osservò divertito quanto lei, alzandosi anche lui con Tama in braccio. Prima però di uscire tornò ad esaminarla questa volta con più serietà. «Sei certa della tua decisione?»

Bulma inclinò il capo confusa. «Avete sempre insistito—»

«Lo so, lo so. Io e tua madre abbiamo sempre cercato di trovare un buon partito per permetterti di avere una vita tranquilla ma sono anche consapevole di quanto tu sia una donna indipendente, di quanto non ti ritenessi pronta a sposarti, ad avere degli eredi … e questo tuo improvviso cambiamento … è successo qualcosa?»

La domanda era semplice ma irrigidì comunque Bulma. _È successo qualcosa?_ Erano successe tante cose, cose di cui i suoi genitori non erano a conoscenza e che mai avrebbero dovuto sapere; la famiglia era l’unica cosa su cui ci si poteva appoggiare nel loro mondo, senza di essa rischiavi di perdere tutto, onore, prestigio e sicurezza. Forse la sua decisione era stata frettolosa ma doveva assolutamente portarsi in una posizione in cui la prossima regina non la vedesse come un pericolo per la sua posizione; se si fosse sposata e trasferita ad Alto Giardino per un po’ avrebbe mostrato il suo disinteresse per Vegeta e magari la moretta avrebbe abbandonato i suoi sospetti.

Il suo disinteresse per Vegeta. Quel semplice pensiero le provocò una sensazione acida nel petto, quasi da procurarle una smorfia sul volto piegato in una maschera serena di fronte al padre. Era stato facile ignorare le conseguenze della sua scelta prima di parlare apertamente del suo matrimonio ma ora quella parte di lei che avrebbe voluto tranquillamente mettere a tacere, si faceva largo con forza nella sua mente.

Che le importava se la Ox sapeva della sua relazione con Vegeta? Tanti re avevano avuto delle amanti anche se sposati, non era così scandaloso. Inoltre Chi-Chi non amava Vegeta, era chiaro come le acque limpide di Dorne, cosa poteva interessarle se faceva sesso con il principio?

La parte razionale di lei però sapeva che era importante: adesso la principessa pensava che volesse la sua morte proprio per via di quella relazione, che desiderasse vederla sparire per avere Vegeta, e dubitava che presentandosi dinanzi a lei giurando di non aver nulla a che vedere con l’attentato potesse convincerla. Quel maledetto tentato omicidio ai danni della nobile del sud aveva letteralmente scombussolato anche la sua di vita e se non voleva essere vittima anche lei di attacchi doveva compiere un sacrificio.

Suo padre la stava ancora scrutando, in attesa di una risposta.

«Nulla, e comunque non è stato improvviso … era già da diverso tempo che stavo meditando sul mio futuro».

«Bene, perché non voglio un tuo pentimento».

«Non me ne pentirò. Sono pronta» doveva convincersene, ad ogni costo.

«Molto bene allora … buon pomeriggio Puar» salutò la sua serva che fece un leggero inchino con referenza verso suo padre.

Una volta uscito la dama parlò. «Avete già qualche idea Milady?» domandò sorridendo.

«Mh … forse» aveva conosciuto parecchi lord nella sua vita, ce n’era uno però che poteva fare al caso suo e non doveva andare neanche molto lontano per trovarlo: appartenente ad una Casata dell’Ovest che aveva riacquistato un certo prestigio soprattutto grazie alle sue gesta con la spada, molto apprezzata dai Satan, signore di una terra ricca e feconda … e di bell’aspetto niente meno.

«Se sposerete un lord dell’Ovest potremmo andarcene dal Regno Vegeta. Alto Giardino ha un clima così piacevole tutto l’anno! Mi manca davvero il profumo degli alberi in fiori in primavera, l’odore dell’uva in autunno nel periodo della vendemmia e le estati passate al mare, a rinfrescarci con la frutta dell’Altopiano».

«Già. Basta gelo, basta neve, basta lupi. Sarebbe un miglioramento considerevole da questo posto dimenticato dagli dei Vecchi e Nuovi» disse finendo il suo tè. Lasciare Saiyako aveva innumerevoli lati positivi e forse allontanarsi dal principe l’avrebbe aiutata a non considerare più quel volgare Saiyan … la lontananza poteva sicuramente farle smettere di pensare che stava commettendo un errore a lasciare il principe.

 _Ridicolo!_ _È solo sesso! Una voglia che non richiede per forza Vegeta per essere appagata!_

E allora perché non riusciva a smettere di togliersi dalla testa quell’insopportabile Saiyan?

*

Lo sbattere improvviso della piccola porta che conduce al passaggio segreto per le sue stanze la fece distogliere lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo seduta sulla sua poltrona.

«Puoi spiegarmi!?» ringhiò Vegeta camminando verso di lei come una belva rabbiosa. Il suo viso era la rappresentazione della pura furia e i suoi occhi scintillavano come sprazzi di Respiro del Drago. Indossava delle vesti da allenamento sudate, probabilmente aveva appena finito di esercitarsi.

«Lo sai Vegeta, a volte il tuo comportamento mi fa davvero dubitare che tu abbia ricevuto un’istruzione regale» disse chiudendo il libro e concentrando tutta la sua attenzione sul giovane lupo furibondo davanti a lei.

«Non cambiare discorso! Mi sono arrivate delle voci! Voci che sostengono che tu voglia sposarti!»

La notizia si era diffusa velocemente, aveva parlato con i suoi genitori solo il pomeriggio prima, ma in ogni caso non mostrò alcuna sorpresa e anzi, una parte di lei fu compiaciuta: forse anche alla principessa era giunta questa vitale informazione. «E io che pensavo fossi del tutto indifferente ai pettegolezzi di corte. Comunque è vero, sono giunta alla conclusione che un matrimonio sia la scelta giusta» affermò restando impassibile.

«Perché?!»

Lei alzò un sopracciglio sottile. «Sono una lady di nobili origini, le terre della mia famiglia sono più ricche anche di quelle dei Satan e con mia sorella che si è trasferita nelle Isole di Omori dopo le sue nozze a me spetterà il compito di gestire Alto Giardino alla morte dei miei genitori. Direi che sono delle motivazioni sufficienti non trovi?»

Il suo latrato frustrato la fece quasi sussultare. «Non intendevo quello! Perché ora?! Perché improvvisamente hai questo desiderio di unirti con uno di quei codardi?! Perché non me ne hai parlato prima?!»

«Non credevo dovessi chiedere prima il tuo permesso per fare delle scelte che riguardano la _mia_ vita. Considerando il fatto che io non ho alcun potere sulla tua o sul tuo matrimonio» la sua sorpresa per quell’improvviso scoppio di rabbia alla sua decisione venne presto sostituito dall’irritazione: non aveva certo l’obbligo di parlare di una sua iniziativa con lui visto che il principe non le aveva mai dato quel privilegio.

«Credi davvero che io abbia voluto questo?! Non ho chiesto io di sposare quella ragazzina, per quanto mi riguarda potrebbe anche sparire e tornarsene a sud da quel branco di nullità quali sono gli Ox! Tu però stai scegliendo volutamente le nozze!»

«Ovvio che lo sto facendo! Questo mondo non è così magnanimo con noi donne quanto con voi uomini: noi sfioriamo, il nostro ventre si inaridisce e una volta che questo accade nessun uomo è più disposto a volerci o anche solo a guardarci!» fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi, «devo pensare al mio futuro ora e ad onore del vero ho rimandato anche per troppo tempo questa decisione inevitabile».

«Decisione inevitabile?!»

«Credevi sul serio che sarei stata la tua amante per il resto della mia vita? Per essere la dama con cui sfogare le tue frustrazioni sessuali quando non vengono soddisfatte da tua moglie? Io non sono la tua _puttana_ Vegeta, se cerchi questo ci sono parecchi bordelli che possono offriti servizi a quanto ho sentito molto appaganti e per ogni genere di fantasia» disse incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Io non ho mai detto—»

«E allora cosa sono per te?! Cos’è per te questa relazione, se si può definire tale? Per quale altro motivo se non per il sesso vieni a cercarmi?» non avrebbe mai dovuto porre quelle domande, se ne pentì non appena aveva finito di parlare. Maledisse con forza quella minuscolo frammento di lei che si ostinava ad andare contro la sua ragione per motivi a lei sconosciuti e a portare quella conversazione su temi che, se fosse stata sincera con sé stessa, non avrebbe mai voluto toccare.

Eppure eccola lì, forse la bambina sognatrice che credeva nel principe azzurro, forse quel senso di romanticismo un po’ rimasto dai tempi in cui viveva stabile ad Alto Giardino, circondata da uomini in armatura splendente decorata di fiori dorati, che sperava in un coinvolgimento sentimentale anche da parte di quel bastardo, volgare e arido di emozioni affettive quale era Vegeta.

 _Assolutamente illogico!_ Se non fosse stata trascinata in una discussione con il suddetto Saiyan si sarebbe presa a schiaffi, non era così stupida o ingenua da credere che quelle fantasia fossero reali.

«Qualche tempo fa avevi detto che non ti dispiaceva quello che facevamo insieme e la notte del Ballo non sembravi così contraria» disse Vegeta. Sembrava più calmo ma il suo tono cupo non le dava sensazioni positive soprattutto perché si stava avvicinando con fare predatore a lei.

Questa volta non ci sarebbe cascata, troppo spesso aveva sviato conversazioni serie seducendola con quel suo fare aggressivo a cui, per quanto fosse arduo da accettare, non riusciva a resistere. Arretrò di qualche passo, allontanandosi dal suo odore muschiato eccessivamente allettante per i suoi sensi, tentando di ignorare con forza le gocce di sudore che gli scendevano sulla canotta in pelle aderente, definendo ancora di più i suoi muscoli tesi. «Ho detto che momentaneamente mi sarei accontenta … tuttavia circostanze esterne mi hanno fatto cambiare idea».

«E quali sarebbero queste circostanze esterne?»

Perché era così inquisitorio? Perché improvvisamente sembrava così interessato alla sua vita? Avrebbe potuto dirgli la verità, in effetti, dirgli dei sospetti della principessa sulla sua possibile implicazione nel tentato omicidio ma era preoccupata, e anche spaventata, che potesse fare qualche sciocchezza e dare la prova alla moretta del sud della sua relazione con lui. L’ultima cosa che voleva se ci teneva a restare fra i vivi.

«Non sono affari che ti riguardano, puoi anche essere il futuro re del continente occidentale ma non sono una tua proprietà, non devo dare spiegazioni a te sulle mie decisioni. E poi, da quello che hai detto, mi sembra chiaro che sia solo il sesso quello che desideri da me o sbaglio?»

La sua faccia divenne rigida, i suoi occhi illeggibili. Calò il silenzio. Un silenzio più pesante della pietra con cui era costruito il castello dei Saiyan. Era un silenzio che valeva più di mille parole e le aveva dato la risposta cercata. Non avrebbe dovuto provare nulla, era consapevole di come stavano le cose fra loro … e allora perché facevano male non vederlo negare.

Tentò di riprendersi e di mostrarsi distaccata come pareva il Saiyan davanti a lei. «Lo vedi. Ci siamo divertiti e tanto ma io non voglio essere la tua seconda scelta. Io merito di meglio che essere l’amante segreta che vive nell’ombra al servizio esclusivo del principe. Sono una lady dell’Ovest, di uno dei regni più ricchi del Wessox e di certo non una sgualdrina di provincia!»

«Potrei porti la stessa domanda» disse con tono così freddo da farle quasi credere che il gelo dell’inverno di Saiyako fosse entrato nelle sue calde stanze raffinate.

Quell’ultima frase la colse di sorpresa. «Di che cosa stai parlando?»

«È solo per un puro desiderio carnale che ti porta a finire nel letto con me il motivo per cui torni sempre? È solo per, come hai detto tu, sfogare le tue frustrazioni sessuali? Trovavi divertente ed intrigante fare sesso con il principe del Wessox, un’emozione che nessun’altra donna avrebbe mai potuto provare? Un mezzo per raggiungere i tuoi ambiziosi obiettivi? Dimmi Bulma, era per questo?»

Questa volta fu lei a rimanere in silenzio. Nuovamente la vocina fastidiosa si fece sentire, questa volta con più energia; le stava spingendo a dire di no, a dirgli che forse, ad un certo punto in quegli anni passati in sua compagnia, il sesso non era la sola cosa da lei inseguita, a sostenere che non voleva usarlo per qualche desiderio fisico poco profondo.

La lei stessa di cinque anni fa probabilmente avrebbe espresso quei pensieri senza tergiversare … tuttavia quei cinque anni le avevano dato la ragionevolezza di cui aveva bisogna una lady come lei. Non avrebbe portato nulla di buono mostrare, se davvero in lei ci fossero, sentimenti nei confronti di Vegeta: lui si sarebbe comunque sposato, avrebbe comunque dovuto generare degli eredi con la sua sposa e lei sarebbe stata solo la nobile con cui occasionalmente avrebbe condiviso la sua compagnia.

La voce di quella strega, che per tanto tempo l’aveva tormentata quando era giovane, tornò con forza, come se fosse proprio accanto a lei e a Vegeta, nella sua stessa stanza, mettendo a tacere definitivamente la vocina fastidiosa.

_“Fai attenzione a ciò che aspiri … niente viene dato per nulla … ricordatelo giovane, c’è sempre un prezzo da pagare.”_

Poteva odiare quella donna malefica con tutte le sue forze ma seguire il suo monito in quel momento, forse, le avrebbe salvato la vita: abbandonare Vegeta per trovarsi in una posizione più sicura.

Rimase zitta, distaccata, proprio come lo era stato poco prima il Saiyan.

«Tzè! Visto! Hai detto che non sei la mia puttana ma non mi pare ci sia molta differenza dal comportamento di qualsiasi altra sgualdrina—»

Il rumore sordo di uno schiaffo ben assestato risuonò nella stanza.

Bulma non credeva che mai avrebbe sentito quelle parole uscire dalla bocca di Vegeta. Sapeva che era un cinico ed egoista, sapeva che era del tutto ignorante al tatto con cui trattare una signora ma riteneva che possedesse almeno quel minimo di decoro da non osare mai definirla con tali termini indecorosi.

Se ci fosse stata anche una minima traccia in lei che davvero provava qualcosa di più per il principe era svanita velocemente quanto il sole nell’inverno del nord.

«Vattene dalle mie stanze Vegeta» neppure lei si credeva capace di usare un tono così gelido e pungente, il Saiyan di fronte a lei a quanto pare le aveva insegnato bene, «se vedrò ancora la tua faccia qui giuro che nulla mi fermerà dal chiamare le mie guardie e ordinare loro di sventrare la tua virilità di cui vai tanto fiero».

Lui la fissò per qualche istante. La guancia arrossata e gli occhi taglienti come la lama della sua spada pronta a trafiggerla. «Bene! Chiama pure quell’idiota della tua guardia del corpo anzi, perché non te lo sposi, da quel che ho sentito la tua fica ha già avuto un assaggio di ciò che è in grado di fare!»

«ESCI SUBITO DI QUI LURIDO MAIALE! NON VOGLIO PIU’ VEDERE LA TUA FACCIA!» ora era lei quella furiosa … no, era qualcosa di peggio, non c’era una definizione che potesse trovare per quello che stava accadendo al suo corpo: avvertiva il suo sangue bollire come acqua rovente, se fosse stata un rogo avrebbe divorato qualsiasi cosa sul suo cammino, ingoiando fra le sue fauci ogni forma di vita, spietata e devastatrice, così potente da sciogliere i ghiacciai perenni della Dorsale o le indistruttibili spade di ferro-kirin.

Giurò di aver lanciato qualcosa di molto pesante in direzione di Vegeta, procurandogli un profondo taglio sulla guancia, ma non riusciva a vedere niente, troppo avvolta nella sua rabbia per rendersi anche conto che ormai il Saiyan aveva lasciato le sue stanze e che lei era sola, in mezzo alla sua stanza, il respiro pesante come un cavallo che aveva corso miglia senza mai fermarsi.

Dopo tutta quella furia, dopo tutto quell’ardore fulmineo procurato dalle parole crudeli di Vegeta, in quel momento si sentiva arida ed intorpidita, un deserto di cenere e silenzio. Avrebbe dovuto stare calma, quella conversazione avrebbe dovuto richiedere un certo senno ed invece si era conclusa nella maniera peggiore da lei immaginata. Lei e Vegeta non erano le persone più tranquilla del Wessox, il principe soprattutto, ma mai erano arrivati a quel livello di impeto e astiosità, perfino quando entrambi mostravano il loro lato più violento.

Maledisse Vegeta, che l’aveva insultata e aveva scatenato in lei una collera così profonda da lasciarla senza forze. Maledisse Chi-Chi, che con il suo arrivo aveva completamento rivoltato la sua esistenza, mandando in frantumi il suo equilibrio. Maledisse sé stessa, per non essere stata in grado di rompere i rapporti con Vegeta quando poteva ancora farlo, per aver tenuto vivo quel pezzetto di lei che credeva di poter essere qualcosa di più per il Saiyan.

Solo quando riacquisì una certa calma, le sue orecchie pulsanti avvertirono il rumore di qualcuno alla sua porta.

«Lady Bulma! State bene?» il tono della voce oltre la porta era quasi frenetico.

 _Yamcha._ Probabilmente aveva sentito le sue grida e il rumore del vaso di vetro che ora era in mille pezzi sul pavimento, l’oggetto che aveva tirato a Vegeta. Almeno il Saiyan aveva avuto la decenza di uscire dal passaggio segreto delle sue stanze per non farsi vedere dalla sua guardia.

«Sto bene» disse atona, «nulla di grave» si voltò verso il suo specchio e fece una smorfia contrariata: i suoi capelli turchini erano spettinati, con fili volatili che sfuggivano dalle sue composte trecce sulle tempie, le sue guance erano arrossate mentre gli occhi iniettati di sangue parevano più lucidi di quanto volesse confessare.

Si sistemò il meglio possibile per sembrare presentabile e alla fine aprì la porta con l’espressione più indifferente di cui era capace.

Lord Yamcha la analizzò con attenzione, forse per vedere se fosse ferita, ma non disse nulla permettendo a Bulma di studiarlo allo stesso modo. Malgrado i capelli ebano, le iridi scure e la cicatrice del viso per lei era palese che non fosse un Saiyan, forse perché vivendo a stretto contatto con quelle belve volgari aveva imparato a distinguerli: nei suoi occhi non c’era quello che chiamavano ardore selvaggio, quella scintilla indomita che caratterizzava i Saiyan; persino Goku, per quanto allegro e spensierato potesse essere, la possedeva. Il suo corpo, anche se non addestrato come quello di Vegeta e nascosto dall’armatura argentea decorata con un fiore dorato, era prestante, lei lo sapeva bene visto che più di una volta non aveva sdegnato ad assaggiarlo e a trovare piacere nel strofinarsi ad esso.

Yamcha doveva essere la sua copertura, tutti dovevano credere che fosse il suo passatempo per evitare che si soffermassero sul suo rapporto con Vegeta … e aveva funzionato, tranne per la principessa.

Non ci pensò neppure per un momento. Prese con le mani il viso della sua guardia portandolo al suo e baciandolo con ardore, come un assetato che assapora l’acqua dopo giorni nel deserto più sterile. Divorò le sue labbra, quasi impedendogli di respirare, trascinandolo nella sua stanza e sbattendo la porta dietro di lui. Dopo un momento di smarrimento per la sua irruenza, Yamcha rispose, accarezzando i suoi seni morbidi e giocando con i suoi capezzoli duri nascosti solo dalla sua veste di seta sottile.

Ci mise un po’ per togliergli quella dannata armatura ma quando finale il fragore del metallo che cadeva sul pavimento arrivò alle sue orecchie, lo spinse con forza sul letto, sedendosi sopra di lui mentre le mani del cavaliere si spostarono lungo i suoi fianchi, per premendola ancora più contro la sua vita.

Era un errore. Non avrebbe mai dovuto farlo, non mentre era ancora sconvolta dalla sfuriata avuta con Vegeta, ma aveva bisogno di non pensare, di fare qualcosa che non richiedesse riflettere sulle sue azioni, doveva agire di puro istinto e voglia.

Fu solo quando ormai entrambi ebbero raggiunto l’orgasmo e Bulma si accasciò su Yamcha, con ancora la virilità di lui in lei, che si rese conto di una cosa sconfortante: aveva fatto di tutto per convincersi della natura puramente carnale della relazione fra lei e Vegeta, nata da un desiderio lussurioso eppure solo il rapporto appena avuto con il suo cavaliere rispondeva a tale definizione … ed era completamente differente da ciò che il suo corpo provava al tocco affamato del principe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *la sega è un metodo di tortura. Se non vi sentite molto sicuri di sapere che cos’è non andate a cercarla (io qui non ve lo scriverò).


	18. Il giuramento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have published two chapters: the 18th and the 19th

#  **Capitolo 18: Il Giuramento**

 

POV- Goku

Goku non ricordava un’atmosfera così cupa a Rocca Nera dalla scomparsa di nonno Gohan. Da giorni i Guardiani si aggiravano per il castello come lugubri corvi neri sul manto bianco, silenziosi e dall’aria torva; persino la pessima birra di Popper non contribuiva a vivacizzare l’ambiente.

Nessuno parlava dei corpi dei Guardiani rinvenuti dalla squadra di Selypa fuori dalla Barriera, tutti continuavano a svolgere i compiti assegnati come se nulla fosse accaduto, mantenendo la loro routine immutata, ma era nelle menti di ogni singolo Saiyan della confraternita, lo si poteva leggere nei loro volti crucciati e apprensivi mentre osservavano, con occhi bui, la grande e silenziosa muragli di ghiaccio.

Suo padre, Toma, Maestro Kaio e gli altri anziani Guardiani erano rimasti un giorno intero a parlare nell’ufficio di _koko_ dopo il ritrovamento dei cadaveri e anche se ognuno era consapevole di quale fosse il tema di quella riunione, non era dato sapere quali fossero state le loro conclusioni.

Goku aveva solo sentito Toma suggerire di bruciare immediatamente i corpi mentre stava camminando lungo il ballatoio che portava alle stanze di suo padre ma Bardack voleva che Kaio li esaminasse così erano stati portati in uno dei magazzini sotto il castello. Ogni volta che Goku passava davanti alla porta che conduceva a quella piccola cella buia costruita nel ghiaccio, Darko e Silvy rizzavano il pelo del collo e alzavano il labbro superiore ringhiando, mai una volta li aveva visti avvicinarsi: ai meta-lupi non piacevano i corpi che non erano stati uccisi da loro.

Il terzo giorno dal suo arrivo alla Barriera era giunto un corvo da Torre delle Ombre, il forte posto a guardia dell’estrema parte occidentale della Barriera, dove essa si aggrappava alla parte più impervia della Dorsale Nordica chiamata le Spade di Morduk; da allora il padre si era fatto vedere raramente in giro, parlando anche meno di quanto era suo solito, con un’ombra funerea che aleggiava sul suo volto sfregiato.

Inevitabilmente il clima aveva reso le reclute distratte, come lui, e quasi inconsapevoli dell’avvicinarsi del giorno del loro importante Giuramento; su Rocca Nera era caduto un velo gelido dal fetore di morte, in sintonia con l’umore del suo Comandante, percepita da tutti, anche chi per la prima volta aveva messo piede nella roccaforte millenaria.

Questo però non aveva fermato il loro addestramento: negli ultimi giorni, mentre si allenava e addestrava le reclute aveva notato gli occhi attenti degli anziani Guardiani esaminare ognuno di loro, ogni loro gesto con la spada, ogni loro comportamento nei confronti degli altri fratelli e sorelle. In quel momento, per quanto gli ultimi avvenimenti fossero marchiati nelle menti di tutti, erano sotto un importante valutazione con lo scopo di suddividerli nelle mansioni che meglio avrebbero potuto svolgere per contribuire alla sopravvivenza del loro ordine.

Un pomeriggio si era fermato con alcuni novizi della sua età; erano dei Saiyan venuti da alcuni villeggi sperduti della Dorsale, che in tutta la loro vita non avevano mai visto Saiyako o l’unica cosa armata che avessero mai tenuto fra le mani era una lancia per la caccia. Non erano cresciuti come lui, addestrati fin da quando potevano alzarsi da soli con le proprie gambe all’arte della spada, erano finiti lì perché era l’unico modo in cui potevano portare onore alla loro umile famiglia. Parvero quasi intimiditi da lui, forse perché avevano visto il modo in cui combatteva o forse perché avevano visto la terribile somiglianza con il Lord Comandante, ma lui sorrise loro, li portò al campo di addestramento e in poche ore era come se la spada fosse divenuta un prolungamento del loro braccio. Il sangue Saiyan decisamente contribuiva, era una dote innata in tutti loro.

Felice nel vederli così soddisfatti dei loro progressi e dopo aver ricevuto i loro ringraziamenti, aveva alzato lo sguardo e si era trovato ad incrociare quello di suo padre e di Toma. Non sapeva da quanto tempo erano lì ma era consapevole che non era un caso. Il genitore mormorò qualcosa al suo padrino e poi si allontanò, Toma aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e non restituì più il suo sguardo.

«Direi che sono venuto nel momento peggiore alla Barriera» commentò Crilin, seduto accanto a lui nella sala mensa vuota del castello, allontanandolo da quei pensieri «c’è più allegria in un cimitero. Non che voi Saiyan siate dei festaioli ma almeno quando siete ubriachi avete un minimo di senso dell’umorismo.»

Goku sapeva che Crilin non aveva mai creduto fino in fondo alle leggende che si narravano sulle terre selvagge oltre la muraglia di ghiaccia ma il suo pallore comparso dopo aver visto i cadaveri dei Guardiani non era affatto diminuito, segno che anche lui era molto nervoso.

«Non abbiamo avuto molto per cui festeggiare negli ultimi anni. Guardiani scomparsi, Barbari massacrati, villaggi evacuati … qualcosa sta accadendo al di là della Barriera, che i lord del Wessox ci credano o meno» disse prendendo un sorso dal boccale di birra servitogli poco prima da Popper.

«Credi che i corvi mandati da tuo padre al resto del continente non avranno risposta?» chiese Crilin giocando ansiosamente con il suo bicchiere di osso.

«Se tu non avessi visto i cadaveri dei Guardiani ci crederesti?»

La smorfia del lord pelato bastò come risposta. Suo padre era considerato un paranoico, come tutti i Guardiani più anziani, persino la Casata dei Saiyan, che serviva il nobile compito di proteggere la Barriera da 1000 anni, era reticente … persino _lui_ , che presto avrebbe fatto parte della confraternita in cuor suo non era certo delle voci che negli ultimi anni erano circolate sul ritorno dei Maghi delle Ombre.

«Il sud non ricorda più i pericoli della Lunga Notte. La nostra generazione non ha mai conosciuto neppure un Lungo Inverno. Il tempo ha reso le testimonianze solo miti o storie dell’orrore ma il Nord non dimentica. Sei mai stato nella Piana del Silenzio?» domandò Goku osservando il suo riflesso nella birra, sul suo viso l’inquietudine era quasi palpabile e persino per lui era bizzarro vedere quell’espressione sulla sua faccia.

Crilin scosse il capo. «Dicono che non ci sia un gran che da vedere … solo un megalite con incise delle rune a memoria della Lunga Notte.»

«Mio padre mi ci portò quando avevo 8 anni. Mi disse di andare al centro della piana, chiudere gli occhi e ascoltare.»

Il suo amico lo guardò curioso. «E che cosa hai sentito?» chiese quasi aspettandosi una risposta stupefacente.

«Nulla» si voltò verso l’altro adesso perplesso, «non sentii nulla.»

«E allora qual era il senso?»

Goku fece un mezzo sorriso. «Non hai capito? Se ti siedi in un qualsiasi luogo di questa terra puoi udire il suono degli uccelli, il rumore di un ruscello o anche solo il fruscio delle piante mosse dal vento. Nella Piana del Silenzio tu non senti nulla. È una piana desolata, non ci sono animali, non c’è acqua, non ci sono piante, non cresce nulla e niente è vivo ecco perché è chiamata in quel modo. Nessun luogo in questo mondo è come la Piana del Silenzio.»

«E come mai?»

«Sai che cosa è successo lì vero?»

«Tutti lo sanno Goku, anche solo narrato come racconto per i bambini. Il Guerriero Dorato guidò l’ultima battaglia della Guerra dei Divini portando gli Shin alla vittoria. I Maghi delle Ombre vennero scacciati e la Lunga Notte finì.»

«Le storie Saiyan dicono che quella battaglia fu così devastante che rese la piana sterile, la magia oscura dei Maghi fu talmente potente da impregnare la terra e renderla invivibile per qualsiasi forma di vita. L’unica vera testimonianza della Lunga Notte l’abbiamo qui al nord, a pochi chilometri da Rocca Nera» bevve un altro sorso ripensando alla memoria di quella visita indelebile: una distesa brulla, erba gialla morta ricopriva tutto fino a perdita d’occhio, lui che rimase ad ascoltare il silenzio per un tempo quasi interminabile finché non si sentì gelare fino alle viscere. «I lord del sud non hanno mai visto la Piana con i loro occhi, non sanno e non vogliono sapere perché non riescono a comprendere come questo sia potuto succedere.»

_Persino per me è stato difficile._

Crilin non disse nulla per un po’, lo sguardo scuro perso nel vuoto, il viso accigliato in un’espressione pensierosa e inquieta. «Lo sai … a volte riesci a terrorizzarmi quanto tuo padre.»

Goku ghignò. «Ho i miei momenti. Quando parti per il sud?»

La domanda sembrò donare qualche grado in più alla stanza e le spalle del lord persero tutta la loro rigidezza. «Dopo il tuo Giuramento, non voglio perdermelo per nulla al mondo» scherzò Crilin, «Ser Kakarot Son, Guardiano della Barriera, Cercatore votato alla difesa del Wessox» disse imitando un tono esageratamente pomposo.

Goku gli diede una spinta giocosa. Crilin lo stava prendendo in giro ma non vedeva davvero l’ora di essere chiamato in quel modo. «Non hai idea di quanto ho aspettato questo momento.»

«Oh sì invece che ce l’ho! È da quando ti conosco che non fai altro che dire di voler diventare un Guardiano, desiderio che, con tutto il dovuto rispetto, io non trovo così eccitante ma chi sono io per giudicare. Noi ce ne staremo nei nostri caldi e sicuri castelli mentre tu ci difenderai da tutti i pericoli oltre quella grande massa di ghiaccio!»

«Se sarò un Cercatore sarà esattamente il mio compito.»

Cercatore, il ruolo più importante dei Guardiani, il suo più grande sogno da quando era abbastanza grande per capire quale fosse il suo scopo; con il tempo l’immagine eroica di quell’incarico era svanita ma non il suo desiderio di farne parte. Era un vero onore essere nominato Cercatore ed era una carica riservata solo ai migliori combattenti Saiyan.

_Forse anche Chi-Chi alla fine sarà fiera di me._ Non riuscì a trattenere quel pensiero. Da quando era arrivato a Rocca Nera aveva cercato di mettere da parte i suoi pensieri per la giovane principessa e per quello che avevano fatto nel giardino del castello. Con sua sorpresa, e anche po’ di nervosismo, non era affatto pentito, era di certo imbarazzato – non aveva mai baciato una ragazza nella sua vita e gli era sembrato di stare facendo tutto nel modo sbagliato – ma quella bellissima calda sensazione che aveva provato nel petto quando le sue labbra avevano sfiorato quelle morbide della principessa valeva ogni cosa, valeva il grande rischio.

La voce di Crilin lo fece risvegliare da quella piccola deviazione mentale e dal sapore dolce di miele, appartenente solo a Chi-Chi, che gli pareva aleggiasse ancora sulle sue labbra. «È ovvio che sarai un Cercatore! I Cercatori sono la guardia armata, i veri guerrieri, solamente un pazzo non assegnerebbe al più grande spadaccino della nostra generazione un tale compito e da quando sono vivo non ho mai visto nessuno combattere come combatti tu … forse solo sua strafottenza il principe Vegeta.»

«Crilin» lo ammonì Goku.

«Che c’è? Lo sai che ho ragione. Vegeta è un arrogante bastardo e non credo che quando diventerà re questo suo lato scomparirà, anzi forse si rafforzerà.»

«Vegeta non è così male» cercò di difenderlo timidamente Goku; forse quel suo tentativo era dovuto al fastidioso senso di colpa che aveva iniziato a diffondersi in lui dopo aver baciato Chi-Chi; in fondo, la Ox era fidanzata con Vegeta, erano legati da un impegno infrangibile e il suo atto rientrava decisamente nell’alto tradimento.

_Ma lui non la desidera e la ritiene priva di alcun valore. Non la merita._ Sibilò una voce perfida e viscida nella sua testa provocandogli un certo disagio.

Crilin per poco non si strozzò con la birra. «Non è così male?! Dammi un solo lato buono di lui! Uno solo!»

Goku ci pensò per un secondo, poi un altro e un altro ancora … «Ok, non è decisamente la persona più facile con cui trattare—»

«È un arrogante bastardo solo che sei troppo buono e troppo fedele alla tua Casata per dirlo ad alta voce.»

«Anche tu non dovresti farlo» lo avvertì Goku ben sapendo quali erano le conseguenze per chi offendeva la famiglia reale. Non voleva davvero pensare a quali sarebbero stati gli esiti se qualcuno avesse saputo di lui e Chi-Chi.

«Ci saresti tu a proteggermi.»

«Non posso garantirtelo. Una volta diventato Guardiano passerò molto più tempo qui che a Saiyako o anche a Mount Paozu. Potremmo non vederci per settimane o mesi. Inoltre i miei desideri personali passeranno in secondo piano rispetto al mio compito qui.»

«Grandioso! Quindi tu te ne starai qui a congelare nell’angolo più remoto del Wessox mentre io mi dovrò sorbire tutti quei Saiyan assetati di sangue! Chissà chi di noi morirà per primo. Potremmo scommettere, l’ultima scommessa che ho fatto non è andata così male, se non si considera che ho ogni singola membra congelata» bevve dal suo bicchiere di osso per poi fare una smorfia disgustata, «questa birra fa davvero schifo Goku. Mille anni e non avete ancora imparato a farne una decente.»

«Non dirlo mai a Popper» rise Goku.

*

Con sorpresa, la neve aveva smesso di cadere quella mattina. Flebili raggi di sole avevano timidamente iniziato a fare capolino fra le nubi invernali del nord, irraggiando la Barriera e dando la sensazione che la grande massa di ghiaccio stesse lacrimando. Probabilmente quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo spiraglio di luce che avrebbe illuminato la muraglia e tutto ciò all’ombra di essa prima del ritorno della primavera.

Gli anziani Guardiani erano in piedi, sulla pedana rialzata di legno proprio davanti all’immensa costruzione. Osservavano in silenzio il fitto gruppo di giovani Saiyan al centro della corte della fortezza, fra cui finalmente, dopo tanti anni, vi era anche Goku, in attesa dell’ulteriore passo che gli avrebbe portati ad entrare a far parte della nobile confraternita dei Guardiani.

Il giovane cavaliere si guardò intorno, riconoscendo quasi tutte le facce dei Guardiani sui ballatoi intorno alla corte, trovandovi anche Crilin e Radish. Rammentava quanto era stato esaltato nel vedere suo fratello assegnato ai Cercatori, nella stessa squadra di suo padre e di Toma, sognando di essere al suo posto un giorno per poter condividere quella gioia.

Per tutta la sua vita aveva atteso quel momento, il passaggio da ragazzo a uomo, a guardiano dell’unica difesa contro tutto ciò che si nascondeva al nord e ora aveva anche qualcun’altro di importante da proteggere oltre che la sua Casata. Forse non era stato convinto del ritorno dei Maghi delle Ombre ma altri pericoli si celavano a settentrione: i Barbari, che se avessero attraversato la Barriera avrebbero razziato ed ucciso senza pietà nelle loro terre, e soprattutto vi erano le rovine dei Freddi, Freezer era un pericolo reale, un uomo che avrebbe messo a ferro e fuoco il Regno Vegeta per la sua sete di vendetta se fosse riuscito a tornare nel Wessox. Quelle minacce erano concrete e per salvaguardare ciò a cui teneva di più li avrebbe combattuti al di là della Barriera.

Nulla poteva toglierli quell’eccitamento quasi incontenibile e quel senso di grande responsabilità che si stava facendo largo in lui: per la prima volta, dopo l’uccisione del suo kirin, si sentiva davvero un uomo ed era una sensazione spaventosa ma allo stesso tempo inebriante.

Il silenzio fu rotto dal rumore di pesanti passi che salivano la breve scala lignea della pedana. Suo padre si affacciò analizzando le sue nuove reclute, il volto sfregiato insondabile come sempre.

«Ognuno di voi è giunto qui da luoghi e caste diversi» iniziò con voce atona e severa, «alcuni di voi vengono dai villaggi dell’est, altri dalla Dorsale. Alcuni di voi vengono dalla ricchezza, altri dalla povertà. Da questa sera non esisteranno più queste differenze, da questa sera tutti voi non condividerete solo il sangue dei Saiyan. Mille anni fa i nostri antenati presero una decisione. Dopo anni di guerre civili e di ostilità che avevano imbrattato la Dorsale con il sangue di fratelli e sorelle Saiyan, i Tredici Clan misero da parte le loro divergenze per un bene più grande, perché più di ogni altro sapevano quale male oscuro si nascondeva al di là di questo muro di ghiaccio e nessuno di loro aveva dimenticato il pericolo da essa celato, tramandato di generazione in generazione per mantenere viva la memoria della Lunga Notte.

«Per proteggere non solo il loro popolo ma anche tutti i popoli del Wessox quegli uomini e donne fondarono i Guardiani, guerrieri dediti a servire tutti i reami dell’Ovest, la cui lealtà non era riservata solo a quella o a quell’altra Casata ma a tutti gli uomini, donne e bambini che vivevano in questo continente. Per mille anni, nobili e re si sono succeduti alla guida del Wessox ma i Guardiani sono sempre rimasti vigili, a guardia della Barriera e da questa sera voi tutti ne farete parte, da questa sera non condividerete solo il sangue ma anche un ideale comune. Sappiate però che non sarà senza sacrificio, chi diventa Guardiano resta Guardiano per sempre, fino alla morte. Il vostro dovere verrà prima di ogni cosa, delle vostre mogli, dei vostri mariti, dei vostri figli e dei vostri clan. Potreste non rivedere le vostre famiglie per mesi, potreste essere costretti a scegliere di non difendere i vostri clan perché c’è bisogno di voi qui. Pensateci bene prima di prestare giuramento perché una volta pronunciato non potrete più tornare indietro. Se c’è qualcuno perciò che vuole andarsene questo è il momento di farlo» disse alla fine. Nessuno si mosse.

«Bene. Questa sera, al tramonto ognuno di voi presterà Giuramento. Fra i Guardiani non abbiamo intolleranze, chi è fedele al Culto dei Sette pronuncerà il suo voto dinanzi ad un septon mentre coloro che credono agli Antichi Dei si recheranno con fratello Toma al di là della Barriera. La Foresta è rimasta com’era dalla Prima Era, le mani degli Andali e del Culto dei Sette non sono mai arrivate a sfiorarla. Presterete giuramento di fronte agli alberi-diga come i vostri antenati fecero prima di voi. Ad ognuno abbiamo assegnato un compito, che dovrete svolgere con la massima dedizione ed impegno, qualsiasi esso sia. Fratello Toma ora ve li illustrerà.»

Toma si fece avanti mentre Bardack fece un passo indietro incrociando le braccia sul petto; con divertimento Goku pensò di non avergli quasi mai sentito enunciare un discorso così lungo. «Abbiamo tre ordini fra i Guardiani. I Cercatori, sono le sentinelle armate della Barriera, a loro spetta il compito più pericoloso, recarsi oltre la grande muraglia e combattere i nemici del Wessox. I Costruttori, sono responsabili della manutenzione della Barriera, dei castelli e delle attrezzature. E per finire, ma non meno importanti, gli Attendenti, sono coloro che si occupano degli approvvigionamenti, di mantenere armi e cavalli pronti, coloro che permettono la sopravvivenza degli altri due ordini. Sappiate che la nostra scelta non può essere contestata, in questi giorni vi abbiamo studiato, soppesando le vostre qualità e i vostri talenti in modo da permettervi di essere il più utili possibili alla confraternita pertanto è solo il nostro giudizio ciò che conta» un Guardiano gli passò un lungo foglio di carta ingiallito dove erano elencati i nomi di tutte le reclute e cominciò a nominarli uno dopo l’altro, il loro nome seguito dal ruolo affidato.

Goku si sentiva fremere ogni parte del corpo sempre di più, con ogni nome che usciva dalla bocca di Toma, quasi da impedirgli di restare fermo sul seggio su cui era seduto. Si era addestrato per anni, in ogni tipo di condizione e con ogni arma possibile; gli altri Guardiani, anche quelli più anziani, avevano sempre lodato il suo talento per la spada, per l’arte del combattimento, alcuni di loro si erano azzardati ad affermare che forse aveva anche più talento di suo padre e che un giorno lo avrebbe superato, giorno che Goku sperava arrivasse.

Avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita a difendere il Wessox come Cercatore, come suo fratello, suo padre, il suo bisnonno e tutti i suoi antenati avevano fatto prima di lui, seguendo le loro orme, proteggendo ciò che per loro era caro … e come la sua famiglia aveva fatto prima di lui avrebbe reso onore all’ordine dei Guardiani.

E poi il suo momento arrivò …

«Kakaroth Son …» Goku si ridestò all’istante al suo nome che risuonava fra le mura nere della fortezza; Toma fece una pausa, «…attendente.»

_… aspetta … CHE COSA?!_

Per un istante credeva di aver capito male. Era convinto che le sue orecchie arrossate dal freddo del mattino avessero sbagliato ma quando, ammutolito, si voltò a guardare il fratello, Crilin e tutti i Guardiani più giovani comprese di aver sentito benissimo: lo shock, la più totale, nuda incredulità che aleggiava sui loro volti non poteva essere finzione, non si poteva simulare una tale cruda sorpresa. Radish lo fissò ad occhi sgranati prima di voltarsi di scatto sconcertato verso il ballatoio, dove Toma stava continuando a nominare le vari reclute incurante delle espressioni sorprese dei presenti, ma il suo sguardo non era rivolto al vice Comandante.

Goku si girò anche lui verso gli anziani Guardiani, a differenza di tutti gli altri non avevano mostrato alcun turbamento a quell’assegnazione, rigidi, austeri … come suo padre.

Suo padre.

Come Lord Comandante dei Guardiani era lui che sceglieva per primo il ruolo dei nuovi Guardiani e che aveva l’ultima parola sul dibattito.

Il giovane Saiyan intrecciò il suo sguardo con quello impenetrabile del padre. Non riusciva a parlava o a reagire a quel colpo brutale che gli era appena stato inflitto. _Koko_ sapeva, lui conosceva il suo profondo desiderio di entrare nei Cercatori, più di chiunque altro in quel cortile era consapevole delle sue ambizioni, lui stesso lo aveva aiutato, addestrandolo personalmente.

Goku tentò di leggere qualcosa nel viso del padre, provò a vedere al di là di quelle sfere ebano che lui aveva ereditato nel tentativo di trovare una risposta, anche solo un minimo accenno di reazione alla sua muta domanda.

_«Perché?»_

Dove aveva sbagliato? Perché suo padre era arrivato fino a quel punto, buttare nel letame il suo desiderio di combattere al suo fianco e a quello di suo fratello, di essere come tutti i membri del clan Son? Quale disonore doveva aver arrecato per relegarlo all’umile ruolo di attendente?

Il nulla. Era come fissare una superficie di pietra grigia: insondabile, impassibile, fredda e priva di alcuna emozione nei confronti di chi si trovava attorno a lui, anche dinanzi all’espressione sconvolta del suo stesso figlio implorante. Più i suoi occhi fissavano quella roccia gelida più il suo smarrimento veniva sopraffatto da qualcosa di molto più bruciante, qualcosa più amaro della rabbia: il tradimento, in tutta la sua breve vita non si era mai sentito così tradito … e faceva male, faceva ancora più male perché era stato suo padre a tradirlo così.

Toma disse qualcosa e attorno tutti si alzarono per avviarsi ai loro incarichi, solo Goku e Bardack rimasero immobili a fissarsi, fu solo un istante, un breve palpito, e poi il Lord Comandante spostò gli occhi da lui allontanandosi con gli altri anziani Guardiani.

Goku invece non si mosse. Restò su quella panca in silenzio finché una mano non si posò quasi timidamente sulla sua spalla facendolo sussultare.

«Goku … io … davvero non so che dire … mi dispiace» mormorò Crilin. Il giovane cavaliere sapeva che diceva sul serio, lo scorgeva chiaramente, non erano parole di circostanza, «anche se non so di preciso cosa voglia dire—»

«Vuol dire che sono fuori Crilin» si meravigliò del tono atono uscito dalla sua bocca, così simile a quello di suo padre che quasi gli fece venire la nausea, «gli Attendenti servono l’ordine come domestici dei Guardiani, sono scudieri, coppieri, messaggeri. Non vanno su un campo di battaglia e non combattono nessuno.»

«Ma è assurdo! È come tenere il proprio cavallo migliore fuori da una corsa! Perché dovrebbero farlo?! Hanno bisogno di spadaccini come te!» l’irritazione del suo amico lo stava contagiando, era qualcosa di molto più sopportabile rispetto al tradimento: la rabbia scorreva latente nelle vene dei Saiyan, sempre pronta ad infiammarsi alla minima scintilla come Respiro del Drago.

«Evidentemente ne hanno meno bisogno di quanto pensi» si alzò con una tale forza da ribaltare quasi la panca dietro di lui e far indietreggiare il suo amico. Con passo deciso si diresse verso l’armeria dove aveva intravisto allontanarsi suo fratello e quando se lo trovò davanti ci volle tutta la sua buona volontà per non mettergli le mani addosso.

«Tu lo sapevi?» ringhiò come un lupo rabbioso.

Suo fratello alzò le braccia in segno di resa allontanandosi. «Ehi, giuro, il vecchio non mi ha detto nulla, non sono uno degli anziani. Sono sorpreso quanto te.»

«Sorpreso?! Credi che io sia semplicemente sorpreso?!» urlò tremante di rabbia.

«Ok, non è il termine giusto per definirlo—»

Goku non lo lasciò neanche finire, si voltò con un gesto di stizza lanciando un’ingiuria nei confronti di suo padre in lingua Saiyan che probabilmente non avrebbe affatto reso felice la sua _jaja_ e si avviò quasi correndo verso l’ufficio del Lord Comandante. Voleva una spiegazione, lui aveva il _diritto_ di sapere perché il capo dei Guardiani aveva distrutto il suo sogno in quel modo.

«NONONO!» il grido urgente di suo fratello arrivò insieme a due forti braccia che lo afferravano da dietro, era probabile che avesse capito anche prima di lui cosa aveva intenzione di fare nel momento in cui avesse raggiunto il genitore nei suoi alloggi.

«Lasciami Radish! Ti ho detto di lasciarmi andare!» si dimenò con forza ma l’insopportabile Saiyan che lui si trovava come fratello maggiore lo allontanò di peso dal suo bersaglio, verso l’armeria.

«Chiudi la porta piccolo lord!» sbraitò Radish.

«Che diavolo stai facendo?!» cercò di prendere a calci le sue gambe ma l’altro Guardiano non sembrava farci caso.

«Ti sto impedendo di commettere uno dei più grossi sbagli della tua vita» e lo lasciò andare non appena Crilin chiudeva la porta, bloccandola, «quando sarai più calmo mi ringrazierai per non averti permesso di fare questo gesto avventato!»

«Ringraziarti!?» latrò indignato.

«Sì esatto! Non siamo più a Mount Paozu, tu non sei più un ragazzino e quello là non è più solo il tuo vecchio! Tra poche ore sarai un Guardiano a tutti gli effetti e ci sarà una sola persona a cui dovrai rispondere, il Lord Comandante! Attaccarlo o andare contro il suo volere, anche se questi è tuo padre, ti spedisce dritto nelle segrete di questo castello!» gli urlò puntandogli il dito in faccia, «Se non ti sta bene questa situazione allora puoi andartene! Non hai ancora fatto il Giuramento, pertanto puoi lasciare! Tornatene a casa come un ragazzino viziato! Tornatene a sud come un qualsiasi perdete che ha mollato!»

Quell’ultimo grido bloccò qualsiasi replica di Goku.

«Oppure resti e ti comporti da uomo accettando di svolgere il tuo dovere, per quanto possa sembrarti degradante e ingiusto perché il mondo è proprio questo! Per quanto tu possa avere capacità superiori a quelle di chiunque altro qua dentro non devi credere che ciò ti garantisca un trattamento di favore. Ricordi cosa ti ha detto nostro padre quando siamo arrivati qui?»

Goku abbassò lo sguardo. «Qui un uomo ha quello che conquista quando lo conquista» mormorò fra i denti.

«Medita su queste parole _pajo_ e scegli cosa vuoi fare. Maestro Kaio aspetta le reclute degli Attendenti ai piedi della torre dei corvi quindi vedi di prendere una decisione in fretta» ed uscì ignorando completamente Crilin.

_Mi sto davvero comportando come un ragazzino capriccioso?_ Forse era davvero così. La vocina infantile che continuava a strillare che non era giusto di certo lo era.

«Questo è sleale» disse il lord pelato dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, «amico, non devi sentirti un perdente solo perché lo dice lui. Sono sicuro che a Saiyako sarai ben considerato come cavaliere.»

«No … ha ragione» per una volta suo fratello aveva ragione, per quanto detestasse con tutta la sua anima ammetterlo. Si voltò verso l’altro spaesato, «non posso continuare a comportarmi come un bambino, per quanto la cosa mi faccia arrabbiare e urlare devo accettarlo se voglio diventare un vero uomo.»

«Ma se quello che mi hai detto è vero il tuo talento sarà completamente sprecato qui. Il Regno Vegeta ha bisogno di cavalieri come te a difenderlo non di altri inservienti inutili.»

«Magari risulterò importante anche qui, come attendente» disse alzando le spalle e giocherellando con alcune punte di frecce.

«Non lo pensi sul serio vero?» chiese scettico Crilin.

_No, non lo penso. Sono disordinato, poco organizzato e un pessimo cameriere. L’unica cosa in cui non mi sento goffo e inutile è con una spada in mano!_ Era quello che avrebbe voluto sbraitare a Crilin ma si morse l’interno della guancia facendola sanguinare. La cosa spaventosa era che una parte di lui voleva davvero tornare a Saiyako con Crilin, restare con i suoi amici, essere un cavaliere del Regno … essere al fianco di Chi-Chi.

Le parole di Radish però gli avevano fatto capire una cosa: che razza di uomo sarebbe diventato se alla prima cosa andata storta fosse fuggito? Per tutta la vita era sempre riuscito ad avere ciò che bramava grazie al suo talento ma se alla prima difficoltà in cui la spada era del tutto inutile si fosse tirato indietro non ci sarebbe stato vergogna più grande; non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di guardare in faccia i suoi amici, il principe, Chi-Chi, le statue dei suoi antenati sotto Mount Paozu.

«Vado da Maestro Kaio. Mi prenderò le mie responsabilità. Grazie comunque per il tuo appoggio amico» disse con un mezzo sorriso.

«Ehi, vedrai che si renderanno conto del loro sbaglio non appena un Mago delle Ombre busserà alla Barriera e allora verranno da te inginocchio» disse dando un pugno affettuoso alla sua spalla.

Goku allargò appena il sorriso pieno di riconoscenza per il suo migliore amico prima di uscire e dirigersi verso un piccolo gruppo di figure scure ai piedi della torre dei corvi.

«Ah eccoti Kakarot. Credevo che sarei stato costretto a mandare i tuoi lupi a cercarti» non era in vena delle buffonate di Maestro Kaio così si limitò a fargli un gesto con il capo, cercando di ignorare gli sguardi perplessi, indagatori e alcuni divertiti degli altri giovani Saiyan; già, il figlio minore del Lord Comandante costretto a fare da domestica, doveva essere un autentico divertimento, aveva già percepito gli sguardi di perverso piacere di alcuni Guardiani che avevano sempre invidiato il suo talento naturale fin da quando era un moccioso.

«Molto bene, ad ogni attendente sarà data una mansione. Alcuni saranno al servizio dei Guardiani più anziani mentre ad altri verranno assegnati doveri per il mantenimento dell’ordine nel castello.»

_Grandioso. Un’altra selezione!_ Pensò trattenendo un ringhio ma in fondo non poteva andare peggio di così, sperava almeno che non venisse assegnato a spalare letame nelle stalle.

«Kakarot, tu sei stato scelto come attendente personale del Lord Comandante» esclamò ad un tratto Kaio.

_Che … cosa?_

«Maestro Kaio … è serio?» non poteva esserlo, a tutto vi era un limite.

«Oh sì. Dormirai al di sotto dei suoi alloggi. Dovrei consegnargli i suoi dispacci, fargli trovare sempre inchiostro e il camino acceso, dovrai occuparti di preparare il suo cibo, tenere le sue vesti pulite, ordinare la sua stanza e farai qualsiasi altra cosa che egli ti chiederà.»

Improvvisamente spalare merda non sembrava così nauseante.

Doveva essere un incubo. Non c’era altra spiegazione a quello che stava vivendo quel giorno. La sua vita non poteva essere andata tutta a puttane in così poco tempo. Accettare di essere un attendente quando aveva sempre sognato di diventare un Cercatore dei Guardiani? Insopportabile ma poteva reggere il colpo se significava crescere e dimostrarsi un vero Saiyan. Diventare il servo personale di suo padre per il resto della sua vita, sottostando ad ogni suo capriccio e volere, restando al suo fianco quando era l’ultima persona in quel castello dimenticato dagli dei con cui voleva passare il suo tempo? Piuttosto si sarebbe buttato dalla cima della Barriera.

«Qualcuno di voi crede negli Antichi Dei?» domandò dopo aver illustrato i vari compiti alle reclute.

Goku alzò svogliatamente una mano insieme ad altri due, un ragazzo ed una ragazza Saiyan un po’ più grandi di lui.

«Ottimo. Al suono del corno vi dirigerete oltre la Barriera per prestare Giuramento ai piedi di un albero-diga. Nell’attesa suggerisco a tutti di meditare attentamente sulla propria scelta perché una volta che verranno enunciati i voti non si potrà davvero più tornare indietro» e gli sembrò che, nascosti dietro gli occhiali neri, gli occhi del vecchio Maestro fossero puntati su di lui, «potete andare … aspetta fratello Kakarot.»

Goku si trattenne dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo.

Una volta che tutti se ne erano andati l’uomo orientale gli mostrò un caldo sorriso. «Perché non vieni a goderti una tazza di tè con me nel mio studio insieme al tuo amico Crilin, ieri ci stavamo scambiando interessanti opinioni—»

«Maestro Kaio» lo interruppe in modo piuttosto brusco, «con tutto il rispetto, ma non ho proprio voglia di condividere con lei saggi aforismi o scambi intellettuali.»

Lui alzò un sopracciglio. «Preferisci andare a bere un po’ di birra nella mensa? So che tutte le reclute si sono radunate insieme ai Guardiani per divertirsi.»

_Piuttosto mi faccio catturare dai Barbari e spellare vivo._ Pensò stizzito Goku.

«Per esperienza personale quando ti sembra che tutto vada nella direzione sbagliata passare un po’ di tempo con qualcuno a cui importa davvero di te è il modo migliore per schiarire la mente.»

«Oh davvero? Bè vediamo, fra le persone a cui pensavo di stare a cuore alcune hanno gettato nella merda il mio più grande sogno, una mi ha urlato in faccia di comportarmi da uomo accettando senza fiatare tutto questo e lei? Lei quale altra lezione vuole impartirmi? Qualche citazione profonda di certi importanti storici accademici o di un Maestro di Castello Nero sulle grandi responsabilità dei Guardiani e sul valore del sapere crescere?» stava cercando di mantenere un tono neutro ma la frustrazione era fin troppo leggibile.

«Kakarot … c’è sempre una ragione per tutto—»

«Lei lo sapeva?» domandò acido Goku.

Maestro Kaio sospirò. «Sono un anziano del Consiglio dei Guardiani … anche io voto nel momento della scelta dei compiti dei nuovi Guardiani e la risposta è sì, lo sapevo.»

«Wow … apprezzo la sincerità» e si voltò con aria depressa, diretto alla Barriera.

Doveva avere un’espressione davvero preoccupante perché la voce di Kaio sembrava piena di angoscia. «Kakarot, dove stai andando?»

«Stia tranquillo, non me ne vado e non farò alcun insano gesto. Ai Saiyan Guardiani si insegna il significato della lealtà e della onorabilità, sono i capisaldi di questo ordine e li rispetterò. Mi farò carico di questo nuovo compito con dignità, questo non vuol dire che sua eccellenza il Lord Comandante avrà la mia approvazione!»

«Kakarot!» urlò Kaio ma ormai era fuori dalla sua portata, con alle calcagna i suoi due meta-lupi.

*

Doveva essere rimasto lì per un tempo non molto consigliabile ad un Guardiano. Il naso era quasi diventato completamente insensibile a causa del vento tagliente e con alta probabilità fra le sue ciglia e sopracciglia si erano formati filamenti di ghiaccio ma era rimasto comunque lì, con le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto e i suoi due meta-lupi accoccolati di fianco a lui, a fornirgli tutto il calore di cui aveva bisogno.

La loro compagnia quel giorno era la migliore che aveva incontrato. Da loro non avrebbe ricevuto nessuno sguardo dispiaciuto, accondiscendente o maligno, per quelle due masse di pelo lui era sempre e solo l’umano che cacciava con loro, un compagno lupo del loro branco.

Il sole però stava rapidamente scendendo ad ovest, oltre la grande Dorsale, il momento del suo Giuramento stava arrivando e presto avrebbe dovuto affrontare nuovamente ogni singolo Guardiano.

Della rabbia, l’insofferenza, la frustrazione e la delusione era rimasto solo un vuoto grigio insensibile. Forse era meglio così, forse suo fratello aveva fatto bene a fermarlo, forse quella solitudine era la cosa migliore, lasciare che la sua mente si svuotasse di tutto prima dei suoi voti.

Dei passi che si stavano avvicinando lo fecero distogliere dal panorama silenzioso davanti a lui.

«Ehi ragazzino» Toma era appoggiato al parapetto di ghiaccio con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

«Spero che tu la smetta di chiamarmi così dopo il Giuramento» disse Goku sbuffando.

«Nah! Ero lì il giorno in cui sei nato, ti ho visto crescere a Mount Paozu e per quanto tu crescerai, anche quando io sarò un vecchio moribondo sul letto di morte, se mai ci arriverò, sarai per me sempre ragazzino» commentò scompigliando i capelli già disordinati.

«Sei venuto per dirmi che è arrivato il momento del voto?» domandò Goku ignorando l’ultimo commento ed alzandosi.

«Sì … ma anche per essere sicuro che questo sia il tuo desiderio.»

«È strano. Tutti sembrano chiedermi la stessa cosa, come se improvvisamente il mio desiderio avesse un qualche valore.»

«Sei arrabbiato … è normale.»

«No. Prima lo ero. Era furioso, avrei voluto spaccare la faccia al Lord Comandante e se quell’idiota di mio fratello non mi avesse fermato lo avrei fatto. Poi mi sono reso conto che non era veramente rabbia ma era tradimento quello che provavo. E mi sono sentito come se per tutta la vita fossi stato vittima di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. Spero sia stato divertente, soprattutto per il vecchio.»

Toma gli lanciò un’occhiata tagliente, quasi di rimprovero. «Stai giudicando in maniera troppo frettolosa e crudele tuo padre.»

«Perché? Quanto ci avete messo voi per giudicarmi?»

Il suo padrino stava per dirgli altro ma il corno suonò.

«Farò il Giuramento. Essere un Guardiano resta il mio più grande desiderio, malgrado tutto» e si allontanò.

Una volta sceso dalla Barriera insieme a Toma trovò già un piccolo gruppo di Saiyan in groppa a destrieri scuri davanti al pesante cancello che conduceva al tunnel. Ora che Goku ci pensava, quella per lui sarebbe stata la prima volta che sarebbe andato dall’altra parte del muro … probabilmente anche l’ultima.

Era sempre stato così esaltato nel sapere che avrebbe un giorno attraversato la Barriera, un’eccitazione causata dal suo sangue Saiyan nel sapere quanto fossero pericolose le terre selvagge, ma ora …

Trovò il suo cavallo pronto ed affianco ad esso c’era Crilin. «Oh Goku! Ho pensato che ti servisse!»

Il giovane Saiyan non poté che esserne grato. «Grazie Crilin. Avrei dovuto farlo io.»

«Nessun problema amico, so che hai ben altre cose a cui pensare.»

«Non ti piacerebbe venire con me dall’altra parte» scherzò Goku.

Immediatamente il lord pelato si irrigidì. «Te lo puoi anche scordare!» il Saiyan rise, «Sei tu il Guardiano, io sono solo un umile lord del sud che se resta ancora un po’ qui diventerà un pezzo di ghiaccio da integrare alla Barriera! Grazie agli dei lo studio di Maestro Kaio non è così freddo.»

«Quindi sei stato da lui tutto il tempo?» all’udir pronunciare il nome di Kaio un po’ si sentì in colpa: ora che era più calmo sapeva di essere stato fin troppo brusco e maleducato, una volta tornato si sarebbe fatto perdonare.

Crilin stava per rispondergli quando la voce di Toma sovrastò il chiacchiericcio generale. «In sella!»

«Bè, una volta tornato sarai un Guardiano a tutti gli effetti. Dalle vostre parti si dice “in bocca al lupo” vero?» domandò Crilin.

Goku sorrise. «Già, grazie» e i due si scambiarono un abbraccio amichevole.

Il Saiyan salì sul suo cavallo e si incamminò insieme alla piccola carovana verso il cancello. Con estrema lentezza, la pesante porta di legno e ferro venne sollevata attraverso dei tiranti, permettendogli di vedere l’oscuro corridoio levigato di ghiaccio. Da quando era bambino aveva immaginato come sarebbe stato attraversare quel lungo tunnel e ora lo stava facendo sul serio … e una volta ritornato non sarebbe più stato solo Ser Kakarot del clan Son ma un Guardiano della confraternita protettrice di tutto il Wessox, forse non con l’incarico sperato, ma comunque una sentinella della Barriera.

Si voltò un’ultima volta verso il suo migliore amico che lo stava salutando con un gesto della mano. Goku ricambiò prima di seguire il resto del gruppetto con a capo Toma.

Il tunnel non era né stretto né basso, permetteva a cinque cavalieri di restare uno a fianco all’altro senza essere troppo vicini eppure a Goku dava comunque l’impressione che le pareti piallate si stringessero attorno a lui man mano si addentravano in quel buio passaggio, rischiarato solo ogni cinque metri da una piccola torcia. Pensò che quella sensazione claustrofobica fosse dovuta alla consapevolezza di trovarsi sotto tonnellate di ghiaccio che premevano sopra la sua testa e potevano schiacciarlo da un momento all’altro. La Barriera aveva retto per migliaia di anni, così come quella galleria ma quel infausto pensiero non lasciò la sua mente neanche un secondo, neppure dopo aver attraversato due doppi cancelli di ferro battuto che si trovavano a metà della strada.

Goku non sapeva di preciso quanto ci misero per arrivare al quarto ed ultimo portale ma gli sembrava di essere rimasto lì sotto anche fin troppo tempo. L’ultimo portone doveva essere almeno il doppio più pesante del primo e ritenne fosse una cosa normale: quella era la prima difesa all’unico ingresso per miglia e miglia della Barriera, doveva resistere ad ogni cosa, a qualsiasi forma di arma.

Il rumore degli ingranaggi che sollevavano il gigantesco portone rimbombarono con ancora più forza fra le mura di ghiaccio mentre veniva sollevato. Una sferzata di aria gelida lo colpì in pieno viso e non appena fu completamente alzato una lunga piana bianca sgombra da qualsiasi cosa si mostrò dinanzi a lui, costringendolo a strizzare gli occhi dopo quei minuti di quasi totale oscurità.

Il nord. Il vero nord.

«Muoviamoci, presto sarà buio e non è saggio restare oltre la Barriera durante la notte se non si è ben equipaggiati» disse Toma incamminandosi lungo il sentiero costeggiato dalla neve che portava alla foresta.

I cavalli si muovevano quasi a fatica, malgrado la neve fosse stata spalata dai Guardiani per permettere di raggiungere il più velocemente possibile la boscaglia, un problema che sembrava non affliggere i suoi due meta-lupi. Darko e Silvy corsero a tutta velocità, zigzagando nella piana scodinzolando e rotolandosi nella neve come se quella fosse casa loro; vederli non fece altro che far sorridere Goku: almeno qualcuno si stava divertendo.

Quando si inoltrarono nella foresta il giovane Saiyan però perse tutta la sua ilarità. Non era diversa da quelle che era abituato ad attraversare sulla Dorsale, vicino al castello della sua famiglia. Pini e abeti si innalzavano per decine di metri sopra di lui, arbusti spogli ed incolti crescevano disordinati nel sottobosco, mai segnati dalla mano dell’uomo, eppure c’era qualcosa di diverso nell’aria fredda che stava respirando e che fluiva fra le gronde. Non riusciva a sentirsi a suo agio come lo era nelle foreste di Mount Paozu, vi era qualcosa di più arcaico in quegli alberi che avevano visto ogni cosa nel corso del tempo, attraversando anche la Lunga Notte. Era più una percezione fantasma che un tocco vero e proprio: il suo istinto più primordiale lo stava avvertendo della minaccia che poteva attenderlo dietro ogni tronco o frutice. L’unico rumore udibile era lo scricchiolio della neve sotto gli zoccoli dei loro cavalli e il respiro dei presenti.

Dopo diversi minuti una radura si aprì sul loro cammino. Nove alberi-diga formavano un cerchio approssimativo, più grandi e più selvaggi rispetto a quello di Saiyako ed il volto intagliato sulla loro corteccia sembrava ancora più grottesco e contorto: nove facce vuote che li osservavano mentre scendevano dai loro cavalli e calpestavano il manto reso scarlatto dalle foglie cadute.

Non era nuovo alla vista di quegli alberi così bizzarri, nella foresta di Mount Paozu ne aveva sempre visti più di uno insieme ma mai in così alto numero tutti nello stesso luogo.

«Ora gli Antichi Dei vi osservano. Inginocchiatevi di ai piedi di uno degli alberi e prestate il vostro Giuramento» disse Toma.

Goku si diresse verso una delle piante imitato dagli altri giovani Saiyan inginocchiandosi al suo cospetto. La faccia lo fissò muta, resina rossa colava dai suoi occhi, in attesa.

Ed insieme, i Saiyan pronunciarono il loro Giuramento, le loro voci furono l’unico suono in quella radura desolata.

«Udite le mie parole, siate testimoni del mio giuramento. Cala la notte, e comincia la mia guardia. Non si concluderà fino alla mia morte. Io sono la spada nell’oscurità. La sentinella che difende la Barriera. Io sono il fuoco che arde contro il freddo, la luce che porta l'alba, il corno che risveglia i dormienti, lo scudo che veglia sui domini degli uomini. Io consacro la mia vita e il mio onore ai Guardiani della notte. Per questa notte e per tutte le notti a venire.»

E come quella sera con Chi-Chi, a Goku sembrò che ogni sua singola parola fosse stata ascoltata da qualcos’altro da lui solo percepito e che esso avesse marchiato in lui quel suo importante voto, in modo che mai potesse dimenticarlo.

«Inchinati come ragazzi» affermò solenne dopo un attimo di silenzio il vice Comandante, «sorgete come Guardiani.»

E insieme si alzarono. I nuovi Guardiani sorrisero fra di loro, persino Goku, per un istante, dimenticò la delusione di quella mattina.

Adesso era un Guardiano.

*

Il ritorno a Rocca Nera fu quasi piacevole, tutti i giovani Saiyan ridevano e scherzavano fra di loro, essere parte di qualcosa che andava al di là di caste e ricchezze era unico, soprattutto per chi in tutta la sua vita non aveva avuto nulla di tutto ciò. Crilin stava per venirgli incontro con un bel sorriso stampato in faccia, probabilmente per fargli i complimenti ma la voce di Maestro Kaio lo riportò alla realtà.

«Fratello Kakarot, il Lord Comandante ha richiesto la tua presenza» disse con tono pacato vedendolo verosimilmente pietrificarsi sul posto.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli di mandarlo al diavolo, voleva concludere la pessima giornata appena trascorsa con almeno una nota positiva ma ormai era un Guardiano: il non obbedire ad un ordine diretto del Lord Comandante era insubordinazione, qualcosa per nulla tollerato. Tenne la bocca chiusa, scendendo dal suo destriero ed ignorando gli sguardo curiosi dei nuovi confratelli e consorelle mentre con passo pesante saliva le scale che portavano agli alloggi del padre.

Bussò alla porta lignea e un monotono “avanti” gli diede il permesso di entrare.

L’ufficio del Saiyan più anziano era un po’ come quello di Mount Paozu: spartano e del tutto privo di gingilli di alcun che, la stanza di un soldato che sapeva non avere tempo per vivere circondato da tante frivolezze superflue; solo la luce del camino acceso e di una lanterna posata sulla scrivania di mogano illuminavano la stanza di pietra nera. Poteva davvero paragonarsi alla tana di meta-lupo.

Sua padre era seduto al tavolo, impegnato a leggere dei dispacci come tante volte gli aveva visto fare mentre il grosso corvo nero posato su un appoggio di legno che utilizzava a Rocca Nera lo fissava con due occhietti neri quasi sbeffeggiandolo. Col corvo non gli era mai piaciuto e non credeva che la sua opinione sarebbe cambiata con il passare del tempo.

Tornò su suo padre e di nuovo l’amarezza provata fino a qualche ora prima lo colpì come un macigno. Buffo, quella mattina aveva preso a calci Radish per poter arrivare a suo padre e adesso non voleva vedere neppure la sua faccia.

«Voleva vedermi Lord Comandante» disse cercando di apparire insensibile.

Il Saiyan alzò finalmente lo sguardo e questa volta qualcosa trasparì da quella pietra, un leggero accenno di curiosità e di attenzione … paterna?

Goku avrebbe voluto ridergli in faccia sbeffeggiandolo con un bel “È un po’ tardi per quello!”. Forse il giorno prima lo avrebbe fatto, forse si sarebbe comportato come un ragazzino offeso sbattendogli la porta in faccia.

_Sii un uomo. Sii un Guardiano di fronte al suo superiore_. Ripeteva nella sua mente come una litania, un po’ riuscì a calmarlo e a farlo restare con un’espressione vuota sul volto; poteva riuscirci, la persona davanti a lui era stata il suo più grande insegnante in quell’arte.

Suo padre contrasse quasi in maniera impercettibile un sopracciglio. «Devi inviare dei corvi. Questo deve essere spedito a Forte Orientale» e gli porse il messaggio già arrotolato, «questo a Porto del Lupo mentre questo a Saiyako, deve essere consegnato solo ed esclusivamente al re, nessun altro deve leggerlo.»

Goku prese i dispacci facendo attenzione a non confonderli visto che erano praticamente tutti uguali. «C’è altro?» chiese, tornando a fissare dritto negli occhi del padre, celando la sensazione cocente che era tornata.

«Sì, è probabile che domani vada al di là della Barriera. Fammi trovare il cavallo pronto prima di mezzogiorno.»

Quasi si morse la lingua pur di arrestare la tentazione di chiedergli cosa andasse a fare oltre la Barriera; che facesse quello che voleva, meno lo vedeva meno avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi disinteressato a quel suo nuovo irritante incarico.

«Bene» fece un rigido inchino maldestro e si avviò più svelto che poté alla porta.

Non era davvero la sua giornata perché l’altro lo fermò. «Kakarot. Aspetta … torna qui» per la prima volta, dall’inizio di quella funesta giornata il tono di voce del Saiyan più anziano era mutato, una leggera nota di calore e indulgenza si era fatta strada fra la solita severità. Conosceva quel tono di voce. Quando da bambino si arrabbiava con lui e gli metteva il broncio non volendo neppure guardarlo in faccia, il padre utilizzava quel tono per riappacificarsi, Radish piaceva definirlo “la tattica genitoriale dell’accondiscendenza” e, in un modo o nell’altro, ti spingeva ad abbondonare qualsiasi ostilità. Funzionava sempre.

Per un brevissimo istante fu quasi persuaso ad andare da lui. Per quanto cercasse negli ultimi anni di non lasciarsi mai andare a troppe affettuosità come quando era piccolo, voleva bene a suo padre, odiava essere furioso con lui, lo sfibrava più di quando era adirato con chiunque altro … ed era proprio per questo che era ancora più penoso.

Aveva già fatto un mezzo passo avanti quando se ne rese conto. Il dolore era fresco, la ferita di quel tradimento era ancora aperta, il vuoto lasciato dopo tutte quelle emozioni provate quella mattina si stava di nuovo riempiendo della triste e dolorosa amarezza. Era veramente più insopportabile della rabbia.

E si bloccò. Bardack sembrò quasi stupito., la sua mano si strinse attorno ad un foglio di carta, i suoi occhi bui lo valutavano in maniera perplessa, confusi dal suo ripensamento.

Qualche ora prima avrebbe sicuramente urlato, lo avrebbe aggredito verbalmente come aveva fatto tante volte in passato, quando non riusciva a comprendere le sue decisioni. Non più: era appena tornato dalla Barriera, dove, al cospetto degli dei, aveva pronunciato il suo Giuramento, un giuramento infrangibile per gli Antichi Dei, proprio come quello fatto a Chi-Chi; ora era un Guardiano, un vero uomo e si sarebbe comportato come tale.

Un passo indietro. Il più anziano dei due si irrigidì, non aspettandosi quella reazione incomprensibile.

Con tutta la sua buona volontà ricacciò indietro ogni cosa. «È un ordine signore? Perché sono stanco e vorrei andare a spostare la mia roba nei nuovi alloggi prima di andare a dormire.»

Un pugno ben assestato in volto avrebbe arrecato meno sconcerto in sua padre. Non sembrava davvero credere a quello che aveva appena sentito. L’aspetto inflessibile si stava per la prima in quella giornata violentemente squarciando come la freddezza delle iridi di ossidiana.

_Non è bello vero quando ti viene ricambiato lo stesso trattamento?_ Ghignò una voce maligna nella sua testa ma lui non stava cercando di vendicarsi. Non c’era un briciolo di perfidia in quel gesto, voleva solo che suo padre capisse davvero che gli aveva fatto male, più di quanto avesse immaginato.

Parve comprendere. Non cercò di trattenerlo oltre. Si accasciò alla sua sedia e spostò lo sguardo verso il camino, improvvisamente sembrava più vecchio di quanto in realtà era. «No … puoi andare.»

E questa volta Goku non si fermò.

Il vento freddo che penetrava nei suoi polmoni fu una benedizione contro l’aria afosa e pesante che stava poco prima respirando nello studio di suo padre.


	19. La lupa e la tartaruga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have published two chapters: the 18th and the 19th

#  **Capitolo 19: La lupa e la tartaruga**

 

POV – Chi-Chi

Per l’ennesima volta, Chi-Chi si ritrovò con lo sguardo puntato al piccolo braccialetto legato al suo polso, con la mente che vagava sempre e comunque al ricordo del giovane cavaliere Saiyan e all’episodio che li aveva coinvolti al parco degli Dei del castello di Saiyako.

La principessa tentava di restare concentrata, ascoltando i discorsi della vecchia Baba, ma i suoi sforzi erano inutili e spesso si trovava con il bastone della sua insegnante a colpirle la gamba mentre quest’ultima si apriva in uno dei suoi sproloqui fastidiosi. Apprezzava la compagnia dell’anziana donna ma le mancava qualcuno come Suno che la distogliesse dai suoi pensieri torbidi sull’attentato, Goku e il suo futuro matrimonio. Fra tutto ciò che occupava la sua mente però il giovane cavaliere pareva incessantemente prendere il sopravvento, malgrado non fosse il problema più pressante.

Chi-Chi si portò le dita sulle labbra lisce, ricordando quell’attimo in cui si erano posate su quelle ruvide di Goku, un’immagine quasi uscita da uno dei suoi sogni infantili. Credeva che quella separazione avrebbe portato sollievo alla sua razionalità, a rimettere ordine nella sua vita divenuta anche troppo caotica in meno di un anno, ed invece, dopo aver avuto un assaggio di quello che “poteva essere”, l’attesa del ritorno del giovane Saiyan era snervante.

Il ravvedimento che riteneva potesse colpirla dopo aver baciato Goku non era così forte come aveva previsto, anzi, il suo desiderio di poter rivedere quel Saiyan così sbadato, rivivendo di nuovo quel momento, aveva sovrastato il suo rincrescimento.

«Per i Sette Dei, principessa! Ha ancora la testa fra le nuvole!» gracchiò Baba colpendo il suo polpaccio con il bastone ridestandola.

«Ti chiedo scusa Baba … non stavo ascoltando».

«Questo era evidente» sbuffò la vecchia spazientita, «ma le ricordo che le nozze sono vicine e conoscere i membri della corte di cui presto farà parte è di vitale importanza. Soprattutto visti i recenti avvenimento e il pericolo per la sua vita».

Non c’era bisogno di rammentarglielo: il sapere che qualcuno bramava vederla morta era così raccapricciante da impedirle alle volte di dormire, lasciandola a guardare il soffitto sopra il suo letto immaginando il volto del mandante, specialmente ora che Goku non era lì a darle un po’ di conforto, con le sue forti braccia, il suo sorriso sornione, i suoi occhi scuri ma caldi –

_Per i Sette Dei Chi-Chi! Ora non è il momento!_

«Hai ragione. Ti chiedo scusa» disse cercando di celare il rossore sulle guance.

Baba parve soddisfatta e tornò sulla pergamena appesa al muro dove erano stati scritti con l’inchiostro i vari Lord che componevano la complicata nobiltà Saiyan. «Facciamo quindi un ripasso. La famiglia Élite, di cui presto saà parte, è il primo clan Saiyan. Il Primo Cavaliere è Nappa Rock, del terzo clan Saiyan, uomo assolutamente rozzo, anche per un Saiyan».

Il commento fece sorridere Chi-Chi.

«La sua fama di bruto è conosciuta anche al di fuori del Regno Vegeta. Poi vi è Lord Paragus Doom, capo della Guardia Reale, cugino della Regina, che ovviamente avete conosciuto. I Doom sono il secondo clan Saiyan e il loro castello si trova nella parte nord della Dorsale Nordica, viene chiamato Shadow Castle. I Doom sono pericolosi, il matrimonio fra Vegeta Élite e Saladine Doom fu fortemente voluto dai Freddi per evitare una sanguinosa guerra fra i due clan. Non conterei sul loro appoggio».

Chi-Chi poteva solo approvare. La Regina e Lord Paragus non parevano apprezzare la sua presenza e la Regina era anche uno dei suoi principali candidati come persona che voleva vederla morta.

«Lord Vocado Ragnar, del quinto clan, è il Generale delle Armate Saiyan e Lord di Forte del Nord. La sua famiglia pare sia rispettabile ed essendo capo dell’esercito ha un ruolo molto importante nel Concilio dei Tredici. Il capo del quarto clan invece, Lord Mozuku Krom, è il Maestro delle Leggi, non conosciuto per la sua magnanimità, persino gli Élite non si fidano di lui. Lo stesso si può dire per il Maestro del Conio Lord Kurrat Jord, del settimo clan. Per i Saiyan chiunque si occupi di denaro non possiede una buona reputazione».

Questo era un problema. Suo padre le aveva spiegato che per mantenere un regno prospero le sue casse dovevano essere gestite con responsabilità e rigore; inoltre i Saiyan erano un popolo guerrafondaio e le campagne militari erano eccessivamente costose. Un regno indebitato era un regno sull’orlo del baratro, come lo era stato quello dei Freddi: le spese del re Folle, in aggiunta ai debiti accumulati negli anni dalla ex famiglia reale, avevano portato i Satan a schierarsi dalla parte dei Saiyan e degli Ox durante la Ribellione, per riavere il loro denaro.

«Lord Broccus Star, del sesto clan, Lord di Torre Bianca, sembra al contrario un uomo onorevole. È uno dei Saiyan più anziani e la sua parola ha molto peso all’interno del Concilio, ha inoltre avuto un ruolo molto importante nella Caduta dei Freddi, suo padre ne ha sempre parlato con grande rispetto. È diventato Generale della Flotta, il motivo di questa nomina è dovuto alla posizione del loro maniero e al fatto che sono coloro a fornire le navi all’esercito Saiyan. Lord Choy Akor è invece capo dell’ottavo clan, non ha un particolare ruolo ma siede al Concilio … oh, e ovviamente ci sono i Son».

A quel nome Chi-Chi si fece subito più interessata.

«Sono il nono clan di Mount Paozu, il che non li rende molto rilevanti fra la nobiltà ma Lord Bardack è il Lord Comandante dei Guardiani, una nomina di grande spicco tra i Saiyan. Malgrado il loro essere schivi e l’aspetto primitivo dei figli» la principessa sorrise a quelle parole, «non sembrano avere nulla contro di lei e possono essere alleati».

Sicuramente Goku era un suo alleato, anche se non poteva rivelarlo all’anziana donna, e Lord Bardack non aveva mostrato alcuna antipatia nei suoi riguardi.

«Lord Mount, Lord Tree, Lord Burn e Lord Skull sono rispettivamente capi del decimo, undicesimo, dodicesimo e tredicesimo clan. Siedono al tavolo dei Tredici tuttavia hanno scarsa importanza e non sono adeguati alla sua causa».

Qualcuno bussò alla porta delle sue stanze interrompendo l’esposizione della sua istitutrice. «Cosa c’è?»

«Principessa Chi-Chi, il Re e la Regina hanno chiesto la vostra partecipazione questa sera a cena insieme al Principe Vegeta» la informò il messaggero.

Chi-Chi non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia irritata ed esasperata. Non aveva ancora perdonato il comportamento maleducato del principe nei suoi riguardi ed essere seduta allo stesso tavolo con la donna che lei considerava una possibile mandante del suo omicidio non riuscito non contribuiva affatto a smorzare il suo nervosismo. Nonostante questo, sapeva di non poter rifiutare: per quanto potesse sembrare, quella non era una richiesta.

«Informi la famiglia reale che sarò presente».

«Molto bene principessa».

Quando i passi non furono più udibili, Chi-Chi ricevette un altro piccolo colpetto sui suoi calcagni. «Vecchia Baba!»

«Comportamento principessa. La sua espressione facciale la tradisce. Non vorrà ripetere l’esperienza dell’ultima cena con il principe».

«Lo so, lo so. Me lo hai già ripetuto più di una volta».

«A volte il modo migliore per uscire da una situazione complicata è essere passivi».

Chi-Chi guardò l’anziana alzando un sottile sopracciglio. «Mi stai dicendo che dovrei piegarmi e sottomettermi agli sgarbi del principe?»

«Assolutamente no. È una Ox, sarebbe comunque impossibile una cosa del genere. Quello che intendo è di non rispondere alle provocazioni del principe, non gli dia motivo per umiliarla o farla agire in maniera non consona al suo rango» le suggerì saggiamente Baba.

Il consiglio era prezioso ma la sua maestra non era mai stata in una stanza con il principe, non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire essere alla sua fastidiosa presenza. Forse con il tempo ci sarebbe riuscita, pensò amaramente, la cosa tuttavia non contribuì ad alleviare la sua insofferenza anzi, le provocò una sensazione acida che quasi le ritorse lo stomaco.

«Mi chiedo perché mi vogliano a cena con loro».

«Sarà presto parenti, è normale. Probabilmente si parlerà dell’organizzazione del matrimonio, solite cose burocratiche».

Sarebbe stata una noia. Avrebbe avuto poche possibilità di esprimere la sua opinione, almeno fino all’arrivo di suo padre e la cosa riusciva solo a sdegnarla ancora di più: lei era la sposa, una principessa appartenente ad una delle casate più antiche, i re e le regine della sua famiglia aveva regnato su Frypan prima ancora che quei violenti Saiyan giungessero nel Wessox, eppure la sua parola non era di grande valore in quel castello.

_Speriamo di finire questa tortura prima possibile._

*

La cena non si svolse nel grande salone del castello ma in una stanza più appartata, probabilmente dove mangiava la famiglia reale quando non vi erano grandi ricevimenti e se era possibile si sentì ancora più in trappola. Attorno a lei si innalzavano grigie pareti di pietra con un basso tetto ligneo scuro; due feritoie erano le uniche aperture a fare breccia nelle mura ma in ogni caso non fornivano alcuna luce, data invece dal camino in pietra e dalle numerose candele.

Come ogni stanza del castello di Saiyako era piuttosto spoglia malgrado fosse ad uso personale dei reali, con solo qualche corno di kirin e un dipinto in cui era rappresentata tutta la famiglia reale dalle espressioni gelide, come se il pittore fosse stato troppo pigro nel momento di rappresentare i loro volti. Tarble, il fratello minore di Vegeta, non era presente, probabilmente risaliva a dopo la sua cacciata.

Il pasto si svolse senza sussulti, il Re e la Regina parlavano del matrimonio come se fosse una cerimonia del tutto normale, non l’unione di due importanti Casate che un giorno avrebbero regnato sul Wessox. Lei e Vegeta non dissero nulla, il giovane Saiyan pareva non fosse neppure con la testa lì con loro: aveva uno sguardo tenebroso, anche più del solito, la bocca piegata in una smorfia irrequieta e aggressiva. Qualcosa lo aveva fatto imbestialire, non appariva tuttavia avere nulla a che fare con il matrimonio, o almeno questo era quello che supponeva, e sperava, lei.

Rimase sorpresa quando scoprì che alla cena avrebbe presenziato il septon Piccolo, anche lui intervenne poco nella conversazione dei due regnanti, dando principalmente informazioni sullo svolgimento della cerimonia vera e propria; mostrava anch’egli una scarsa gamma di emozioni per una persona normale, la sua espressione non mutò praticamente mai per tutta la durata della cena.

«I Saiyan non sono particolarmente avvezzi al Culto ma, considerando che la principessa è una fedele, battezzata sotto la Luce dei Sette come tutti i membri della sua Casata, convengo che una cerimonia secondo questo rito sia consono» spiegò Piccolo.

«Non abbiamo problemi in tal senso» affermò il Re infilzando con forza una coscia di vitello.

Poi gli sguardi si posarono direttamente su di lei, come se davvero questa volta volessero la sua opinione. «Mi trova d’accordo septon, la mia famiglia sicuramente apprezzerà».

«Sì, solitamente è la religione del marito che prevale ma dato che la famiglia Élite non ha preferenze per il rito del matrimonio possiamo sorvolare» lo disse quasi con una nota aspra, come se non apprezzasse lo stile di vita profano dei Saiyan.

«La cena si svolgerà nel salone delle cerimonie. L’ultima volta che a Saiyako c’è stato un simile ricevimento all’aperto siamo stati colti da una nevicata primaverile. Evitiamo ai nobili del sud di prendersi qualche malanno» disse la Regina sorseggiando del vino; Chi-Chi aveva notato che a differenza del marito e del figlio preferiva la bevanda rossastra alla birra Saiyan, «dobbiamo ancora sciogliere un nodo importante».

Quell’affermazione sembrò incuriosire pure il septon, mostrando sulla sua facciata indecifrabile una minima fessura. «Mia Regina?»

«Mio marito sa a cosa mi riferisco» affermò in maniera così gelida da provocare un fremito nella giovane principessa.

Lo sguardo del re non fu meno agghiacciante. «Donna, non voglio riprendere questa conversazione».

«La tua mancanza di diplomazia è pericolosa e poco ragionevole, mio re» le ultime due parole vennero quasi sputate da Saladine.

Per la prima volta Vegeta sembrò interessarsi alla discussione alzando il capo dal suo piatto ed osservando i genitori con un sopracciglio alzato. «Di che state parlando?» ringhiò basso.

«La tua saggia madre vorrebbe invitare la Casata Tsufuru al tuo matrimonio» affermò il sovrano.

Chi-Chi vide quasi gli occhi del principe uscire dalle orbite prima che il suo volto si infiammasse. «Gli Tsufuru?! Sei impazzita!»

E in quel preciso momento Chi-Chi sapeva di essere finita in un tifone. I trascorsi fra i Saiyan e gli Tsufuru erano fatti noti: era cominciato tutto nella Seconda Era, 3700 anni fa, quando gli Tsufuru vollero soggiogare i Saiyan per diventare la Casata dominante del Nord ma il popolo guerriero li scacciò dalla Dorsale; da quel momento i loro rapporti erano stati segnati da una scia di morte e sangue da ambo le parti, fino ad arrivare alla conquista del Nord da parte dei Saiyan e alla conseguente cacciata degli Tsufuru su un piccolo arcipelago nell’est del Wessox.

Fu una guerra che durò per ben 10 anni, il popolo con il vessillo del meta-lupo scese dalla Dorsale con la più grande armata che si fosse mai vista fino a quel momento e scatenò una tale furia distruttrice in tutto il nord da far guadagnare loro la spregevole reputazione attuale. Nessuno aveva creduto che i Saiyan, una razza considerato primitiva e priva di una guida, potessero arrivare a tanto ma quando i 13 clan si unirono le casate del sud compresero il terribile errore da loro commesso, tanto da costringerli a non aiutare gli Tsufuru nella loro lotta, violando qualsiasi trattato di alleanza e lasciandoli al loto triste fato.

Dopo i Freddi, gli Tsufuru erano la Casata più odiata dai Saiyan … e la cosa era reciproca.

«Sei irragionevole come tuo padre Vegeta. Inutili conflitti possono solo peggiorare una situazione che è già in bilico. Dobbiamo mostrare un’apertura, non ci possiamo permettere un’altra loro insurrezione come quella di 5 anni fa».

«Hai forse dimenticato cosa hanno fatto durante la loro “insurrezione”!? Donne e bambini sono stati massacrati, anche se non erano Saiyan!» ruggì Vegeta ma sua madre non sembrava affatto intimorita da quella ostentazione di pura collera.

«E credi che impedirgli di venire al matrimonio dei futuri sovrani del Wessox possa ostacolare il ripetersi di simili azioni?»

«Confido che troveremo una soluzione a questo problema più avanti» cercò di intervenire Piccolo, come lei non pareva avere alcun desiderio di assistere al litigio dei tre, ma il re era irremovibile.

«No. La decisione è presa. Non voglio quei vigliacchi avvelenare l’aria della mia casa, non fino a quando potrò ancora respirare».

Cadde il gelo. Chi-Chi si sentì fausta a non essere stata trascinata in quella discussione, soprattutto osservando le facce spaventose dei tre Saiyan; il septon pareva invece seccato da quelle reazioni, quasi come se le trovasse particolarmente inutili e fastidiose. La sua fortuna, tuttavia, finì presto perché Saladine posò poco dopo il suo sguardo ossidiana duro come la pietra su di lei, braccandola come una preda.

«Considerando la vicinanza alla data del lieto evento» alla giovane sembrò quasi che quel “lieto” fosse condito con una buona dose di veleno di basilisco, «convengo che la giovane principessa debba essere informata di quali sia la tradizione in uso tra i Saiyan che deve essere onorata dalla futura regina».

Questo ridestò Chi-Chi, completamente impreparata a quella informazione. «Chiedo venia, quale tradizione?» e non sapeva su quale dei due regnanti posare lo sguardo.

«A differenza di ciò che avviene nel sud, la futura regnante deve essere ricevuta nel maniero da ogni singolo clan Saiyan da cui riceverà doni e benedizioni, ripercorrendo l’antica via che i nostri avi istituirono quando colonizzarono la Dorsale Nordica. Questo è anche un modo per la prossima Regina di conoscere le terre che dovrà governare accanto al suo consorte» rispose con totale disinteresse Saladine.

Chi-Chi era completamente impreparata alla nuova rivelazione, non riuscì a nascondere in alcun modo la sua sorpresa agli altri presenti al tavolo. «Viaggiare lungo tutta la Dorsale? Non sono stata informata».

Saladine le sorrise come un lupo famelico. «Davvero? Mio figlio avrebbe dovuto».

«E perché? Non sono obbligato a conversare con lei» ringhiò schietto.

«Come se le sue capacità di conversazione fossero all’altezza di intrattenere un’acculturata principessa del sud» affermò senza freni Chi-Chi, gongolando con scarso pudore alla vista del volto del principe assumere la colorazione di una melagrana, prima però che potesse iniziare ad abbaiare come un lupo rabbioso, fu lesta a tornare sul problema sollevato dalla Regina. «Dovrò percorrere quindi tutta la Dorsale?»

«Non tutta, molti clan si sono trasferiti qui a Saiyako oppure sono stati affidati loro i castelli che prima erano abitati dalla casata degli Tsufuru e dai loro alleati. Attualmente il mio clan, i Doom, i Rock, i Ragnar, i Star, i Son e i Tree possiedono i loro manieri originari, il viaggio durerà quattro settimane e si svolgerà poco prima del matrimonio».

Sarebbe stato meglio sapere prima tutto questo ma il lato positivo era che suo padre e i suoi uomini sarebbe giunti in tempo per accompagnarla, così non sarebbe stata costretta a viaggiarono con solo quei lupi di cui non si fidava minimamente. Tuttavia il solo pensiero di dover viaggiare lungo la Dorsale, dopo la strada tortuosa che aveva percorso per giungere alla capitale, non la rinfrancava affatto; un sentiero di montagna lungo la più alta catena montuosa del Wessox avrebbe fatto impazzire qualsiasi lord del meridione.

«Può risparmiarsi il viaggio al castello dei Rock, il mio Primo Cavaliere si trova qui e le darà tutti gli elogi del caso nel giorno precedente nozze» aggiunse il re, «dovrò dire a quegli sporchi lupi incestuosi dei Tree di avere un minimo di decoro e ordinare a qualcuno dei Son di ritornare a Mount Paozu, se qualcuno di quei selvaggi non è rimasto assiderato».

Chi-Chi prese un bicchiere di vino e se lo portò alle labbra cercando di nascondere il piccolo sorriso a quel commento.

«C’è anche un’altra cosa di cui io e la principessa dobbiamo discutere».

Le campane di avvertimento suonarono tutte contemporaneamente nella sua testa.

«E sarebbe?» domandò il re continuando a mangiare.

La Regina non si degnò neppure di guardarlo, tutta la sua attenzione era su di lei. «Nulla che vi possa interessare. Sono cose che condividiamo solo noi donne» affermò alzandosi.

Chi-Chi si sentì come se tutto il sangue fosse stato drenato dal suo corpo lasciandola completamente vuota e fredda. Sapeva cosa voleva dirle la Regina: di tutto la questione del matrimonio c’era una sola cosa di cui era davvero spaventata e di cui non si era fatta menzione per tutta la cena, qualcosa che Bulma aveva accennato ma che ora appariva terribilmente più reale.

«Vieni giovane principessa. Le mie stanze saranno più consone a simili argomentazioni delicate».

Non voleva andare. Non voleva trovarsi nella stessa stanza sola con Saladine tuttavia non aveva alternative. Con l’eleganza, l‘educazione e l’autocontrollo di cui disponeva, seguì la donna.

Il tragitto non fu lungo ma il silenzio fra le due le procurava pura agonia e quando la porta delle camere della Regina si chiuse dietro di lei si sentì mancare l’aria mentre una sensazione di puro terrore strisciò viscida dentro di lei. Cosa le impediva in quel momento di prendere un pugnale e tagliarle la gola? Oppure avvelenarla offrendole un bicchiere di vino? Oppure strangolarla? Poteva raccontare a tutti qualsiasi menzogna, era la Regina del Wessox, dei Saiyan, nessuno l’avrebbe contraddetta.

«Ti trovo rigida» disse impassibile la donna Saiyan sedendosi alla sua scrivania perfettamente a suo agio, «accomodati».

Chi-Chi, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si sedette proprio di fronte a lei.

«L’atteggiamento di mio marito e mio figlio è del tutto insensato. Sono così spinti dal rancore che non riuscirebbero a vedere al di là del loro naso. Ecco a cosa dovrai far fronte una volta che siederai accanto a Vegeta, alla sua terribile testardaggine e al carattere impossibile».

«È molto simile a suo padre» disse Chi-Chi pacata ma ricevette un verso di scherno.

«Suo padre. Ricordati questo bambina, non permettere che i tuoi figli crescano sotto la guida dei loro padri. E a proposito di figli, penso che tu sappia cosa ti verrà chiesto di fare una volta che il banchetto si concluderà dico bene?»

Chi-Chi si chiese se la finestra alle spalle della Saiyan fosse abbastanza alta da permetterle con un salto di uccidersi. «Sì, mia Regina».

Doveva aver percepito la sua riluttanza nella voce perché Saladine sorrise, un ghigno per nulla confortante. «Non posso darti torto. Mio figlio non è così amabile con le sue compagne di letto, o almeno così mi è stato riferito, e di certo con te non farà eccezioni. Quello che viene dopo poi non è senz'altro piacevole. Il tuo fiore rosso è regolare?»

Si sentì avvampare. Quella era domanda molto personale. L’intera conversazione era molto personale e non voleva assolutamente parlarne con lei, un’estranea fredda come la landa desolata fuori da quel castello e altrettanto spietata.

Ricordava la sua prima volta. Lo chiamavano il fiore rosso ma per lei non c’era cosa che meno assomigliasse ad un fiore, era solo un tremendo e fastidioso pasticcio. Quando la sua sé stessa quattordicenne si era svegliata e aveva trovato il letto sporco di sangue era entrata nel panico, aveva trovato la cosa disgustosa e terrificante, anche dopo che maestra Baba le aveva spiegato ogni cosa non riusciva a non pensare a quanto fosse sgradevole.

«Non fare la timida. Nella situazione in cui ti trovi non te lo puoi permettere. Dal momento stesso in cui sei stata promessa a Vegeta il tuo grembo è diventato questione di stato».

«Sì … sono regolare» Chi-Chi si sentiva così imbarazzata e adirata. Non gliene importava nulla se la questione dell’erede era la massima priorità, non aveva il diritto di sapere fatti così personali di sé stessa. Era già arduo sostenere l’idea che lei e Vegeta avrebbero dovuto … senza che ne dovesse parlare con quella strega dallo sguardo famelico di un lupo.

«Bene. Sei sana, vergine e in forma. Non dovrebbero esserci problemi nel ricevere il seme di mio figlio».

La giovane Ox per un istante permise alla sua maschera da raffinata principessa del Sud di incrinarsi sotto il potere del suo disprezzo. Non sapeva con esattezza cosa avesse mostrato ma la Regina, invece che apparire contrariata o sorpresa, si aprì in un sorriso appena accennato che tuttavia metteva in bella mostra alla luce delle candele i suoi bianchi canini.

«Eccola lì. Dimentica le storie che ti hanno raccontato dolce e ingenua principessa, vissuta nella falsa gentilezza e adulazione, su cavalieri dall’armatura candida e principi senza macchia pronti a condurre le loro amate nei loro dorati castelli. Quello che tu provi adesso ti accompagnerà per il resto della tua vita che non sarà affatto come i tuoi innumerevoli e amorevoli tutori ti hanno descritto» affermò melliflua, bevendo un altro sorso di vino.

Chi-Chi voleva prendere il bicchiere e lanciarlo sul volto perfetto e allo stesso tempo duro della regina per deturparlo. Sapeva che la vita per lei sarebbe stata tortuosa, non era più così innocente come lo era da bambina, ma quella lupa la stava trattando come un’immatura ragazzina viziata.

Non trattenne più la sua lingua, solo il figlio di Saladine era riuscito a spingerla fino a quel punto di insofferenza. «C’è stato un momento della sua grigia e fredda esistenza priva d’amore in cui è stata capace di provare qualcosa che si potesse avvicinare alla felicità?» sputò gelida.

Saladine rise. Chi-Chi pensò di non averla mai sentita ridere e ne fu completamente terrorizzata. Non era un riso di gioia, non c’era nessun calore in esso.

«Amore?! Se credi che possa esistere allora sei più stupida di quanto pensassi» si sporse verso di lei squadrandola con occhi completamente bui, come se la luce avesse abbandonato per sempre quelle due sfere privandole di tutta la loro vitalità, «ma visto che me lo hai chiesto … una volta, tanto tempo fa, quando ero un’insulsa lady sempliciotta, conobbi un Saiyan, il primogenito del grande clan Élite, fratello del mio caro marito».

La principessa ricordò il racconto di Goku.

«Si chiamava Vaggien. Era tutto ciò che una lady come me desiderava per marito … e tutto ciò che suo fratello non era. Avevo la tua età quando mio padre mi disse che il Re Cold aveva dato il suo consenso al matrimonio tra me e Vaggien. Ricordo ancora il giorno delle mie prime nozze, il meraviglioso vestito, il gustoso banchetto durato tre giorni, presieduto persino dalla famiglia reale. Tutto era perfetto» poi la sua espressione mutò, la stanza si fece più cupa mentre Saladine continuava, «ma poi quell’idiota è andato a farsi ammazzare come un cane bastardo qualunque, lasciandomi vedova ancora prima che il matrimonio fosse consumato. Il che per il mio carissimo e ambizioso padre, così risoluto quando si trattava di guadagnare potere e prestigio per la sua famiglia, fu una benedizione perché poté vendermi come una fattrice al secondogenito degli Élite».

Chi-Chi rimase immobile. Per un attimo, un rapido battito di ciglia, provò quasi pena per la Regina e pensò a come pure lei era stata “venduta” da suo padre quando era ancora incapace di comprendere davvero quale sarebbe stato il suo ruolo fra le corti del Wessox.

«Quindi vedi, giovane principessa, la felicità è effimera, troppo breve per essere assaporata appieno, solo gli stolti credono di poterla abbracciare per sempre. E tu, sei una di loro?» domandò, bevendo poi il resto del vino rimasto nel suo bicchiere.

Poteva darle ragione. Per tanto tempo aveva creduto che la sua vita sarebbe stata piena di gioia, fra le mura amiche della sua casa, con il caldo sole del sud ad illuminare le sue giornate fra i giardini rigogliosi dai dolci profumi. La notizia del suo matrimonio era stata una nube scura che aveva gettato per la prima volta un’ombra su tutto, una doccia gelida che aveva sciolto i suoi sogni infantili e l’aveva fatta crescere più di quanto avessero mai fatto gli insegnamenti dei suoi maestri.

Eppure … nel momento in cui aveva creduto che per lei il sole sarebbe sempre stato celato dietro quella nube, il destino aveva voluto giocare con lei e un ragazzino rimasto costantemente nelle sue memorie era riapparso, con tutta la goffaggine di cui disponeva, nella sua esistenza. E con lui, era giunto anche qualcos’altro …

No. L’amara Regina si sbagliava questa volta.

L’amore esisteva.

*

Quando una delle guardie bussò fu immediatamente colpita da una sensazione di nausea. Le uniche volte in cui una guardia Saiyan si presentava alla sua porta era per informarla di essere richiesta al cospetto della famiglia reale e dopo quanto era accaduto la settimana precedente con la Regina voleva a tutti i costi evitare quel supplizio.

Fu sorpresa nel momento in cui, guardando il viso della femmina Saiyan davanti a lei, comprese che quello non era il caso. La donna, vestita esattamente come un uomo – cosa a cui ormai era abituata – pareva piuttosto irritata e rabbiosa, come una bestia che era stata assillata per troppo tempo. Chi-Chi poteva quasi immaginare di vedere una coda dietro di lei sferzare l’aria nervosa, in un tipico atteggiamento osservato nei meta-lupi irrequieti durante il suo soggiorno nel castello.

«Vostra Grazia. C’è un … un uomo alla porta del castello che dice di essere stato invitato da voi» il tono era basso ma tutt’altro che pacato.

«Un uomo?» domandò Chi-Chi confusa.

La donna Saiyan contrasse un sopracciglio. «Un vecchio, conciato come uno del sud».

Chi-Chi capì immediatamente.

Avrebbe davvero voluto sbattere la testa del suo “ospite” contro il muro per la sua stupidità: solo un imbecille avrebbe rischiato di importunare una donna Saiyan solo per soddisfare i suoi bisogni tutt’altro che candidi.

«Vi prego, ditemi che lo posso cacciare».

«No! Lui …» si portò una mano alla tempia, come se l’avesse colpita un forte mal di testa, «… lui è un mio ospite».

La guardia parve quasi incredula. «Sul serio?»

«Purtroppo sì. Puoi condurmi da lui?»

La fissò con un misto di confusione e pena, quasi non credesse che una come la principessa di Ox potesse intrattenersi con simile compagnia. «Se è quello che desiderate».

_No. Non lo è affatto._ Stava già cominciando a pentirsi della sua decisione, forse avrebbe dovuto essere più coscienziosa.

Il tempo all’esterno non era dei migliori. Anche se la neve aveva smesso di cadere, doveva fare attenzione a non scivolare per lo strato di ghiaccio sotto di lei che copriva i sentieri liberi dal nevischio, cosa invece che non pareva preoccupare le guardie Saiyan, armate di stivali chiodati.

Non incrociò nessuno durante quel breve tragitto, solo qualche soldato addetto alle pattuglie.

La scena che si ritrovò davanti una volta giunta ad una delle porte del muro di cinta la fece quasi gemere dall’esasperazione. Una donna Saiyan, vestita in maniera pressappoco identica alla compagna che la stava scortando, fissava con sguardo omicida e assetato di sangue l’ometto basso, accanto ad un carretto trainato da grossi cavalli grigi da tiro, che le stava dando le spalle ma da cui poteva udire una voce gracchiate soave e ammaliatrice. Nessuno di quelle due qualità parve impressionare minimamente la Saiyan, probabilmente non lo aveva ancora decapitato per via della sua possibile confidenza con la principessa.

«Maestro Roshi!» gridò autoritaria Chi-Chi. Non era un urlo troppo vigoroso tuttavia in quella corte desolata risuonò più forte del normale, facendo scappare anche alcuni corvi appollaiati sulle mura.

Immediatamente il vecchio si pietrificò ma quando si voltò cercò di nascondere il suo timore dietro la sua classica facciata da vecchietto allegro e pimpante. «Principessa Chi-Chi! Siete un autentico splendore! Un fiore completamente sbocciato!»

Chi-Chi non riuscì ad evitare di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

Maestro Roshi non era molto cambiato dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto: baffi e barba bianca con il capo lucido come una sfera, occhietti che nascondevano una certa furbizia e perversione, tanto da spaventarla quando era una bambina, vestito con abiti quasi popolani ma dai colori vivaci, troppo per il paesaggio monocromatico di Saiyako.

«Vedo che non hai perso tempo» affermò stizzita incrociando le braccia al petto ed ipotizzando di avere la stessa espressione della vecchia Baba di fronte alle azioni depravate del fratello.

«Stavo solo elogiando la bellezza mascolina di queste affascinanti Saiyan».

Per i Sette Inferi, se gli sguardi potessero uccidere! Le suddette affascinanti Saiyan stavano per estrarre la spada dal fodero per infilzarlo mentre Chi-Chi poté chiaramente udire da quella vicino a lei un ringhio cupo, seguito da un mormorio in lingua Saiyan che, usando poca immaginazione, non doveva essere qualcosa di consono alle prestigiose e distinte corti del Wessox.

«Credo che le guardie ne abbiano abbastanza delle tue lusinghe. Non sei un po’ troppo vecchio per queste cose».

«Non si è mai troppo vecchi per lodare le forme femminili».

_E per palparle._ Pensò seccata Chi-Chi.

Non c’era un modo gentile per dirlo: Roshi era un pervertito. Fin da bambina lo aveva visto “toccare” in maniera tutt’altro che onorevole le parti femminili delle serve di Pleasant Mountain, causando non poca ira nella sorella, facendo espandere la sua fama di maniaco in tutti i feudi del sud; gli schiaffi, le grida e i calci usati per allontanarlo non sortivano alcun effetto su di lui. Era inoltre un assiduo frequentatore di bordelli della parte bassa della capitale di Frypan, dove le donne erano più propense a qualche palpeggiata se erano ben pagate.

Maestro Roshi però non era solo quello ed era per questo che gli aveva spedito quella lettera dopo l’attentato …

«Grazie per la vostra pazienza,» si rivolse alle due guardie, «ci penso io adesso».

Nuovamente venne fissata con una certa perplessità. «Ne siete sicura?»

«Sì, posso gestirlo».

«Questo è totalmente vero» rispose ridendo Roshi.

Chi-Chi strinse i pugni per evitare di schiaffeggiarlo. «Grazie ancora per il disturbo, potete andare».

Le due Saiyan non se lo fecero ripetere e, dopo aver lanciato un’ultima occhiata raggelante a Roshi, se ne andarono.

«Assolutamente affascinanti».

La principessa utilizzo tutto l’autocontrollo insegnatole da Baba per non prendere il bastone del vecchio e sbatterglielo in testa. «Non puoi davvero essere così suicida Maestro Roshi. Con delle femmine Saiyan?! Quelle se vengono importunate dai loro uomini gli cavano gli occhi!» invero, non aveva mai assistito a quella scena, tuttavia un giorno, mentre stava passeggiando per i ballatoi del castello, aveva visto alcuni soldati sbeffeggiare un loro compagno con una benda che gli copriva l’orecchio sinistro e scoperto che una femmina di Saiyan, non molto contenta del suo interesse, si era avventata su di lui strappandogli un orecchio.

«Vi chiedo perdono Vostra Grazia! Non sono riuscita a trattenerlo!»

La voce sconosciuta fece scattare la testa di Chi-Chi verso una figura che prima non aveva notato, troppo concentrata sul vecchio maniaco. Era una giovane donna, più grande di lei, dai capelli scuri vaporosi e dagli occhi verdi che adesso si stava inchinando con profonda deferenza; doveva essere una dama di nobile lignaggio, considerando gli abiti di pregiata fattura, e questo la lasciò ancora più confusa: nessuna donna sana di mente con sangue nobile si sarebbe mai voluta accostare a Roshi.

«Lei è Launch! La mia assistente» spiegò sorridente l’anziano.

«Assistente? Che ne è stato di Turtle?» Chi-Chi ricordava un vecchietto pacato e cordiale che accompagnava sempre il Maestro nei suoi viaggi i cui tratti del viso le avevano sempre ricordato quelli di una dolce tartaruga.

«Oh, lui è troppo in là con gli anni per viaggiare. Così è rimasto a Pleasant Mountain ma trovo il suo sostituto molto più intrigante» di nuovo quel ghigno perverso.

«Non lo metto in dubbio» soffiò Chi-Chi notando le forme morbide ed evidenti sotto il corsetto dorato della donna, «vedi di sbrigarti a sistemare le tue cose. Ho bisogno di te subito nelle mie stanze— NO! Non è quello che pensi!» e con passo rapido tornò verso il castello.

*

Il rimprovero di Baba al fratello arrivò puntualmente non appena il naso curvo di Roshi fece capolino dalla porta della sua camera. Per Chi-Chi era piuttosto dilettevole vedere i due vecchietti sbraitare l’uno contro l’altro con una ferocia da veri guerrieri, soprattutto quando agitavano i loro bastoni come spadaccini. Sarebbe stata volentieri a guardarli tutto il giorno solo per farsi qualche risata infantile come quando era una bambina ma c’erano cose più incombenti che richiedevano di essere affrontate.

«Maestro Roshi, c’è una ragione per cui ti ho convocato fin qui a Saiyako» affermò infine, facendo tornare la stanza ad un clima decisamente più serio.

Chi-Chi si voltò verso la donna di nome Launch. Per qualche strana ragione le ricordava qualcuno, i tratti erano sicuramente di Dorne, come anche il lungo abito di seta fulva e smeralda.

«Potete fidarvi di lei Vostra Grazia. Ho piena fiducia di Launch così come vostro padre» spiegò Roshi bevendo una tazza di tè davanti al fuoco del caminetto di pietra.

«Conoscete mio padre?»

La dama fece un piccolo sorriso e per un attimo Chi-Chi ebbe un lampo. Aveva conosciuto questa donna, ne era certa, eppure non riusciva proprio a ricordare dove. «Sì Vostra Grazia. La mia famiglia è un importante alleato di Re Ox, potete contare sulla mia fedeltà e discrezione».

«Vostro padre è molto angustiato per voi e per quanto è successo» intervenne Roshi, «terribile. Mi ricordo della piccola Suno, una ragazza così adorabile».

Chi-Chi avvertì una sensazione acida salirle dallo stomaco al ricordo del corpo martoriato dal veleno della sua dama da compagnia; quella scena l’avrebbe tormentata per sempre.

«Sì» mormorò cercando di relegare quelle terribili immagini nei meandri più profondi della sua mente, «ho bisogno dei tuoi … servigi, e non intendo quelli di Maestro. Qualcuno vuole vedermi morta e per quanto nelle ultime settimane non ci siano stati tentativi di nuocere alla mia vita temo che ci riproveranno».

«Orribile. Suppongo abbiate qualche idea».

Chi-Chi gli raccontò tutto. Dalle conversazioni gelide con la Regina, alla possibile relazione di Bulma con il principe … tenendo per sé ovviamente i suoi incontri segreti con Goku.

«Avrebbe dovuto dirmi immediatamente di questa dama dell’ovest» disse indignata Baba.

La giovane principessa non trattenne il suo imbarazzo.

«Oh sì, un’amante lasciata da parte può essere molto pericolosa, se ciò che dite è vero. Questa lady Bulma è l’erede di Alto Giardino non è vero? Una Casata ambiziosa che spera di prendere l’egemonia dell’Ovest a discapito dei Satan, forti alleati della vostra Casa e da quello che so fra i Brief e i Saiyan si è instaurata una forte collaborazione, Lord Brief è un uomo parecchio intelligente così come la figlia da quello che ho sentito».

«Maestro Roshi, sei la migliore spia di Frypan. Sei stato tu a scoprire dove re Cold teneva nascoste le riserve di Respiro del Drago e a sventare diversi attacchi contro mio padre nel corso degli anni. Adesso sono io ad aver bisogno del tuo aiuto».

«Comprendo Vostra Grazia. I miei servigi vanno alla Casata Ox e farò di tutto per scoprire chi vuole arrecare danno a voi. Sarà ovviamente difficoltoso, da quello che so i Saiyan non amano i pettegolezzi e di rado lasciano divulgare voci, l’esperienza con i Freddi li ha sicuramente fatto capire quanto siano pericolose. Ogni castello però ha i propri sussurri e io farò di tutto per scovarli, potete starne certa» e per una volta non vide il solito Roshi pervertito ma quello che era solito mostrarsi al cospetto di suo padre: deciso, severo e assennato.

«Grazie Maestro Roshi» e ne era davvero grata.

«Ma ditemi del vostro sposo. Il vostro onorevole padre è molto curioso».

Chi-Chi gemette cercando di trattenere un gesto sdegnato di fronte alla vecchia Baba. «È un arrogante, intrattabile e maleducato Saiyan. Assolutamente volgare e insopportabile».

«Ah-Ah non diverso dal padre quando aveva la sua età. Il popolo guerriero ha sempre avuto un carattere poco collaborativo e il primo clan ha dimostrato questo tratto con ancora più forza. Sono però riusciti a regnare sulla loro comunità. Vostra padre sapeva che sarebbe stato difficoltoso per voi qui ma ha anche ritenuto fosse un ottimo partito. Quando Vegeta salirà al trono sarete la Regina del Wessox, la donna più potente dell’occidente. È un onore».

«Mio padre mi dovrebbe conoscere meglio. Sapeva che il potere non era quello a cui aspiravo. Non mi interessava. Desideravo solo vivere in pace la mia vita, avere una famiglia da amare e migliorare la vita dei miei sudditi».

«A volte le cose non vanno come vogliamo. Tuttavia non è detto che non possiate raggiungere la gratificazione anche qui. Gli dei operano in modi misteriosi» disse saggiamente Roshi.

«Già» osservò il braccialetto di paglia attorno al polso. Era arrivata ad una simile conclusione anche dopo la conversazione con la Regina. «Modi davvero misteriosi».


End file.
